Артур Э. Уэйт "Церемониальная магия"
"Alii dcemones malos virtute divinorum nominum adjuratos, advocare solent, atque btec est ilia Necromantite species qute dicitur malefica: vel in Theurgiam, qua quasi bonis Angelis, divinoque numine regitur (ut onnulli putant) cum scepissime tamen sub Dei, et Angelorum nominibus mails Dtemonoum illusionibus peragitur". Robert Fladd "Иные имеют обыкновение призывать злых демонов, заклиная их силою божеств, но и это есть вид некромантии и называется колдовством как и в теургии, в которой правят будто бы добрые ангелы и божество (как полагают некоторые), но чаще всего под именем Бога и Ангелов совершаются злые обманы демонов." Роберт Флуд ВСТУПИТЕЛЬНОЕ СЛОВО Джон С. Вилсон Книга церемониальной магии» написана замечательным автором, которого знатоки литературы в области мистического искусства знают по книгам «Святая каббала», «Иллюстрированное введение в Таро» и другим. Настоящий труд был впервые опубликован под названием «Книга черной магии и договоров» (Лондон, 1898). Эта первоначальная версия много раз переиздавалась в Соединенных Штатах, возможно, благодаря своему «громкому» заголовку. Однако в этом варианте были некоторые пробелы и неточности, и автору не хотелось больше переиздавать книгу в таком виде. Тринадцать лет спустя он издал (в Англии, а не в США) «Книгу церемониальной магии», которая вобрала в себя все материалы «Книги черной магии и договоров» «под новым названием и с многочисленными дополнениями». Как объясняет Уэйт в своём предисловии, большинство оригинальных текстов магической литературы недоступно и сохранилось в редких печатных и ещё более редких рукописных книгах, да к тому же на иностранных языках. Следовательно, велика потребность в систематическом подходе к изучению магической процедуры. Уэйт справедливо утверждает, что церемонии, изложенные в этой книге, абсолютно соответствуют оригиналам, поэтому нет необходимости обращаться за помощью к первоисточникам для прояснения каких-либо неясных моментов древних магических процедур. Часть I, Литература Церемониальной Магии, знакомит нас с очень важными выдержками из имеющих принципиальное значение магических текстов XIV, XV и XVI столетий. Уэйт справедливо утверждает, что Часть II, озаглавленная им Полная колдовская книга, «на самом деле превосходит оригиналы, так как составлялась системно, в то время как первоисточники часто сложны для понимания вследствие ошибок переписчиков опечаток, вольного отношения первых переводчиков и, по-видимому, из-за путаных воспоминаний первых составителей. Сам «Соломон» здесь не исключение». Есть некая ирония, и читатель ее обнаружит, в том, что автор полного Гримуара (фр. Grimoire – Колдовская книга) – произведения, которое до сего дня остается лучшим источником, дошедших до нас магических процедур, – рассматривает церемониальную магию не просто как бесполезную, а считает ее вредной и отвергает какие-либо различия между белой и черной магией. Заинтересованный богатым материалом книги читатель может также подумать, что Предисловие и Введение автора - ханжеская уловка, подобная тем, которые встречаются в ранних магических трактатах, дабы избежать неодобрения властей и духовенства. Если Уэйт так не одобряет магию, как он заявляет, зачем же он взял на себя труд знакомить мир со всеми этими текстами и с полным Гримуаром впридачу? Большинство читателей, вероятно, пропустят неодобрительные замечания Уэйта и разберутся в том, что составляет истинное содержание книги. Однако неодобрение Уэйтом церемониальной магии так нее неподдельно, как и желание раскрыть нам ее реальное содержание. Уэйт – противник тех, кто сжигал магов на костре; он доказывает, что странные и ужасные обвинения против черной магии в большинстве своем несостоятельны. Он говорит с симпатией об астрологии и алхимии и настаивает, чтобы их не причисляли к оккультизму. И наконец, читатель обратит внимание, что неодобрение Уэйта распространяется лишь на церемониальную магию средневековья и что он в своих ссылках совсем иным тоном говорит о древних магических процессах – халдейской магии, магии древних греков и египтян. Сам Уэйт, как мы знаем из его предыдущих работ, – приверженец каббалы. Всю свою творческую жизнь он решал проблему взаимоотношений каббалы и исторически тесно связанной с ней магии. Иногда Уэйт пытался отрицать их связь. В «Святой каббале» он категорически заявляет: «традиция Книги Порядка и Книги Величия (Zohar) не магическая, но Теософская». Но на следующей странице он вынужден признать, что «Магическая Традиция Евреев» является одной из «четырех отдельных групп или разновидностей той Традиции», которая «носит высокое имя каббала». И далее: «обращение к такому (магическому) способу сравнительно редко встречается в Zohar» (Zohar – средневековая мистическая работа, содержащая, в основном, толкования и комментарии к пяти первым книгам Ветхого Завета). Горячее желание Уэйта отделить философскую традицию каббалы от традиции магической – причина для непрестанного разъяснения им основ церемониальной магии. Именно поэтому эта книга заканчивается следующими словами: «Несомненно, что мысль Израиля и, создавшая вначале выдающейся памятник мистической литературы Zohar, затем в результате блуждания в темных закоулках человеческого разума породила Церемониальную Магию. Именно это имеет здесь первостепенное значение и является единственным, потому что оправдывает необходимость и объём данного исследования». Так или иначе, в выигрыше остаются те, кто хочет больше знать о церемониальной магии и кого вовсе не заботит, сколько на самом деле у неё общего с каббалой. Все значительные магические искусства до эпохи средневековья (фактически составившие основу церемониальной магии, о которой и пишет Уэйт) были частью традиционных для того времени религий. Действительно, некоторые виды магии устарели и были заменены. «Изгоняй ведьм отовсюду», – говорит Ветхий Завет, но гадание, запрещенное ведьмам, продолжали практиковать священники, использующие Urim и Thummim (в иудаизме – предметы из металла или драгоценных камней с выгравированными на них символами, которые носили в качестве нагрудника высшие священники и которые использовались как жребий, чтобы узнать ответ Бога – да или нет – на интересующий вопрос). Можно привести сотню подобных примеров. Другими словами, было две магии – современная, узаконенная и устаревшая, незаконная. В позднем иудаизме и, тем более, в христианстве устаревшую или относившуюся к другому направлению магию объявляли делом рук дьявола. Уэйт, несмотря на его выдающиеся знания и мудрость, остался заложником такого подхода. Но это не помешает нам наслаждаться его Полным Гримуаром. Читатель обратит внимание, что Уэйт отказывается признать обоснованность различия между черной и белой магией. Существует точка зрения, исходя из которой, мы можем согласиться с Уэйтом, но сам её он не проясняет. В истории религии и мистицизма есть значительные моменты, когда об известных личностях и даже группах лиц можно было сказать, что они в своих молитвах не соприкасались ни с белой ни с черной магией. Я думаю, что Уэйт прав, когда говорит, что автор Zohar был таким мистиком. Но даже если Zohar ''- это жемчужина каббалистической литературы, отсюда не следует, что в каббализме нет никакой примеси магического. Я не вижу здесь никакого парадокса. А дело просто в том, что в горной цепи каббализма ''Zohar- высший пик, и только. В остальной части цепи явно прослеживается оттенок магии, в основном белой, но иногда и черной. За семь столетий, прошедших с тех пор как Моисей де Леон написал Zohar, всегда было достаточно каббалистов в мире и среди иудеев, и среди христиан. Но только горстка из них провела жизнь в размышлении, не прося ничего у Бога. У нас есть возможность процитировать по этому вопросу высказывания известного историка и толкователя каббализма профессора Иерусалимского университета Гершома Дж. Шолема (Gershom G. Scholem). Следующие абзацы взяты из его известной книги «Основные тенденции в еврейском мистицизме» (3-е издание). В книге описывается время от средневекового хасидизма, который предшествовал Моисею де Леону до хасидизма XVIII столетия и даже более позднего. «Опасности, которые миф и магия представляют для религиозного сознания, в том числе и для мистического, ясно показаны в развитии Кабализма. Редко кто не испытывает чувство то восторга, то отвращения, читая произведения крупнейших каббалистов. Во времена, подобные нашим, когда мода на слепое и поверхностное осуждение даже самых ценных элементов мистицизма угрожает смениться одинаково некритическим и обскурантистским прославлением каббалы, надо иметь полную ясность в этом вопросе… Философия опасно близко подошла к тому, чтобы потерять Бога; каббализм, который намеревался защитить Его, проложить к Нему новую и великолепную дорогу, столкнулся на своём пути с мифологией и подвергся искушению потерять себя в этом лабиринте». «Беспомощный, бескорыстный, беспристрастный Хасид предстал в умах публики, оказавшейся под влиянием хасидизма, как существо чрезвычайно мощное, которое может командовать силами всех стихий… Jehudah Хасид (умер в 1217 г.), хотя и был полностью убежден в эффективности магии и других оккультных дисциплин, резко противился их практике. Он, вероятно, очень ясно осознавал контраст между магом, который гордится своим положением повелителя стихий, и скромным Хасидом, который не жаждет власти ни в каком её проявлении. Но осознание им подобной опасности не помешало тому, что в его наследии магические элементы превалировали над моральным идеалом. По легенде, он предстает как носитель всех тех волшебных полномочий и свойств, от которых он отрекался с такими страданиями, и эта легенда ни в коем случае не продукт более поздних поколений; она начала формироваться уже при его жизни. В этой концепции Хасид появляется как истинный хозяин магических сил, который может получить все именно потому, что для себя ему ничего не нужно. Никогда больше в иудаизме человек, наделенный магическим даром, не был окружен таким ореолом. Это благодаря средневековому хасидизму у нас есть легенда о Golem (в евр. фольклоре – существо, созданное искусственно и наделенное жизнью) или волшебном гомункулусе (homunculus – по представлениям средневековых алхимиков, существо, подобное человеку, которое якобы можно получить искусственно (в колбе) – этой квинтэссенции духа немецкого еврейства- и теоретические основания этой магической доктрины. Согласно записям Илизара из Вормса (Eleasar of Worms, умер между 1223 и 1232 гг.), самого верного из учеников Jehudah, рассуждения о сущности Hasiduth часто оказываются рядом с трактатами о магии и всесильности тайных имен Бога. Илизар пишет, что можно найти самые старые из сохранившихся рецепты создания Golem – смесь магии символической и практической, очевидно нацеленной на создание экстатических состояний сознания». «… В хасидской литературе средневековой Германии впервые особое внимание уделено некоторым методам мистического размышления, которые многие принимают за основу и ядро каббализма – Gematria, то есть вычисление числового значения еврейских слов и поиска соединений с другими словами или фразами равного значения; Notarikon, или интерпретация символов слова как сокращений целых предложений; Temurah, или замена символов согласно определенным систематическим правилам. С исторической точки зрения, ни один из этих методов мистического толкования не может называться Кабалистическим в строгом смысле слова. В литературе классической каббалы на протяжении тринадцатого и четырнадцатого столетий этим системам принадлежала довольно малая роль; на некоторых видных кабалистов, таких как Якоб бен Якоб Хакохен (Jacob ben Jacob Hacohen) Авраам Абулафия (Abraham Abulafia), которые придавали этим символам более заметное влияние, ясно повлиял немецкий хасидизм. Но подлинный каббализм имеет очень немного общего с этими „кабалистическими" действиями». «… Абулафия (1240 – ок. 1291 г.) сам решительно отрицал магию и осудил заранее все попытки использовать доктрину святых имен в магических целях. В нескончаемой полемике он осуждает магию как фальсификацию истинного мистицизма; он допускает, что можно использовать магическое для себя, допускает магию духовности (magic of inwardness) – я думаю, что это и есть то общее название, которое можно было бы дать его доктрине, – но ни в коем случае не стремление к внешним, осязаемым результатам, даже если средства будут позволительными, духовными и даже священными. Такая магия, согласно Абулафии, возможна, но для него, мистика, она является проклятием… Абулафия решительно выбрал „внутренний" путь, и я думаю, что он придерживался его не менее рьяно, чем любой представитель еврейства в последующие годы. Но этот путь пролегает между мистицизмом и магией, и в силу того различия, которое, по-видимому, существует между ними, их взаимосвязь – более глубокая, чем принято считать. Есть некоторые моменты, когда вера в мистику легко становится верой в магов, и одним из них является магия духовности Абулафии, о которой я только что говорил. Хотя сам он избежал опасности незаметного соскальзывания из медитативного созерцания святых имен в магические действия, нацеленные на внешние объекты, многие из его преемников склонялись к мысли, что внутренний путь в силах изменить мир внешний. Мечта магов о господстве над природой с помощью простых слов и непреклонной веры нашла своих почитателей и сформировала многочисленные комбинации, где роль теоретической и практической магии была очень весомой. Исторически каббализм представляется почти неизменно как сочетание эти двух элементов. Доктрина о сочетании Абулафии (Hokhmath ha-Tseruf) расценивается более поздними поколениями как ключ не только к тайнам Божественного, но также и к проявлению магических сил». «Доктрина мистической молитвы Лурии (Luria) близко соседствует с мистицизмом и магией, где одно легко превращается в другое. Действительно каждая молитва, которая есть нечто большее, чем простое подтверждение Царства Божьего и в которой есть хоть какая-то надежда быть услышанной, содержит в себе вечный парадокс упования человека влиять на непостижимые пути и неизменные решения Провидения. Этот парадокс, в неизмеримых глубинах которого и пребывает религиозное чувство, неизбежно ведет к вопросу о магическом характере молитвы. Поверхностное толкование различия между магией и так называемым истинным мистицизмом, которое мы находим в работах некоторых современных ученых (и который мы также встретили в оценке Абулафией его собственной системы) с их абстрактным определением термина мистицизм, совершенно не объясняло историю и жизненный путь многих мистических мыслителей. А если магия и мистицизм представляют собой фундаментально различные категории, то не понятно, как они были способны встретиться, развиваться и взаимодействовать. История показывает, что именно те самые школы мистицизма, которые не проповедуют чистый пантеизм и не стремятся размыть различие между Богом и Природой, представляют собой смесь мистического и магического сознания. Это верно для многих форм индуистского, греческого, католического, а также и еврейского мистицизма». «В заключение необходимо рассмотреть… тесную связь между мистицизмом и магией через хронологию хасидского движения. Личность Израиля Баал Шема (Israel Baal Shem, умер в 1760 г.) словно была придумана исключительно с целью запутать современных теоретиков мистицизма. Здесь мы имеем дело с мистиком, чьи подлинные высказывания не оставляют никакого сомнения относительно мистического характера его религиозного опыта и чьи ранние и более поздние последователи решительно приняли тот же самый путь. И однако же он всё тот же истинный „Баал Шем", то есть мастер великого Имени Бога, мастер практического каббализма, маг и волшебник. Непоколебимая уверенность в силе святых Имен соединяет мостом в его сознании разрыв между обязанностью, как мага, творить чудеса с помощью амулета или других магических действий, и мистическим энтузиазмом, который не ищет ничего, кроме Бога. В конце долгой истории еврейского мистицизма эти две тенденции сплелись так же тесно, как в его начале и на многих стадиях его развития». ПРЕДИСЛОВИЕ В магическом искусстве Goetic тесно переплетены заклинания и колдовство, иллюзии и шарлатанство. Оно возникло в некотором роде случайно, знаменуя собою расцвет черной магии, разновидности магии практической, вышедшей из недр католицизма и светских искусств. Это подразумевает, что существует и некая теоретическая магия, или, можно сказать, философия магии, которая в свою очередь также имеет две ипостаси: в наши дни она заключается в разнообразных попытках дать объяснение, рабочую гипотезу для сомнительных явлений прошлого; в древние же времена она представляла себя в качестве авторитета и обладателя привилегии на особенное и тайное знание; – эта магия скорее обучала, чем объясняла. Кроме того, она создала источник такого авторитета – школу, или школы, выдававшие, так сказать, сертификаты, подтверждавшие звание магистра-толкователя. Речь, вероятно, шла о той высшей магии, которая оправдывает истинное значение понятия магия; это была наука о той мудрости, что обретается годами с опытом и знаниями, в особенности мудрости, возросшей в святых убежищах во времена Magi (волхвов). Таким образом, прежнее великолепие свелось к утилитарным целям; разница между тем, что мы знаем о высшей магии, и тем, какие формы она обрела впоследствии, столь же велика, как между триумфом и позором. Если магия в своём истинном и первоначальном значении приравнивалась к высшей мудрости, то, очевидно, у нее не было ничего общего с теми многочисленными ритуалами и церемониями, которые и составляют практическую магию. Будучи мистиком, я уверен – это была, и остается его поныне, святая наука древности и она выразилась в том опыте, с которым приходит мудрость; но ни упомянутые мной ритуалы и церемонии, ни благоговение перед ними не имеют отношения к истинно великому знанию. Таким образом, в данном исследовании мы не станем рассматривать даже возможность взаимосвязи между ними. Я также отвергаю – и далее мы увидим это – различие между светлой и темной сторонами магических процессов, но не потому, что его не существует вовсе, а потому, что их добро и зло растворяются одно в другом и происходят из одного источника. Вопрос в том, имели ли магические ритуалы вообще какое-либо отношение к древней тайной традиции и, таким образом, являлась ли практическая магия частью этой традиции до или во времена христианства. Если и являлась, то только -тем более что история подтвердила это – бесполезной ее частью; и хотя это не прибавляет ей почтения, тем не менее, разъясняет нам истинное положение вещей. Судя по всему, всякий мистический вздор с самых древних времен незаметно проникал в Гримуары, Ключи Соломона и другие бесчисленные ритуалы, которые являются письменными источниками магии. Эта книга, изданная впервые в 1898 году, выходит теперь под новым заголовком и с многочисленными добавлениями; в ней я воспользовался возможностью прояснить, какое же место занимают гораздо более значительные работы, в которых выражено мое понимание Тайной Традиции в Христианские Времена. Цель моя очевидна: я вовсе не отказываюсь оттого, что написал в первом издании, а хочу показать в кратком введении, почему феноменальный оккультизм и все его процессы, являющиеся результатом деятельности темных сторон психической природы человека, почти не связаны с мистической традицией. Необходимость представить в исследовании старинные тексты актуальна и для нынешнего, переработанного варианта книги; я добавил несколько новых разделов, что позволило представить предмет более характерно; и если мне простят лёгкий налёт фантазии в начале книги, который вовсе не свидетельствует о несерьезности, то увидят что сама работа есть попытка аргументированной интерпретации древних текстов. В 1889 году некий толкователь бесплодной и бесполезной части каббалы, издал на английском языке один из текстов церемониальной магии, озаглавленный Clauicula Salomonis, или Ключ Царя Соломона. Во введении к своей работе он утверждал, что у него не было причин сомневаться в авторстве Соломона, что, с точки зрения критики, дает основание оценить его квалификацию исследователя как mentor stultorum (от лат. stultus – дурак). Добавим к тому же, что он предпринял свой перевод скорее для тех людей, которые всерьез верят в действенность магических обрядов и могут, дабы получить подтверждение своей вере, пожелать убедиться в этом на практике. За этим исключением основная часть литературы о теургическом церемониале в различных его проявлениях осталась недоступной большинству читателей. Помимо тех, кто увлечен оккультизмом, вероятно, есть многие, кому цельное исследование магической процедуры покажется небезынтересным, главным образом, возможно, в качестве редкого примера доверчивости наших предков, но также и как имеющее историческое значение; такие издания, правда, скорее отталкивают, нежели привлекают тех, кто интересуется оккультизмом. В представленной работе было, насколько возможно, рассмотрено несколько важных аспектов. Предмет рассматривается с библиографических и критических позиций; чтобы сделать исследование более полным, автор задействовал все те источники информации, которые за многие годы работы стали ему известны. В то лее самое время, зная, что есть разряд читателей, которые не считают ниже своего достоинства называться приверженцами оккультизма, независимо от моего отношения ко всему этому, я проанализировал тексты, на которые распространяется их интерес, в двух важных отношениях, что, надеюсь, не оскорбит представителей исторической науки. Если для них важно строгое соблюдение принципов научного подхода, то церемониал, представленный в этой книге, абсолютно соответствует оригиналам и поэтому нет нужды обращаться к первоисточникам для определения любых сомнительных моментов древних магических обрядов. Следует сказать - хотя бы в расчете на скромное признание ими моих трудов, – книга на самом деле не хуже оригиналов, потому что она составлялась системно. Так что те, кто считает себя имеющим отношение к ритуалу церемониальной магии, обнаружат, что его бесчисленные обряды в целом не искажены. Другой вывод, касающийся интересов приверженцев оккультизма, более важен, хотя, скорее всего, они не согласятся с тем, что за ним кроется. Роберт Тернер, английский переводчик Магических Элементов, написанных или, вернее, якобы написанных, несчастным Питером Абано (Peter Abano), характеризует этот трактат как пример «магического тщеславия». Этот термин, возможно, использовался в символическом смысле, с намеком, что большинство вещей, которые имеют отношение к окружающему нас миру явлений, слишком тривиальны. Итак, главная цель данного исследования состоит в том, чтобы показать, основываясь на первоисточниках, полную ничтожность церемониальной магии и иллюзорный характер различия между белой и черной магией. Церемониальная магия, возникшая благодаря истинному магическому знанию, не имеет с этим знанием ничего общего; скажу лишь, что судя по плодам, которые она произвела, она дважды заслуживает смерти. Исходя из моих убеждений, было бы недостойным отрицать, что существуют разные магии, или что даже внутри святая святых оккультизма есть свои секреты и тайны. Но письменные ритуалы, представляющие из себя низкую и скандальную, тривиальную и едва понятную пародию на истинную магию, живы еще только благодаря своим самозваным толкователям или, если пощадить их самолюбие, они соотносятся с подлинной мудростью «как лунный свет и солнечный, как вода и вино». Их толкователи не утруждают себя доказательствами; но в любом случае можно сказать, что если тайны и таинства есть результат проявления не величия человеческого духа, а неизведанных сторон его психики, то Богу здесь нет места. Как мистик, я уверяю приверженцев оккультизма, что здесь они имеют дело именно с отвратительными проявлениями психического безумия, так что, когда они начинают знакомиться с учениями, возникшими на этой почве, – если есть такая возможность-они сталкиваются с теми же самыми глупостями, только в ne plus ultra (высшей) степени. Тексты, по этой причине, можно считать более безобидными, потому что они вызывают смех и имеют то преимущество, что им – как правило – невозможно следовать. Это объясняет, почему позволительно извлечь из глубины веков разнообразные обряды, что было бы недопустимо, если, хотя бы гипотетически, кто-то воспринял их всерьез. Такая критика распространяется на все сохранившиеся ритуалы, независимо от их конечных целей и различий между ними. Одни более абсурдны, другие, возможно, более жестоки, но все они пропитаны черной магией так же, как любое нецензурное слово -упоминанием греха. Различие между белой и черной магией подобно различию между безобидным и злым словом. Конечно, было бы неосмотрительно утверждать, что всякий, кто сможет исполнить все без исключения предписания ритуалов, ничего не добьется. Возможно, в прошлом в большинстве случаев такие эксперименты и сопровождались какими-то результатами. Обман начинается с внутренней готовности обманываться – известны случаи ясновидения и тысячи подобных фактов в состоянии гипноза, так что нелепо предполагать, что ритуалы древней магии – которых немало – не давали примеров пророчеств в таком состоянии самогипноза, которое магический ритуал вызывал и, очевидно, не только в предрасположенных этому людях. Они опасны в той степени, в какой они применимы. Для удобства настоящая работа разделена на две части. Первая содержит аналитическую и критическую оценку известных автору главных магических ритуалов; вторая составляет полный гримуар черной магии. Важно при этом не забывать, что занятие ими дало оружие инквизиторам и оправдывало в. глазах современников жесточайшие приговоры гражданских трибуналов против ведьм, магов и колдунов. Это, по правде говоря, очень странная и темная страница в истории человеческих заблуждений, а не некое легкое дело, справиться с которым можно в одночасье и без особого труда. ВВЕДЕНИЕ Со времени появления христианства мистическая традиция сохранялась, как и история церковных таинств, в литературе христианского мистического богословия; это огромное количество текстов, в большинстве своем не связанных между собой, их язык едва ли может быть понятен современному читателю; они нуждаются в систематизации и, честно говоря, даже в ином выражении. Изучение этих документов во всей их полноте должно быть уделом специалистов, но сегодня в Европе, наверное, не осталось ни одного человека, который хотя бы однажды не соприкасался с этими текстами, пусть и не с самыми важными из них. Число этих письменных свидетельств огромно, и в целом они дают представление о содержании и истории развития мистической традиции. Если бы меня попросили в нескольких словах определить всю эту литературу, я бы назвал её текстами пути, истины и жизни, выраженными в терминах мистики. Эта литература не просто полна, а всеобъемлюща в том, что касается пути духовного мира, воспоминаний, размышления, созерцания, отречения от всего низкого в поисках высокого – лучше всего это можно определить как «духовное сосредоточение». Эта литература возникла в поисках той фундаментальной истины, которая гласит: существует некий путь, и путь этот открыт. Во всей своей простоте эта истина, которой пронизана вся эта литература, выражена в Послании евреям- Бог есть, и воздастся тем, кто не оставляет упований. Я уже несколько раз цитировал эти слова в той же связи и не боюсь повториться, ибо необходимо чаще напоминать себе, каким образом Божественные пути открываются человеку, который ищет Бога. Наконец, эта литература о том, что понимается как жизнь, но это – Жизнь Божественная; это – молитва, которая наполняет сердце; это – Святой Божественный Дух, который делает святым и дух человеческий; это – жизнь в Боге. Несомненно, что жизнь в Боге для христианского мистицизма предстала в образе Христа, и этот невыразимый образ воплотился в таинстве символической смерти, подспудно присутствующей во всех религиозных церемониях. Это положение христианства и догмат, на котором оно строится, определены Посланием Иоанна, где утверждается, что: (1) Бог дал нам вечную жизнь; (2) Эта жизнь есть Его Сын; (3) Кто бы ни обрел этого Сына, он обрел жизнь; (4) Кто бы ни был без Сына – без жизни также. Все это логично проистекает из свидетельства четвертого Евангелия: (1) Человека, говорящего Божественным голосом – Я есмь Путь и Истина и Жизнь: Я есмь Воскресение и Жизнь: Я есмь Хлеб Жизни; (2) Его современника, говорящего: В Нем была жизнь, и жизнь была свет человеков. Нет никакого сомнения, далее, что для христианского мистицизма воплощением Божественного голоса был Иисус из Назарета, и мы не должны соглашаться с теми лживыми свидетелями, которые заявляли время от времени, что со времен Христа хранители тайных учений стали духовно совершенными настолько, что их вера и религиозные взгляды уже не нуждались во внешних атрибутах. Этот момент намного важнее, чем может показаться на первый взгляд, потому что то, о чем я говорю, есть некая точка отсчета для критики. Приведу два типичных, хотя и разных по времени, примера. Облако Незнания (The Cloud of Unknowing)- произведение неизвестного автора, относящееся, как я думаю, к началу пятнадцатого столетия, в нем представлена модель Единения с Богом, наиболее примечательная из всех, какие я встречал в христианской литературе. В этом произведении способ Единения выражен более ясно, чем многозначительные намеки Дионисиуса (Dionysius), и поэтому кажется мне более приемлемым. Единение основано на тождестве нашей сущей природы с Божественной Природой и исходит, следовательно, из вечного бытия человека: «Все, что ты есть – все из него, и Он» и еще: «Однако твоя жизнь – с начала и до конца – в Нем, который без начала и конца, и, значит, бесконечна как сам Он». На первый взгляд эти положения достаточно похожи; не очень сведущий и не слишком внимательный читатель увидит в них простой образец пантеистической доктрины тождества; но в них присутствует тот важный момент, что – несмотря на состояние вечного Божественного пребывания – человек имел «реальное начало создания, которое когда-то было ничто». Это начало выражает выдвижение духа человека в состояние полностью или частично обособленного самосознания; этот процесс невыразим данным нам языком -я имею в виду, что вообще нет языка, который смог бы предложить удовлетворительное объяснение высшим сферам нашего разума. Если мыслимо, что есть возможное состояние различия в Божественном сознании, когда наш дух уже начинает осознавать себя как «самость», еще не являясь таковой, то именно это состояние названо в Облаке Незнания «началом реального творения». Очевидно, что этот пассаж – не просто о физическом рождении души. Я не думаю, что мистик, кого привлекают, главным образом, экзотические темы, предложил бы подобное различие в качестве определения вечности души как соединения с Богом или, вернее, единства сущности Бога и человека. Я полагаю, следовательно, что автор говорит о скрытом, но вечном пребывании всех душ в Божественном бытии и, во-вторых, об их становлении – подобно тому, как мысль превращается в слово; хотя таких аналогий в книге и нет. Начало «бытия, которое когда-то было ничто», дало нам возможность различать прошлое и настоящее во времени разлучения с Богом. Такое разлучение – наша болезнь, а исцеление – это путь возвращения. Возвращение, согласно Облаку и его аналогам в этой великой литературе, является «высокой мудростью Божественности… милостью по отношению к душе человека… и соединением ее с Самим Богом». Но этот путь одновременно и путь уничтожения, поэтому многие мистики страшатся того, что с необходимостью следует из их собственных учений: возвращения бытия в ничто; вступления в темноту; акта незнания, когда душа полностью освобождается от всего земного, что возможно лишь в полном слиянии с Богом. На первый взгляд может показаться, что старый порядок в этом доме мистики с ее невообразимо сложной типологией рухнул. Тайна достижения знания не в медитации или размышлении, не в реализации Божественных качеств, обращении к святым или ангелам; она- только между самой душой и Богом в Его высшей сущности, в сущности настолько высокой, что «совсем немного выгоды в том, или ее вообще нет, чтобы думать о доброте и любви Бога, или об ангелах и святых, или о славе и радостях небес». Все это – настоящий, честный и добродетельный труд, но не материал для создания Самого Тайного, Самого Святого Храма, в который Бог и душа входят, но выходит только Бог. Эта доктрина, хотя и старая, но истинная; ничего не изменилось. Почти во всех важных начинаниях правильно и полезно искать ангелов-заступников и святых, переживать в душе Страдания Христа и т.д. Эти древние истории звучат так же, как и когда-то; Страдания Христа не были какой-то мрачной мистерией; Христос умер и возвысился во плоти; во плоти Он взошел на Небеса, и именно в своем прежнем теле Он сидит по правую руку от Всемогущего Отца. И все же, как холмы вокруг Иерусалима не есть сам святой город, так и все эти разговоры о теории и практике, символах, обрядах и церемониях не имеют никакого отношения к тому, о чем мы говорим. И они не были изъяты – их просто там нет, потому что и быть не может. Повторяю, это- отношение только между Богом и душой. Как если бы по дорогам одновременно шествовали пышные процессии представителей Небесных и Церковных Иерархий; словно изумительные и величественные Мессы и Утреня и Вечерня были посвящены Святой Троице, восхищению разумными творениями Божьими, невыразимой тайне зарождения, развития и гибели всего в бесконечности Божественной природы. И как будто вдруг, после всех этих чудес, бесчисленного количества Благословенных Ангелов, великолепия Белого Трона, возник некий центр притяжения, и в одночасье, в полном безмолвии, привлек к себе душу огоньки, мерцавшие в ней, превратились в яркий свет, словно разрозненные фрагменты сложились в единую картину – как будто душа поняла, что существуют лишь единый Бог и тот, кто его почитает. Но вскоре и само поклонение растворилось в божественном, и с этого момента и навсегда осталось только сознание Бога. Это- познание себя, достигаемое уже не посредством рефлекторных актов сознания, а прямым обращением к высшему разуму; такой способ познания подразумевает, что знание существует независимо от познающего, и достоинство этого способа в том, что единение с высшим разумом исключает субъективность. Следовательно, Святое Единение, в той мере, в какой я попытался очистить это понятие от окончательных, по утверждению моих предшественников, определений (на деле же, я думаю, что нет ни одного) – это нечто большее, чем Блаженное Видение, которое сверкает всеми цветами радуги на вершине горы богословия. То Видение исходит от св. Фомы, Ангелического Доктора, Божественного Основателя прим. пер. школ, который объяснял для себя Трансцендентность в самых блистательных и высоких понятиях разума. Радикальное различие между этим толкованием и понятием, абсолютно полно отражающим это Единение, – в том, что первое выражает состояние созерцания, а второе – состояние бытия; первое как бы наблюдает Видение со стороны, а второе стремится им стать. Благословенны и святы те, кто познают Бога посредством непрерывного размышления, но истинные святость и благословение – это состояние, когда созерцание соединяется – через невыразимую любовь – с тем, кто является ее объектом; и в этой любви, и в этом единении уже нет ни субъекта, ни объекта. А только – Божественность. Как я и предполагал, эти рассуждения выходят за рамки Облака Незнания и неизбежно приводят нас к разговору о Молиносе и его книге Духовное Руководство (Spiritual Guide), которую, правда, в других отношениях сравнивать с Облаком Незнания нельзя. Произведение Молиноса выдержано в более строгих тонах, что несколько затрудняет его восприятие; в нем меньше общефилософских тем, и оно перегружено специальными вопросами. Хотя полностью подтверждает ту же самую идею- слишком цельную и самодостаточную, чтобы прикрываться маской теологических доктрин и выражаться высоким стилем официальной церкви; эта идея подобна далекому эху тех знаний, которые уже перестали интересовать мир. Что осталось душе, кроме святой гуманности, драгоценной крови, пяти ран, страданий и печальной смерти? Все это не растворилось в торжестве воскрешения, а те, кто вступил туда, «где находится Престол Бога и где слышен Его голос» – и те, кто выполнил последнюю заповедь «раствориться в Боге» – приняли новый порядок; попутный ветер наполнил паруса их кораблей, которые в свете яркого солнца скрылись за морским горизонтом. Итак, тайна не в том, что Дионисиус и Райсбрюк, со всеми их cohaeredes et sodales (соратниками и единомышленниками), стали унитарианцами кто не признает Триединство бога – прим. пер., а в том, что понятие Божьего промысла, так или иначе, воплотилось в каждом из них. Христос родился и жил, учил и страдал, и умер, воскрес, вознесся на небеса и направлял их. И они, в конечном итоге, пришли к пониманию того, что есть Божественная жизнь. Это были уже не просто Дионисиус или Райсбрюк, автор Облака Незнания или душа бедного заключенного в тюрьму иезуита Молиноса, а природа Христа внутри каждого из них и всех их, вместе взятых, десять тысяч по десять тысяч таких же, как они, всех возрастов и наций, вероисповеданий и стран, на которых снизошла божественная благодать, а то, что можно назвать процессом или состоянием растворенности в Боге, для обозначения которого я пользуюсь также выражением «абсолютная завершенность», – это когда Христос вручает Царство души каждого Своему Отцу, Богу, который и есть Все и Во Всем. Это есть наивысшее состояние, когда, как говорят, «''они узрели лик Его''». Такова мистическая традиция христианства; она утверждала себя непрерывно, от момента возникновения христианства до сего дня. Конечно, на всех языках мира она звучит очень таинственно, необычно и непостижимо, но в то же время она является самой открытой, универсальной и простой. Понимание ее приходит с опытом, а опыт достигается святостью, это понимание – как я уже где-то упоминал – скорее результат не благочестия, а истинной приверженности традиции, из которой только и может родиться подлинная святость. Новичку трудно разобраться в технической стороне оккультных наук, так как это похоже на блуждание в дебрях, тем более что это – пустое занятие, имеющее много общего с попытками человека обрести вечную жизнь. Вход во Дворец, где протекает, во всей ее полноте, жизнь традиции христианского мистицизма, можно сравнить с игольным ушком – он открыт для всех, но не все могут войти туда. Не знаю, стоит ли говорить здесь об этом, так как существует определенная опасность, что метафора, с которой я начал свое утверждение, будет истолкована неправильно. Этот вход, конечно, ведет во Дворец, но есть и потайная дверь, которую может отворить только тот, чьи намерения чисты, потому что, хотя в Небесном Царстве и позволительно определенное невежество и насилие во имя добра, но его святая святых допускает только такое насилие, которое человек применяет по отношению к себе, чтобы избавиться от страстей и чистым войти в сокровищницу Божьего Царства. Тайный ход ведет в самую глубь традиции, но сделать вывод о его протяженности трудно: по нему, как по Лестнице Иакова, идут поколения, смета друг друга, а назад вернулись, возможно, многие из тех, кто не смог преодолеть лишь последний этап Великого Пути. Я думаю, им удалось дойти так далеко, что они собственными глазами могли видеть рубеж, перейдя который, вернуться уже нельзя. Таковой должна быть, в общих чертах, Тайная Традиция, если согласиться с ее утверждением, что она находится на стороне Бога. Осталось сказать, что существует и противоположная традиция (a rebours), и хотя может показаться, что очень трудно изложить так же открыто и ясно, хочу сказать, что в сознании человека нет ничего, что могло бы сгладить или уменьшить радикальное различие между утратой и обретением души. Эта традиция наполнена удивительной энергией поиска в обретении благ. Она выражена в честолюбивых мечтах и надеждах Мага, противоположных тем, которые наполняют сердце истинной мистики. Я вовсе не предполагаю, что Маг как таковой обязательно отказывается придерживаться десяти заповедей, или что его необходимо судить – наказывать или награждать, – исходя из этого единственного стандарта. Но тот, кто ищет внутри себя не Божественную сущность, а что-то другое, рискует потерять свою душу. Это утверждение категорично само по себе, и не в моих силах его изменить. Как в каббализме есть вершина Kether, так есть и пропасть, которая глубже Malkuth, и те, кто стремится использовать силы души не для милосердия, срываются вниз. И хотя милость Божья безгранична, грозная Божественная длань простерта над всем миром, поэтому магические ритуалы, как правило, приводят лишь к напрасному растрачиванию сил; поиски волшебной силы -я намеренно использую ненаучное выражение для определения столь неконкретного занятия – вот что представляет собой вся оккультная или, если сказать прямо, дьявольская наука. Я исключаю астрологию, которая была причислена к этой категории только по чисто внешним признакам: это не оккультная наука и, несмотря на то, что в оккультных текстах порой встречаются и противоположные заявления, в ней нет ничего мистического. Она представляет собой анализ вероятностей для реальных объектов на основе данных, полученных опытным путем. С другой стороны, в оккультизм не включают некоторые безумства, утверждая, что они не являются ритуалами сатанизма, хотя есть ряд причин не согласиться с этим. В своей книге я уделил им достаточно внимания, здесь же скажу только, что все пути безумия ведут к Дому Греха. Магия для меня – цельное понятие. Я знаю, что специалисты в этом вопросе, которых немало, и любители, которых еще больше, может быть, тут же станут возмущаться, говоря, что между белой и черной магией существует давнее и признанное различие. Но то, с чем мне пришлось столкнуться в работе над текстом, заставляет задуматься, не является ли вся моя работа, за некоторым исключением, иллюстрацией тезиса о том, что никакого такого различия не существует – разве что в названии. Однако чтобы не оказаться обвиненным в некритичном подходе по отношению к очень важным вопросам, которые будут рассмотрены далее с разных сторон, следует, на мой взгляд, выделить два серьезных момента. Одна из тайных наук- это, конечно, алхимия, и в той мере, в какой она была образом жизни, таинством, искусством превращения металлов, лечения телесных болезней, продления человеческой жизни присущими ей способами, – она всегда была разновидностью научных исследований; и, хотя нельзя сказать, что в древних алхимических текстах нет ничего связанного с магией, приятная атмосфера научного поиска и энтузиазма в какой-то степени оправдывает алхимию, а опасность она представляет скорее для кошелька, чем для души человека. Однако у алхимии есть еще одна, более секретная, если это вообще возможно, сторона, которая связана с наукой о душе. Следует сразу сказать, что она не имеет ничего общего с оккультизмом и всеми его разновидностями; ее можно сравнить с той потайной дверью, о которой я уже говорил. Но за этой дверью, в отличие от первой, можно отыскать несколько, существующих независимо друг от друга, способов исследования души. Обратимся теперь к третьему различию, имеющему, по сравнению с двумя предыдущими, непосредственное отношение к нашему исследованию, 3-й шаг которого потребует от меня определенной отваги. Посему этот, очень важный для данной темы, вопрос мы рассмотрим позднее. Как есть дверца в душе, которая открывается Богу, так есть и другая дверца, которая открыта всему худшему, и нет никакого сомнения, что дьявол овладевает душами тех, кто оставляет ее открытой. Эта важная тема достойна серьезного рассмотрения. До сих пор я не соприкасался ни с чем подобным, и, даст Бог, так будет и впредь; я говорю здесь, и это следует понимать, опираясь не на собственный опыт, а на письменные источники. Я думаю, нет нужды объяснять, что преисподняя не достойна возвеличивания; это – выгребные ямы духовной жизни и ямы второй, духовной, смерти; притягательная сила преисподней заразна, как чумная болезнь, и она так же отличается от мрачного блеска Inferno Данте, как великолепие одежд Пресвятой Девы ничего не говорит об истинной сути. Нет никаких оснований предполагать, что есть какие-то Святилища Темных Сил, или Тайная Церковь Ада, открытые для христиан; но может быть, или скорее даже должно быть, по аналогии с общиной святых, и некое сообщество потерянных душ. Несомненно, что от Вождей этого Сообщества следует шарахаться, как от больных чумой или оспой. Почти с младенчества нам внушали, что молитвы и искренняя вера дают нам силу всегда противостоять искушениям дьявола и избегать расставленных им сетей. Как будто достаточно сказать, во-первых, что в той части Тайной Традиции христианства, с краткого изложения которой начинается настоящее введение, не было ничего такого, что могло бы способствовать возникновению оккультной традиции и так называемой оккультной науки. Во-вторых, эта работа построена таким образом, чтобы Ритуалы Белой и Черной Магии с начала и до конца говорили бы сами за себя. Часть I ЛИТЕРАТУРА ЦЕРЕМОНИАЛЬНОЙ МАГИИ Глава I ДРЕВНИЕ МАГИЧЕСКИЕ РИТУАЛЫ § 1. Значение Церемониальной Магии За рамками обычных психологических исследований, являющихся основным занятием психиатрии, скрыт мир таинственных и сомнительных опытов, на которые психиатры отваживаются лишь изредка, оставляя их почти целиком неформальным исследователям. Этот мир – легендарная и чудесная Теургия, царство Магии и Колдовства, очаровывающее одних и вселяющее ужас в других, но только в нём и уживаются рядом абсолютные противоположности. Все парадоксы нашего мира обретают здесь реальность, противоречия логически сосуществуют, следствие опережает причину, а тень главнее своей сущности. Здесь видимое становится невидимым, и наоборот; здесь можно проходить сквозь стены и преодолевать расстояния, не тронувшись с места. Здесь сходятся параллельные линии и существует неведомый мир четвертого измерения; квадратура круга возможна в буквальном смысле. Здесь можно продлить жизнь, молодость даётся второй раз и даруется бессмертие. Здесь земля становится золотом, а золото – прахом. Здесь слова обладают созидательной силой, мысли – вещественны, желания всегда реализуются. Здесь мертвые оживают, и без труда можно пообщаться с духами; здесь человек становится святым или демоном, творцом или разрушителем. Здесь Закон Природы, заключающийся в причинной последовательности и необратимости её явлений, приостанавливается вмешательством более высокого закона- Закона Фантазии. Но, к сожалению, эта колдовская страна во всех отношениях сравнима с призрачным золотом Страны Фей. Волшебное царство не выдерживает дневного света, не может устоять перед пристальным человеческим взглядом или проверкой разумом. Парадокс сразу становится разочарованием, антитеза – смехотворной, противоречия – бессмысленными; математические чудеса сводятся к каламбуру; эликсиры оказываются несостоятельны даже как слабительное; превращения и вовсе не нуждаются в разоблачении специалиста; волшебные слова оказываются варварским искажением мертвых языков и теряют свою силу с того момента, когда становятся понятны; умерших друзей и даже духов не удержишь, ухватив за полы их одежд, которые они тотчас сбрасывают и которые вовсе не похожи на мантию пророка Илии. Этот лёгкий контраст демонстрирует существование, по крайней мере, двух точек зрения относительно Магии и её таинств – простой незамысловатый взгляд, преобладающий среди тех немногих очарованных магией, кто изначально не был отягощен разумом; и взгляд извне, сложный и неоднородный, но более приемлемый в силу одного только духа сомнения. Есть и третий взгляд, в котором достоверность легенды проверяется легендой же и одно чудо заменяется другим. Он не признаёт Закон Природы, чьи формулировки, в отличие от Закона Фантазии, строги; это - Croquemetaine, истолкованный Дьяволом, руны земли Эльфов в интерпретации сатаны; это – Закон Свечи и Колокольчика, Закон Экзорсизма (Изгнания Злого Духа) и его крайнее выражение - auto-da-fé. Согласно этому взгляду, мир чудес, за исключением Святого Трибунала, существует вне всякого сомнения; этот мир не таков, каким кажется на первый взгляд, но при свете лампад тот, кто верит в него, увидит желаемое; одним словом, ангелы этого мира предстают демонами, Melusines stryges, призраки – вампирами, заклинания и тайны – Черной Наукой. Но тут берёт слово сама Магия и отвечает, что существуют Черное и Белое Искусство, Искусство Гермеса (греческий бог, которому приписывалось владение тайнами магии, алхимии и т.д.) и Искусство Canidia, Наука Небес и Наука Бездны, Бог Metatron и Belial (Сатана). Это можно считать четвертой точкой зрения; все они, однако, обманчивы: и положительный взгляд на магию, когда оставшиеся приверженцы воспринимают её буквально; и негативная точка зрения, которая полностью отрицает магию, даже не задаваясь вопросом, что за этим кроется; и доказательство существования магии, исходящее из противного; и наконец, взгляд, что разделение магического искусства на Черное и Белое способно возродить его вновь. Если освободиться от этих иллюзий, останутся две действительно важные проблемы – проблема Мистики и проблема истории и литературы. Первая из них практически закрыта для обсуждения, потому что вопросы, которые она включает, вряд ли могут стать предметом дискуссии. Эту проблему, насколько она того заслуживала, мы уже рассмотрели. Что касается второй, она имеет большое значение и является целью данного исследования. Следует сказать несколько слов о том, почему она столь важна. Появление того или иного количества литературных произведений всегда имеет свою причину. Западноевропейская литература по магии, начиная со средневековья, не столь обширна. Значит, принцип, влияющий на процесс возникновения такой литературы, имеет историческую подоплеку, и то, что неясно в самих текстах, можно понять, обратившись к истории. Они воздействовали друг на друга; накопление текстов заложило основу для исторического исследования, что, в свою очередь, предоставило массу дополнительного материала для литературы, появившейся позднее. Но этот принцип – не единственный, и поэтому взаимовлияние литературы Магии и её истории весьма сложно и запутано, кроме того, существуют самые различные истолкования всех этих принципов взаимодействие литературы и истории Магии часто подменяется банальной связью всеобщего невежества и того, что расплывчато называется суеверием; эти и любые подобные интерпретации должны быть исключены из исследований, претендующих на научный подход. Все эти принципы, в основном, представлены в концепции существования во Вселенной каких-то таинственных сил, которые- человек мог бы использовать или, по крайней мере, следовать им в своих тайных делах. В конечном итоге, однако, все они оказываются вторичными, если не подчинёнными, по отношению к воле человека; так как даже в астрологии, которая была воплощением сил, самых что ни на есть фатальных, признавалось право руководить своей судьбой, а выражение sapiens dominabitur astris стало научной аксиомой. Эта концепция своё наивысшее развитие получила в доктрине существования невидимых разумных сил, с которыми мог вступать в контакт специально подготовленный человек; методы, с помощью которых осуществлялась эта связь, – это наиболее важные магические ритуалы, а книги, которые содержат в себе описания этих методов, называются Церемониальной Магией и являются наиболее важной частью этой литературы. Вот единственный, так сказать, момент, который необходимо понять, чтобы разобраться в истории предмета. Если бы Магия специализировалась на чтении по звёздам, ни о каком широком её распространении не было бы и речи, поскольку астрология предполагает специальное «умное» оборудование, которое, вообще говоря, было доступно лишь немногим. Если бы Магия сосредоточилась только на превращении металлов, она бы никогда не взволновала многих, но осталась бы тем, чем всегда была алхимия – донкихотством, весьма далеким от реальной науки. Мы можем обратиться к любой другой оккультной науке, но ни в одной из них нет ничего, что могло бы вызвать устойчивый и длительный интерес. Будучи ветвями одного древа, все они содержали какие-то элементы магии, но были второстепенны по отношению к тому, что было главой и венцом всего,- искусству, имеющему дело с духами. Предполагаемое владение тайнами этого искусства сделало Магию грозной силой и, следовательно, обусловило значительный к ней интерес. Действительно, было время, когда Церемониальная Магия угрожала поглотить целый круг оккультных наук; она была высшим, царствующим методом; то, чего другие достигали мучительно, в течение длительного времени, она совершала немедленно. У неё было, помимо этого, качество, заслужившее ей пальму первенства, – это было искусство, соответствующее установившимся традициям и выраженное в конкретных формулировках, и самое главное – словом, В этих процессах было столько притягательной силы, что они привели многих людей- мужчин и женщин всех классов и сословий – к Черному и Белому Шабашу и ослепили, закрыв их глаза на опасность быть сожженными на костре. Церковь и Государство, очевидно, полностью и безоговорочно поверили, что это представляет для них серьёзную угрозу; магу и колдуну в каждой христианской земле всегда была уготована вязанка дров. Астрологии едва ли препятствовали, а алхимики иногда оказывались под пытками только потому, что кто-то, должно быть, желал завладеть их профессиональными секретами. В этих занятиях не усматривали никакой опасности, и, следовательно, на астрологов и алхимиков не было никаких гонений, за исключением того, что их общества сторонились. Но Магия, общение с духами, было именно тем, что взволновало даже крестьянина. А если дрогнуло и потянулось навстречу Магии крестьянское сердце, то ни короли у себя во дворце, ни Пана Римский в соборе Св. Петра не могут, бездействуя, чувствовать себя в безопасности. Более того, в самих положениях Церемониальной Магии таился вызов постулатам Церкви. Для истории оккультных наук признана важность Церемониальной Магии и литературы, которую она в себя включает; нет необходимости доказывать, что сама эта история – обоснованное и имеющее право на существование исследование; более глубокие знания, в таком случае, ведут к её окончательному развенчанию. Несомненно и то значительное влияние, которое на протяжении столетий имела вера в Магию. Чтобы, однако, понять магическую литературу, необходимо прежде всего выработать принцип подхода к ней. Излишне говорить, что мы должны отказаться от легенд, как таковых, в пользу действующих в них лиц, а также поспорить относительно их, легенд, содержательной ценности. Мы не станем обсуждать, действительно ли, например, можно сделать круг квадратным, как утверждают маги, или же подобная операция не под силу даже Магии, как обыкновенно возражают её противники. Нет нужды в серьезном рассмотрении утверждения, что дьявол помогает магам выполнять то, что по законам математики невозможно, в частности, что вопрос квадратуры круга запросто может быть разрешен теми, кто вызывает ангела Cassiel из иерархии Uriel и теми, кто призывает Астарота. Мы вскоре увидим, что, как уже отмечалось в предисловии, мы имеем дело с причудливой литературой, которая, проходя различные фантастические стадии, превращается из фарса в трагедию. Попытаюсь объяснить, что это означает. Желание общаться с духами имеет древнюю историю; оно связано с неискоренимой сущностью человеческой природы, которая обсуждалась слишком часто, чтобы говорить об этом здесь. Попытки удовлетворить это желание нередко принимали слишком жестокую форму, чтобы разумно объяснить её. Между наиболее древними процессами, такими как Халдейская Магия, и обрядами средневековья, отмечены соответствия, и есть что-то общее в учении, цели же были различны. Доктрина принуждения или власти - даже над высшими духами- при помощи специальных слов, вот на что претендовали обе модели, вот в чём суть дела. Рассматривая Церемониальную Магию средневековья, мы должны, следовательно, иметь в виду, что имеем дело с литературой, которая, хотя и представлена в настоящей работе в современном виде, содержит в себе некоторые античные элементы. Вряд ли присутствие этих элементов объясняется тем, что во все века человечество подсознательно стремится достичь античных высот; странное намерение всегда ведёт к тому, чтобы осуществиться странным же способом, но в данном случае сходство столь очевидно, что его легче объяснить непрерывностью – спорадической и естественной или умышленной и искусственной – древней традиции, источники которой можно без труда определить. Считается, что этот источник – каббалистический символизм, но им одним не заполнить такой провал во времени. Существовало два подхода к той обширной и недостаточно исследованной литературе, к которой принадлежит каббала евреев. Эти подходы сформировали две противоположные точки зрения на столь широко представленные в Церемониальной Магии напыщенные и гротескные методы. Тексты Церемониальной Магии считают либо пустой мистификацией, собранием крайне нелепых трактатов, в которых с противоестественной торжественностью провозглашается мрачная бессмыслица, либо относятся к ним как к основе теософии, выраженной главным образом в символической форме. Я думаю, что первый взгляд непреодолим в силу того, что покоится на поверхностном знании предмета; и нет нужды добавлять, что именно это суждение превалирует среди тех, кто судит не по источникам, ибо здесь, как и в других подобных случаях, мнение складывается на основании тех текстов, которые были наиболее доступны. Добавим только, что это мнение не отличается в корне от тех, которые выражали ранее некоторые ученые. Альтернативный взгляд преобладает среди тех исследователей, которые пришли к нему, изучив сначала другие тексты Тайной Традиции. Из первой точки зрения следует, что Церемониальная Магия, которую от каббалы отделяет значительный период времени, воспроизводит нелепости последней, возможно, с некоторыми собственными добавлениями, или что само внутреннее развитие этой литературы привело к такому финалу. Оба этих ошибочных взгляда проистекают из того, что они преувеличивают значение рассматриваемых здесь процессов на основе их связи с высшими сущностями и – что, однако, встречается не так уж часто, – из-за склонности видеть в них символические произведения. Нет никаких оснований критиковать первый вывод, появление которого вполне закономерно, и который будет приемлем для большинства читателей. Те же, кто оценивают каббалистическую литературу как средоточие символизма, внутренний смысл которого имеет или может иметь значение, но не видят собственной значимости процессов Церемониальной Магии и возможностей их истолкования, будут склонны отвергать эти процессы как ложные, поскольку они принадлежат средневековью, и с особой осторожностью отделять от них истинную символическую традицию. В любом случае, церемониальная литература пренебрежительно отвергается, и в результате, оба этих взаимоисключающих варианта идут к одной и той же истине, но разными дорогами. Однако есть и другая точка зрения, и довольно значимая, поскольку перекликается с вопросом о Церковных Таинствах, относительно которых, как уже отмечалось, тоже многое неясно. Большинству исследователей оккультизма знакомы слухи и намеки о том, что в наши дни существует не один Культ и не одно Мистическое Братство, возникшие (а может и нет) из каких-то обществ прошлого. Конечно же, существует много независимых приверженцев оккультизма, поскольку сама мистика в своей основе не является целостным образованием, но секретные Братства существуют, и, по-видимому, ключи к оккультной символике находятся в их руках. Из ряда не связанных друг с другом утверждений, встречающихся в последние годы в работах признанных оккультистов, можно вывести единую для всех них точку зрения в отношении Церемониальной Магии. Я вкратце выражу это следующим образом. Нет ни одного дошедшего до нас Ритуала, равно как и нет никакой доктрины, которая содержит, или, возможно, может содержать подлинный секрет магической процедуры или суть оккультной доктрины. Причина – как бы много не говорили об этом некоторые самозваные толкователи – не в том, что существуют или могут существовать какие-то запреты, а в том, что знание, о котором идет речь, находится во владении тех, кто предпринял серьёзные меры для его защиты; и хотя, время от времени, некоторые секреты инициирования, принадлежавшие этим лицам, просачивались, и в достаточном объеме, через печатные книги в мир, истинные секреты не раскрывались никогда. Литературу по Магии, исходя из этой гипотезы, можно разделить на три класса: (а) Труды мнимых знатоков, далеко не принадлежащих кругу посвященных, прежде всего предназначенные для увлекающихся оккультизмом; (Ь) Теории независимых исследователей, которые с помощью собственной мысли, науки и интуиции иногда достигают близких к истине результатов без чьей-либо поддержки; (с) Пародии на оккультную доктрину, на цели и процедуры оккультизма, сдобренные выжимками из источника. Мнения профессиональных оккультистов о любом предмете, как бы мало они ни значили для меня, приведены только для того, чтобы установить различие во взглядах; но Церемониальная Магия большей частью принадлежит к третьему классу, при условии, что она, подобно некоторым другим ветвям Сатанизма, все еще жива. Первый класс, по понятной причине, мы не рассматриваем, а второго лишь коснёмся. Словом, Церемониальная Магия отражает главным образом вопиющие амбиции и включает безумные процессы средневекового колдовства – прежде всего Шабаш. Все остальное есть худшие образцы применения различных каббалистических и пророческих методов, общепринятых среди деревенских жителей, а также попытки свести магическую традицию к внешним атрибутам. Какой бы из вышеупомянутых взглядов ни предпочёл читатель, ясно, что в том, что касается Ритуалов, можно сказать лишь одно – все они имеют литературный и исторический интерес, но не более. Для оккультиста они будут обладать, на основе их ассоциаций, важностью, не представляющей ни малейшей ценности для других специалистов. Желательно, чтобы они не остались недооцененными в качестве литературных и исторических произведений, потому что это любопытные памятники прошлого, и они имели определенное влияние; но еще более желательно, чтобы слабые и легковерные не попадались на удочку тем, кто стремится их одурачить; а тех, кто пытается укрепиться духовно, – отговорить от увлечения сатанизмом. § 2. Различие между Белой и Черной Магией Рассмотрев возможные подходы к изучению магических ритуалов, мы приступаем теперь к различиям между ними и, прежде всего, к вышеупомянутому и произвольному различению Белой и Черной Магии. Предыстория такого разделения крайне неясна, но, без сомнения, в главном оно появилось не раньше, чем в эпоху позднего средневековья – то есть, начало такого разделения совпадает с окончательным противопоставлением Добрых и Злых Духов. В Египте, в Индии и в Греции не было ничего похожего на дьяволов в христианском понимании; Typhon (мифическое чудовище, олицетворяющее буркэ), Juggernaut (один из Инд. богов) и Hecate (древнегреческая богиня Земли) были не менее божественны, чем главные боги, и обряды, вероятно, были в своём роде столь же священны, как и мирные таинства Ceres (в дорийскую эпоху – божество земледелия). Каждая из оккультных наук по чисто внешним признакам, но совершенно неправильно по сути, причислялась к тому, что известно под именем Черной Магии. Астрология, или оценка небесных влияний на характер и жизнь человека, могла быть причислена к ней из-за создания направленных против других и использующих эти влияния талисманов. Эзотерическая Медицина, которая практиковала применение оккультных сил влечении человека и включала в себя традиционное знание целебных свойств, присущих некоторым веществам, игнорируемых фармакологией, породила тем самым тайную науку создания ядов, порчи и разрушения здоровья, разума или жизни неведомыми силами. Попытки превращения металлов алхимиками свелись к искусству их подделывать. Подобным же образом, искусство Предсказания, или то, что, как предполагается, вносит в человеческую жизнь ясность, скатилось до разнообразных форм колдовства, а Церемониальная Магия – до общения с дьяволами. Белая Церемониальная Магия – это, по определению, попытка связаться с Добрыми Духами в добрых, или по крайней мере невинных, целях. Черная Магия – попытка связаться со Злыми Духами с целью причинения зла или с иной неблаговидной целью. Установленные здесь различия, на первый взгляд, совершенно ясны. Однако когда мы начнём сравнивать литературу Черной и Белой Магии, то обнаружим, что, если исходить из определений, разница вовсе не столь очевидна, как это может показаться. Начнём с так называемого Теургического Церемониала, относящегося к Белой Магии, который включает в себя Ритуалы обращения к Злым Духам. Предположим, что они вызываются для усиления выполняемых действий вопреки своей природе, и тогда вопрос сразу усложняется, и Белая Магия, таким образом, должна быть определена как попытка связаться не только с Добрыми, а и со Злыми Духами, но в благих, или по крайней мере невинных, целях. Здесь, конечно, все еще сохраняется довольно чёткое различие, но, если обратиться к практической стороне предмета, его явно недостаточно. Однако рассуждение на тему о том, что считать доброй, а что- невинной целью, содержит в себе возможность для дальнейшей путаницы. Впоследствии станет ясно, что цели и устремления Магии в большинстве своём совершенно ребяческие, так что мы должны различать Черную и Белую Магию не как бесспорно добрую и злую, но как то, что является несомненно злым и то, что может быть просто глупым. Но этим трудность не исчерпывается. Как будет показано далее, Белая Церемониальная Магия допускает, видимо, возможность обращения к ней с целями, неподобающими для неё, а также во многом легкомысленными. С необходимостью следует вывод, что нет никакого строгого различия между двумя ветвями магического Искусства. Нельзя даже сказать, что Черная Магия неизменно злая, а Белая – злая только иногда. То, что называется Черной Магией, ни в коем случае не является однозначно дьявольским; она соприкасается с нелепыми и глупыми процессами столь же часто, как Белая Магия – с неблаговидными действиями. Таким образом, максимум, что может быть установлено, – это деление магической литературы на две основные группы, одна из которых обычно именует себя Черной, но в общем они совпадают. Вероятно, обоснованность мнения, что существует различие между сущностью Магии и её Ритуалами, заключается в том, что всегда был зримый контраст между сферами влияния Мага и Колдуна, а тот факт, что в церемониальной литературе это различие выражено слабо, можно, судя по всему, охарактеризовать только как путаницу. Но утверждать, что тексты были искажены или извращены редакторами, нельзя. Белая Магия обычно не упоминалась в текстах Чёрной; а Ритуалы Goetic не описывались в псевдорелигиозных выражениях. Они, в основном, соединялись естественным образом, и разделить элементы без вмешательства в их структуру невозможно. Современный оккультизм воспринял и развил это очевидное различие. Тайное традиционное знание – существующее как бы помимо письменного слова Магии – это та невидимая наука, которая, как полагают, существует в тени всей науки, это религия вне всех религий; между ним и Магией как будто существует некая связь или они тождественны. Обращение к тайному знанию подтверждает, что начало развитию оккультизма было положено двумя отрядами его приверженцев, которых иногда неверно называли «Правые Братья» и «Левые Братья»; в качестве их целей декларировались соответственно абстрактное добро и абстрактное зло, и в каждом случае это было нечто отличное от того, что принято понимать под Белой или Черной Магией. Как и ожидалось, литературные источники не подтверждают такой вывод, но, в рамках данного предположения, это едва ли должно расцениваться как возражение. Что же до остального, если множество слухов и несколько сомнительных открытий приведут нас к некоторым уступкам, что, возможно, вызовет некоторое оживление дьяволизма не в одной стране Европы и попытки в наши дни открыто связаться с Силами Тьмы, то надо сказать, что эти попытки возвратятся в старом обличье, но вовсе не будут сопровождаться ужасом и размахом, свойственным современности. Парижский Дьяволизм, например, если вообще правомерно говорить о существовании такового, – это Черная Магия Гримуара, а не такие уж страшные Братья Левой Руки, несущие своё зло словно венец, и вовсе не бессмертные в своём одухотворённом зле. Эти загадочные персонажи просто выдуманы, а затем- как и их confrères (фр.- коллеги) – возвеличены или, по крайней мере, обелены. Между Розенкрейцерами, посвященными в астральные тайны и amatores diaboli, несомненно, существует обязательство союза, который является результатом одного факта: il n'y a pas des gens plus embêtants que ces gens-là. § 3. Рукописные тексты Церемониальной Магии В целях настоящего исследования будет удобнее рассмотреть Ритуалы в трех разделах: Трансцендентальные, Смешанные и Ритуалы Черной Магии. Что касается Трансцендентальных Ритуалов, некоторые отдельные уточнения будут представлены во второй главе, кроме того следует осознать, что все три представляют собой единство. Возраст каждого из Ритуалов, насколько это возможно, будет определен по ходу изучения, но поскольку это исследование основано, за одним очень важным исключением, на печатных источниках, которые собственно и оказали реальное влияние, будет уместно – в качестве заключения к вводной части- рассказать вкратце о магических процедурах, которые остались в рукописях и которые следует искать, или, по крайней мере, узнать о которых можно только в публичных библиотеках Европы. Источником практически всех Ритуалов является работа, упомянутая в предисловии, а именно Ключ Соломона, и, следовательно, все другие – более позднего происхождения. Библиотека Arsenal в Париже имеет репутацию особо богатой магическими манускриптами (МС). Британский музей также славится своей коллекцией рукописей, которые в среде специалистов считаются эталонными. Чтобы покончить с разногласиями по поводу того, чьи рукописи древнее, скажем, что ни среди французских, ни среди наших собственных сокровищ нет рукописей, которые можно отнести к более раннему периоду, чем начало четырнадцатого столетия. Количество трактатов, и ранних и более поздних, само по себе значительно. Тексты, которые особенно привлекательны в свете данного исследования, можно разделить на три небольшие группы или класса. (Мы не включаем сюда старинные рукописи, вошедшие в английское издание Ключа Соломона, интерес к которым давно, с момента появления этой работы, исчерпан.) Первая группа может быть названа Гонориус (Honorius), включает три МС; вторая – это Sepher Raziel, в двух частях; третья представляет собой английские свитки Lemegeton. Главный МС первой группы – один из наиболее древних трактатов библиотеки, имеющих отношение к Магии. Это Sloane 313, который представляет собой написанный на пергаменте латинский манускрипт, сохранившийся в плохом состоянии. К тому же убористый почерк и сокращения затрудняют чтение. Он интересен, однако, тем, что связан с Гриму-аром Гонориуса (Grimoire of Honorius) – одним из самых древних и известных Ритуалов Черной Магии, – поскольку автор Sloane 313 также носил имя Гонориус. Этот труд относится к четырнадцатому веку, и у него нет никакого определённого названия, но из текста очевидно, что его называли Книгой Клятв Гонориуса (Sworn Book of Honorius). Предисловие, или вводная часть, сформулировано неясно, но, по-видимому, здесь объясняется, что прелаты Церкви осуждают магию на том основании, что она есть искушение дьявола. В конце все «магистры Магии», которых должно быть 811, созываются на съезд и все они, видимо, должны явиться из Неаполя, Афин и места, называемого Tholetus. Среди них был выбран представитель, которого звали Гонориус, сын Евклида, Магистр из города Thebans (Фивы). Он был уполномочен действовать от имени остальных и вступил в общение с ангелом по имени Hochmel или Hocroel (Hochmaei), и затем он написал семь томов об Искусстве Магии, «отделив зерна от плевел». По-видимому, автор впоследствии выделил в этих книгах девяносто три главы, содержащие краткое изложение всего предмета, и объединил их в один том, который «мы называем священной или клятвенной книгой». Тем временем, правители и священники, по приказу которых были сожжены «некоторые небылицы или пустяки»; решили, что они полностью расправились с искусством магии и были поэтому спокойны. Однако маги поклялись друг другу, что, сделав всего три его копии, самым тщательным образом и в тайне сохранят шедевр Гонориуса и что хранитель каждой копии обязан наделено спрятать её перед смертью, пусть даже в собственной могиле, если не найдётся ни одного достойного доверия человека, которому можно будет отдать на хранение. (Интересно заметить в этой связи, что и среди алхимиков существовал такой же Закон Наследования.) Важным моментом в истории этого манускрипта является, как будет видно далее, то, что он положил начало лживой традиции, приписывающей авторство Гримуара Черной Магии папе римскому Гонориусу. Книга Клятв не является, конечно, Колдовской книгой, но существование и предполагаемое авторство первой позволит нам понять, почему её таковой считают. Маг Гонориус был идентифицирован с папой Гонориусом (было четыре папы с таким именем: Гонориус I, 625 – 638; Гонориус II, 1124-1130; Гонориус III, 1216- 1227; Гонориус IV, 1285-1287), во-первых, в силу давности, а, во-вторых, сознательного обмана; точно также Раймонд Лулли, «просвещенный доктор» из Майорки, был идентифицирован с Лулли-алхимиком – вначале из-за обычной путаницы, а через некоторое время и при помощи трактатов-подделок. Книга Клятв замечательна и в других отношениях, и по непонятной причине не была замечена исследователями Церемониальной Магии; можно предположить, что союз магов существовал, вероятно, уже в четырнадцатом веке или даже раньше. Несмотря на бесспорное христианское происхождение, Книга Клятв берёт начало от предполагаемых работ Соломона и, казалось бы, указывает на то, что Соломонов цикл в это время только складывался, как и на то, что самые ранние элементы, похоже, относятся не к Grand Clavicle (Великой Ключице или Великому Ключу), а к Little Key (Малому Ключу), иначе, Lemegeton. Что же касается действий, описанных в Книге Клятв, это – выступающие здесь как единое – процедуры Белой и Черной Магии, однако, без малейшего намёка на традиционную «связь с дьяволом». Этот манускрипт нельзя рассматривать как оригинал, поскольку не представляется возможным определить в точности, является ли он таковым. Британский музей обладает и более поздней копией шестнадцатого века, а также наиценнейшим английским переводом пятнадцатого века, написанным на пергаменте красивыми готическими буквами. Вторая группа включает два МС, оба в коллекции Shane (возможно, по имени сэра Н. Sloane, англ. врача и натуралиста, 1660- 1753), и оба содержат, среди прочих трактатов, важную и любопытную работу, приписываемую Соломону, которая называется Sepher Raziel. Она числится под номером 3826 и относится к шестнадцатому столетию. Именно английский перевод латинского оригинала в таком виде неизвестен мне; в начале каждой главы обычно дается первая строчка оригинала. Трактат разделен на семь книг и, считается, был послан Соломону правителем Вавилона, который считался одним из наиболее уважаемых людей своего времени; его звали Sameton, а двух мудрецов, которые доставили трактат, звали Kamazan и Zazant. Латинское название трактата- Angelus Magnus Secreti Creatoris; это – первая книга об (?) Адаме, она была написана на халдейском языке, а впоследствии переведена на еврейский. Примечательно, что в этой работе первая глава называется Claws, и если предположить, что Sepher Raziel предшествует Claviculis, это объясняет, почему Ключ был приписан Соломону. Clavis рассматривает магическое влияние звезд, «без учёта которого мы не можем совершать никакие действия». Вторая книга называется Ala; она анализирует свойства камней, трав и животных. Третья - Tractatus Thymiamatum, которая имеет отношение к Книге Клятв Гонориуса и рассказывает о благовониях и маслах. В четвёртой излагается, какие времена года и какие часы дня и ночи наиболее благоприятны для определённых действий; пятая включает в себя правила очищения организма и воздержания; в то время как в шестой, называемой Samaim, разъясняется сущность небес, ангелов и их действий. Седьмая, и последняя, книга раскрывает значения и достоинства имен. Латинская версия Sepher Raziel входит в Sloane MC 3853, относящийся к тому же периоду. Она отличается от первой несколькими значительными моментами, полна редкими магическими символами, хотя и намного короче. Манускрипты третьей группы – все на английском языке и написаны позднее. Sloane 2731 (на английском языке) – очень добротная рукопись, датируемая 10 января 1676 года, и содержащая полный Lemegeton, или Малый Ключ Соломона, на английском языке. Некоторый анализ этой замечательной работы, которая необъяснимым образом избежала публикации, будет представлен в третьей главе этой части. Sloane 3648 – ещё один манускрипт Lemegeton, также на английском языке, вместе с Ars Notoria, приписываемый Соломону, – это книга заклинаний и молитв, многие из которых сохранились до настоящего времени в Англии и в Европе. Этот труд связан с Магией, сам не будучи магическим, и фактически имеет такое же отношение к Ключу или Clavicle, как Послание папы римского Льва к Isagoge (Введению) Arbatel. Наконец, та же самая рукопись содержит Магические Архидоксии (Основные Принципы) Парацельса, но эта версия, вероятно, весьма отличается от хранящегося в Женеве трактата с тем же названием и содержащего избранные записки этого немецкого учёного. В любом случае, это работа не имеет отношения к Церемониальной Магии, несмотря на своё название. Sloane 3805 – это рукописная, в четверть листа, книга-миниатюра, в основном алхимического и медицинского содержания, включает перевод поддельных посланий Sendivogius, а в конце – Lemegeton; работа начата,с явным намерением автора переписать все работы, приписываемые Соломону. В конце, однако, на полномочиях тринадцатого духа, принадлежащего Иерархии Дьявола, он обрывается. Следует добавить, что в этих трёх группах содержатся общие для них всех материалы. В отдельных трактатах, опирающихся на Sepher Raziel в Sloane 3826, есть заимствования из Книги Клятв, в то время как работа под названием Liber Lunae, касающаяся сведений о благоприятных фазах луны, площади планет, соответствующих им печатях, кольцах и т.д., – вероятно, неизвестная в таком виде современным критикам – послужила материалом для других более поздних собраний. Рукописная литература Церемониальной Магии являет собой обширную область для исследователей, хотя вряд ли историческая или библиографическая ценность некоторых из них возместит положенные на них труды, если только не рассматривать как награду уже само исследование, о чём бы оно ни было. Среди разнообразных манускриптов Британского музея необходимо отметить только те два, которые содержат материалы, связанные сданным проектом. Sloane 3884 включает следующие ритуалы: Некромантия (метод предсказания, основанный на общении с мёртвыми) – как вызвать призрак умершего; обращение к духам с помощью магического кристалла; форма вызова духов в пределах магического круга; метод экзорсизма (на тасканском языке) – бесстыдно приписывается автору Ничтожности Магии, то есть Роджеру Бэкону. Во второй части настоящей работы специальная глава посвящена Дьявольской Некромантии, и упомянутая здесь рукопись будет полезна для ссылок. Sloane 3850 – МС семнадцатого столетия, который содержит копии из четвертой книги Корнелиуса Агриппы и из Heptameron Питера де Абано на латыни. Здесь есть также Good and Proved Experiment для заклинания духов, который использует молитвы Pater, Ave, Credo и Литанию Святых (литургическая католическая молитва) в качестве магических формул. Наконец, описаны процедуры- главным образом, на латыни, но некоторые и по-английски- возвращение украденных вещей, обнаружение пропаж, призыв духов умерших, которые не могут найти себе успокоения в своих могилах, а также помощь одержимым злыми духами. Трактат De Novem Candariis Salomonis, содержащий любопытные рисунки, печати и знаки, заслуживает особого упоминания, поскольку, видимо, также неизвестен исследователям. Несмотря на приписываемое Соломону авторство, это – работа католика. Глава II РИТУАЛЫ ТРАНСЦЕНДЕНТАЛЬНОЙ МАГИИ § 1. Магический Arbatel В настоящем исследовании понятие «трансцендентальный» употребляется достаточно условно – его не следует понимать в возвышенном или философском смысле. «Этот термин не позволяет в полной мере определить то, о чем пойдет речь, и используется из-за отсутствия лучшего, а также потому, что он и ранее применялся в подобном контексте. Пожалуй, это эквивалент Высшей Магии (Haute Magie) Элифаса Леви, которую я назвал Трансцендентальной Магией не потому, что эти понятия равнозначны, а в-силу того, что нет современного или более приемлемого выражения, которое больше соответствовало бы данному явлению. Сделав надлежащее допущение относительно этого основополагающего понятия, необходимо все же сказать, что Трансцендентализма в Церемониальной Магии столько же, сколько в феномене общения с душами умерших через медиума. Чтобы ни подразумевалось под теми разумными сущностями, с которыми должна быть установлена связь, они обнаруживают себя через свои «услуги» – либо причудливые, либо сумасбродные. В связи с этим, необходимо понимать, что в стремлении связаться с духами материальный интерес стоит на втором месте; главный нее интерес- из-за крайней его эксцентричности – находится вне разумного понимания, хотя в то лее самое время он не связан с духовными исканиями. Предположим, что точно известно, в чем коренится этот основной интерес, и тогда Практическая Магия оказывается оторванной, например, от собственной Мистической Цели, причем не важно, истинна эта цель или нет. Следовательно, под Ритуалами Трансцендентальной Магии нельзя понимать те действия, посредством которых Божественное в Человеке ищет единения с Божественным Вне Его. Труды Св. Иоанна Крестителя (как предполагается, он автор четвертого Евангелия, трех Посланий и Книги Откровения), Рюйсброка (аббат Ruysbroeck, 1293 – 1381), Эккарта (доминиканец Eckart, 1260 – 1327), Моли-носа (испанский теолог Molinos, 1628 – 1696), Сан-Мартина (святой Мартин, французский прелат, 316? – 397) и даже «Подражание Христу» (Imitation) св. Фомы Кемпинского (немецкий христианский автор St. Thomas a Kempis, 13799-1471) – все они содержат описание величественных процессов Трансцендентальной Магии в ее истинном значении, использование же термина «Трансцендентальная Магия» в обыденном смысле в связи с этими бесценными произведениями является уничижительным и подрывает их репутацию. Отсюда легко понять, что в религиозных таинствах и так называемом Теургическом Церемониале не было никакой прямой связи с Черной Магией, и они не только не имеют ничего общего со злыми Духами, действующими в злых целях, но, по-видимому, вообще избегают связей с ними. Исключение – которое только подтверждает общее правило – может быть сделано для процедуры, признанной Церковью для изгнания бесовских сил из человеческой плоти. Это исключение делается не потому, что явление одержимости обязательно отличается от психического нездоровья, далее в трудноизлечимых случаях, но потому, что, как предполагает церковь, Обряд Экзорсизма есть самый возвышенный из Ритуалов Трансцендентальной Магии. В этом вопросе, как и во многих других, более важных случаях, позиция Католической Церкви не была оценена по достоинству. К сказанному добавим, что в то время как Церемониальная Магия имеет дело с множеством процедур, явно способных развить одержимость в неосторожном вызывателе, едва ли в ней найдется хоть один Ритуал (к какой бы Магии он ни относился – Белой или Черной, Сложной или Трансцендентальной), претендующий на избавление человека от такой напасти. Таким образом, понятно, какие стороны человеческой психики использовались Ритуалами для собственного развития, и симпатии разумных исследователей должны принадлежать почтенному учреждению, которое осуждало подобную практику и стремилось освободить человека от одержимости, оставляя вопрос о ее природе открытым, считая его второстепенным. Далее приняв во внимание сделанные замечания, отметим, что литературные источники по так называемым Трансцендентальным Ритуалам крайне немногочисленны. Таковыми являются: 1. Руководство (Enchiridion) Папы Льва Третьего; 2. Магический Arbatel; 3. Работа анонимного немецкого автора о Небесной Магии, озаглавленная Theosophia Pneumatica, которая является примером подобных руководств. Первое из вышеперечисленных произведений относят к Ритуалам Церемониальной Магии за счет непобедимого невежества почти всех, кто пытался его исследовать. С другой стороны, третья книга заимствует все самое важное из второй. Поэтому, по указанным причинам, все наше внимание следует сосредоточить именно на Arbatel Однако все, что касается его происхождения, авторства и даже объема, осталось загадкой. Насколько я знаю, нет не только рукописных вариантов этой книги, но и вообще ни одного экземпляра, датируемого ранее, чем конец шестнадцатого века. Книга появилась в Базеле в виде миниатюрного томика, на котором стояла дата- 1575 год. Датирование задним числом и приписанное авторство -два вопиющих библиографических греха, которые характерны для Гримуаров, поэтому древнее происхождение Arbatel, если сопоставить его с другими литературными источниками, находится под большим подозрением; в то же время, чтобы говорить о бесспорности указанной на титульном листе даты, необходимо обратиться за консультацией к специалисту по книгопечатанию. Книга написана на латыни, но есть некоторые указания на то, что она могла принадлежать перу итальянского автора. В тексте есть ссылка на Теофрастическую Магию, что говорит о влиянии Парацельса, и, хотя об этом трудно говорить со всей определенностью, речь идет о раннем его влиянии – периоде Бенедикта Фигулуса (Benedictus Figulus), предшествовавшего Розенкрейцерам, что объясняет полное отсутствие ссылок на последних. И по сути, и по стилю упоминания о Розенкрейцерах, непременно присутствовали, если бы эта работа была написана позже 1610 года. Заметим, что с циклом Ключи Соломона, который будет рассматриваться далее, Arbatel никоим образом не связан, но проникнут христианскими понятиями. Arbatel, или ארבעתאל, – это, вероятно, не вымышленное имя, а указание на то, что текст книги передал автору Ангел. Однако использование этого еврейского слова необычно, учитывая, что ссылки на Ветхий Завет немногочисленны и малозначительны, в то время как постоянно цитируются высказывания Христа и отрывки из Нового Завета. Более того, среди бесчисленных мудрецов и ученых мужей ни разу не упоминается имя Соломона. Это то, что касается происхождения, авторства и даты написания этой книги. Остается сказать, что она не завершена. Предполагалось, что работа будет состоять из девяти томов, но существует лишь один. Что до остальных, они вообще вряд ли были написаны; автор оставил нам план всего замысла – в первой книге неоднократно говорится о содержании следующих. По-видимому, в Arbatel должны были быть затронуты самые главные предписания, или Правила Магических Искусств. Подзаголовок книги- Isagoge (Ведение), что означает основополагающие или фундаментальные указания. Отсутствующие книги должны были повествовать о Микрокосмической Магии, или Духовной Мудрости; об Олимпийской Магии, т. е. способах обращения к Духам Олимпа; о Магии Гесиода и Гомера, относящейся к сфере злых Духов – Cacodaimones; о Романской и Прорицательной (Sibylline) Магии и Ангелах-Хранителях (Tutelary Spirits); о Пифагорейской Маги и Духах Искусств; о Магии Аполлона, наделяющей властью над врагами рода человеческого; о Герметической, или Египетской, Магии; и, наконец, о том, что зависит, единственно, от Слова Божьего, так называемой Пророческой Магии. Остается открытым вопрос, возможно ли было написать все эти книги, не включая в них некоторые из опасных предписаний, явно относящихся к Черной Магии. Isagoge, до некоторой степени, свободна от подобного обвинения. Семь Глав афоризмов, из которых она состоит, содержат множество моральных и Духовных проповедей, которые, если и не оригинальны, то, на первый взгляд, весьма неожиданны и действительно могли бы занять видное место среди самых возвышенных проповедей подобного рода, если бы речь не шла о Магии. Первые из этих афоризмов представляют Ритуал Олимпийских Духов, обитающих на небесном своде и среди звезд; согласно влиянию звезд, меж этими Ангелами распределяются обязанности по управлению миром. Всего насчитывается 196 Олимпийских Епархий: Aratron управляет 49 областями, Bethor- 42, Phaleg- 35, Och- 28, Hagith- 21, Ophiel- 14 и Phul- 7. Эти Епархии называются видимыми; равно как все, что относится к Трансцендентальной Магии, может быть описано именно в Семи Главах Arbatel, так и эти семь чисел, кратных таинственному числу семь, должны символизировать количество Духов и их полномочий. Далее говорится, что Олимпийские Духи правят поочередно, каждый по 490 лет, ведь постоянное закрепление за каждым из них собственной сферы привело бы к путанице. Власть, данная этим разумным сущностям, описана очень любопытно. Конкретными ведомствами и сферами деятельности материального мира они управляют естественным путем, но вне границ этих ведомств они те же самые действия совершают с помощью магии. Так Och, повелитель всего, что связано с Солнцем, контролирует образование золота или развитие золотоносных жил в недрах земли – это говорит о том, что он является Главным Минерологом в природной иерархии. Он также руководит быстрым изготовлением золота химическими способами, то есть он – Покровитель Алхимиков. И, наконец, он мгновенно получает золото с помощью Магии. Именно в этом и проявляется связь Arbatel с Церемониальной Магией, но эта книга выходит за рамки Герметического Искусства. Еще одно любопытное указание связано с именами и знаками Духов. В отличие от традиционной магической доктрины, утверждается, что ни в изображении каких-либо символов, ни в произнесении имен не заключено никакой силы, если только она не дана Господом. Более того, имена не являются определенными, неизменными или истинными, вследствие чего они различаются у разных авторов, что в свою очередь зависит от того, каким именно путем получено знание. Имеющими силу могут быть лишь те имена, о которых оператору стало известно непосредственно от Ангелов, но и эти имена редко остаются действенными более сорока лет. Таким образом, говорит Arbatel, тому, кто воспользуется этим магическим руководством, лучше действовать, опираясь на полномочия Духов, а не на их имена; если же оператору предопределено постичь Магическое Искусство, то все разделы этого искусства непременно сами откроются ему. Источник оккультной мудрости, продолжает автор, во-первых, заключен в Боге; во-вторых, такой источник следует искать в Духовных сущностях – то есть в Иерархии Ангелов; в-третьих – в созданиях телесных (вероятно, здесь ссылка на Signatura rerum Парацельса); в-четвертых – в Природе, то есть в знании тайных свойств природных вещей, таких, как травы и драгоценные камни; в-пятых – в ангелах-отступниках, ждущих над собой окончательного суда, но этот источник уже значительно слабее; в-шестых – в исполнителях наказания в аду, что, по-видимому, связано с классической концепцией адских сил отмщения; в-седьмых – в обитателях природных стихий, то есть Саламандрах, Сильфах, Ундинах, Гномах, или Пигмеях. Тайны, извлекаемые благодаря этим источникам, составляют весьма обширный перечень: от высочайших достижений в области почтенной мистической науки до буржуазных потребностей обыденной жизни; от Возрождения Эноха (Enoch) и познания Отца, Сына и Святого Духа - как совершенства Микрокосма – до приобретения почестей и титулов, накопления богатств, основания семьи, удачи в торговых делах и преуспеяния в хозяйствовании. В этом перечне фигурируют также продление жизни, превращение металлов, талисманы от всех болезней и другие «парадоксы высочайшей науки». ЗНАК ARATRON Размышление, внутреннее созерцание и любовь Господа являются главными составляющими процесса познания Магического Искусства, равно как и непоколебимая вера, немногословность и даже справедливость в делах повседневных. И, наконец, истинным магом становится лишь тот, кому это предначертано; иные же не достигнут успеха в Искусстве. ЗНАК BETHOR Полномочия и обязанности Семи Олимпийских Духов таковы: той сферой, которая в астрологии относится к Сатурну, управляет Aratron. Он может мгновенно превратить в камень любой живой организм, растение или животное; он также может обратить уголь в сокровища и наоборот; он дает хороших друзей и подчиняет людям подземных духов; он учит Алхимии, Магии и Медицине, передает тайну невидимости, делает бесплодное плодородным и, наконец, дарует долгую жизнь. Его надо вызывать в субботу, в первый час суток, используя его знак, им же данный и подтвержденный. ЗНАК PHALEG Ведомством Юпитера управляет Bethor, который быстро откликается на призыв. Человек, удостоенный владеть его знаком, может возвыситься и прославиться, а также стать обладателем огромного богатства. Bethor подчиняются Духи Воздуха, которые дают правдивые ответы на любые вопросы, приносят драгоценные камни и создают лекарства, обладающие чудесным эффектом. Он также дарует благоволение небес, может продлить жизнь до семисот лет и предостерегать, по воле Господа, от опасности и зла. Phaleg- управитель всего, что связано с Марсом. Тот, кто владеет его знаком, может снискать славу в ратном деле. ЗНАК ОСН Все, что принадлежит сфере Солнца, подчинено Духу Осн, который продлевает жизнь до шестисот лет, даруя при этом прекрасное здоровье. Он наделяет великой мудростью и душевным равновесием, создает чудодейственные лекарства, любую субстанцию превращает в чистейшие металлы или драгоценные камни; кошелек того, кто владеет его знаком, никогда не бывает пуст, что вдохновило английского переводчика Arbatel назвать этого Духа «источающим золото». Владелец знака должен быть почитаем всеми королями мира. ЗНАК HAGITH На Духа Hagith возлагается управление всем, что имеет отношение к Венере, и тому, кто владеет его знаком, дарована красота. Hagith мгновенно превращает медные деньги в золото и наоборот; он также дает в подчинение преданных духов. Ophiel управляет тем, что символизирует Меркурий; дает в услужение духов и обучает всем искусствам; обладатель его знака способен превращать ртуть в Философский Камень. ЗНАК OPHIEL Ведомство Луны находится в управлении Духа Phul, который превращает неблагородные металлы в настоящее серебро, лечит водянку и повелевает Духами Воды, которые являются человеку в телесной и видимой форме; он также продлевает жизнь до трехсот лет. Олимпийские Духи-Правители командуют не только легионами низших духов. У них в подчинении находятся также Короли, Принцы, Губернаторы, Герцоги и Посланники из Иерархии Ангелов. ЗНАК PHUL Для Церемониальной Магии управление колоссальными иерархиями – привычное дело. Призвать Правителей несложно. Вдень и час той планеты, которая соответствует тому или иному Олимпийскому Духу, оператор должен прочесть следующую МОЛИТВУ О Бог Вечный и Всемогущий, Кто предназначил все сущее для хвалы и славы Твоей, и для спасения человека, я молю Тебя прислать Ангела Твоего N., из Рода Солнца, который наставит меня в тех делах, о которых я попрошу его ''чтобы он принес мне лекарство от водянки и т.п.. Не по моей воле, но Тобою будет сделано, Иисусом Христом, Твоим единственным Сыном., Кто есть наш Господь. Аминь.'' Явившегося на зов Духа можно удерживать не более одного часа, если только он, по выражению Роберта Тренера, не «близкий знакомый» вызывателя. В любом случае, чтобы разрешить духу удалиться, произносят следующие слова: Я благодарю Господа, Чьим Именем ты явился, что ты пришел, тихо и спокойно, и исполнил все мои просьбы. А сейчас можешь отправляться с миром в свое обиталище; но вернись снова, когда я призову тебя, назвав твое имя, или имя твоего ордена, или ту должность, которую ты исполняешь по воле Создателя. Аминь. добавьте: Не говори поспешно, не делай ничего, не спросив прежде у Господа: ибо Бог на небе, а ты на земле; будь скромен в словах твоих. Ибо мечта приходит по трудам, а речь глупца узнают по многословию. – Экклезиаст, т. 3, 4. § 2. Божественная пневматика В 1686 году Arbatel был переведен на немецкий язык, и в том же году в Германии появилась работа под названием Малые Ключи Соломона, или Theosophia Pneumatica. В Британском музее нет экземпляров этого издания, и нам не удалось отыскать каких-либо подробностей, связанных с ним. Вместе с другими образцами Древней Магической Литературы, это произведение было напечатано в третьем томе Das Kloster, как иллюстрация к легенде о Фаусте. В немецком переводе Arbatel нет никаких ссылок на его латинский текст, и в Theosophia Pneumatica нигде не упоминается о том, что это переложение более ранней работы, а приписывание авторства этой книги Соломону полностью противоречит духу оригинального Ритуала и свидетельствует о невежестве составителя. Однако составитель этого произведения испытывал на себе влияние не только Arbatel, но и других оккультных источников. Того, кто изучает Магию, он называет термином Talmid, который не встречается в оригинале. В целом, эта адаптация выполнена добротно и вносит дополнительную ясность в содержание Ритуала. Небольшой акцент делается на теоретических отрывках; в одном из них говорится, что вознесение молитвы есть заключительная и необходимая часть всего Таинства, и никогда не откажется от нее воистину ищущий, которому ни в коем случае не рекомендуется недооценивать и собственные молитвы. Эти несколько слов могут представить теорию лучше, чем соответствующий отрывок из Arbatel. В книге также есть приложение по Трансцендентальной Медицине- по-видимому, оригинальная работа, причем самая любопытная в ряду известных нам подобных источников. § 3. Руководство Папы Льва III Обратимся теперь к Руководству Папы Льва III (Enchiridion), которое, как уже говорилось, не относится к книгам Церемониальной Магии; однако, чтобы установить его истинный характер, необходимо включить его в настоящее исследование и подробно проанализировать. Вообще говоря, недоразумения и ошибки в таком малопонятном предмете, каким являются Магические Ритуалы, вполне простительны, но в этом конкретном случае промахам нет оправдания, потому что они допущены именно теми людьми, которые взяли на себя обязанность дать оценку этой работе. Католические библиографы оккультных наук, или во всяком случае анонимный автор энциклопедии оккультизма из серии Migne, очень раздражены тем обстоятельством, что авторство этого произведения приписывается понтифику; они клеймят Руководство как отвратительный образец Черной Магии. Элифас Леви, который, если и читал эту книгу, почему-то не придал значения тому, кто ее автор. Он подчеркивает оккультный характер книги, утверждая, что впервые произведение напечатано полностью: со всеми символами. АНГЕЛЫ И ОЛИМПИЙСКИЕ ДУХИ СЕРЕБРЯНЫХ (СЕРЕБРИСТЫХ) ПЛАНЕТ Ангелы Семи Планет, их Печати; Знаки и Дома Планет; названия Семи Небес, согласно Магическим Элементам Питера Абано; имена Олимпийских Духов Планет, согласно Магии Arbatel; Адские Знаки Злых Духов Планет, согласно Красному Дракону. Имя Михаила, Ангела Дня Господня, который приходит к обладателю его Печати; Астрологический Символ Солнца, Зодиакальный Знак Льва, который является Домом Солнца, название Четвертого Неба, Machen. Имя Габриэля, Ангела понедельника, который приходит к обладателю его Печати; Астрологический Символ Луны, Зодиакальный Знак Рака, который является Домом. Луны, название Первого Неба, Shamain. Имя Samael, Ангела вторника, который приходит к обладателю его Печати; Астрологический Символ Марса, Зодиакальные Знаки Овена и Скорпиона, которые являются Домами этой Планеты, название Пятого Неба, Machon. Имя Рафаэла, Ангела среды, который приходит к обладателю его Печати; Астрологический Символ Меркурия, Зодиакальные Знаки Близнецов и Девы, которые являются Домами этой Планеты, название Второго Неба, Raquie. Имя Sachiel, Ангела четверга, который приходит к обладателю его Печати; Астрологический Символ Юпитера, Зодиакальные Знаки Стрельца и Рыб, которые являются Домами этой Планеты, название Шестого Неба, Zebul. Имя Anael, Ангела пятницы, который приходит к обладателю его Печати; Астрологический Символ Венеры, Зодиакальные Знаки Тельца и Весов, которые являются Домами этой Планеты, название Третьего Неба, Sagun. Имя Cassiel, Ангела субботы, который приходит к обладателю его Печати; Астрологический Символ Сатурна, Зодиакальные Знаки Козерога и Водолея, которые являются Домами этой Планеты. У этой точки зрения нет доказательств, поэтому воспринимать ее всерьез нельзя. Несомненно, что Руководство не имеет отношения ни к Черной Магии, ни к появлению новых символов, а те, что есть, – немногочисленны и просты. Наконец, и Альфред Мори (Alfred Машу) в своей работе Магия и Астрология античности и средневековья (La magie et la VAstrologie dans I'Antiquite et аи Moyen Age) описывает Руководство как труд о колдовстве, в котором прослеживается влияние не только неоплатонизма, но и других течений. Очевидно, он не читал эту книгу; критика подобного рода непростительна для такой влиятельной фигуры, как Мори. Легенда о Руководстве такова. После своей коронации Карл Великий (Charlemagne, 742 – 814), покидая Рим, получил в подарок от короновавшего его папы Льва III сборник молитв, обладавших чудодейственной силой. Тот, кто носит с собой эту небольшую книгу и относится к ней с не меньшим уважением, чем к Библии, и кто ежедневно читает эти молитвы во славу Господа, тот не узнает поражения и невредимым преодолеет все опасности, и Божья милость не оставит его. Это событие происходило в 800 году, а приблизительно в 1523 г. Руководство было впервые напечатано в Риме. Вот, в общих чертах, легенда, в которой нет ничего оскорбительного и которая не вызывает никаких сомнений относительно авторства Руководства. Кажется, главное недоверие вызывает приписываемая ему связь с оккультной наукой, ведь ни одна из литератур не построена на подлогах так, как это имеет место в Магической литературе; сравниться с ней может разве что родственная ей Алхимия. Однако все проясняется, если исследовать само Руководство. Это не магический Ритуал, но и не простой набор молитв, укрепляющих человека Милостью Господней против опасностей, угрожающих его душе и телу. Скорее, это собрание заклинаний, облеченных в форму молитв, и по своему духу совершенно противоположных благочестивому духу Церкви; в этих молитвах более звучит озабоченность делами мирскими, нежели духовными. Работа начинается с утверждения, которое сводит на нет ее собственные притязания: из всех суверенных государей прошедших столетий не было правителя более удачливого, чем Карл, а об источнике своих величайших успехов он собственноручно пишет в благодарственном письме к Папе Льву, которое хранится в библиотеке Ватикана. В этом письме говорится, что с тех пор, как Карл получил от Его Святейшества небольшой томик, озаглавленный Руководство и содержащий особые молитвы и таинственные символы, удача никогда не покидала его; и что ни одна из сил Вселенной, способной нанести вред человеку, не выступила против него, в благодарность за что он предлагает свою преданность и все, что ему принадлежит, к услугам своего благодетеля. Письмо написано на латыни, себя император именует Карлом Великим (Carolus Magnus), что кажется весьма маловероятным, а первосвященника он называет Summus Antistitum Antistes, а это уже не так неправдоподобно, потому что в начале IX в. уже было полностью разработано Папское Утверждение Епископального Верховенства. Нет необходимости говорить о том, что подобного письма нет в Ватиканской библиотеке; более того, писем Карла вообще не сохранилось, и кроме напутствия, данного им учащимся Академии и упоминаемого Алкуином (Alcuin), нет свидетельств того, что Карл умел читать или писать. И, наконец, в то время как абсолютно достоверно то, что его Империя включала в себя Германию, Голландию, Бельгию, Швейцарию и часть Италии, скорее всего после коронации он именовался бы Римским императором. На самом же деле, нет никаких правдоподобных сведений, что такое письмо, якобы собственноручно написанное Карлом, существовало. Но если бы оно и было, то его содержание, изобилующее неточностями, сказало бы само за себя. Установив этот факт, мы обратимся к предполагаемой дате публикации Руководства- Рим, 1523 год. Это издание упоминается Пьером Кристианом (Pierre Christian) в его работе История Магии (Histoire de la Magie), где он отстаивает подлинность Руководства на том основании, что эта работа не вызывала сомнений в Ватикане во времена папства Климента VII. Считается, что второе издание вышло в Риме в 1606 году; между 1584 и 1633 годами эта книга издавалась еще четыре раза в Лионе и однажды в Майнце (Маупсе). Последний раз она была опубликована в Риме в 1660 году. К сожалению, для данного критического обзора оказались доступными только издания 1633 и 1660 гг. Первое претендует быть nuperrime mendis omnibus purgatum (свободным от ошибок), но совершенно очевидно, что к нему приложил руку какой-то составитель Гримуара, отредактировав и расширив его с колдовским уклоном17. Невозможно определить, что именно из текста этого издания, кроме Семи Таинственных Молитв (Seven Mysterious Orisons), связанных с именем Папы Льва, входило в оригинальное издание, и был ли оригинал датирован задним числом. За исключением Молитв, в остальной части работы безошибочно угадывается современный язык, так что любой специалист, даже меньший библиофил, чем г-н Кристиан, вряд ли мог быть введен в заблуждение этим трудом. Правда, когда П. Кристиан обращается к упоминаниям в книге тайных наук, он гораздо более полагается на собственное воображение, чем на знания или на научные исследования. Как мы уже сказали, эта работа представляет собой просто сборник религиозных заклинаний против всяческих опасностей, которым любой человек может подвергнуться на земле и на воде, против явных и тайных врагов, против укусов диких и бешеных зверей, против ядов, огня, ураганов. Являясь, таким образом, гарантией от всех несчастий и бедствий, сборник дарует счастье в домашних делах и в деловых предприятиях. Но при условии, что все указания «будут соблюдены с такой точностью, на какую только способен человек». К счастью, сами указания гораздо проще, чем предписания Гримуаров. Обладатель этой книги должен поместить ее в маленький мешочек из новой кожи, чтобы она хранилась в чистоте. Следует принести обет всегда иметь книгу при себе и ежедневно читать не менее одной страницы. В случае предчувствия или ожидания особой опасности, необходимо выбрать для чтения страницу, соответствующую характеру этой напасти. Читать надо коленопреклоненно, обратясь лицом на восток, «ибо так неизменно поступал Карл». Далее говорится о том, что в честь божественных духов следует поступать благочестиво, ибо тем самым привлекается их благорасположение; необходимо подавать милостыню бедным, так как «из всех деяний это – наиболее приятное духам, ведь таким образом мы становимся помощниками и друзьями тех, кому Создатель поручил управление вселенной». Доктрина планетарных сущностей связывает Руководство с Arbatel, а упоминание о «второстепенных божествах» с Тритемиусом (Trithemius). In Principio, или первая глава Евангелия от Иоанна, провозглашается самой действенной в этой книге, ее следует знать наизусть и повторять как можно чаще. Далее говорится, что тайные символы в этих редчайших древних рукописях не только обладают могучей силой, но так просты в обращении, что любой с должным к ним благоговением может воспользоваться ими. «Опыт избавит от всех сомнений, какие могут возникнуть в этом отношении, а колебания по поводу того, есть ли это магия или суеверия, устранены будут при недолгом размышлении». В последнем из этих двух замечаний говорится, что можно понять, как с помощью магических символов Божественные разумные сущности, управляющие бескрайней Вселенной, могут ориентироваться в бесконечном множестве тайных человеческих симпатий и антипатий. Едва ли необходимо отмечать, что именно доктрина о симпатиях и антипатиях является сущностью Естественной Магии и связывает ее с весьма темными сферами. Тайных символов, на которые была сделана ссылка, первоначально насчитывалось девять, в большинстве своем они повторяются. Самыми подозрительными являются Labarum Константина и символ Tau, который Леви связывает с Таро. Явно бессмысленное перечисление различных Божественных Имен - это характерный признак Церемониальной Магии, и несомненное свидетельство принадлежности Руководства к такой литературе. Действительно, молитвы в Руководстве и заклинания Ритуалов почти ничем не отличаются. Следует также добавить, что перечень Божественных Имен сопровождается той же ложной ссылкой на Ангелическую Теологию Дионисиуса (Angelical Theology of Dionysius). На этом заканчивается вводная часть. Далее следует прозаичная часть благоповествования от Иоанна, с антифонами (короткими стихотворениями) и молитвой. Затем идут Семь Покаянных Псалмов с Литанией Святых, а также Таинственные Молитвы Папы Льва и другие, не менее таинственные, направленные преимущественно на преодоление человеческих слабостей, и т.п. Это молитвы для путешествий; молитвы, обращенные к распятию, а затем, под символом Таи, начинающееся с любопытного восклицания Per signum ✠ Domini Tau, libera me, следует длинное заклинание, такое же выразительное, как и все в Магии, предназначенное предохранить просителя сего от ранения любым стальным оружием. Составная часть этого обряда – псевдоапостольское послание Иисуса Христа Царю Абгару, объясняющее, почему наш Спаситель не смог Сам прийти к этому монарху, и обещание отправить к нему апостола Thaddeus, когда Он исполнит работу, данную Ему Отцом Его. Далее говорится, что Иисус написал его собственной рукой и что где бы ни находился получатель: дома или в поле, плывет ли он по реке или по морю, sive in prætio Paganorum seu Christianorum (христианин он или нет) – по крайней мере, это подразумевается – враг его никогда не восторжествует над ним. Царь воспринял это послание со слезами и молитвами; все это должным образом описывается, а затем приводится заклинание baculi, gladii, lanceæ, enses, cultelli, sagittæ, claves, funes, et omnia alia genera armorum (перечисление разных видов оружия из металла). Трудно сказать на самом деле, где Руководство начинается и где оно заканчивается. Так или иначе, в нем есть множество разнообразных молитв, приписываемых святым, о которых абсолютно точно можно сказать, что они жили при Иннокентии IV, Иоанне XX, и много позднее, но не в период правления Карла, что, впрочем, к молитве великого Папы Льва не имеет никакого отношения. Далее идут «любопытные тайны» – как снискать любовь и открыть собственную гениальность, стать неуязвимым, стрелять без промаха, как найти будущего супруга – и все это посредством узаконенных молитв – этакая широкая дорога к главной цели Магии и явно без превышения благочестивого порядка Церкви. Для полноты исследования этого курьезного сборника молитв ниже приводится его наиболее важная практическая часть. § 4. Семь Таинственных Молитв ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ Pater noster и т. д., Пошли мне, О Господи, молю Тебя, избавь меня, твое создание, N., от всего зла тела и души в прошлом, настоящем и будущем; даруй мне покой и здравие милостью твоей; будь благосклонен ко мне, Твоему созданию, дай мне заступничество Святой Девы Марии и Твоих святых апостолов, Петра, Павла, Андрея и всех святых. Удостой мира Твое создание и здоровья на протяжении всей моей жизни, чтобы, укрепленный твоею милостью, никогда не стал бы я рабом порока, не впал бы ни в страх, ни в иные беспокойства, именем Иисуса Христа Сына Твоего, нашего Спасителя, Кто, будучи истинным. Богом, живет и правит в единстве Святого Духа вовеки, Аминь. Да пребудет со мной Господь, Аминь. Да пребудет мир, О Господи, который велел слугам Твоим терпеть всегда с силой в моей душе, Кто стоит всегда между мною и врагами моими, видимыми и невидимыми. Аминь. Да пребудет мир Господень, Его поддержка, Его тело, Его кровь, помощь, утешение и защита мне, Твоему созданию, N., в моей душе и в теле, Аминь. Агнец Божий, Кто соизволил родиться от Девы Марии, Кто очистил мир Распятием от греха, будь милостив к моей душе и к моему телу. О Христос, Агнец Божий, пострадавший ради спасения мира, сжалься над моей душой и моим телом. Агнец Божий, Кто спас всех верующих, даруй мне Твой мир, Не покидай меня никогда, и в жизни, и после, Аминь. ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК О великий Боже, Кто освободил всех, ниспошли и мне освобождение от зла. О великий Боже, Кто даровал утешение всем Твоим творениям, ниспошли его и мне. О великий Боже, Кто был помощью всем, помоги и мне; помоги мне во всех нуждах и несчастьях, во всех делах и опасностях; избавь меня от всяческих помех и происков врагов моих, видимых и невидимых, во имя Отца, Кто создал весь мир ''✠, во имя Сына, Искупителя ✠'', во имя Святого Духа, Кто воплотил весь закон в его совершенстве. Я полностью отдаюсь в Твои руки и целиком под Твою святую защиту, Аминь. Да пребудет со мной навсегда благословение Бога Отца Всемогущего, Сына и Святого Духа ''✠, Аминь. Да пребудет со мной благословение Бога Отца, Кто единым словом создал все вещи ✠'', Аминь. Да пребудет со мной благословение и Семь даров Святого Духа ''✠, Аминь. Да пребудет со мной благословение Девы Марии и ее Сына. Аминь''. ВТОРНИК Да пребудет со мной вовек благословение и освящение хлеба и вина, которые Господь Иисус Христос дал своим ученикам и сказал им: Примите и ешьте, ибо сие есть Тело Мое, которое за вас предается, сие творите в Мое воспоминание и во прощение всех грехов ✠. Да пребудет благословение Святых Ангелов, Архангелов, Добродетелей, Сил, Властей, Тронов, Херувимов и Серафимов ''✠, Аминь Да пребудет благословение патриархов и пророков, апостолов, мучеников, духовников, дев и всех святых Божьих ✠'', Аминь. Да пребудет со мной благословение Небес Господних ''✠, Аминь. Да защитит и поддержит меня Всемогущий Боже; пусть направляет меня Его непреходящая милость; пусть Его безграничное милосердие вдохновляет меня; пусть ведет меня Его высшая Божественность; пусть охранит меня власть Отца; пусть мудрость Сына вдохновит меня; пусть всегда между мной и врагами моими встает сила Святого Духа. Власть Отца, укрепи меня; мудрость Сына, просвети меня; милость Святого Духа, утешь меня. Отец есть мир, Сын есть жизнь, Святой Дух есть утешение и спасение, Аминь. Да пребудет со мной Божественное благословение, Аминь. Пусть согреет меня Его милость, пусть Его любовь сохранит меня. О Иисус Христос, Сын живого Бога, ниспошли мне, недостойному грешнику, свою милость''. СРЕДА О Эммануэль, защити меня от злобных недругов, от всех врагов, видимых и невидимых, и избавь меня от зла. Иисус Христос, Царь, пришедший с миром, Бог во человеке, Кто принял смиренно страдание за нас. Пусть Иисус Христос, смиренный Царь, всегда защитит меня от врагов моих, Аминь. Иисус Христос торжествует, Иисус Христос правит, Иисус Христос царствует. Да избавит Иисус Христос меня от всякого зла, Аминь. Да ниспошлет мне Иисус Христос милость победы надо всеми противниками моими, Аминь. Смотрите на Распятие Господа нашего Иисуса. Так сгиньте же, глядя на него, О враги мои; Лев от колена Иудина, корень Давидов, победил. Аллилуйя, Аллилуйя, Аллилуйя. Спаситель мира, спаси и сохрани меня. Ты, Кто обрел меня, помоги мне, заклинаю Тебя, Боже мой. О Agios, О Theos, Agios, Ishyros, Agios, Athanatos, Elieson, Himas, Святой Боже, Сильный Боже, Милосердный и Бессмертный Боже, ниспошли милость созданию Твоему, N. Поддержи меня, О Господи, не отвергай моих молитв, О Ты, Боже мой Спаситель. Будь мне в помощь навсегда, Боже. ЧЕТВЕРГ Освяти глаза мои истинным светом, чтобы не сомкнулись они в вечном, сне, чтобы враг мой не смог сказать: Я одолел его. Пока Господь пребудет со мной, я не испугаюсь злых умыслов недругов моих. О милостивый Иисус, сохрани меня, наставь меня, спаси меня; пусть каждый преклонит колена при Имени Иисуса, в небесах, на земле и в аду, и пусть каждый открыто поверит, что Иисус Христос есть слава Отца Его, Аминь. Ни на мгновение не усомнюсь, что в какой бы день ни призвал я Господа, тотчас же буду спасен. О милосердный Господи, Иисус Христос, Сын великого живого Бога, Ты свершил самые могущественные чудеса единственно силой Твоего драгоценного Имени и в изобилии наделил бедных таким богатством, что сгинули демоны, прозрели слепые, услышали глухие, выпрямились хромые, очистились прокаженные, исцелились больные, воскресли мертвые, ибо где бы ни произнесли самое святое Имя Иисуса, там услада для слуха и сладость для уст; от этого Имени, повторяю, исчезают демоны, все преклоняют колена, все искушения, даже сильнейшие, рассыпаются, все немощные исцеляются, все противоречия и конфликты в мире, между человеком и дьяволом, прекращаются, и душа наполняется небесным восхищением; ибо кто бы ни призвал Святое имя Божье – тот будет спасен, равно Святым Именем, какое произнёс ангел прежде замысла Его во чреве Святой Девы. ПЯТНИЦА О Священное Имя, Имя, которое укрепляет душу человека, Имя жизни, спасения, радости, драгоценное Имя, сияющее, чудесное Имя, которое укрепляет грешника, Имя, которое спасает, сохраняет, направляет и правит всем. Так соизволь Ты, возлюбленный Иисус, власть, Того же Имени Иисуса, избавит меня от демонов; просвети меня, О Господи, ибо слеп я; избавь меня от глухоты; направь меня, ибо я хром; исцели меня, ибо болен я; воскреси меня из мертвых; снова дай мне жизнь, дай мне силы, внутренние и внешние, чтобы, с Твоим Святым. Именем, я мог всегда быть верным тебе, восхваляя и чествуя тебя, ибо все есть благодаря тебе, и Ты один достоин славы, Господь и Вечный Сын Божий, Кому радуются все и Кем все управляется. Хвала, честь и слава Тебе вовеки веков, Аминь. Да пребудет в моей душе и в моем сердце Иисус, Аминь. Да пребудет во мне Господь наш. Иисус Христос, пусть укрепит Он меня и будет со мной, и сохранит меня; пусть Он ведет меня и руководит мною; пусть будет Он рядом и защитит меня; пусть будет Он надо мной и благословит меня; пусть будет Он подле меня и направляет меня; пусть будет Он в груди моей и даст мне жизнь; пусть будет Он подле меня и направляет меня; пусть будет Он близко и укрепляет меня; да пребудет Он со мной и избавит меня от всей боли вечной погибели, Тот, Кто жив и царствует вовеки, Аминь. МИСТИЧЕСКИЕ ЗНАКИ РУКОВОДСТВА Знак I, мистический символ Таи, преобразованный в монограмму, обозначающую, по предположению, слово Тага или Тога. Знак II, тройной Таи. Знак III, произвольный символ, который, как предполагается, обозначает рост Иисуса Христа в масштабе 1:40. Знак IV, Хоругвь (знамя) Константина, с надписью "С этим знаком ты победишь" и символом Страстей Христовых. Знак V, двойная дверь, закрытая на засов и с первыми семью буквами Латинского алфавита. Знак VI, сложный символ, смысл которого неизвестен. Второй круг содержит двадцать две буквы, которые напоминают Ключи Таро. Знак VII, показывает размеры раны, нанесенной Иисусу Христу копьем Центуриона. Знак VIII, обоюдоострый меч, предназначенный, предположительно, для различных магических действий. Надпись на нем была заимствована алхимиками для своих целей. СУББОТА Иисус, Сын Марии, спасение мира, пусть милостиво взглянет Бог на меня, благосклонно и милосердно; пусть Он наделит меня святым и смиренным духом, чтобы почитать одного лишь Его, Кто есть Освободитель мира. Никто не может повредить Ему, ибо час Его еще не настал – Он, Кто есть, был и будет, Бог и человек, начало и конец. Пусть эта молитва, кою я возношу Ему, избавит меня навечно от врагов моих, Аминь. Иисус из Назарета, Царь Иудейский, Сын Девы Марии, будь милосерден ко мне, бедному грешнику, наставь меня, ибо Ты милостив на пути к вечному спасению, Аминь. Иисус вышел вперед и сказал им: Кого ищете вы? Они ответили Ему: Иисуса из Назарета. Но Иисус ответил им: Я есмь Он. И Иуда, который должен был предать Его, был там. И сказал Он им: Я есмь Он. И они упали наземь. И тогда Он снова спросил их: Кого ищете вы? И ответили они: Иисуса из Назарета. Иисус ответил: Я сказал вам, что Я есмь Он, если вы ищете меня, то идите этим путем. Копье, гвозди, крест ''✠, шипы, смерть, которую претерпел, доказывают, что Я загладил и искупил преступление этого несчастного. Сохрани, меня, О Господь Иисус Христос, от нищеты и от происков моих недругов. Пусть пять ран Господа нашего станут моим вечным исцелением. Иисус есть Путь ✠'', Иисус есть Жизнь ''✠, Иисус есть Истина ✠'', Иисус страдал ''✠, Иисус был распят ✠'', Иисус, Сын живого Бога, будь милостив ко мне +.И прошел Иисус меж. ними, и никто не посмел поднять руку на Него, ибо час Его еще не пришел. МИСТИЧЕСКИЕ ЗНАКИ РУКОВОДСТВА Знак I, искаженная форма известного оккультного символа. Еврейские слова означают Jehovah Elohim, Agla, Elohim Tsabaoth. Знак II, Хоругвь Константина другой формы. Знак III, надпись на этом талисмане непонятна. Знак IV, пентаграмма, оккультный символ, перевернут, и в силу этого, согласно Элифасу Леей, имеет демонический характер. Возможно, искажение знака – ошибка невежественного печатника, но в том же виде этот знак встречается.во многих книгах, не связанных с Черной Магией. Знак V, талисман с монограммой Михаила. Знак VI, не описан в тексте, но относится к молитве св. Августина к Святому Духу с просьбой послать ему откровение. Знак VII, символы этого талисмана напоминают еврейские, но настолько искажены, что смысл их непонятен. Знак VIII, талисман с монограммой Гавриила. Знак IX, талисман и монограмма Михаила. Хотя эти молитвы довольно любопытны, и можно сказать, что цели их просты и безупречны, но они не выдерживают сравнения с молитвами Католической Литургии, их возвышенностью и здравомыслием; в них много неточностей и нет единства стиля, а утверждение об их древнем происхождении попросту не соответствует действительности. Вероятно, они относятся к эпохе Возрождения, а явное пренебрежение к литургическим канонам и другие подобные промахи, не оставляют сомнений в том, что их автор вообще не имеет отношения к Церкви. В любом случае, это неуклюжая имитация. § 5. Краткий обзор Трансцендентальной Магии Этот параграф завершает рассмотрение основных Ритуалов так называемой Трансцендентальной Магии. Другие, существующие только в рукописных вариантах, не столь значительны, и едва ли есть нужда говорить о них в рамках данного исследования. Из того, что было кратко представлено в первой главе и имеет интерес, думаю, я ничего не упустил. Но даже если и так, это ничего не меняет, потому что уже и так было представлено достаточно материала. Общий вывод из моей работы, естественно, ничем не отличается от того, что я говорил вначале. Ритуалы, с которыми мы имели дело, не достойны называться Трансцендентальными и не принадлежат к таковым. С одной стороны, есть собрание молитв, авторство которых приписано, происхождение вполне современно, и нет ничего, что говорило бы об их оккультном значении. С религиозной точки зрения, они вполне невинны, с точки зрения практической – бесплодны. С другой стороны, мы имеем откровенно утилитарный обряд для вызова Олимпийских Духов, который, несмотря на претенциозность неизвестного автора, является скорее ребяческим, чем возвышенным. Вряд ли в наше время найдется человек наивный настолько, чтобы буквально воспринимать ангелические обряды и верить, что, вызывая, например, духа Aratron, он и в самом деле наполнит сокровищами свой угольный подвал. Таким образом, обещания Трансцендентальной Магии сильно преувеличены, а сточки зрения Мистической, если рассматривать эти обещания буквально, пусты. Эти Ритуалы не прольют свет на природу и предмет оккультизма, но в то же время это очень любопытная и необычная сфера библиографического исследования, входе которого мне удалось, кроме прочего, прояснить некоторые сомнительные моменты, а посему это исследование стоило того, чтобы предпринять его. Итак, относительно Ритуалов Трансцендентальной Магии следует сказать, что Трансцендентальных Ритуалов и, следовательно, истины в них, не существует. Глава III СМЕШАННЫЕ РИТУАЛЫ § 1. Ключ Царя Соломона Среди главных Магических Ритуалов особенно важны те, что включают в себя элементы процедур как Черной, так и Белой Магии. Для удобства рассмотрения эти ритуалы названы здесь смешанными. Главным из них и, в определенной мере, основой, и источником всех остальных являются Ключ Соломона и его дополнение, во многих отношениях даже более важное, Lemegeton или Малый Ключ, иногда приписываемый раввину Соломону. Однако, когда речь идет о подделках под этим псевдонимом, не имеет большого значения – раввин это или царь. К смешанным можно также отнести так называемую Четвертую Книгу Корнелиуса Агриппы и Магические Элементы, приписанные Питеру Абано. Глупцы и самозванцы, выступающие в роли учителей оккультизма, указывают своим студентам относить эти работы исключительно к Белой Магии. Одна из задач настоящего исследования – впервые указать на явно смешанный характер этих процедур. Почти все Магические Ритуалы в бесчисленных рукописях, которые, вероятно, никогда не будут напечатаны, также принадлежат к классу смешанных. Но, кроме Lemegeton, занимающего выдающееся положение, они не оказали значительного влияния и не стали частью истории оккультных наук, поэтому краткого обзора, посвященного им в конце первой главы, вполне достаточно. Хотя представленный г-ном Матерсом Ключ Соломона и не является произведением, которому присущ критический подход, все же следует придерживаться этого текста, что избавит от необходимости вдаваться в мелкие подробности. Во второй части книги мы исследуем, насколько часто этот Ритуал с вариациями Goetic, использовался более поздними составителями Гримуаров. Сейчас же необходимо рассмотреть вопрос о возрасте этого трактата и раскрыть его истинное содержание. Собственно Ключ Соломона знаком ученым только по манускриптам на латыни, французском, итальянском и немецком языках. Самая старая рукопись, которой пользовался английский редактор, написана на латыни и относится к шестнадцатому веку. Она хранится в Британском музее. Возможно, в библиотеках Европы есть и более древние МС, но те, что сохранились в собраниях парижских библиотек – Национальной и Арсенала, – имеют позднее происхождение. Большинство известных рукописей – на французском языке. Однако существует мнение, что оригинал был на древнееврейском. В такой точке зрения нет ничего невероятного, но проблема заключается в том, что ее отстаивают люди, которые для утверждения собственных взглядов используют свое положение в обществе. Если же такой оригинал был, то можно предположить, что он все еще существует. Большое количество еврейских текстов, появившихся в средние века, исследовано не до конца, особенно в той части, которая имеет отношение к практической Магии. Мошеннические методы, которыми руководствовались создатели большинства Магических книг, в значительной степени обесценивают вероятность еврейского происхождения оригинала, а упоминания об этом в манускриптах не могут, при таких обстоятельствах, служить доказательством. Нет ни одного ученого-иудаиста, который был бы сегодня знаком с таким оригиналом. И триста лет спустя этот вопрос, согласно П. Кристиану, остается неразрешенным, поскольку в конце шестнадцатого столетия ученый иезуит Гретцер (Gretser) заявлял, что, хотя ему это доподлинно и не известно, но будто бы в библиотеке Баварского герцога хранился греческий перевод. Установить местонахождение этого важнейшего манускрипта мне не удалось, хотя нельзя сказать, что я предпринял какие-то особенные усилия по его поиску. Я не претендую на роль историка Белой и Черной Магии или классификатора магических текстов. Но для подобных книг, которые являются, прежде всего, практическими руководствами, возможно, даже лучше – пребывать в неизвестности. Многие оккультные тексты были потеряны на историческом пути, и это, в определенном смысле, не так уж и плохо, особенно в отношении Черной Магии (учитывая, что она из себя представляет). В заключение хочу сказать, что в восемнадцатом столетии аббат д'Артиньи (Abbe d'Artigny) упоминает различные варианты Ключа Соломона на латыни, а также издание, напечатанное в 1655 году, но не известное не только г-ну Матерсу, но, по-видимому, и всем остальным современным библиографам. Оставим вопрос о языке оригинала открытым. Ясно одно – нет никаких оснований считать, что Ключ Соломона в существующем виде относится к более раннему периоду, чем четырнадцатый или пятнадцатый век, когда еврейская литература стремительно развивалась. Если он вначале и был написан на латыни, то, в любом случае, в него проникли более поздние еврейские идеи. Во всех, без исключения, копиях еврейский язык заклинаний и талисманов в результате небрежного и неграмотного перевода невероятно засорился, что едва ли могло произойти меньше чем за два столетия. Поэтому мы можем привязать дату создания произведения, или, точнее, его перевода, к упомянутому периоду. Приписывание работы Соломону позволяет с уверенностью предположить, что ее составитель увлекался каббалой и был знатоком иудаистских учений, начиная с Талмуда. Более того, это весьма согласуется с литературой, которая только тем и примечательна, что ложно приписанным авторством. То, что в наши дни это произведение серьезно принято всеми специалистами, включая английского редактора, совершенно непостижимо. Те, кто заинтересовался этой темой, могут подойти к ее рассмотрению с одной из двух позиций: следуя убеждению в истинности оккультной науки, принимать на веру все утверждения оккультизма; или согласиться хотя бы с одним из его утверждений. Первое прискорбно, потому что открывает доступ злоупотреблениям и некритическому подходу к фактам; второе маловероятно: признание царя Израиля автором Clavicle ставит под сомнение его легендарную мудрость. У меня не вызывает сомнения, однако, что приписывание чужого авторства или подтасовка фактов, которые такое авторство подкрепляют, являются одной из оккультных традиций. Другими словами, выдумать лживую науку и затем передавать ее из поколения в поколение- вполне в духе оккультизма. Это – к вопросу о возрасте произведения и мнимом авторстве царя Соломона. Следует сказать и о характере трактата. Едва ли можно по достоинству оценить английскую версию Ключа Соломона, поскольку переводчик, узрев в нем высоко благородный памятник подлинной Магии, произвольно вырезал все, что относилось к Магии Goetic, – на том основании, что это поздние наслоения. Однако он сохранил то, что является позорной особенностью Черной магии – кровавые ритуалы принесения жертвы. Г-н Матерс справедливо осуждает их, но почему-то не счел нужным изъять. Далее в его версии упоминаются действия, направленные на возбуждение ненависти и уничтожение, то есть преследующие,злую цель или цель, непосредственно связанную) с Черной Магией. Глава, в которой детально описаны эти действия, опущена, но она присутствует в пяти рукописях из тех семи, на которых основана версия Матерса. Кроме того, если намерение не является злым, оно обязательно пустое, несбыточное или, по меньшей мере, глупое, (а). Пустое в таких опытах – это стремление обнаружить пропажи, что равняет эти книги с теми брошюрами с предсказаниями, какими торгуют с лотков; (Ь). Фантастические цели – это опыты с невидимостью, Волшебными Подвязками и Магическим Жезлом; (с). Глупое – когда, например, спортсмен просит духов уберечь его от поражения в состязаниях. Но все эти определения, скорее всего, ничем друг от друга не отличаются. М. Папюс, рупор французских оккультистов, проводит различие между Ключами Соломона и тем, что выдается за Магию на книжных развалах; но чем же, позвольте спросить, Ключи Соломона лучше дешевых книжек уличных торговцев? Главные притязания Clavicles и Гримуаров совпадают – это обладание сокровищами, принадлежащими духам. Заметим также, что стремление получить чье-то покровительство или любовь, то есть вмешательство в свободную волю другого человека, тоже, по сути, есть зло. Итак, я перечислил все процессы, которые сформулированы в этом «источнике и кладезе каббалистической Магии». И ради достижения этих бессмысленных целей Магу приходится предпринимать невероятные усилия и ради них беспокоить те силы, которые подвластны, как полагают, Божественным Именам, бесконечным молитвам и «всемогущим» заклинаниям. Из почтения к тем исследователям, которые проявили к этому памятнику оккультизма не просто литературный интерес, а уделили столь серьезное внимание я воздерживаюсь от более резких высказываний. Но все же следует сказать, что Ключ Соломона – это гротескное соединение напыщенного и смешного; это, фактически, известная история о том, как гора породила мышь, но родовые муки были столь велики, что мышь родилась мертвой. § 2. Малый Ключ Соломона Lemegeton, или Малый Ключ Соломона, раввина и царя, является работой, претендующей на гораздо большее: она задействует все иерархии духов и вызывает их в превеликом множестве. Древность происхождения этой книги можно даже не обсуждать; в ней утверждается, что текст был переведен с древнееврейского, но самые ранние и лучшие варианты Lemegeton на французском языке относятся к семнадцатому веку, а сведений о еврейском источнике нигде нет. Может быть, ранее он и существовал; для демонологов, подобных Виерусу, Lemegeton - предмет непрерывных упоминаний в стиле Liber Spirituum, и именно из этого источника ученики Агриппы, известные своим скептицизмом, извлекли его работу Pseudomonarchia Damonum, правда, сильно отличающуюся от известных вариантов. Lemegeton разделен на четыре части, каждая из которых описывает обязанности духов всех видов, подчиненных воле опытного оператора. За исключением первой части, которая дала материалы Виерусу, эта любопытная и во многих отношениях памятная работа ни разу не была напечатана, хотя тайком и использовалась большинством создателей Ритуалов и Гримуаров. Как я уже говорил, здесь идет речь о вызывании духов всех видов – злых, нейтральных и добрых. Повествование начинается описанием обрядов Люцифера, Бель (Bel), Астарота и целой когорты духов Преисподней; эта часть озаглавлена Goetia, что говорит само за себя, и содержит формы заклинания для семидесяти двух главных демонов и их помощников с указанием их полномочий и обязанностей. Во второй части, Theurgia Goetia, говорится о важнейших духах и их подчиненных – частью добрых, частью злых. Третья книга называется Pauline Art, смысл, заложенный в ее названии, мне не понятен. В ней говорится об Ангелах Часов Дня и Ночи и Зодиакальных знаках. Четвертая часть, или Almadel, несколько неясным способом перечисляет четыре других класса духов. Для работы в целом примечателен один существенный момент – полномочия Духов Преисподней расписаны скрупулезно, но в Ритуале почти ни слова не сказано об особых выгодах, которые можно ожидать от общения с высокопоставленными духами; следовательно, и так очевидно, к чьей именно помощи должен прибегнуть колдун, если он точно знает, чего хочет. Вполне вероятно, что первая часть, или Goetic, и есть истинный Lemegeton и что другие разделы, судя по всему, неизвестные Виерусу, – это более поздние дополнения. В любом случае, это разделение не только явно связано с Черной магией, или, скорее, основано исключительно на ней, но и, несомненно, делит с так называемым Большим Ключом сомнительную честь считаться главными вдохновителями всех более поздних руководств по адским церемониалам. Лишенное какой бы то ни было теоретической части, это произведение не содержит ничего, что можно процитировать, но поскольку следует проиллюстрировать каждый Гримуар, во Второй Части будут представлены все иерархические построения и все процедуры вызова духов из этой работы. В заключение я должен заявить, что Малый Ключ иногда приписывают Царю Соломону, а иногда раввину с тем же именем. Однако следует отличать его от книги Ключ раввина Соломона, интерес к которой сосредоточен на изготовлении, освящении и использовании талисманов планет. Здесь речь идет якобы только о «добрых Духах», но тут же присутствует описание жертвоприношения, и выражается обычное беспокойство относительно формы и облика, в котором могут явиться духи. Однако есть специальная оговорка, что ни одна печать, магическая фигура или символ не должны применяться в ущерб другим людям, в особенности, практикующим магию. И, наконец, Магическое Искусство не включает никаких договоров, «прямо или косвенно». Я предполагаю, что данная работа имеет более позднее происхождение, чем другие из этого цикла. § 3. Магия Pauline Если сказанное о Lemegeton в предыдущем параграфе принять за рабочую гипотезу и его третью, и четвертую книги, таким образом, считать более поздними наслоениями, то есть основание отнести Pauline Art к смешанным Ритуалам. Но определенно здесь трудно что-либо сказать, ибо то, что предлагается в работе – это Ритуал Обращения к разным Ангелам: Дня и Ночи, Двенадцати Знаков и Зодиакального Круга или Ангелам-Хранителям. Однако их обязанности или характеристики ничем друг от друга не отличаются, разве что кроме последних, вмешательство которых может быть оправдано только в случае гармоничного сочетания целей вызывателя с законами Божьими и благом для человечества вообще. Это скучный документ, в значительной степени состоящий из перечисления имен, но поскольку он считается значимым в магической литературе, то вкратце представим его содержание. ЧАСЫ ДНЯ Правитель Первого Часа – Samael, у него в подчинении 444 духа, главные из которых: Aminiel, Charpon, Daresiel, Monasiel, Brumiel, Nestoriel, Charmeas, Meresijn. Правитель Второго Часа – Anael, под его началом находятся десять главных и сотня старших духов, которые, в свою очередь, командуют низшими. Среди главных духов – Monarchas, Archiel и Chardiel; их заместители- Orfhiel, Carsiol, Elmoym, Quosiel, Ermosiel, Graniel и т. д. Правитель Третьего Часа – Veguaniel, ему подчиняются двадцать главных, две сотни младших офицеров и множество низших духов. В число главных входят Murriel, Leosiel, Drelmeth, Sardiniel; среди младших – Parmiel, Comadiel, Glmarij, Hantiel, Serviel, Furiel. Правитель Четвертого Часа – Vachmiel, у него в подчинении десять старших ангелов и сто их заместителей, а также большое число простых духов. Среди старших- Ammiel, Larmiel, Marfiel, Ormijel, Sardiel, среди младших – EmarfieL Permiel, Quoriel, Sturbiel, Daniel. Правитель Пятого Часа – Sazquiel, среди его десяти главных духов – Damiel, Armarele, Maroch, Serapiel, Fustiel, среди ста младших- Jamersil, Futiniel, Ramisiel, Amisiel, Pubrisiel, у каждого из них есть свой слуга. Правитель Шестого Часа – Samil, под его началом находятся десять старших и сотня младших офицеров, и большое количество слуг. Среди старших- Araebel, Charuch, Medussusiel, Nathaniel, Perniel, среди подчиненных – Jamiel, Joustriel, Sameon, Farsiel, Zamion. Правитель Седьмого Часа – Barginiel, в число десяти его старших офицеров входят Abrasiel, Farmos, Nosteri, Mamiel, Sagiel, среди ста младших – Harmiel, Nastoro, Varmaj, Tusmas, Crociel. Правитель Восьмого Часа '- Osgaebial, у него в подчинении много главных духов, их заместителей и слуг. Среди руководителей – Sarfiel, Amatino, Choriel, Mosiel, Lanthros, среди младших – Demaros, Osmajloel, Januviel, Vernael, Thribiel. 'Правитель Девятого Часа – Vadriel, ему подчиняются десять главных и сотня младших офицеров, а слуг не меньше, чем песчинок в море. Среди главных духов – Astroniel, Charms, Pamerif, Damiel, Madriel, среди младших – Kremos, Meros, Brasiel, Nafarin, Zoigmiel. Правитель Десятого Часа – Oriel, у него десять когорт офицеров, осуществляющих контроль над множеством слуг. Во главе отрядов стоят Armesi, Darbiel, Panales, Mesriel, Chorob, Lemure, Ormas, Charnij, Zazior. Правитель Одиннадцатого Часа – Bariel, его армия разделена на десять отрядов, во главе которых стоят Almariz, Pralimiel, Chardros, Furmiel, Lamie, Menafiel, Demasar, Ormary, Hevas, Zemoel. Правитель Двенадцатого Часа – Beratiel, его офицеры разделены на двенадцать отрядов, которыми командуют старшие духи – Cameron, Altrofiel, Penatiel, Demarae, Famaris, и младшие – Pharniel, Nerostiel, Emarson, Voizia, Sameron. ЧАСЫ НОЧИ Духов ночных часов, или Negotia perambulantia in tenebris, насчитывается много больше, чем духов дневного света. Высшие Правители руководят шестью главными и шестью резервными отрядами, кроме того, в их распоряжении есть огромное число низших духов-слуг. Первый Час. Высший Правитель – Gamiel. Главные офицеры: Moriel, Garthiel, Sepharon, Mousien, Arathiel, Cosel. Младшие офицеры: Zanias, Noxin, Tempast, Farion, Glaras, Belsal. Второй Час. Высший Правитель- Farris. Главные офицеры: Almodar, Tamarid, Nedros, Ormisiel, Chabril, Praxil. Младшие офицеры: Permaz, Umeroz, Emaril, Fromezin, Ramasiel, Granozin. Третий Час. Высший Правитель- Sarquamich. Главные офицеры: Meriarijm, Crusiel, Penarys, Amriel, Dencinoz, Nestozoz. Младшие офицеры: Evanel, Sarmezin, Haglon, Uvabriel, Thymitzod, Fromzon. Четвертый Час. Высший Правитель- Jefischa. Главные офицеры: Armesiel, Nedruel, Maneij, Ormael, Phorsiel, Rimezin. Младшие офицеры: Rayziel, Gemezin, Fremiel, Hamayzod, Japnoill, Lamediel. Пятый Час. Высший Правитель- Abasdarhon. Главные офицеры: Moniel, Charby, Apiniel, Dematron, Nechoxim, Hameriel. Младшие офицеры: Harptzall, Chrymos, Patrozin, Nameton, Barmas, Phatiel. Шестой Час. Высший Правитель – Zaazonash. Главные офицеры: Menorita, Prenostix, Namedor, Cheratiel, Dramazod, Fuleriel. Младшие офицеры: Pammon, Dracon, Gemtzod, Enariel, Rudosor, Salmon. Седьмой Час. Высший Правитель- Mendrion. Главные офицеры: Ammiel, Choriel, Genaritzod, Pendroz, Memsiel, Ventariel. Младшие офицеры: Zacharel, Razziel, Tarmitzod, Anapion, Framoch, Machmay. Восьмой Час. Высший Правитель- Narcoriel. Главные офицеры: Cambill, Nedarijin, Astrocon, Marifiel, Dramozin, Amelzom. Младшие офицеры: Hanoziz, Gastrion, Thomax, Hebrazym, Zimeloz, Gamsiel. Девятый Час. Высший Правитель- Nacoriel. Главные офицеры, без заместителей: Adrapen, Chermes, Fenadros, Vemasiel, Comary, Demanor, Nameal, Maliel, Hanozoz, Brandiel, Evandiel, lamariel. Десятый Час: Высший Правитель- Jusguarin. Главных офицеров десять, включая Lapheriel, Emerziel, Mameroijud. Младших офицеров сто, включая Chameray, Hazam.il, Vraniel. Одиннадцатый Час: Высший Правитель- Dardariel. Среди старших офицеров – Cardiel, Permon, Armiel, Hastoriel, Casmiros, Dumariel, Tumoriel. Младшие офицеры: Hermas, Druchas, Charman, Elamiz, Ialcoajul, Lamersij, Hamarytzod. Двенадцатый Час: Высший Правитель- Sarindiel. Главные офицеры: Adoniel, Darmosiel, Ambriel и младшие офицеры: Nefrias, Irmanotzod, Melanos. Приводятся имена и других духов, но перечислять их всех нет необходимости, так как в данном списке общая структура в целом отражена. Ангелы Двенадцати Знаков разделены на триады, согласно стихиям: Триада Огня: Овен – Ангел = Aiel; Лев – Ангел = О1; Стрелец – Ангел = Sizajasel. Триада Воздуха: Близнецы – Ангел = Giel; Весы – Ангел = Jael; Водолей- Ангел = Ausiul. Триада Воды: Рак- Ангел = Gael; Скорпион- Ангел = Sosol; Рыбы – Ангел = Pasiel. Триада Земли: Бык – Ангел = Tual; Дева- Ангел = Voil; Козерог- Ангел = Casujoiah. Но высшая зодиакальная власть распределена между архангелами: Триадой Огня управляет Михаил; Триадой Воздуха – Рафаил: Триадой Воды – Гавриил; Триадой Земли – Уриэль. Это деление является традиционным. Просто невозможно перечислить здесь всех 360 так называемых ангелов или духов-покровителей, управляющих зодиакальным кругом. Они представлены верховными архангелами, обращение к которым, вероятно, невозможно, и подчиненными им духами, например: Asajel, Sochielu Cassiel- в Триаде Земли; Samael, Madiel и Mael, в Триаде Воды и т. д. Можно попытаться вызвать этих духов, но успех опытов Pauline будет зависеть от: (а) создания печатей, соответствующих правителям двадцати четырех часов дня и ночи, каковые печати должны содержать надлежащие астрологические знаки дня и часа каждого духа; (Ь) применения специальных планетарных благовоний во время опыта; (с) астрологических печатей, соответствующих главным духам Двенадцати Знаков, управляемым четырьмя великими архангелами; (d) священного кристалла, с помощью которого оператор должен призывать зодиакальных духов; (е) использования особых церемониальных формул обращения, примеры которых приводятся ниже. ОБРАЩЕНИЕ К ВЫСШЕМУ ПРАВИТЕЛЮ О могущественный и сильный князь Samael, кто, в соответствии с законом Высшего Бога, Царя Славы, является управителем и губернатором первого часа дня; я, слуга Высочайшего, желаю и умоляю Вас тремя великими и могучими именами Бога, ADONAI, AGLAON, TETRAGRAMMATON, и силой, и властью их помочь мне в моих делах, и вашим могуществом и властью послать ко мне, и обязать явиться предо мной всех или любых из ангелов, чьи имена я назову, если эти ангелы подчиняются вам. Я умоляю и требую, чтобы они помогли мне во всех делах, если это подвластно им, а также я желаю, чтобы они действовали для меня как для слуги Высочайшего. Аминь. ОБРАЩЕНИЕ К ДУХУ ЧЕРЕЗ КРИСТАЛЛ Во время церемонии оператор стоит лицом к той четверти небес, где расположен нужный знак зодиака. МОЛИТВА О ты, великий и благословенный ангел N., мой ангел-хранитель, соизволь спуститься из твоего святого убежища, несущего твое святое влияние, и покажись в этом хрустальном камне, чтобы я смог созерцать славу твою и наслаждаться твоим обществом, и помоги мне, теперь и навсегда. О ты, кто выше четвертого неба, кто знает тайны Elanel, кто парит на крыльях ветра и наделен неземной скоростью: спустись и появись, я прошу тебя. Если я заслужил твое общество, если ты находишь, что намерения мои чисты, удостой меня своим вечным присутствием; соизволь ответить мне, именем Великого Бога Jehovah, кому хор небесный непрерывно поет: О Марра La Man, Аллилуйя. Аминь. Далее говорится, что при надлежащем соблюдении правил, установленных в Pauline Art, почтении к Ангелам-Хранителям и при условии, что оператор точно, до минуты, знает время своего рождения, он может постичь все искусства и науки, а равно и высшую мудрость. Словом, это – путь к знанию, как теоретическому, так и практическому. Такова, согласно Lemegeton, Астрономическая Магия. В основном она повторяет систему Enochian Tablet (Таблица Эноха), представленную в Faithful Relation (Прочная Связь) и исследованную Джоном Ди и Эдвардом Келли. То же самое относится к содержанию следующего параграфа, к которому мы без предисловий и переходим. § 4. Almadel Во-первых, поясню, что название этого способа обращения к духам происходит от названия талисмана, который используется в этом процессе. По поверхности талисмана, изготовленного из белого воска, следует начертать приведенные ниже символы. Эта магическая фигура используется для вызова четырех главных ангелов, чья власть простирается на четыре стороны света, а именно, на Восток, Запад, Север и Юг. С ее помощью обращаются также к их посланникам и подчиненным. Однако каждому ордену, объединяющему духов одной части света, соответствует определенный цвет, в который и следует окрасить воск. Поэтому тот, кто желает задействовать всю иерархию духов, должен изготовить четыре талисмана Almadel. Но и это еще не все: из того же воска необходимо сделать по четыре свечи для каждого талисмана. Наконец, нужно иметь золотую или серебряную печать с выгравированными на ней именами Helion, Hellujon, Adonai. Эти имена властны над всеми четырьмя орденами. На свечах должны быть небольшие выступы, на которые кладут Almadel, представляющий собой квадрат со стороной шесть дюймов. Талисманы должны быть окрашены в белый, красный, зеленый и темно-зеленый, почти черный, цвет, но только о первом из них известно, что он соответствует Восточному ордену, принадлежность других цветов сторонам света не определена. Имена вызываемых духов таковы: Первая сторона: Alimiel, Gabriel, Borachiel, Lebes, Hellison. Они делают все бесплодное плодотворным. Вторая сторона: Alphariza, Genon, Geron, Armon, Gereinon. Они имеют власть над товарами и богатством, и могут сделать любого человека богатым или бедным. Они также вызывают разорение и бесплодность. Третья сторона: Eliphamasai, Gelomiros, Gedobonai, Saranana, Elomnia. Их полномочия не определены. Четвертая сторона: Barchiel, Gediel, Gebiel, Deliel, Captiel. Их полномочия также не определены. Когда Ангел Первой стороны света отвечает на обращение, он несет знамя, украшенное белым крестом, его тело окутано светящимся облаком, а на голове – венец из роз. Он приятен лицом, и после его ухода остается приятный аромат. Ангел Второй стороны выглядит как ребенок, в одеяниях из розового атласа, на голове – венок из красных левкоев. Его лицо, сияющее солнечным светом, обращено к небесам. Там, где он побывал, еще долго сохраняется аромат его благовоний. Ангел Третьей стороны является в облике ребенка или миниатюрной женщины в зеленом и серебряном хитоне и венке, сплетенном из лавровых листьев и белых цветов. Появление этого ангела также сопровождается приятным ароматом. Ангел Четвертой стороны появляется как мальчик или маленький человечек, одетый в черное или оливковое, в его короне – ягоды плюща. Его благовония отличаются от других, но они не менее приятны. Появления этих ангелов- это очень красивое зрелище, и, поскольку в тексте сказано, что к ним нельзя обращаться с целью, неугодной Богу или противоречащей Его законам, a Almadel появляется только в безупречной компании, то его дальнейшие действия или, по крайней мере, намерения, приобретают сомнительный характер. Обращение должно происходить в воскресенье, в день и час солнца. Свечи ставят в подсвечники; Almadel – как мы это поняли – кладут на выступы свечей, но так, чтобы под талисманом оставалось свободное место. В каждом углу проделывается отверстие, и перед появлением духов под талисман ставят глиняную чашечку с горячим пеплом и растертыми в порошок тремя зернами мастикового дерева. Дым от этой смеси проходит сквозь отверстия, и когда Ангел почувствует его запах, он начнет говорить. Однако одеяния оператора и все, что его окружает, непременно должны быть того же цвета, что и Almadel. Вначале зажигают свечи, золотую печать кладут на середину талисмана, вызыватель становится на колени, держа в руках чистый (девственный) пергамент, на котором написана его Молитва. Ангел сначала появляется в виде дымки над Almadel. Постепенно этот туман рассеивается. Когда же Ангел вдохнет фимиам, оператор увидит обращенное к нему лицо Ангела, который низким голосом спросит, зачем вызывали Принцев такого-то Ордена или Стороны. Ответ: «Я желаю, чтобы мне было даровано все, о чем я прошу, и свершилось все, о чем я молюсь, ибо это в вашей власти и не противно Богу». Затем с почтением и без страха перечисляются все просьбы. По ходу текста не упоминается ни о каком предварительном обращении к вызываемым силам, но порядок описания Ритуала таков, как описано выше, а Молитва приводится в конце работы отдельно. МОЛИТВА ПРИ ОБРАЩЕНИИ Ты, великий, могущественный и благословенный ангел Божий N., главный и первый Ангел первого ордена на Востоке, кто повинуется великому Принцу Востока, поставленному над вами как Король Божественной Властью Бога, Adonai, Helomi, Pine, Кто есть повелитель всех вещей в небесах, на земле и в аду: я, слуга Божий, Adonai, Helomi, Pine, Кому ты повинуешься, призываю, заклинаю и умоляю Тебя, N., явись немедленно. Силой и властью Бога, я приказываю тебе: прибудь сюда из твоего ордена или любого убежища, предстань предо мною в твоем истинном облике и славе, говори голосом, понятным моему пониманию. О ты, могущественный и благословенный Ангел N., я, слуга твоего Бога, прошу и смиренно молю Тебя прибыть и предоставить мне все то, что пожелаю и что во власти твоей, и к удовольствию Господа нашего Бога. Тремя именами истинного Бога, Adonai, Helomi, Pine, и именем Anabona я молю тебя и приказываю появиться немедленно и явно, в твоем истинном виде, говорящем внятно, чтобы я мог воспользоваться, твоей благословенной, ангельской и прекрасной помощью, преданной дружбой, приятным обществом, общением и знанием, теперь и отныне, здесь и во всех истинах, которыми Всемогущий Бог, Король Королей, Тот, Кто Дает все лучшие дары, милостиво наделит меня. Поэтому будь, О ты, благословенный Ангел N., дружелюбен ко мне, сделай для меня то, что, как приказал тебе Бог, я умоляю тебя появиться сейчас же сильным и могучим, чтобы я мог спеть с Его Святыми Ангелами: О Марра Laman, Аллилуйя. Аминь. Когда он появится, говорит Ритуал, развлеките его любезной беседой; просите только то, что законно, возможно и соответствует его полномочиям, и тогда вы это получите. Если, тем не менее, он не явился, все четыре свечи должны быть скреплены золотой или серебряной печатью, которая, очевидно, и гарантирует повиновение. Имеются, однако, некоторые соображения о планетарном влиянии, от которого зависит успех этого обряда. К двум-первым Ангелам первого Ордена можно обращаться только в первое и второе воскресенье марта, к третьему и четвертому – в воскресенья апреля; к пятому- в мае, после того, как солнце войдет в знак Близнецов. И далее в той же последовательности. § 5. Четвертая Книга Корнелиуса Агриппы Сегодня считается бесспорным, что Четвертая Книга Оккультной Философии, приписываемая Корнелиусу Агриппе, – подделка. Подлинность известных трех книг никогда не подвергалась сомнению, и это справедливо; вопрос, кому лее принадлежит авторство четвертой книги, возможно, интереснее, чем само ее содержание. В то же время, эта работа выполнена намного более мастерски, чем обычные подделки под магию; она, несомненно, имеет отношение к оригиналу, который является специальным магическим произведением; учитывая это, казалось бы, нет серьезных причин отрицать авторство Агриппы. Но здесь возникают три возражения. Первое – время; работа появилась после смерти плодовитого мыслителя из Неттерсхейма (Nettersheim). Конечно, посмертная публикация не обязательно должна вызывать подозрение, но в подлинность трактата по Магии, написанного в то время и не опубликованного при жизни автора, начинаешь самым серьезным образом сомневаться, хотя бы из-за той «плохой» компании, в которую он сразу же попадает. Второе возражение исходит из рассмотрения внутренней структуры работы, и я думаю, что его-то как раз нельзя с легкостью опровергнуть. Этот трактат, в значительной степени, являет собой rechauffe (повтор) различных частей первых трех книг, принадлежность которых бесспорна, и, даже во времена Агриппы, маловероятно, чтобы какой-нибудь автор мог так беззастенчиво заниматься компилированием собственных работ. Третий аргумент состоит в том, что эту работу признал подделкой Виерус, ученик Агриппы, а кому это лучше знать, если не ему; мнение лее других авторов, которые просто вторят Виерусу, многого не стоит. Это – основное возражение, но и другие не менее серьезны. Хотя трактат и не принадлежит Агриппе, но все же написан он был, очевидно, незадолго до его смерти или вскоре после нее. Сама книга, написанная в весьма вольном стиле, состоит из нескольких частей. Во-первых, это разработанный в деталях трактат о методе извлечения добрых и злых имен духов, соответствующих семи планетам, и дальнейшее развитие темы, затронутой в третьей книге Оккультной Философии. Сам метод не имеет отношения к данному исследованию, но хочу сказать, что те, кто стремились разобраться в нем, признают, что были поставлены в тупик. Я хочу заверить своих читателей, что не стремился состязаться с ними в рвении – пусть этот метод останется тайной. Возможно, Агриппа и его последователь лишь дурачили читателей и не раскрывали никаких тайн. За трактатом об Именах следует трактат о Символах, который, поскольку он вытекает из первого, тоже не совсем ясен. Оставим его тем, кого он интересует. Затем – таблицы, построенные по определенным правилам, со всеми известными образами, близкими духам планет, а также исследование о Магических фигурах и Знаках, и еще одно – об освящении инструментов, используемых в магических церемониях, об освящении огня, воды и т. д. Работа заканчивается рассказом о методах вызывания добрых и злых духов и кратким изложением процессов Некромантии. Поскольку во Второй части мне придется ее часто цитировать, можно ограничиться установлением ее связи с дьяволизмом и его проявлениями. Подобно Lemegeton, Четвертая Книга предлагает конкретные предписания по общению со злыми духами, без всяких сомнений в законности таких опытов, что, на мой взгляд, похоже на ситуацию, когда критик судит о художнике, ни разу не взглянув на его картину. Такой подход не характерен для магии пятнадцатого столетия. Далее я несколько отойду от традиции пользоваться только собственным переводом и обращусь, с некоторыми необходимыми сокращениями, к версии Роберта Тернера, которая является абсолютно достоверной и, более того, от нее веет духом старины. О ВЫЗОВЕ ЗЛЫХ ДУХОВ Если мы вызываем в круг некий злой Дух, наш первый моральный долг – изучить его природу и узнать, какой из планет он соответствует и какими полномочиями планета его наделяет. Далее следует отыскать, согласно характеристикам планеты и полномочиям Духа, пригодное для его вызова, то есть как бы «созвучное» его возможностям, место. Например, если он властвует над морями, реками или наводнениями, то место должно быть выбрано на берегу, и т. п. Подобным лее образом выбирают и удобное время, которое зависит, как от состояния атмосферы – воздух должен быть чистым, безмятежным, тихим и подходить для принятия Духом какого-то образа, – так и от характеристик планеты и самого Духа, а именно: необходимо принимать во внимание, как того требуют звезды и духи, его ли это день и час, благоприятное время или нет, день это или ночь. Учтя все эти моменты, в избранном месте рисуют круг, который будет служить защитой вызывателю и подтверждением Духу. Внутри круга должны быть написаны главные Божественные Имена и названия вещей, служащих для нас талисманами; Божественные Имена, которые управляют нужной планетой, и полномочия Духа; наконец, имена добрых Духов-правителей, способных приструнить тот Дух, которого мы намереваемся вызвать. Если оператор желает «укрепить» круг, можно добавить подходящие символы и магические фигуры. Также в пределах круга или вне его мы можем нарисовать многоугольник с вписанными в углы числами, соответствующими нашим действиям. Кроме того, у оператора должны быть свечи, благовония, мази и другие средства, составленные согласно характера планеты и Духа; чтобы выказать Духу религиозное и суеверное поклонение, естественные и планетарные свойства всех этих средств должны соответствовать Духу. Оператор должен также иметь освященные предметы, необходимые как для защиты вызывателя и его товарищей, так и для подчинения Духов. Эти предметы – освященная бумага или пергамент, специальное оружие, рисунки, магические фигуры, мечи, скипетры, предметы одежды из особого материала и особого цвета и т. д. Когда все необходимое уже подготовлено, мастер и его помощники становятся в круг, и заклинатель, настроившись, начинает громко молиться, сопровождая свою речь специальными жестами. Он должен произнести торжественную речь Богу и затем – обращение к добрым Духам. Если оператор предполагает прочесть молитвы, псалмы или проповеди для своей защиты, то это надо сделать в самом начале. Затем следует обратиться к вызываемому Духу, восхваляя его силу и власть, и, кротко выразить восхищение всей магией мира. После этого немного отдохните, посмотрите вокруг, не появился ли Дух, и если он задерживается, трижды повторите призыв. Если Дух все еще упрямится и не желает появляться, начните заклинать его Божественной Властью, но так, чтобы заклинания не расходились с характером и полномочиями самого Духа. Повторите их трижды, с большим чувством, используя упреки, оскорбления, проклятия, угрозы и т. п. Проделав все эти действия, можете снова отдохнуть, а если какой-нибудь Дух появится, необходимо повернуться к нему лицом, поприветствовать и вежливо попросить назвать себя. Затем выскажите ему свои требования. Если же Дух заупрямится или начнет хитрить, воспользуйтесь соответствующими заклинаниями, и если его поведение все еще вызывает у Вас сомнение, начертите освященным мечом за пределами круга треугольник или другую магическую фигуру и заставьте Духа войти в нее. Если Вы хотите, чтобы Дух подтвердил свое обещание клятвой, проведите мечом над кругом воображаемую линию и пусть Дух, положив свою руку на меч, повторит обещание. Получив от Духа желаемое, или хотя бы что-то, учтиво разрешите ему покинуть Вас, приказав не причинять при этом никакого вреда. Если он не пожелает уйти, заставьте его подчиниться при помощи могущественных заклинаний, а если потребуется, воспользуйтесь заклинанием об изгнании нечистой силы и окурите его специальными благовониями. Когда он удалится, то вы, не выходя из круга, прочтите молитву о вашей защите и сохранности и поблагодарите Бога и добрых ангелов. Выполнив все это должным образом, вы можете уйти. Но если вашим надеждам не суждено было сбыться, и Дух не появился, не отчаивайтесь, выберите для обращения к духам другое время. И если Вы допустили какую-либо ошибку, то в следующий раз исправьте ее; регулярное повторение всех шагов процедуры, с одной стороны, увеличит вашу власть и могущество, а с другой – усилит ужас Духов, что заставит их повиноваться. Некоторые маги делают в круге символические ворота, чтобы входить в круг и выходить из него; ворота укрепляют Святыми Именами и магическими фигурами. Заметим также, что, когда Мастер, потерявший всякое терпение в ожидании так и не появившегося Духа, решит прекратить процесс, то ему следует сначала непременно отпустить Духов, поскольку, если ими пренебрегают, они становятся очень опасны. Часто Дух прибывает, оставаясь невидимым (чтобы испугать того, кто его призывает), или вселяется в предметы, которые использует вызыватель. В этом случае разрешение духу удалиться дается только после того, как дух выкажет свое повиновение. Когда мы намереваемся совершить нечто с помощью злых Духов, но появление самих Духов при этом не обязательно, действия выполняются с помощью инструментов и предметов, необходимых для опыта, будь то изображение, кольцо, письмо, свеча, символ и т. д. На этом предмете пишут Имя Духа и его знак, причем для этого используют кровь или ароматизированную жидкость, приятную для Духа. Кроме того, прежде чем приступать к вызову злого Духа, следует призвать на помощь Божественную Силу, воздавая молитвы Богу и добрым ангелам. Помимо описания формальной стороны этого ритуала Черной Магии, здесь приводятся указания по созданию церемониальной книги злых духов, в которой записываются их имена и принадлежность к тому или иному ордену. Считается, что при помощи «святой клятвы» обеспечивается повиновение того Духа, чье имя записано в ее тексте. Листы книги должны быть изготовлены из самой чистой бумаги, которая никогда ранее не использовалась (условие, возможно, актуальное во времена палимпсеста, но едва ли необходимое в наши дни). В тексте клятвы должно быть названо имя Духа, его титул, место в иерархии, полномочия. Ниже, слева, располагается изображение Духа, а справа – его знак. Действие совершают в день и час планеты, к которой приписан Дух. Готовую книгу следует хорошо переплести, украсить, а также снабдить закладками и печатями, потому что, открыв ее наугад после освящения, оператор может подвергнуться опасности. К книге относятся почтительно и хранят в недоступном для других месте, иначе она потеряет свою силу. Освящение книги может вызвать некоторые затруднения, поскольку для этого каждый Дух, чье имя в ней записано, должен предстать перед кругом. В их присутствии перечитывают обязательства, и духи, один за другим, возложив руку на свое изображение и знак, обязаны «подтвердить и освятить их специальной и общей присягой». Иными словами, каждый должен правильно и законно произнести клятву, которая станет документом и обязательством. В течение этой церемонии книга должна находиться в пределах треугольника, который, в свою очередь, обязательно находится вне круга. Без сомнения, автор этих предписаний хорошо знаком с Lemegeton, a Liber Spirituum схож с работой, о которой говорил Виерус. Образы, принимаемые вызываемыми Духами, несколько отличаются от описанных в Малом Ключе, в котором, по крайней мере, в части Goetic, нет речи о планетарном влиянии. Согласно псевдо-Агриппе, Духи Сатурна обычно являются в виде существа с высоким и худым телом, с сердитым выражением четырех лиц: одно – спереди, еще одно – на затылке и по одному справа и слева, с клювами вместо носов. Кроме этого, на каждом колене есть еще по одному иссиня-черному лицу. Их движения словно ветер и сопровождаются чем-то похожим на землетрясение. Их символ – белая глина, «белее снега». Они любят появляться в образе бородатого короля верхом на драконе; бородатого старика; старухи, опирающейся на клюку; мальчика; дракона; совы; черного балахона; крюка или серпа; можжевельника. Как у крюка, серпа или можжевельника может быть шесть лиц- загадка, которая под силу лишь оккультным толкователям. Духи Юпитера появляются в виде жизнерадостного существа с холерическим вспыльчивым нравом; они среднего роста; их движения «ужасны и страшны», но у них кроткое выражение лица и нежный голос. Все они цвета железа, что роднит их с духами Марса; движения напоминают вспыхивающие молнии во время грозы; их отличительный знак – появление возле круга человека, пожираемого львами. Их излюбленные образы – король верхом на льве и с мечом в руке; некий персонаж в длинном одеянии, похожем на епископское; девица, увенчанная лавровым венком и украшенная цветами; бык; олень; павлин; голубое одеяние; меч; самшит. У Духов Марса высокий рост и холерический темперамент, смуглое, коричневое или красное лицо с гадким выражением; у них рога как у оленя, когти как у грифона, они ревут подобно диким быкам. Символы Злых Духов, из так называемой Четвертой Книги Корнелиуса Агриппы, описаны в тексте следующим, образом.: 1. Прямая линия; 2. Изогнутая линия; 3. Непроизвольная линия; 4. Простой знак; 5. Постичь; 6. Ломаная; 7. Правильная буква; 8. Буква, направленная назад; 9. Перевернутая буква; 10. Пламя; П. Ветер; 12. Вода; 13. Масса; 14. Дождь; 15. Глина; 16. Крылатое существо; 17. Ползающее существо; 18. Змея; 19. Глаз; 20. Рука; 21. Нога; 22. Корона; 23. Гребень; 24. Рога; 25. Скипетр; 26. Меч; 27. Плеть. Их движения напоминают языки пламени, а их символ – гром и молния над магическим кругом. Образы, которые они обычно принимают, – король в доспехах, верхом на волке; вооруженный человек; женщина со щитом; коза; лошадь; олень; красные одеяния; шерсть; головка сыра. Шерсть, соединенная с буйным темпераментом, – это, вероятно, Goetic модель взрывчатки. Духи Солнца обычно имеют тело и конечности больших размеров, они жизнерадостны и грубы, их цвет – золото с оттенком крови. Их движения сродни молнии; оператор покрывается испариной, когда видит их знак, что, однако, можно считать нормальной реакцией на всю эту звездно-адскую невидаль. Их излюбленные образы- король со скипетром и верхом на льве; король в короне; королева со скипетром; птица (не сказано, какая именно, но едва ли райская); лев; петух; золотые одежды; скипетр и наконец, нечто, мудро оставленное Робертом Тернером без перевода- caudatus, т. е. хвостатое. Духи Венеры среднего роста с приятным лицом, верхняя часть которых золотого цвета, а нижняя – белого или зеленого. Они двигаются как сияющие звезды. Их символ – молодые девушки, танцующие вокруг круга и призывающие Мага присоединиться к ним. Как правило, они принимают следующие образы- король со скипетром, верхом на верблюде; обнаженная девушка; коза; верблюд (возможно, это отвратительный демон Cazotte); голубь; предмет одежды белого или зеленого цвета; можжевельник. Дух Меркурия обычно среднего роста, тело у него холодное, влажное и текучее, что, конечно, уже слишком, но это ссылка на свойства ртути (англ. Mercury- и «ртуть», и «Меркурий»); считается, что обычная ртуть не увлажняет рук, но меркурианские Духи, очевидно, способны и на это. К тому же, они красивы, говорят приветливо, имеют человеческую внешность и напоминают рыцарей в доспехах. Их движения можно сравнить с плывущими серебряными облаками. Они стремятся вселить оператору ужас и страх, что является их характерным признаком. Чаще всего они принимают следующие образы – король верхом на медведе; миловидный юноша; женщина с прялкой (что не слишком приличествует вооруженному рыцарю: наблюдение, которое, по разумному рассуждению, применимо ко всем оставшимся персонажам); собака; медведица; сорока; одеяния, переливающиеся многими цветами; прут; небольшой жезл. Наконец, у Духов Луны тело флегматика, большое и мягкое, цвета грозовой тучи. Лица их раздуты, голова лысая, красные глаза слезятся, а зубы как у дикого борова. Их движения подобны морскому шторму. Вокруг круга они любят устраивать сильный ливень, что их и отличает. Больше всего они любят принимать внешность короля с луком и стрелами и верхом на косуле; маленького мальчика; охотницы с луком и стрелами; коровы; маленькой косули; гуся; зеленых или серебряных одеяний; стрелка; многоногого существа – возможно, сороконожки. Глупость этой путаной классификации выставляет поддельную Четвертую Книгу в свете еще более нелепом, чем она того заслуживает. Она в точности и мастерски воспроизводит манеру письма Агриппы, что позволяет ей занять важное место в ряду смешанных Ритуалов. Но чего здесь больше – Черной Магии или глупости – сказать трудно, хотя, впрочем, это одно и то же. § 6. Heptameron Четвертая Книга Корнелиуса Агриппы довольно неформальна и слишком многое оставляет на усмотрение оператора, чтобы удовлетворять требованиям науки столь точной, как Церемониальная Магия. Обычному, не умудренному теорией, магу нужна была такая форма процедуры, которая бы не давала простора воображению и не требовала ничего, кроме терпеливого и точного исполнения всех предписаний. Heptameron, или Магические Элементы, приписываемые Питеру Абано, – это попытка восполнить этот недостаток и предложить неофиту полный магический набор. Во введении, которое может быть, ex hypothesi, более поздней вставкой, говорится, что Корнелиус Агриппа, вероятно, пишет для ученых, многоопытных магов; он не описывает церемонии детально, а лишь в общих словах упоминает о ней. Те, кто еще не «испытал мистического чувства», найдет его здесь. «Иными словами, в этой книге представлены принципы магической практики». Отметим сразу, что процедуры расписаны скрупулезно; что и как должен делать оператор, чтобы «вовлечь в беседу духа», – все сформулировано настолькб ясно, что не ошибется даже человек непосвященный. Все инструкции настолько просты, что, учитывая священнический сан оператора, неудачу никак нельзя приписать его грубым промахам. Назвать Питера Абано автором Heptameron было бы непозволительно; кто на деле является автором этого произведения столь же неясно, как и в случае с Четвертой Книгой псевдо-Агриппы. Есть несколько серьезных причин, по которым ученик Тритемиуса (Trithemius) не мог написать Четвертую Книгу; что же касается Питера Абано, то годы жизни этого человека и дата появления Магических Элементов не совпадают на каких-то три сотни лет. Можно согласиться с тем, что рукой Агриппы написаны работы по Магии, Астрологии и Геомантии (предсказание по географическим характеристикам), если только не все его труды по оккультизму являются подделками; но никто не слышал о книге Heptameron после смерти ее предполагаемого автора, то есть после 1316 года. Очевидно, она была написана значительно позже и является как бы продолжением другой, более ранней, работы – Четвертой Книги, приписываемой Агриппе. Питер Абано родился в окрестностях города Падуя в 1250 году и был известным врачом своего времени, пытавшимся примирить различные медицинские системы; предположительно, он был первым из европейцев, кто цитировал Averroes (Аверроэс, 1126? – 98, испанский философ арабского происхождения). Он поселился в Париже, но в результате интриг своих коллег был обвинен в ереси и ему пришлось уехать в родной город. В Падуе он возглавил кафедру медицины, но и здесь вскоре последовали обвинения: одни обвиняли его в отрицании существования демонов, другие – в том, что он получил свои знания от семи чертей, которых держал в колбе. Как бы то ни было, начатый Инквизицией процесс был прерван смертью обвиняемого – говорят, как раз накануне казни. Члены Трибунала были в бешенстве, хотя завещание, оставленное Питером Абано, подтвердило его приверженность ортодоксальной католической вере. Городским властям было приказано, под страхом отлучения от церкви, не хоронить его по-христиански, но преданные друзья захоронили тело согласно христианским обрядам в тайном месте. Инквизиторы требовали наказать уже умершего обидчика Церкви, но, в конце концов, удовольствовались сожжением его портрета. Абано был реабилитирован спустя столетие, в здании городского управления Падуи даже был установлен его бюст. Бесспорные произведения этого автора, совершенно неудобочитаемые, не выдают его знакомства с оккультными науками, за исключением веры в астрологию, бывшей в то время таким же символом католицизма как Рим и влиятельной как Святой Трибунал. Он остается поэтому одним из моральных мучеников Магии, faussement accusé (фр. – ложно обвиненный). Его обвинение и способ судебного преследования не добавили славы Святой Церкви. Итак, создание Heptameron относится к периоду его первой публикации; эта книга принадлежит к классу смешанных Ритуалов не потому, что открыто говорит о демонах, а потому, что природа ангелов и духов обнаруживается через способ их заклинания; другими словами, они описаны как ангелы, но угрожают им как демонам. Процедура разделена на две части – общий метод для вызывания Духов Воздуха, несомненных демонов, и набор Ангелических заклинаний для каждого дня недели. Вторая часть, возможно, относится к Белой Магии, – если на мгновение принять правомерность этого различия, – поскольку разумные сущности, о которых идет речь, считаются добрыми и великими. Но полномочия этих добрых ангелов запутаны и неясны, включая способность обнаруживать сокровища, раскрывать тайны, разжигать войны, отпирать замки и задвижки, обеспечивать любовь женщин, склонять людей к роскоши и сеять ненависть и злые мысли. Очевидно, эта Магия не такая Белая, как хочет выглядеть. Хотя весь Heptameron приписывается одному автору, только в первой его части упоминается имя Питера де Абано. Все, что касается персональной подготовки оператора, представлено во Второй Части данной работы, а сам церемониал – если вообще его следует цитировать – необходимо привести in extenso, поскольку из него ничего нельзя изъять; этот ритуал слишком сложен, чтобы рассматривать его здесь, тем более, что в соответствующем разделе Lemegeton Смешанные Ритуалы представлены довольно полно, и тот факт, что различия носят весьма условный характер, показан со всей очевидностью. § 7. Священная Магия Мудреца Абрамелина О существовании этого текста было известно задолго до того, как он стал доступен на английском языке в переводе редактора Ключа Соломона. Приверженцы сомнительной, практической, ветви оккультной науки стали в 1898 году обладателями этой жемчужины, и я предполагаю, что эта книга достаточно известна в определенных кругах. Хотя у меня и нет особого желания, несколько слов об этой работе все же придется сказать. Уникальность таланта г-на Матерса- введение к этому произведению еще раз подчеркнуло его – в том, что он служит, так сказать, красноречивым предостережением специалистам о том, чего нужно избегать при выражении своих взглядов и как не стоит пользоваться английским языком. Это произведение – рукопись на французском языке – хранится в библиотеке Arsenal в Париже и датируется началом восемнадцатого столетия; это – единственная копия, известная коллекционерам, хотя говорят о существовании другой – в Голландии, В работе утверждается, что она написана в 1458 году неким Авраамом, отцом Ламеха (Lamech), для которого она и была предназначена. В некоторых местах копии говорится, что оригинал был на древнееврейском языке, это утверждение не вызвало сомнений и у переводчика. Но очевидно другое: текст изобилует свидетельствами того, что работа принадлежит христианскому автору, она наполнена ссылками на христианские источники и намеками на поздние Гриму-ары. И хотя нет особого смысла обсуждать этот вопрос, и если даже содержание книги этого не заслуживает, все нее скажу, что упоминания (а) «Еврейского Воскресенья», (Ь) традиции отцовского благословения, (с) тех, кто меняют христианство на иудаизм, (d) празднования Пасхи и др., (е) намеки на Новый Завет, (f) использование латинской версии Библии, (g) гипотеза относительно Ангелов-Хранителей – бесспорное доказательство для сведущих в этом вопросе людей. Чтобы покончить с этой темой, скажу, что возраст оригинала совпадает с возрастом самой копии; она никогда не была написана евреем, или человеком, знакомым с этим языком, а утверждение, будто автор был евреем, имеет такую же самую ценность, как и «блестящее» предположение переводчика, что предполагаемый Авраам был потомком некоего Авраама Еврея, чей таинственный трудно читаемый трактат по Алхимии, возможно, попал в руки Николаса Фламеля (Nicholas Flamel), его предполагаемого современника. Маг Авраам изложил в рукописи знания, полученные им от своего учителя Мага Абрамелина (Abramelin), вместе с памятными событиями своей жизни и описанием оккультных достижений. В некотором отношении текст заметно отличается от того, что мы обычно понимаем под Ритуалами. Он высмеивает, например, распространенные взгляды о влиянии времен года на общение с духами. Такие формальности, говорится в нем, не дают власть над духами или сверхъестественными свойствами вещей. Отсюда следует не совсем логичный вывод, а ему посвящена целая глава, что книги по магии в большинстве своем ложны и пусты. Кроме того, продолжает Маг, в них заключено зло, и не только из-за их суеверного внимания к астрономическим знакам, но и из-за использования непонятных слов в процессах заклинания и т. д. Такие слова – изобретение дьявола, или не менее злых людей. Внимание уделено также факту, что в этих Ритуалах нет молитв, обращенных к Богу, что является откровенным домыслом. Следует учесть, что Авраам, настроенный столь критично, в своих просьбах к Богу очень осторожен, и его молитвы – немногочисленны и просты. Он полагается на помощь тех Ангелов-Хранителей, которые, согласно традиции и доктрине христианства, есть у каждой человеческой души. С другой стороны, он не пользуется магическими словами, знаками и фигурами, которые характеризует как отвратительные выдумки колдунов. Это пример предельного упрощения Магического Искусства, но то, на что он скупится в ритуале, он с лихвой окупает драматической разработкой всей mise en scune. Вначале нам кажется, что перед нами – еще одна попытка, или даже способ, удовлетворить «магическое тщеславие». Но затем становится ясно, что это религиозное произведение, в самом названии которого говорится, что содержание книги – это, фактически, изложение Святой Магии, которую Бог дал Моисею – Аарону, Давиду, Соломону – и другим святым, патриархам и пророкам, а также изложение истинной и Божественной Мудрости. На протяжении всего текста повторяется утверждение, что все в этой книге говорится во славу Бога, в Его Честь, во благо набожного вызывателя и всех людей. Но когда мы подходим к описанию духов, то обнаруживаем, что они – все те же – высшие князья Люцифер, Левиафан, Сатана и Белиаль, и менее значимые – Астарот, Асмодеус, Вельзевул, et hoc genus omne. Кроме того, эти демоны вызываются независимо от того, добрые или злые цели преследуются, для восхваления и Белой, и Черной Магии, как об этом свидетельствуют сами Ритуалы. Поиск украденных вещей, спрятанных сокровищ, разжигание вражды и ненависти, подбор заклинаний и обычные опыты любовных утех – так, по крайней мере, все это выглядит. Там есть даже Некромантия – одно из самых отвратительных проявлений Черной Магии. Поскольку этот текст доступен на английском языке, здесь можно и остановиться. Без сомнения, переводчик будет продолжать относиться к этой работе как к оккультному произведению, а к английскому переводу – как к очень ценному пособию для студентов. Впрочем, это его личное дело. Глава IV РИТУАЛЫ ЧЕРНОЙ МАГИИ § 1. Grimorium Verum, или Истинный Гримуар I.Три из четырех характерных руководств по Черной Магии (все на французском языке) имеют частью итальянские корни. Это: I. Истинный Гримулр, или Самые Достоверные Ключи Еврейского Раввина Соломона, в которых раскрываются Сокровенные Тайны, Естественные и Сверхъестественные; но необходимо угодить и Демонам. Перевел с еврейского Plaingiere, Доминиканский Иезуит, вместе с Собранием Любопытных Тайн. Издано Египтянином Алибеком, 1517. II. Истинная Черная Магия, или Тайна Тайн, рукопись, найденная в Могиле Соломона в Иерусалиме. Содержание: 1. О сорока пяти талисманах, с рисунками, описанием способов использования талисманов, а также их Чудодейственных Свойств. 2. Все известные ныне Магические Знаки. Перевел с еврейского Magus Iroe-Grego. Рим. В славном году 1750. III. Великий Гримуар, с Могущественным Малым Ключом Соломона и Черной Магией; или Дьявольские Способы Великого Агриппы, предназначенные для Обнаружения всех Скрытых Сокровищ и Покорения Духов всех видов, а также коротко о всех Магических Искусствах. (Это самое раннее издание, без указания места или даты.) IV. Установление Папы Римского Гонориуса Великого, где содержатся Тайные Заклинания против Духов Тьмы. А также собрание Самых Сокровенных Тайн. Рим, 1670. Все эти крошечные, по понятиям того времени, издания, называются duodecimo (13х19 см). Дата, указанная на титульном листе Истинного Гримуара, – бесспорный обман; эта работа относится к середине восемнадцатого столетия, а под Мемфисом следует понимать Рим. Великий Гримуар не старше. Гонори-ус, как считается, появился впервые в 1629 году, но иногда его появление ошибочно относили к шестнадцатому столетию. Основанием Истинного Гримуара послужил, в некоторой степени, Ключ Соломона, на что указывает приписывание ему авторства Соломона и о чем свидетельствуют совпадения в описании магических инструментов и некоторых молитв в этих двух книгах. Различия же между ними заключаются в определении тех сил, которые призываются именем Дьявола. Автор условно связывает их с четырьмя стихиями, это Сильфы, Саламандры и т. д; но рассматриваемая классификация, довольно случайная, далеко не полная. В книге есть раздел об Иерархии Духов, властителями которых являются Люцифер (Lucifer), Вельзевул (Beelzebuth) и Астарот (Astaroth). Часть этого раздела заимствована из Lemegeton- возможно, через Псевдомонархию Виеруса. Работа как бы разделена на три части: (а) Знаки и Печати Демонов, а также способы вызывания и изгнания дьявольских сил; (Ь) Описание Естественных и Сверхъестественных Тайн, с помощью которых можно надежно управлять дьявольскими силами; (с) Ключ к работе и его применение. Не касаясь опечаток, скажем, что в рукописи, послужившей основой для Истинного Гримуара, по всей видимости, была великая путаница; в книге отсутствует какая бы то ни было чёткая структура, и это небольшое издание изобилует латинскими пассажами, не поддающимися переводу, например, sic pro ratione voluntas; ut illud sit hoe in opere inclusum minimo clerum in doctis; quia amicus fiet capitalis, fiet inimicus. Также мы повсюду находим Sanctum Regum вместо Sanctum Regnum. В книге есть две раскладывающиеся иллюстрации со Знаками и Печатями, многие из которых не имеют никакого отношения к тексту, в то время как изображения важных знаков отсутствуют; эти недостающие знаки можно найти в итальянских версиях, которые основаны, в свою очередь, на другом итальянском издании и французском переводе первоисточника, неизвестном, впрочем, ни мне, ни большинству библиографов. На самом деле это произведение делится на две части – собственно Истинный Гримуар и «Редкие и Поразительные Магические Тайны». Первую часть можно представить следующим образом: (а) Указания по подготовке Оператора и всё, что касается его индивидуальных качеств (повторяет текст Малого Ключа); (Ь) Указания по изготовлению необходимых для работы магических инструментов (также аналогичные Малому Ключу); (с) Изготовление «чистого» пергамента, на котором должны быть начертаны знаки и печати (отличные от Малого Ключа); (d) Процедуры вызова и удаления духов. За исключением того факта, что речь идет о Люцифере, Вельзевуле, Астароте и подчиненных им духах, эта первая и главная часть столь же отвратительна и глупа, как и большинство ритуалов первоисточника. Вторая часть – это собрание обыкновенных курьёзов, характерных для всех поздних Гримуаров, включая Замечательные Тайны, принадлежащие якобы Альбертусу Магнусу, Little Albertus и т. п. В этой части представлены самые разнообразные обряды, но все с уклоном в Черную Магию. Некоторые касаются венерологической сферы – в самом предосудительном смысле слова, другие просто отвратительны, например, Волшебные Подвязки, хотя они и позаимствованы из Малого Ключа. И, наконец, здесь описаны некоторые процессы, относящиеся, вероятно, к Белой Магии и касающиеся церемониального приобщения к основам ясновидения. Итак, мы можем заключить, что Истинный Гримуар является не более дьявольским, чем первая часть Lemegeton, в которой содержится описание ритуалов вызова тех же самых духов. § 2. Истинная Черная Магия Гримуар, озаглавленный Истинная Черная Магия, является просто переложением Ключа Соломона, с той же самой преамбулой, тем же ритуалом, теми нее талисманами и аналогичными, хотя и не идентичными, знаками. Эта книга, конечно, плохо соотносится с толковой и очень выдержанной в религиозном плане вступительной статьёй г-на Матерса; как и в Истинном Гримуаре, в этой книге всё чрезвычайно перепутано, и она почти бессмысленна ввиду отсутствия всей практической части. Во вступлении к главе о действии ненависти и разрушения просматривается злонамеренный или дьявольский элемент; как уже отмечалось и как будет установлено позже, эту главу, несомненно, можно считать оригинальной частью текста. § 3. Великий Гримуар Великий Гримуар – наиболее причудливая книга из рассматриваемого цикла, которую с большой пышностью представляет редактор с вымышленным именем Antonio Venitiana del Rabina, что указывает на итальянское происхождение работы. Это очень редкая книга и пользуется огромной популярностью, так как считается, что это поистине Magnum Opus (великое произведение)- утверждение, которое может показаться нелогичным, но в его поддержку говорят цитаты из раввинистических авторов. Именно этим авторам мы обязаны бесценным сокровищем, которое пытались подделать бесчисленные шарлатаны, но так и не преуспели в этом. Г-н Антонио для подготовки своего издания воспользовался копией подлинных записей могущественного Царя Соломона, которые чудом сохранились. «Поистине, какой другой человек, кроме этого непобедимого гения, имел бы смелость открыть те испепеляющие слова, которыми воспользовался Бог, чтобы пронзить страхом мятежных ангелов и заставить их повиноваться? Вознесясь до таких небесных высот, что он смог овладеть теми тайнами и узнать те всемогущие слова, которые составляют всю власть ужасного и почтенного Божества, этот великий король, который провёл всю жизнь в мучительных поисках и раскрыл сущность самых сокровенных и неподвластных тайн, принадлежащих бесконечному Божеству. Он преуспел, в конечном счете, во всех своих начинаниях, достигнув самых отдаленных прибежищ духов, он заставил их, всех и каждого, повиноваться власти его Талисмана или Ключа. Он открыл нам созвездия, влияние звезд и то, как вызвать духов всех иерархий с помощью декламации высших Имён, которые будут представлены Вам в этой книге, также как и истинный состав и воздействие ужасного Карающего Жезла, который заставляет трепетать духов и которым Бог вооружил своего Ангела, когда изгонял Адама и Еву из Земного Рая и, наконец, поразил непослушных Ангелов, низвергнув их честолюбивые устремления в самые страшные пучины властью этого самого Жезла – Жезла, который собирает тучи, разгоняет бури, отводит молнии и отправляет всякого в любой уголок земли по желанию повелителя». Такова преамбула к Великому Гримуару. Работа разделена на две части, первая из которых содержит призыв к Lucifuge Rofocale с помощью Карающего Жезла, вторую же г-н Антонио почему-то считает Sanctum Regnum, а именно, Обрядом создания Договоров; но одна из наиболее замечательных характеристик всех Гримуаров – это не их дьявольские намерения, но бессознательное простодушие и в то же время благоговейный характер всех действий, которые, кажется, совершаются со всей искренностью. Великий Гримуар, однако, считается одной из наиболее отвратительных из всех подобных книг; в ней описаны методы Некромантии, которые по мнению некоторых оккультных авторов – в минуту их просветления – могут стать делом рук или опасного маньяка, или безнадёжного преступника. Надо признать, что этот Обряд крайне неразумен, но специфика исследуемой литературы такова, что высказывать неодобрение представляется небезопасным, поскольку оно воспринимается слишком широко. Что же до преступности, то это беспорядки во время Полуночной Мессы в Сочельник. Далее речь идёт о яде под названием «Смертельный состав, или Философский Камень», который свидетельствует о высоком уровне дьяволизма. Элифас Леви говорит, что эта книга претендует на то, что это она подарила миру великую Тайну Мудрецов – алхимический Порошок Превращения, но в действительности здесь приводится рецепт некоего Порошка Последовательности, относительно значения которого вряд ли можно иметь определенное мнение, да к тому же это вообще не порошок, а жидкость. В остальном, это просто глупый рецепт, и поскольку нет никаких инструкций по применению его в противозаконных целях, то это и не дьявольское зелье, если только токсикология, как таковая, не является сатанинской просто потому, что не имеет дела с болеутоляющими средствами. Нет никакого сомнения в том, что Великий Гримуар – это книга Черной Магии, и было бы противоестественно, если бы такая книга не была дьявольской. Наибольшие возражения вызывают не те работы, которые открыто провозглашают зло, но те, которые подают зло под маской блага. В том, что касается Великого Гримуара, других подобных ему произведений и Белых Ритуалов, есть один важный момент – откровенно дьявольское встречается в дьяволизме лишь изредка, в то время как в том, что считается ангельским, элемент святости часто и рискованно граничит с Сатанизмом. Первая часть Великого Гримуара, подобно Истинному Гримуару, является просто описанием призывания злых духов с целью вынудить их уступить скрытые сокровища. Во второй части говорится, что маг должен отдать себя, свои тело и душу тому демону, который ему служит; бесспорно, что в этом резкое различие не только между Великим Гримуаром и всеми смешанными Ритуалами, но также и между Великим Гримуаром и другими Ритуалами Черной магии. Простым оправданием служит утверждение, что сделка с дьяволом есть только увертка и в действительности договор ничего не дает демону, который, как это часто бывает в фольклоре, обманут и вместо плоти получает лишь тень. § 4. Гримуар Гонориуса Несмотря на несправедливое негодование Pacta Conventa Dæmonum, Великий Гримуар не вызвал, однако, такого серьезного осуждения, как Гримуар Гонориуса Великого, или Гонориуса Третьего. Не будет лишним сказать, что почти каждое обвинение, выставленное против этой замечательной книги, ложно и вообще и в частностях. Главное различие между обвинениями в том, что одни из них есть ложная интерпретация вследствие невежества, а другие – в результате предубеждения. Французский оккультист Папюс, кажется, единственный, кто выразил нейтральный взгляд, хотя в его словах и чувствуется некоторая неопределенность, когда он говорит, что колдовство этого Гримуара более опасно для самих неопытных экспериментаторов, нежели для врагов колдуна. Элифас Леви замечает, что это произведение представляет ценность для изучающих оккультную науку. На первый взгляд кажется, говорит он, что этот текст есть не более, чем сплетение отталкивающих нелепостей, но для посвященных в тайны и знаки каббалы он стал истинным памятником человеческой порочности. Редкое утверждение имеет под собой меньше оснований; нет ни одной магической книги, которая была бы менее связана с каббализмом; эта связь ограничена несколькими словами, которые встречаются в Заклинаниях, и характерна для всей Церемониальной Магии, и только этот Гримуар более всего проникнут элементами христианства. И все лее те, кто хорошо знает принципы толкования Леви, не станут воспринимать серьёзно обвинение, которое построено на значениях того или иного каббалистического слова или знака, ведь известно, что у этого французского оккультиста в зависимости от настроения они имели разный смысл, и к тому же он не владел предметом. Но Элифас Леви не довольствовался общим порицанием; в одной из поздних работ он выдвинул более обоснованное обвинение. Подобно Ключу Соломона и всем Гримуарам, работа Гонориуса предписывает принести в жертву молодого козлёнка, чтобы у оператора был пергамент из чистой (девственной) кожи. Итак, Леви утверждает, что когда «отвратительный автор» упоминает слово kid (по-англ. и «козлёнок», и «ребёнок»), то он действительно имеет в виду человеческое дитя. Такую интерпретацию не оправдать даже юмористической аналогией, которая возможна в простонародном английском, поскольку его знакомство, если бы оно было, с английским языком чрезвычайно поверхностно. Нет ни малейшего основания для подобного обвинения; жертва в Гримуаре Гонориуса значит и может значить не больше, чем в Ключе Соломона. В обоих случаях принесение жертвы имело вполне конкретную цель. До сих пор мы говорили о тех неверных истолкованиях, которые представляют авторы, претендующие на какое-то непосредственное знакомство с рассматриваемой работой. Те же, кто упоминал её в последние годы, довольствовались тем, что безоговорочно верили французскому авторитету. Так, г-н J. H. Slater, в докладе, сделанном в Библиографическом обществе и напечатанном в его протоколах, считает этот Гримуар сторонником убийства и всех видов преступлений. Кроме того, он повсюду путает его с Великим Гримуаром. При прочтении этой книги собственными глазами возникает вопрос о приписываемом авторстве. Из того, что мы знаем о магической литературе, не говоря уже о папском сане, ничто не указывает на то, что это произведение Римского первосвященника, в частности такого как Гонориус. Элифас Леви, правомерно стремившийся отстаивать Церковь своего детства, нападал на нее в лице одного из ее первосвященников с невежественным обвинением, но делал это как всегда плохо; он обратился к истории и обнаружил, что во времена папства Гонориуса существовал антипапа, ставленник Генриха IV, и что он был человеком порочным. Леви немедленно предположил, что этот персонаж был вероятным автором неудобного Гримуара. И снова нет ни одного свидетельства в пользу такого предположения, и это – un bien vilain procédé (гнусный прием), как сказал бы г-н Папюс, возлагать ответственность, без особой на то причины, на память о несчастном прелате. Если мы обратимся к фактам, то они таковы. Первое издание Гримуара, как считают, появилось в 1629 г., и, значит, маловероятно, что его подделали намного раньше, чем в конце шестнадцатого века, предполагаемый же автор умер примерно на девятьсот лет раньше. Канонизированный Римский Папа, надо признать, был плодовитым автором; его проповеди и обширная переписка были изданы в двух больших томах в Париже под таким высоким покровительством, которое вряд ли допустит даже упоминания о подделке. Таким образом, сточки зрения библиографии его утерянных произведений нет. Но редактор Гримуара Гонориуса умолчал о другой работе, с большим основанием приписываемой Гоно-риусу и не вызвавшей какого-либо неодобрения. Это произведение довольно значимо для нашего исследования и называется Honorii Papæ, adversus tenebrarum Principem et ejus Angelos Conjurationes ex originale Romæ servato, Рим, 1529. Подлинность этой работы под вопросом в силу того, что о ней не упоминается в связи с другими произведениями Гонориуса и невозможно говорить ничего определенно, учитывая ее чрезвычайную редкость; немногие публичные библиотеки обладают экземплярами этой книги, а в Англии нет ни одного. Но можно с уверенностью сказать, что это описание способов экзорсизма – религиозного обряда, занимающего значительное место в литературе, и вклад в разработку которого мог, вполне вероятно, внести даже Папа Римский. Как бы то ни было, доказательство, что Гонориус не является автором хотя бы одной из этих книг, свидетельствует о том, что он не имеет отношения и ко второй. Книга Черной магии может быть просто извращением ортодоксальных заклинаний, иначе – авторство первосвященника приписано Гримуару Гонориуса просто в отместку: – колдовство мстит за себя, представляя Папу Римского заклинателем демонов и князем тех, кто общается с ними. Приведя уже некоторые аргументы в защиту этого Гримуара от необоснованных обвинений, необходимо добавить, что это очевидный злонамеренный и в каком-то смысле умелый обман, который был бесспорно рассчитан на то, чтобы привести в заблуждение неосведомленных людей того времени, которые могли интересоваться магией, и особенно священников, так как эта книга якобы предъявляет специальные полномочия Апостольского Центра для магических действий в сфере Дьяволизма и Некромантии. Полностью это утверждение сформулировано в псевдо-Булле, и, чтобы передать всю его силу, необходимо его процитировать. Святой Апостольский Престол, к которому ключи Небесного Царства были даны теми словами, что Иисус Христос адресовал св. Петру: я даю тебе Ключи от Царствия Небесного, и тебе одному даю власть над Князем Тьмы и его ангелами, которые, как рабы своего Господина, обязаны возносить ему честь и славу и повиноваться ему, теми другими словами Иисуса Христа: Ты будешь поклоняться Господу Богу, и Ему лишь ты должен служить – итак, властью этих Ключей Глава Церкви был сделан Повелителем Ада. Но видя, что до сего времени Верховные Первосвященники одни владели силой обращения и командования Духами, Его Святейшество Гонориус Третий, движимый пастырской заботой и имея добродетельное устремление, пожелал познакомить с методами и способностью призывать и управлять Духами его почтенным Братьям во Христе, а также и Заклинаниями, которые должны использоваться в таком случае, как целое, содержимое в следующей Булле. ГОНОРИУС, Слуга Слуг Бога, всем и каждому из наших почтенных Братьев Святой Римской Церкви, Кардиналам, Архиепископам, Епископам, Аббатам; всем и каждому из наших сыновей во Иисусе Христе, Священникам, Дьяконам, Подьячим, Прислужникам, Певчим, Пасторам, Клеркам и Светским и Монашеским, желает Здоровья и шлет Апостольское Благословение. В те дни, когда Сын Божий, Спаситель Мира, произведенного в полноте времени, и рожденный, согласно человеческой природе, из ветви Давидовой, жил на этой земле, и Чье Самое Святое Имя есть Иисус, перед которым небеса, земля и ад преклоняют колена; мы увидели, с какой силой управлял Он демонами, с какой силой было также сказано св. Петру тем изречением: На этой скале я буду строить мою Церковь, и Ворота Ада не будут господствовать над ней. Эти слова были адресованы св. Петру как Главе и Основе Церкви. И тогда мы, кто, милостью Божьей и несмотря на малость наших заслуг, унаследовал Верховную Церковную Власть, и, как законный преемник св. Петра, имеем Ключи от Царствия Небесного, переданные в наши руки, и желая прибегнуть к силе, призывающей и управляющей Духами, которая предназначена единственно для нас, и которой пользовались лишь наши владетели; желая, я повторяю, благодаря Божественному вдохновению, разделить эту силу с нашими почтенными Братьями и дорогими сыновьями во Иисусе Христе, опасаясь, чтобы одержимые демоном, не были иначе напуганы ужасным обликом тех падших ангелов, которые, грешные, были брошены в преисподнюю, чтобы также они были достаточно научены тем вещам., которые необходимо исполнять и соблюдать, и чтобы те, кто был спасён кровью Иисуса Христа, не были изведены никаким колдовством или чтобы в них не вселился дьявол, мы включили в эту Буллу способ их заклинания, который должно соблюдать нерушимо. И поскольку слуги Алтаря должны иметь власть над непокорными Духами, мы тем самым передаём всем им власть, которой мы обладаем, благодаря Святому Апостольскому Престолу, и мы требуем., нашей Апостольской властью, чтобы они соблюдали то, что должно, незыблемо, чтобы небрежностью, не достойной их, они не навлекли на себя Высокий гнев. Истинный Гримуар однажды издавался на французском языке. На итальянском языке было два современных издания, оба плохих. Книга Истинной Черной Магии известна только по изданию 1750 года. Великий Гримуар вновь появился в Nismes в 1823 г. и, кроме того, во всех отношениях идентичен книге под названием Красный Дракон, которая издавалась в разных вариантах. Гримуар Гонориуса чрезвычайно редко встречается в оригинале, но известен по репринтным изданиям 1660 и 1670 гг., хотя и они несовершенны. Существует, наконец, издание, датированное 1760 годом, и оно даже высоко ценится среди коллекционеров. Остаётся добавить, что примерно в середине прошлого столетия рукописная копия этого Гримуара была подарена Abbe d'Artigny, и эта копия намного полнее, чем печатные издания, но не представляется возможным установить причину расхождения рукописного и печатного текстов. Возможно, это связано с переложением Книги Клятв Гонориуса в Подложное Папское Установление, что, без сомнения, повторяет и мотив создания Гримуара Гонориуса и следует духу этого произведения. § 5. Второстепенные и Поддельные Ритуалы Черной Магии Классифицировать множество литературных фальшивок на книги более поддельные и менее поддельные, кажется, на первый взгляд, ненужной причудой критиков. Существуют, однако, такие Ритуалы Черной Магии, которые появились в результате мошенничества предприимчивых книготорговцев, а есть другие, более ранние, появившиеся по иным причинам, и фактически неизвестные. Ни те, ни другие не внесли никакого вклада в развитие магической литературы. Отсюда все же не следует, что они не любопытны или не представляют интереса, и их не следует выносить на суд читателя. Verus Jesuitarum Libellus, или «Истинная Магическая Книга Иезуитов, содержащая наиболее действенные заклинания злых духов всех рангов и всесильное и испытанное заклинание Духа Уриэля (Uriel); а также Обращение Киприана (Cyprian) к Ангелам, и его Заклинания и способы удаления Духов, охраняющих Скрытые Сокровища», написана на латыни и предположительно издана в Париже в 1508 году. Она была переиздана издателем Scheible в Штутгарте в 1845 г., и является частью любопытного собрания уже упомянутых документов Фауста. Наконец, в 1875 году появился английский рукописный перевод этой книги, который покойный майор Герберт Ирвин или сделал сам или где-то приобрел. Дата на титульном листе первого издания сразу выдаёт подделку. Нет нужды говорить, что в первом десятилетии шестнадцатого столетия еще не было никаких иезуитов; св. Игнатиус, основатель этого Ордена, умер в 1536 г., через два года после его конфирмации Папой Римским Павлом III. Тем не менее, заклинания, представленные в этой книге, чрезвычайно любопытны. Первое адресовано духу, чьё имя не названо; считается, что он подчиняется Аврааму и Исааку и должен принести магу со дна морского огромное количество – которое точно не определено и зависит от алчности оператора – лучшего испанского золота; иначе, говорится в заклинании, будет проклято тело (sic) духа и его душа. Во втором заклинании дух вызывается мудростью и очищающей демонов силой Агриппы, и это опять-таки говорит не в пользу древнего происхождения книги. Третье заклинание адресовано духу Zayariel, который вызывается великим Jehova Podoshocheia и Agla Scheffert. Остальные заклинания, а их всего семь, почти совпадают с вышеупомянутыми по характеру и по цели: от демона неизменно требуется приносить то, что пожелает оператор из глубин моря, или из бездны вод, или из преисподней. Позволение духам удалиться, или Изгнание, замыкает этот ряд заклинаний. Призыв св. Киприана - это, вероятно, некий эксперимент, относящийся к Белой Магии, так как он адресован Ангелу, который был гостем Лота и Авраама. Цель этого призыва – «помощь нуждающемуся», что, очевидно, применимо к любой жизненной ситуации, все, кто сочтет это заклинание заслуживающим внимания, могут сами к нему обратиться, мы же полагаем, что оно слишком нескладно и утомительно. Подобное же наблюдение справедливо и для Процедуры Волшебного Приобретения Сокрытых Сокровищ, но она разработана лучше остальных и так тесно связана с Summum Вопит, любимой темой всей Церемониальной Магии, что есть необходимость рассказать о ней подробнее; однако этот обряд относится к Некромантии и поэтому будет рассматриваться во Второй Части. Verus Jesuitarum Libellus завершается заклинанием всех духов Преисподней, текст которого тянется много страниц и содержит больше непонятных слов, чем несколько Гримуаров, вместе взятых. Ввиду отсутствия сведений о первом издании, невозможно сказать что-либо определенное об этой, довольно своеобразной, подделке. Работа Praxis Magica Fausti, или «Волшебные Элементы доктора Иоганна Фауста, Практикующего врача», как утверждается, была напечатана на основе оригинального манускрипта муниципальной библиотеки Веймара и датирована 1571 годом, в связи с чем, при полном к ней уважении, заявляем, что никакой муниципальной библиотеки в родном городе Гёте в этот период не существовало. Более того, собрание Фауста не включает названной рукописи. Нельзя с уверенностью утверждать, было ли оригинальное издание датировано задним числом, поскольку это чрезвычайно редкое издание, и я знаком с ним только в варианте Scheible и по рукописной копии майора Ирвина. Работа состоит из нескольких любопытных гравюр в стиле семнадцатого века и нескольких непонятных, чрезвычайно кратких, заклинаний. Треть из них призывает Злой Дух на том странном основании, что настало время Великого Имени Tetragrammaton. Цель обращения не обозначена; способы призыва христианские, прерываемые бесчисленными изображениями крестов, именами и терминами, догадаться о значении которых весьма проблематично. Место духа в Иерархии определено заключительными словами: «я повелеваю тебе, О Дух Rumoar, равный Люциферу, твоему могущественному властителю». § 6. Черная Курица «Черная Курица», «''Druid Menapienne''», «Красная Магия, или Лучшее из Оккультных Наук», а также производные от первой из этих работ, такие как Queen of the Hairy Flies, Green Butterfly и т. д., формируют самостоятельный класс магических произведений, и, за одним исключением, все это – весьма несерьезные публикации, которые, правда, на подлинность и не претендуют. Они относятся к концу восемнадцатого столетия. Доктор Encausse, глава Французских Мартинистов, утверждает, что все эти книги были созданы в Риме якобы священниками – утверждение несколько необоснованное и характеризующее как его самого, так и его школу и, фактически, не более ценное, чем утверждение в Isis Unveiled (Тайна Изиды), что Чёрная Магия в качестве обычной практики Ватикана может быть «с легкостью доказана». Черная Курица (Black Pullet)- наиболее любопытная из книг этого класса и действительно довольно оригинальна по содержанию, что позволяет выделить её из круга фальшивок. Главный оккультный интерес сосредоточен вокруг колец-талисманов, изображения которых вплетены в текст и рассказ о которых мог бы стать сюжетом волшебного романа. В этой книге много мудрых афоризмов, но она не претендует на старину и на авторство Соломона. Для Руководства по Черной Магии, каковым эта книга и является (хотя и в несколько необычном виде), такая скромность делает честь. Многие из Талисманов, вероятно, оригинальны; по крайней мере, они не похожи ни на что в оккультной символике, известной вашему покорному слуге. В то же время они созданы в соответствии с правилами, установленными Четвертой Книгой, приписываемой Корнелиусу Агриппе. С момента своего создания Черная Курица много раз, с незначительными изменениями, переиздавалась- однажды под названием Сокровище Старика Пирамид, затем последовало продолжение, или вторая часть – Черный Предсказатель (Black Screech Owl). Недавно книга была переиздана в Париже – в варианте, предназначенном для библиофилов, но без библиографического обзора. Хотя сам труд и скромен в своих притязаниях, название первого издания звучит достаточно зловеще, а именно: «О Чёрной Курице, несущей Золотые Яйца и Науке Волшебных Талисманов и Колец, Искусстве Некромантии и каббалы для Заклинания Небесных и Адских Духов, Сильфид, Ундин и Гномов, дарующих Сокровища, наделяющих овладением Тайными Науками властью над всеми существами и разоблачением всех Наук и Колдовства. На основе Доктрин Сократа, Пифагора, Зороастра, Сына Великого Аромасиса, и других философов, чьи рукописные труды избежали пожарища, постигшего Библиотеку Птолемея. Перевод с языка Magi и иероглифов Докторами Mizzaboula-Jabamîa, Danhuzerus, Nehmahmiah, Judahim, и Eliaeb. Перевод на французский язык A. J. S. D. R. L. G. F.» Местом публикации назван Египет, что следует понимать, вероятно, как Рим, и дата- 740, что означает 1740 г., что, однако, как мы увидим, не может быть правдой. Сразу скажем, что в тексте нет ничего, что могло бы оправдать великолепную самонадеянность этого заглавия. В предисловии автор умоляет не путать Черную Курицу с теми собраниями фантастических обрядов, действию которых многие люди стремятся приписать сверхъестественные результаты. Эту просьбу большинство читателей, по должному размышлению, сочтут невозможным удовлетворить. Ведь как уже говорилось – это роман, и первое, что об этом свидетельствует – неубедительная прибавка в тысячу лет на титульном листе. Это рассказ человека, который «принимал участие в походе в Египет» и был «офицером в армии гения». Конечно, это ссылка на Наполеона и, скорее всего, произведение было написано чуть более ста лет назад. Будучи в Египте, рассказчик был послан в экспедицию к Пирамидам в сопровождении не-скольких слуг. Они завтракали в тени «гигантского колосса», как вдруг были атакованы отрядом бедуинов; товарищи автора были убиты, а сам он был ранен. Когда сознание вернулось к нему, он желал себе скорейшей смерти и уже прощался с предзакатным солнцем, но услышал шум от скатившегося с пирамиды камня и вслед за этим увидел пожилого человека, который, судя по тюрбану, был турком. Этот человек не поленился осмотреть все тела, которыми была усыпана пустыня, не-взи-рая на то, были это арабы или французы. Когда подошла очередь офицера, который проявил признаки жизни и поцеловал руку старика, тот, несмотря на все предубеждения, свойственные мусульманской религии, пожалел его и помог ему подняться. Затем француз последовал за своим спасителем внутрь пирамиды, которая оказалась жилищем старика и одновременно могущественным храмом Магии. Там были просторные залы и бесконечные галереи, подземные палаты, полные сверкающих в свете ярко горящих ламп сокровищ, бесчисленное количество слуг-духов, чудесная еда; но самое главное – там была Черная Курица. Одним словом, обыденная жизнь повсюду сопровождалась сверхъестественным; это напоминало увиденное Аладдином, с тем отличием, что все это было во власти Астарота. Оказалось, что Мудрец был единственным наследником Magi и создателей той части египетских иероглифов, которая стала «источником огорчений для учёных»; более всего старик нуждался в преемнике, так как чувствовал, что смерть его уже близка. Французский офицер освоил турецкий язык с помощью волшебной грамматики, что в общем было излишним, потому что его спаситель обладал талисманом, который давал возможность прекрасно говорить на любых языках. Молодой человек узнал о чудесной силе двадцати двух талисманов и колец, а также о тайне Черной Курицы, которая могла отыскать золото быстрее, чем лоза- обнаружить подземные источники. После этих уроков, несмотря на многие молитвы и помощь духа Odous, мудрец упал наземь бездыханным, а его способный духовный наследник припал к ногам своего благодетеля. Сопровождаемый духом, который был передан ему в услужение, французский офицер покинул Египет, нагруженный сокровищами, а в драгоценной урне он вёз пепел мудреца. Француз нанял судно до Марселя и благополучно вернулся на родину. Он поселился в провинции и проводил свои дни в опытах с Черной Курицей, в размышлениях и медитации. Он взялся подробно описать всё происшедшее с ним; в воспоминаниях он предупреждает издателей-пиратов, что с помощью талисмана наградит их ушами длиной в шесть дюймов больше, чем у Мидаса. Но, кажется, издателей это не испугало. Автор Черной Курицы открещивается от любой связи с Черной Магией, но будет правильным отнести эту книгу именно к ней, во-первых, опираясь на представленные в ней знаки и, во-вторых, в силу провозглашения их власти над злыми духами; хотя надо сделать поправку, что адские существа, упомянутые в заглавии, оказались не демонами, а Саламандрами – то есть элементарными Духами Огня. Но несмотря на то, что эта работа выходит за рамки Черной Магии – если уж необходимо делать различие, – она не более, чем плагиат, поскольку включает много страниц из Comte de Gabalis. Чтобы вызвать духов, которые служили хозяину пирамиды, достаточно произнести: Thomatos, Benesser, Flianter. После этого по вашему зову явятся тридцать три духа. Скажите: Litan, Izer, Osnas, и они предстанут перед вами, а потом произнесите: Nanther. Слова Soutram, Ubarsines заставят их перенести вас по воздуху, куда бы вы ни приказали. А когда вы произнесете одно только слово Rabiam, они доставят вас обратно. Необходимо, однако, подкрепить свою силу хозяина духов талисманами и кольцами, получить которые можно достаточно дешёвым способом. Те, что принадлежали хозяину пирамиды, были сделаны из драгоценных металлов и украшены великолепными драгоценными камнями, но практическая цель будет достигнута, если кольца будут отлиты из сплава бронзы и стали, а талисманы вышиты на атласе, в строгом соответствии с описанием, которое здесь приводится. § 7. Талисманы Мудреца Пирамид ТАЛИСМАН I Знаки должны быть выгравированы на внутренней поверхности Кольца I. Служит для заклинания божественных и адских сил. Он должен быть вышит серебром на небесно-синем атласе. На призыв Siras, Etar, Besanar явятся многочисленные духи. ТАЛИСМАН II Знаки должны быть выгравированы на внутренней поверхности Кольца II. Дает любовь и уступчивость всего женского пола. Он должен быть вышит серебром на черном атласе. Слова призыва: Nades, Suradis, Maniner. Кольцо – одетое на средний палец левой руки – должно быть прижато к губам. Это заклинание вызывает розовокрылого духа, к которому надо обратиться со словами Sader, Prostas, Solaster, и тогда он перевернёт небо и землю в поисках дамы вашего сердца, будь она хоть первой красавицей в гареме Калифа. Слова Mmаmes, Laher прикажут четырём рабам унести её. Следует отметить, что это не единственный пример непристойности в оккультизме. ТАЛИСМАН III Знаки должны быть выгравированы на внутренней поверхности Кольца III. Находит все сокровища и гарантирует обладание ими. Талисман должен быть вышит золотом на зеленом атласе. Слова Onaim, Perantes, Rasonastos вызовут появление семи духов аu teint basane, каждый из которых будет сыпать к ногам волшебника золотые дукаты из невидимых мешков – действие, описанное в этом Гримуаре множество раз. Item, птица с чёрным капюшоном на голове, будет сидеть на плече каждого духа. ТАЛИСМАН IV Знаки должны быть выгравированы на внешней поверхности Кольца IV. Открывает самые скрытые тайны и позволяет обладателю талисмана всюду проникать невидимым. Знаки должны быть вышиты на фиолетовом атласе серебряными нитками. Наденьте кольцо на любой палец левой руки. Возьмите этой же рукой талисман и поднесите его близко к уху. Произнесите слова Nitrae, Radou, Sunandum и услышите всё о своей сокровенной тайне. ТАЛИСМАН V Знаки должны быть выгравированы на внешней поверхности Кольца V. Заставит самого молчаливого человека открыться владельцу талисмана, а его враги будут вынуждены раскрыть все свои коварные замыслы. Знаки должны быть вышиты золотом на атласе золотого же цвета. Наденьте кольцо на мизинец левой руки, поднесите талисман к правому уху, и после слов Noctar, Raiban самый бдительный человек – как я уже говорил- будет вынужден разгласить свои самые сокровенные мысли. А если произнести ещё слово BlRANTHER, оно вынудит врагов обладателя талисмана раскрыть перед всеми свои планы. ТАЛИСМАН VI Знаки должны быть выгравированы на внешней поверхности Кольца VI. Предоставит столько духов, сколько необходимо для немедленного выполнения любого дела, которое пожелает предпринять обладатель талисмана, а также для прекращения любого дела, которое может быть направлено ему во вред. Талисман должен быть вышит на сиреневом атласе шёлком того же оттенка. Волшебные слова – Zorami, Zaitux, Elastot. ТАЛИСМАН VII Знаки должны быть выгравированы на внутренней поверхности Кольца VII. Обладает разрушительной мощью; вызывает град, удары молний и падение с неба звезд; может быть причиной землетрясений, бурь и т. д. В то же время он предостерегает друзей своего хозяина от несчастных случаев. Знаки этого талисмана должны быть вышиты серебром на алом, как маки, атласе. Волшебные слова: (1) Ditau, Hurandos – для разрушительных действий; (2) Ridas, Tali-mos – для управления стихиями; (3) Atrosis, Narpida – вызывают град и т. п.; (4) Uusur, Itar – для землетрясений; (5) Hispen, Tromador – для ураганов и штормов; (6) Paranthes, Histanos – для покровительства друзьям. ТАЛИСМАН VIII Знаки должны быть выгравированы на внешней поверхности Кольца VIII. Делает владельца талисмана невидимым, даже для духов, так что один Бог – свидетель его действий. Появляется возможность проходить сквозь стены, проникая повсюду. Волшебные слова – Benatir, Cararcau, Dedos, Etinarmi. Каждый раз при следующем действии кольцо следует одевать на другой палец правой руки. Талисман – из атласа желтого цвета, вышитого черным шелком. ТАЛИСМАН IX Знаки должны быть выгравированы на внутренней поверхности Кольца IX. Без всякого риска переносит владельца в любой уголок Земли. Волшебные слова- Raditus, Polastrien, Terpandu, Ostrata, Pericatur, Ermas. Талисман – из атласа красно-коричневатых оттенков, вышитый золотом. ТАЛИСМАН X Знаки должны быть выгравированы на внешней поверхности Кольца X. Одним прикосновением открывает любые запоры, какими бы хитроумными они не были. Волшебные слова – Saritap, Pernisox, Ottarim. Талисман – из тёмно-синего атласа, вышитого серебром. ТАЛИСМАН XI Знаки должны быть выгравированы на внешней поверхности Кольца XI. Переносит владельца по его желанию в любой дом без предупреждения и позволяет прочитать мысли любого человека с целью помочь или помешать этому человеку. Талисман – из светло-серого атласа, вышитого золотом. Чтобы узнать мысли, положите его на голову, подышите на кольцо, и скажите: О Tarot, Nizael, Estarnas, Tantarez. Для награждения достойных – слова: Nista, Saper, Visnos, и они сразу же станут обладателями невиданного богатства. Для наказания врагов или злых людей: Xatros, Roxas, Tortos, и они немедленно будут подвергнуты ужасным мукам. ТАЛИСМАН XII Знаки должны быть выгравированы на внутренней поверхности Кольца XII. Разрушает враждебные замыслы против владельца и покоряет непослушных духов. Талисман – из розового атласа, вышитого серебром. Его следует положить на стол, левую руку – сверху; кольцо должно быть на среднем пальце правой руки, и владелец, с низко склоненной головой, должен тихо повторять слова: Senapos, Terfita, Estamos, Perfiter, NOTARIN. ТАЛИСМАН XIII Знаки должны быть выгравированы на внешней поверхности Кольца XIII. Наделяет владельца любыми талантами и достоинствами, как и желанием творить добро. С его помощью может быть преумножена и сущность Зла. В первом случае достаточно поднять талисман, с кольцом на первой фаланге третьего пальца правой руки, и произнести слова: Turan, Estonos, Fuza. Во втором: Vazotas, Yestanar. Талисман должен быть из атласа цвета шафрана, вышитого серебром. ТАЛИСМАН XIV Знаки должны быть выгравированы на внешней поверхности Кольца XIV. Наделяет знанием о любых минералах и растениях, их свойствах и достоинствах; одаривает лекарством от всех болезней и способностью излечения больных. Талисман – из оранжевого атласа, вышитого серебром. Его необходимо носить на груди, кольцо следует поместить в медальон и повесить на шею с помощью шелковой ленты цвета пламени. Действенные слова: Reterrem, Salibat, Cratares, Hisater. ТАЛИСМАН XV Знаки должны быть выгравированы на внешней поверхности Кольца XV. Защищает от свирепых диких животных; дает средство побеждать их, знать их язык, избавляться от бешеных животных. Талисман должен быть из тёмно-зелёного атласа, вышитого золотом. Для первых трех целей произнесите: Hocatos, Imorad, Surater, Markila. Для последней: Trumantrem, Ricona, Estupit, Oxa. ТАЛИСМАН XVI Знаки должны быть выгравированы на внешней поверхности Кольца XVI. Позволяет узнать хорошие или плохие намерения любого человека. Талисман – из черного атласа, вышитого золотом. Его следует поместить ближе к сердцу, кольцо должно быть на мизинце правой руки. Слова: Crostes, Furinot, Katipa, Garinos. ТАЛИСМАН XVII Знаки должны быть выгравированы на внутренней поверхности Кольца XVII. Наделяет талантами и глубоким знанием любых искусств так, что владелец оказывается в состоянии затмить самых титулованных деятелей, отдавших искусству много лет упорного труда. Но Искусство от этого не пострадает, потому что обладателю талисмана все равно придется приложить усилия для создания своих произведений. Талисман должен быть из белого атласа, вышитого черным шелком. Выбрав для себя вид искусства, надо произнести волшебные слова: Ritas, Onalun, Tersorit, Ombas, Serpitas, Quitathar, Zamarath. XVIII. Приносит крупный выигрыш в любой лотерее. Талисман – из светло-вишневого атласа, вышитого золотом и серебром. Он должен быть привязан на левую руку с помощью белой ленты, кольцо должно быть на мизинце правой руки. Слова: Rokes на выигрышное число, Pilatus на ambes-туза, Zotoas на denary, Tulitas на quaternary, Xatanitos на quinary; но будьте осторожны, произнося все эти слова, когда делаете ставки – эти инструкции я не вполне понимаю, но если искусство или наука лотереи в наши дни следуют старым законам, я отсылаю вопрос к тем, кто является специалистом в этом деле. Это не самая великая тайна оккультизма. Те же слова необходимо повторять, перетасовывая карты. Но сначала сложите ладони над талисманом и поцелуйте кольцо. Эти небольшие манипуляции можно произвести, говорит честный Гримуар, не привлекая внимания вашего противника. ТАЛИСМАН XIX Знаки должны быть выгравированы на внешней поверхности Кольца XIX. Даёт возможность натравить всех обитателей преисподней на врагов владельца талисмана, вышитого на бело-сером атласе оттеночным шёлком. Его можно носить как угодно. Слова: OSTHARIMAN, VlSANTIPAROS, NOCTATUR. ТАЛИСМАН XX Знаки должны быть выгравированы на внешней поверхности Кольца XX. Дает знание о слугах Сатаны и средства сокрушения их замыслов, но то ли для лучшего здоровья, то ли для спокойствия души владельца, никакой гарантии здесь не дается. Талисман – из красного атласа, середина вышита золотом, края серебром, а знаки – черно-белым шелком. Его следует носить на груди, кольцо на первой фаланге мизинца левой руки. Волшебные слова: Actatos, Catipta, Bejouran, Itapan, Marnutus. МАГИЧЕСКИЙ ПРУТ ИЗ КНИГИ ЧЕРНАЯ КУРИЦА Эти знаки должны быть начертаны на Пруте китайскими чернилами Церемониальная Магия признает, что диапазон человеческих желаний ограничен, и не удивительно, что функции этих талисманов или иногда частично совпадают, или некоторые из них почти аналогичны полномочиям, приписываемым Магусу трансцендентной наукой Arbatel. Талисманам в оригинале предшествует фигура волшебного прута, с пятнами, говорит сопровождающий иллюстрацию текст, крови ягнёнка и имеющего форму змеи. Описание несколько неясно, но этот жезл, очевидно, должен быть гибким, чтобы его можно было согнуть, соединить голову и хвост змеи, и с помощью золотой цепи замкнуть образовавшийся таким образом круг. Необходимо отметить, что это – великий древний мистический символ, но до чего же в странную компанию он попал! Прут должен быть длиной в шесть футов, а в согнутом состоянии может использоваться как круг для вызывания духов. В книге также есть изображение великого волшебного круга, но в тексте его описания нет. Таким образом, всего приводится двадцать две фигуры, и в список волшебных терминов включено слово Tarot, что в этой связи имеет особое значение. Действительно, можно отметить некое соответствие между талисманами и Арканами Таро, по крайней мере в некоторых случаях, и по всей видимости, упоминание Таро указывает на то, что эта книга имеет более определенный оккультный аспект, чем представляется на первый взгляд. Именно символика Старших Арканов соотносится с Силами Бездны. § 8. Курица, находящая золото ГОТИЧЕСКИЙ КРУГ из книги ЧЕРНАЯ КУРИЦА Я должен, однако, перейти к рассказу о курице-золотоискательнице - главной теме произведения, о котором мы говорим. Великий Оромасис, отец Зороастра, был первым обладателем одной из этих изумительных домашних птиц. Яйца они высиживают следующим способом. Возьмите кусочки дерева пахучих сортов, таких как алоэ, кедр, апельсин, лимон, лавр, корень ириса, а также высушенные на солнце лепестки розы. Поместите всё в золотое блюдо, подогреваемое снизу; влейте бальзаминовое масло; добавьте самого лучшего ладана и чистой смолы. Затем произнесите: Athas, Sounam, Erminatos, Pasaim; установите над блюдом линзу- так, чтобы лучи солнца могли воспламенить дерево, линза начнёт таять – очевидно, благодаря волшебной власти, которая присуща этим действиям; приятный аромат наполнит комнату, и ваш состав скоро превратится в пепел. Пока пепел ещё горячий и красный, поместите его в золотое яйцо; положите яйцо на черную подушку; накройте его бокалом-колокольчиком из ограненного горного хрусталя; затем поднимите глаза, протяните руки к небесам и воскликните: «''O SANATAPER, ISMAÏ, NONTAPILUS, ERTIVALER, CANOPISTUS''». Установите бокал так, чтобы на него попадали прямые солнечные лучи. Когда он окажется охваченным пламенем, то вместо яйца вы сможете различить, в дымке, черную курицу, а если Вы скажете: Binusas, Testipas, она расправит крылья и уютно устроится на вашей груди. В описании не говорится о том, что за этим последует что-либо плохое, скорее наоборот, но об этом – в следующем параграфе. Поскольку этот истинный метод является одной из тайн пирамид, он легко подвластен прямому наследнику Оромасиса, но для простых магов, очевидно, представляет определённую трудность. Снисходительный, подобно всем своим товарищам, к стесненности людей в средствах, этот Гримуар дарит альтернативный способ. Возьмите чистое яйцо; подставьте его лучам полуденного солнца; затем выберите самую черную курицу, какую только сможете; если у курицы есть перья другого цвета, удалите их. И если Общество борьбы против жестокого обращения с животными еще не вмешалось, наденьте на птицу нечто вроде чёрного капюшона, чтобы она не могла ничего видеть. Клюв птицы должен быть свободен. Поместите курицу в коробку, обитую изнутри черной тканью и достаточно вместительную, чтобы ей было удобно. Поставьте коробку в такое место, куда не может проникнуть свет; давайте птице корм только ночью; следите, чтобы никакой шум не тревожил её и не мешал высиживать яйца. Поскольку птицу будет окружать всё чёрное, её воображением, которое, вероятно, достаточно развито, всецело овладеет стихия чёрного цвета. Если курица переживёт свое заключение, она в итоге выведет совершенно черного цыпленка, но лишь в том случае, если мудрость и достоинства оператора позволяют ему участвовать в таких священных и божественных таинствах. Не совсем понятно, как и почему домашняя птица, выведенная таким неудобным способом, должна иметь какой-то особый инстинкт в обнаружении мест, где сокрыто золото, но такая способность ей приписывается, и только из одного этого можно сделать вывод, что Черная Курица – ещё большая глупость, чем Гримуары. Однако упрощенный вариант выведения Черной Курицы не был, по мнению колдунов, последним словом в развитии этой темы. Несмотря на угрозу мести со стороны наследника Оромасиса, это таинство позднее было переделано редакторами Красного Дракона и явилось миру под названием Великая Каббала, которая только и может принести успех. В результате последней переделки этот ритуал превратился в формулу для вызывания дьявола, что уже говорит об истинной атмосфере духов Goetic. Следует предупредить, что успех предприятия будет зависеть от собранности, религиозности духа и чистоты совести вызывающего; иначе, вместо того, чтобы командовать злым духом, злой дух будет командовать им. Понятно, что процесс сам по себе несложен. Стоит всего лишь поймать черную курицу, которую ни разу не топтал петух, и сделать это так, чтобы она не закудахтала; поэтому лучше схватить её, когда она спит, сжав ей шею, но не сильно – лишь бы не было шума. Вы должны идти прямо до первого перекрёстка и там, когда часы пробьют полночь, прутом кипариса очертить круг, встать в середине, разорвать птицу надвое и три раза произнести следующие слова: Euphas, Metahîm, frugativi et appellavi. Затем повернитесь на Восток, опуститесь на колени и поведайте свою просьбу, произнеся в конце Великое Имя. Нечистый Дух явится перед вами в алом сюртуке, желтом жилете и светло-зеленых штанах. Его голова будет походить на голову собаки с рогами и ослиными ушами; у него будут ноги и копыта телёнка, он спросит о ваших распоряжениях, которые Вы отдадите ему, как только соблаговолите, и поскольку повиноваться он обязан, Вы можете сразу же стать богатым и, значит, самым счастливым из людей. Такова, по крайней мере, точка зрения Гримуара. Должна ли быть жертва процесса разорвана на куски ещё живой – не совсем ясно, но к такому выводу можно прийдти, исходя из предостережения о нежелательности шума. На самом деле, я несколько изменил процедуру так, что если какой-нибудь глупец попытается испробовать все это на себе в наше культурное время, он получит только головную боль из-за ненужных забот, предлагаемых сценарием церемонии. Поэтому – дело за дураками. Часть II Полный ГРИМУАР Глава I ПОДГОТОВКА ВЫЗЫВАТЕЛЯ § 1. О Любви к Богу Обряды так называемой Трансцендентальной Магии, есть ex hypothesi духовные и религиозные обряды; но духовные и моральные советы, содержащиеся в инструкциях по проведению этих обрядов, в силу своей незрелости и ограниченности, являются лишь банальными советами по усовершенствованию процедур, чтобы они о себе ни заявляли. В Смешанных Ритуалах, вопреки некоторым выводам, сделанным входе их рассмотрения, по сути тоже есть примесь религиозных обрядов – иудейских и христианских. И это понятно; чтобы приобщиться к легендарным Духам Небесного свода и ритуалам, которые обещают сведущим возрождение Эноха (Enoch – сын Каина, отец Мафусаила), Правителя Нижнего Мира, «который не был им, пока Бог не призвал его к себе», необходимо также, чтобы кандидат обладал высокой степенью святости, чем бы это для него ни обернулось; резонно также предположить, что, пока Маг повелевает так называемыми Духами Стихий, каббалистическим Kliphoth и Злыми Демонами, он должен быть укреплен милостью и покровительством вышнего мира и свободен от присущих человеку слабостей и недостатков, Принципы осуществления магической деятельности, учитывая необходимость всякий раз излагать собственную точку зрения, способны удовлетворить, кажется, любым требованиям. Однако они носили скорее характер специальных временных рекомендаций на тот или иной случай; предназначались больше для практических целей, чем для высокого и Трансцендентального искусства святой жизни. Но на первый взгляд, конечно, покажется причудливой аномалией, что Черная Магия должна включать в себя и религиозные обряды, а также должна требовать соблюдения подобных принципов в духовной и мирской жизни от тех, кто сделает её смыслом своего существования. Это не христианство a rebours (наоборот) и не трансформированная религия Израиля, как принято считать; это и не преднамеренное искажение религиозных ритуалов и обрядов; в этом нет ничего возмутительного, но логика здесь отсутствует. Каждый раз, прибегая к подобного рода ритуалам и обрядам, следует не гневить Бога из интереса к сатанизму, а, напротив, получать свыше силу и власть для более успешного управления Злыми Духами, независимо от того, законна или нет цель ритуала. Божественная Любовь, говорит книга Истинной Черной Магии, должна предшествовать обретению Науки Соломона, сына Царя Давида, который сказал: начало и Ключ моей Мудрости есть страх перед Богом, почитание Его, обожание Его с большим раскаянием сердца и призыв к Его помощи во всех наших намерениях и стремлениях, в исполнении коих Бог наставит нас на путь истины. Чтобы понять этот парадокс, недостаточно сказать, что книга Истинной Черной Магии – это просто Ключ Соломона, приспособленный к целям магии Goetic. Во-первых, как уже отмечалось, невозможно разгадать Goetic намерение, исходя из книг Ключа Соломона (Clavicles); и, во-вторых, в Гримуарах, а именно в Гримуаре Гонориуса и Великом Гримуаре есть такие особенности, которые не найти в Clavicles. Размышлять непрерывно о свершении и связывать все упования с бесконечной добротой Великого Adonai (еврейск. – выражение благоговения перед Богом, служит также для замены произношения Tetragrammaton) – это основной принцип успеха, согласно Великому Гримуару. Но и неразумный характер ритуалов Черной Магии не может служить объяснением. Попытка умилостивить Божество молитвами, жертвами и воздержанием и, таким образом, получить Божественную помощь для успешного осуществления отвратительных преступлений и нелепых или невозможных замыслов – это, конечно, безумие; потому что Бог, признанный и призываемый Магией Goetic, – это не Принцип Зла, как говорит миф о Современном Сатанизме, но «ужасное и почтенное Божество», разрушившее власть непослушных ангелов – альтернатива Jehovah (имя Бога в Ветхом Завете) Еврейским ритуалам и Троице христианского магического цикла. Безумный обряд в действительности есть толкование Магией Goetic фундаментальной доктрины Практической Магии, а именно, власти Божественных слов,«подчиняющих всех Духов тем, кто произносит эти слова. Эти слова и имена перечислялись как заклинание и, в окружении подходящих официальных молитв, использовались во всех магических церемониях. Черная Магия в одних случаях употреблялась ими в противозаконных целях, а в других-… в тех же самых целях. Произнесение Божественного Имени, которое, как предполагалось, заставляло демонов трепетать и делало их послушными воле Мага, обладало такой силой, что вызывало в них внутреннее желание повиноваться. За этим также стоит молчаливое предположение, что легче управлять демонами, чем убедить ангелов. Кроме того, понимая, что молитва к Богу и призыв к Божественным Именам предполагает надлежащий дух почтения, преданности и любви как условие, при котором просьба может быть услышана, Goetia переняла это условие. Итак, первое и невыполнимое, что требовалось от посвященного в Черную Магию, это любить Бога прежде, чем начать колдовать; уповать на Бога прежде, чем он заключит договор с Сатаной; одним словом, чтобы делать зло, он должен быть хорошим. § 2. О силе духа Определив, таким образом, свое духовное стремление, оператор делает следующий шаг – к обретению того уровня сознания, который соответствовал бы его будущей работе. Мы можем представить то состояние, в каком традиционно пребывал колдун- бедный, гонимый, завистливый, честолюбивый и не имевший никаких возможностей узаконить свою деятельность. Неспособный зарабатывать деньги, он мечтал о тайных сокровищах и частенько бывал в тех местах в округе, где они могли бы быть спрятаны. Он искал их, возможно, долго, пока не решился прибегнуть к Волшебству, но земля не выдает свои клады, потому что гномы и Духи земли, Alastors и Демоны Уединённых мест встают на стражу тайн умерших скупцов, когда их призраки покидают окрестности. Узнав, что Гримуары – Колдовские Книги Черной Магии – полны описаний мрачных обрядов и ужасных таинственных слов, повелевающих стражами тех сокровищ, он не стал терзаться долгими сомнениями. Церковь и Государство угрожают огнем его плоти и пожаром его душе, но первого он постарается избежать бдительностью и секретностью, а второе наступит ещё не скоро. Очевидно, однако, чтобы достичь желаемого, он должен вооружиться отвагой и благоразумием, и это, согласно Sanctum Regnum Goetia, – первое наставление. «О люди! О бессильные смертные! – восклицает автор Великого Гримуара, – Трепещите в своём собственном безрассудстве, когда вы вслепую стремитесь к овладению наукой столь глубокой. Преодолейте ограниченность своего ума и знайте, что прежде, чем взяться за что-либо, необходимо обрести твёрдость и непоколебимость, а кроме того, будьте скрупулезно внимательными и в точности, шаг за шагом, соблюдайте все, что я сообщу вам; без предосторожностей каждое действие обернётся вам во вред, помешательством и погибелью; но следуя моим приказаниям с точностью, вы, напротив, возвыситесь от вашей подлости и бедности и достигнете полного успеха во всех своих предприятиях. Вооружитесь поэтому отвагой, благоразумием, мудростью и достоинством – качествами, необходимыми для этой великой и безграничной работы, которой я посвятил шестьдесят семь лет, трудясь денно и нощно для успешного достижения столь высокой цели». Можно подумать, что есть какой-то более короткий путь к богатству и удовлетворению всех своих желаний. § 3. О сдержанности и воздержании Четвертая Книга Оккультной Философии, которая, как уже отмечалось, приписывается Корнелиусу Агриппе, является смешанной по характеру и поддельной в смысле авторства, и дает чрезвычайно любопытное объяснение правила святости, предписываемой всеми формами Церемониальной Магии. Инструменты, используемые в Магическом Искусстве, неэффективны без освящения. Акт освящения – это действие, в соответствии с которым инструментам передаётся сила, происходящая от двух источников: от власти посвящения, которой наделены Божественные Имена, и молитв, в которые эти имена включены, а также от власти посвящения, которой наделён сам посвящаемый человек. Непреложным условием этой святости было сохранение целомудрия на определённый – но, надо заметить, – ограниченный период, предшествующий действию, а также пост, постепенно переходящий в очень строгий. В своих указаниях относительно этих пунктов Ритуалы Черной Магии немногим отличаются от своих прототипов – ранних Ключей Соломона, работы псевдо-Агриппы, или Магических Элементов Питера де Абано. А вот наставление Неофита, которое встречается в Великом Гримуаре: «Вы должны воздерживаться в течение целой четверти лунного месяца от общества представительниц женского пола, чтобы защитить себя от возможности загрязнения. Вы должны начать эту волшебную четверть в тот же самый момент, когда начинает расти это светило, обещанием Великому Adonai, Повелителю Духов, принимать пищу не более двух раз в сутки, то есть в двадцать четыре часа указанной фазы Луны, и пищу необходимо принимать в полдень и полночь, или, если это для Вас удобнее, в семь часов утра и в то же время вечером, предваряя каждую трапезу следующей молитвой в течение всего упомянутого периода: МОЛИТВА Я'' молю Тебя, О, Величественный и Могущественный Adonay, Повелитель всех Духов! Я молю Тебя, О Eloim! Я молю Тебя, О Jehovah! О Великий Adonay, я отдаю Тебе мою душу, мое сердце, мое нутро, мои руки и ноги, мои желания, всего себя! О Великий Adonay, будь благосклонен ко мне! Да будет так. Аминъ.'' После этого, в течение всего указанного периода, питайтесь и спите как можно меньше, и снимайте свои одежды как можно реже, и всё время размышляйте о своих обязательствах, и во всех своих надеждах доверьтесь безграничному великодушию Великого Adonay». Гримуар Гонориуса, который предназначен исключительно для представителей Святых Орденов, ограничивает пост тремя днями, о чём будет сказано позднее, и не ставит никаких условий воздержания тем, кто придерживается безбрачия. Истинный Гримуар назначает тот же срок и добавляет, что воздержание должно быть максимально полным, что человеческого общества и общения нужно избегать совершенно, женщин же особенно. Книга Истинной Черной Магии вносит в инструкцию следующие изменения: Если Священник-экзорсист желает преуспеть в своём действии, он должен, когда все другие вещи уже подготовлены, воздерживаться от любого труда души и тела, от большой еды и питья, от всей роскоши, от всех пороков, и он должен размышлять о тех вещах, которые он собирается осуществить, в течение девяти полных дней перед совершением работы; его помощники – если таковые имеются – должны подготовиться подобным же образом для того, чтобы все могло быть выполнено верно. Пусть они начнут со следующей молитвы, которая должна быть прочитана дважды ночью и один раз днём. МОЛИТВА О Господь Бог Всемогущий, будь благосклонен к нам, хотя и недостойным поднять глаза к Небесам из-за многих наших прегрешений] О Боже Всемилостивейший, Кто желает не смерти грешника, но его истинного преображения, одари нас Твоею милостью! О Господь, О Бог, полный сострадания, помоги нам в том деянии, которое мы собираемся совершить, и Имя Твоё будет вечно благословенно! Аминь. Заключительные дни поста должны быть очень строгими, вся пища сводится к хлебу и воде, необходимо воздержание от всего греховного и повторение вышеупомянутой молитвы. § 4. О подготовке вызыеателя, или очищение Обряд очищения, являющегося заветным признаком внутренней чистоты, предписывается всеми магическими церемониями, важен он в равной степени и в Магии Goetic. Обычное ежедневное омовение становится символичным само по себе. Когда оператор просыпается утром в течение подготовительного трехдневного периода (triduum), предписанного Истинным Гримуаром, его руки и лицо должны быть обмыты – с помощью чистой белой ткани – водой, предварительно очищенной согласно предписаниям Ритуала. Омовение сопровождается ВСТУПИТЕЛЬНОЙ МОЛИТВОЙ Господь Бог Adonay, Кто сотворил человека из ничего по собственному образу и подобию, а также создал и меня, недостойного грешника, каковым я являюсь; Прошу Тебя, соизволь благословить ''✠ ''и освятить эту воду, которая может стать целебной для моего тела и моей души, потому что освободит меня ото всех заблуждений. О Господь Бог, Всемогущий и Невыразимый, Кто вывел Твой народ из земли Египетской и провел его через 'Красное море! Позволь мне очиститься этой водой ото всех моих грехов, чтобы я мог предстать невинным перед Тобой. Аминь. В Книге Истинной Черной Магии говорится, что омовение абсолютно необходимо для Магического Искусства, и что оно должно быть совершено в последний день поста, оператор записывал специальным пером на чистой бумаге или пергаменте все заклинания и требуемые практикой слова изгнания нечистой силы, и выполнял другие подготовительные действия. От головы до стоп он должен омыть себя теплой очищенной водой, сопровождая эту процедуру словами: О Господь Adonay, Кто создал меня по своему образу и подобию, разреши благословить и освятить эту воду, так, чтобы она могла стать спасением моей души и тела, и чтобы никакое зло никогда не смогло поселиться внутри меня… Необходимо затем прочесть Псалмы Dominus illuminatio mea и Dixit insipiens in corde suo, а затем осушить себя полотенцем. Следующая молитва должна повторяться пять раз в течение дня и четыре раза в течение ночи на протяжении трех дней: ASTROSCHIO, ASATH, à sacra BEDRIMUBAL, FELUT, ANABOTOS, SERABILEM, SERGEN, GEMEN, DOMOS. О Господь Бог, Кто восседает на небесах, Кто видит глубины, позволь мне, прошу Тебя, совершить то, что я задумал, с помощью Твоей, О Великий Боже, Да пребудет царствие Твоё во веки веков. Аминь. § 5. О подготовке вызывателя., или облачение Использование специальных одеяний в церемониях Магии следует достаточно резонно из религиозного характера, приписанного этим действиям. Питер де Абано рекомендует, если возможно, воспользоваться облачением священника, под которым, вероятно, имеется в виду стихарь. Книга Черной Магии, вслед за Ключом Соломона и представляя Иудейский обряд, предписывает облачение, подобное тому, которое носили Levites (потомки Levi, сына Иакова и Леи, назначенные помогать священнику), со специальными знаками, вышитыми на груди красным шелком: Все предметы облачения, вплоть до рубашки, должны быть сшиты из льняной ткани, и одеваясь, надо произнести следующие слова: ANTON, AMATOR, EMITES, THEODONIEL, PONCOR, PAGOR, ANITOR; при помощи этих самых святых Ангельских Имён я облачаюсь, О Господи, в эти одежды Воскресенья (Шабаша) с тем, чтобы я мог правильно выполнить все вещи, которые я желаю осуществить благодаря Тебе, Святой Adonay, Чьё Царствие будет длиться вечно. Аминь. Обувь и головной убор должны быть из белой кожи, с теми же знаками, нанесёнными на них специальным пером киноварью (красной краской), смешанной со смолой. На головном уборе должны быть написаны следующие имена: Jehovah – сзади; Adonay – справа; Eloy – слева и Gibor – спереди. Глава II ПОДГОТОВИТЕЛЬНЫЕ ОБРЯДЫ И ЦЕРЕМОНИИ § 1. О Свойствах Планет Ключ Царя. Соломона является всего лишь обычным Магическим Ритуалом, который регулирует действия Магического Искусства согласно формальному приписыванию определенных часов дня и ночи влиянию определенных планет, в то время как Книга Истинной Черной Магии – единственный Гримуар Магии Goetic, который придерживается Clavicle как в этом, так и в других отношениях. Данные указания часов и планет, однако, чрезвычайно перепутаны. Соответствие же семи дней семи планетам в обоих случаях изложено одинаково, и в Гримуаре выглядит следующим образом: Solday = Сатурн =♄ = суббота Zedex = Юпитер = ♃ = четверг Madime = Марс = ♂ = вторник Zemen = Солнце = ☉ = воскресенье Hogos = Венера = ♀ = пятница Cocao = Меркурий = ☿= среда Zeveac = Луна = ☽= понедельник Но поскольку долгота дней, говорит Гримуар, неодинакова-то есть сравнительная продолжительность дня и ночи изменяется в соответствии со временем восхода и заката солнца, – также неравны и часы планет. Когда день, скажем, длится пятнадцать часов, чтобы установить, сколько минут составляет час определённой планеты, умножают пятнадцать часов на пять; результат - семьдесят пять, столько минут формируют час планеты в тот день. Соответственно ночь этих суток длится девять часов; умножив на пять, получим произведение сорок пять, и столько минут составляют ночной час планеты. Тот же самый метод может применяться к временам года. Но в сутках двадцать четыре часа и количество минут все-таки – 1440, а не 1530, как получается в приведённом выше вычислении, и поэтому данный метод абсурден. Представляем соотношения, принятые всеми авторами Естественной Магии и перекликающиеся с ангелической последовательностью Питера де Абано: ТАБЛИЦА ПЛАНЕТАРНЫХ ЧАСОВ ОТ ПОЛУНОЧИ ДО ПОЛУНОЧИ Часы дня ВОСКРЕС. Понед. ВТОРНИК Среда Четверг ПЯТНИЦА СУББОТА 1. Солнце Луна Марс Мерк. Юпитер Венера Сатурн 2. Венера Сатурн Солнце Луна Марс Мерк. Юпитер 3. Мерк. Юпитер Венера Сатурн Солнце Луна Марс 4. Луна Марс Мерк. Юпитер Венера Сатурн Солнце 5. Сатурн Солнце Луна Марс Мерк. Юпитер Венера 6. Юпитер Венера Сатурн Солнце Луна Марс Мерк. 7. Марс Мерк. Юпитер Венера Сатурн Солнце Луна 8. Солнце Луна Марс Мерк. Юпитер Венера Сатурн 9. Венера Сатурн Солнце Луна Марс Мерк. Юпитер 10. Мерк. Юпитер Венера Сатурн Солнце Луна Марс 11. Луна Марс Мерк. Юпитер Венера Сатурн Солнце 12. Сатурн Солнце Луна Mapс Мерк. Юпитер Венера Часы ночи Среда Четверг ПЯТНИЦА СУББОТА ВОСКРЕС. Понед. ВТОРНИК 1. Солнце Луна Марс Мерк. Юпитер Венера Сатурн 2. Венера Сатурн Солнце Луна Марс Мерк. Юпитер 3. Мерк. Юпитер Венера Сатурн Солнце Луна Марс 4. Луна Марс Мерк. Юпитер Венера Сатурн Солнце 5. Сатурн Солнце Луна Марс Мерк. Юпитер Венера 6. Юпитер Венера Сатурн Солнце Луна Марс Мерк. 7. Марс Мерк. Юпитер Венера Сатурн Солнце Луна 8. Солнце Луна Марс Мерк. Юпитер Венера Сатурн 9. Венера Сатурн Солнце Луна Марс Мерк. Юпитер 10. Мерк. Юпитер Венера Сатурн Солнце Луна Марс 11. Луна Марс Мерк. Юпитер Венера Сатурн Солнце 12. Сатурн Солнце Луна Mapс Мерк. Юпитер Венера Из данной таблицы видно, что существует принцип последовательной смены влияния планет на протяжении всей недели, затем ряд повторяется в том же самом порядке: каждая планета управляет первым и восьмым часами дня, а также третьим и десятым ночными часами. Эти часы называются планетарными. Книга Чёрной Магии, в которой перепутаны многие заимствованные из Clavicle положения, утверждает, что часы Сатурна, Марса и Венеры хороши для общения с духами; час Сатурна служит для призыва душ в ад, а также для того, чтобы получить сведения о тех, кто умер естественной смертью. Души убитых должны быть призваны в час и день Марса. В книге говорится, что опыты, проделанные искренне и с большим усердием, с соблюдением всех предписаний, неизменно увенчаются успехом, но даже самое незначительное отступление от инструкций обернётся неудачей для всего действа Часы Сатурна и Марса также хороши для подготовки к магическим действиям в те дни, когда они находятся в соединении с Луной, или, что ещё лучше, друг с другом. В противоположном, или квадратном, аспекте они хороши для опытов, нацеленных на ненависть, вражду, разногласия, судебные процессы и т.д. Часы Солнца, Юпитера и Венеры, особенно их планетарные часы, являются благоприятными как для обыкновенных целей (помимо уже упомянутых), так и для необычных опытов, Часы Луны особенно подходят для заклинания духов, действий в области некромантии и поиска украденных вещей; но это светило должно быть соотнесено и с земным знаком: для любви, благорасположения и невидимости – (в соединении) с Меркурием; для действий, связанных с ненавистью и разногласиями, – союз со знаками, принадлежащими к стихии огня – Овном, Львом, Стрельцом; для экстраординарных опытов- союз с водными знаками – Раком, Скорпионом или Рыбами. Однако, если соблюдение этих правил оказалось бы слишком трудным, то «выполни возможное» – не упусти момент, когда градус нарастающей Луны равен градусу Солнца; это время очень благоприятно для совершения вышеупомянутых опытов. Когда полная Луна – в противостоянии Солнцу, это время замечательно подходит для воинственных, буйных и противоречивых опытов; в последней четверти – благоприятно для работы, которая непосредственно связана с действиями разрушения и гибели. Лучшее время для опытов смерти и невидимости – то, когда Луна почти не даёт света. Когда Луна находится в соединении с Солнцем, предпринимать ничего не следует, потому что это – не лучшее время, и все дела терпят неудачу; но в период новолуния, при ясном небе, можно успешно действовать и подготовить любые договоры и ритуалы, особенно для общения с духами. Однако это должен быть день Меркурия и час этой же планеты, Луна, как говорилось выше, должна находиться в земном или воздушном знаке и в парном числе с Солнцем. § 2. Общие Указания относительно магических инструментов Большинство ритуалов Goetic с особой тщательностью определяют инструменты, которые требуются для магических действий, и в этом отношении, с некоторыми вариациями и различиями, они следуют такому авторитетному источнику, как Ключ Соломона. Ни Питер де Абано, ни псевдо-Агриппа ничего не сообщают нам относительно магических инструментов, за исключением меча, который, по-видимому, является универсальным инструментом практической магии. Однако, хотя в Гримуарах меч иногда и упоминается, его значение здесь сравнительно невелико, поскольку нож: является более доступным инструментом. Вообще говоря, в магической литературе есть немного такого, что может оправдать сложные современные разработки Элифаса Леви и христианских писателей. Среди необходимого инструментария, упомянутого Книгой Истинной Черной Магии – меч, посох, жезл, ланцет (нож с обоюдоострым лезвием), крюк (arctrave), серп (bottine), игла, кинжал, ножи с белой и черной рукоятками. Самый важный инструмент серп (bolline); он должен быть выкован в день и час Юпитера из бруска стали, дотоле не использовавшейся… Трижды помещайте его в огонь и трижды гасите в крови крота, смешанной с соком растения Pimpernel (anagallis arvensis). Эту процедуру выполняют в полнолуние. В тот же день, но в час Юпитера, прикрепите к лезвию роговую рукоятку, вырезав её новым мечом, трижды закалённым в огне вышеописанным способом. Когда инструменты будут готовы, прочтите: МОЛИТВУ ИЛИ ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Заклинаю тебя, О образ этого инструмента, властью Бога Всемогущего Отца, с помощью Небес и звезд, с помощью Ангелов, стихий, камней и трав, а также с помощью вьюг, грома и ветров, обрести всю силу для выполнения тех вещей, в которых мы заинтересованы, без обмана, неправды или хитрости, по приказу Бога, Создателя вечности и Императора Ангелов. Аминь. Затем над инструментами должны быть произнесены следующие Псалмы: Domine, Deus meus, in te speravi; Confitebor tibi, Domine, in toto corde meo: Quemadmodum desiderat cervus ad fontes aquarum и т. д., в конце добавляют слова: DAMAHII, LUMECH, GADAL, PANCIA, VELOAS, MEOROD, LAMIDOCH, BALDACH, ANERETHON, MITATRON, самые святые ангелы, будьте стражами этого инструмента, потому что я буду использовать его для нужных и важных действий. Оберните инструмент новым красным шёлком, окурив его благоухающими парами или окропив душистой водой, как будет указано далее. Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы завершить создание инструмента в день и в час Венеры; в это же время можно изготовить иглу и другие подобные инструменты. Затем, в день Венеры, когда Луна будет в Козероге или в Деве (если такое соединение возможно), вы должны изготовить первый нож и погрузить его в кровь крота и сок растения pimpernel. В этот момент Луна должна светить наиболее ярко; действие начинается в первый час Венеры и заканчивается в девятый час того же дня. Прикрепите к ножу рукоятку из куска светлой древесины, отсеченного одним ударом нового меча или ножа, и на этой ручке гравируют следующие знаки: Этим ножом, окуренным благовониями, выполняют все действия, необходимые для Магической Практики, за исключением вычерчивания круга. Но если будет трудно изготовить такой нож, то придайте ту же форму уже готовому лезвию; погрузите его в кровь с соком, как говорилось выше; прикрепите к нему рукоятку светлого дерева с нанесёнными на неё знаками; на лезвии, от острия до рукоятки, напишите гусиным самца пером слова: Ahararat, to. Как и прежде, окропите нож: очищенной водой и оберните его шёлком. Нож с черной ручкой предназначен для того, чтобы описывать им круг и отпугивать духов, а также Для выполнения других подобных действий; он должен быть изготовлен тем же способом, что и первый нож, но что касается дня и часа, то они должны соответствовать Сатурну. Сталь должна быть погашена в крови кота и соке растения болиголов, причём рукоятка должна быть сделана из рога овцы. Кинжал или стилет (кинжал с трёхгранным клинком) и ланцет должны быть изготовлены тем же самым способом в день и в час Меркурия – из сто ли, погашенной в крови крота и соке травы Меркурия (Foirole). Рукоятки этих инструментов изготавливают вдень и час Меркурия; их вырезают новым мечом из рога и наносят следующие знаки: Окурите, как и прежде, эти инструменты и храните их в надлежащем месте. Ратующий за простоту, Истинный Гримуар ограничился тремя стальными инструментами, я именно, ножом, резцом и ланцетом. Первые др. должны быть изготовлены вдень и в час Юпитер когда Луна нарастает, что противоречит предыдущему источнику – Книге Истинной Черной Магии. По окончании работы каждый раз над инструментами читают следующую Молитву, или Заклинание. Нож должен быть достаточно большим, чтобы с одного удара отсечь шею жертвенного козленка; деревянную ручку для ножа изготавливают в тот же день и в тот же час, что и сам нож; сверху гравируют магические знаки. За тем этот инструмент должным образом окропляют, окуривают и убирают на хранение. ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Заклинаю тебя, образ этого инструмента, N, Богом Отцом Всемогущим; при помощи Небес и всех звезд, которые правят; при помощи четырех стиxuй чсех камней, всех растений и всех животных, каковы бы они ни были; при помощи ливней и ветров; обрести сейчас такую силу, что с твоей помощью мы сможем достичь исполнения всех наших желаний, которые мы стремимся исполнять без злобы и без обмана, именем. Господа, Создателя Солнца и Ангелов. Аминь. ИНСТРУМЕНТЫ ЧЕРНОЙ МАГИИ Из Гримуара под названием Истинная Черная Магии Знак I, нож с белой ручкой. Знак II,нож с черной ручкой. Знак III, arctrave или крюк. Знак IV, bouline или серп Знак V, стилет. Знак VI, игла. Знак VII, прут. Знак VIII, ланцет. Знак IX, жезл. Знак X, меч мастера. Знаки XI, XII, XIII, мечи помошников. Прочтите Семь Покаянных Псалмов и прибавьте слова: DALMALEY, LAMECK, CADAT, PANCIA, VELOUS, MERROE, LAMIDECK, CALDULECH, ANERETON, MITRATON, пречистые Ангелы, будьте покровителями этих инструментов, которые необходимы для многих действий. Ланцет, который лишь упоминается в Книге Истинной Черной Магии, должен, согласно Истинному Гримуару, быть изготовлен вдень и час Меркурия, когда Луна нарастает, и над ним нужно произвести те же манипуляции, что и над ножом и резцом. Если у оператора есть помощники, каждого из них необходимо обеспечить ножом; подобное же правило действует применительно к Магическому Мечу, который должен быть отполирован вдень Меркурия, между первым и третьим часами ночи. На тот, который предназначен Мастеру, или главному оператору, надо от острия к рукоятке нанести слова ELOHIM JITOR. На рукоятке меча, предназначенного для первого ученика, пишут имя CARDIEL, а вдоль лезвия от острия – REGION. Поперек обеих сторон пишут: PANORAIM – на одной, HEOMESIM✠ – на другой. На мече второго ученика подобным же образом пишут URIEL, SARAION, GAMERIN DEBALIIN. На мече третьего ученика – DANIEL, IMETON, LAMEDHN✠, ERADIN. Ко всем мечам прикрепляют рукоятки из белой кости. Над мечами оператором должно быть прочитано следующее Заклинание: Заклинаю тебя, О меч, тремя Святыми Именами, ALBROT, ABRACADABRA, JEOVA! Будь моею крепостью и защитой против всех врагов, видимых и невидимых, в каждом магическом действии. Святым Именем SADAY, великим в своей власти, и другими именами, CADOS, CADOS, CADOS, ADONAY, ELOY, ZENA, OTH, OCHIMANUEL, Первый и Последний, Мудрость, Путь, Жизнь, Добродетель, Глава, Уста, Речь, Блеск, Свет, Солнце, Источник, Слава, Гора, Виноградная лоза, Ворота, Камень, Посох, Священник, Бессмертный, МЕССИЯ, Меч, направляй меня во всех делах моих и превозмоги тех, кто препятствует мне. Аминь. § 3. Посох и Жезл в Магическом Искусстве Считается, что великая тайна практической Магии заключена в Магическом Жезле. Элифас Леви утверждает, что восстановил простой церемониал изготовления жезла, но кажется, несколько излишне отредактировал его; Леви представляет в высшей степени сенсационное толкование свойств и сложного способа создания жезла. Согласно его теории, именно создание жезла есть символ передачи священных магических полномочий, ни разу не прерывавшейся со тёмных времен происхождения этого якобы великого знания. Оператор неоднократно предупрежден об особой секретности этого таинства, а трудности, сопровождающие его освящение, могут Удручить кого угодно. Удивительно, что Ключ Соломона отделался лишь несколькими строчками несложных указаний относительно этого важнейшего магического инструмента, а Абано и псевдо-Агриппа даже не удосужились упомянуть о нем. Очевидно, однако, что и жезл, и посох необходимы оба, особенно в действиях Goetic, хотя различия в свойствах этих инструментов нигде не описаны. Согласно Книге Истинной Черной Магии, посох должен быть тростниковым, а жезл, или прут, из орешника, причём оба – из молодых растений, то есть без всяких ответвлений или побегов. Они должны быть срезаны и выструганы в день и час Солнца, а в день и час Меркурия на посохе должны быть написаны следующие знаки: Если эти символы вырезаны «священным инструментом», посох будет намного более действенным. По окончании нанесения знаков обязательно читают следующие слова: О ADONAY, самый Святой и самый Могущественный, соизволь освятить и благословить этот Жезл и этот Посох, так:, чтобы они могли Обладать необходимой силой, О Святой ADONAY, честь и слава Тебе вовеки веков. Аминь. В заключение, оба инструмента должны быть окроплены, окурены и обёрнуты шёлковой тканью. Истинный Гримуар предписывает оператору вырезать две палочки из дерева, которое ни разу не плодоносило. Первая должна быть срезана с бузины одним движением в день и в час Меркурия. Вторая – с орешника, на котором нет почек, в час Солнца. Издатель пренебрег изображением магических знаков, которые должны быть выгравированы на каждой из палочек, но эти символы- или то, чем их заменили, -описаны в итальянской версии. Первый из них и) печать или знак Frimost, а второй – печать и знак к Klippoth (см. Гл. III., п. 2). Молитва при освящении не отличается от той, что предлагается в истинной Черной Магии, и нет необходимости воспроизводить её. Окропление и окуривание аналогично предыдущей процедуре. Великий Гримуар посвящает целую главу правильному изготовлению Таинственного Прута, иначе _ Жезлу Уничтожения или Разрушения. В этой книге нет упоминания ни о каком другом инструменте, и вся власть в призывании дьявола приписывается именно жезлу. На первый взгляд, это подтверждает позицию Элифаса Леви относительно его все еще влиятельного Verendum, но, скорее всего, здесь заложен аллегорический смысл. Накануне большого действа, говорит этот Ритуал, Вы должны разыскать прут дикого орешника, ни разу ещё не дававшего плоды, длина его должна равняться девятнадцати с половиной дюймам. Когда Вы отыщете веточку требуемой формы, не прикасайтесь к ней; оставьте её на месте до утра следующего дня, который и станет днем таинства; Вы должны срезать эту ветку именно в тот момент, когда начнёт подниматься солнце; освободите ее от листьев и маленьких ответвлений, если таковые есть, используя ритуальный нож, на котором сохранились пятна жертвенной крови. Начните срезать ветку с первыми лучами солнца, сопровождая свои действия следующими словами: Молю Тебя, О Великий ADONAY, ELOIM, ARIEL и JEHOVAH, быть благосклонным, ко мне, и дать этой Ветви, которую я срезаю, Силу и Свойтва прутов Jacob, Moses и могущественного JOSHUA! Я также молю Тебя, О Великий ADONAY, ELOIM, ARIEL и JEHOVAH, вселить в этот Прут всю силу Самсонову, праведный гнев EMANUEL и громы могущественного Zariatnatmik, который отомстит за преступления людские в Судный День! Аминь. Произнеся эти «великие и ужасные слова» и глядя на восходящее солнце, срежьте прут и отнесите его домой. Затем найдите обычную палку, обстругайте один из ее концов по толщине прута; отнесите ее к кузнецу, который должен по ее размеру выковать насадку (состоящую из двух пластин) для лезвия жертвенного ножа и прикрепить к концам палки. Затем можете возвратиться домой, и там, своими собственными руками, прикрепите с помощью насадки нож к пруту. Далее, кусочком магнетита (минерал магнитный железняк) необходимо намагнитить стальные концы, говоря следующие слова: Именем Великого ADONAY, ELOIM, ARIEL и JEHOVAH, я приказываю тебе привлекать и притягивать все сущности, которые я пожелаю, властью величественного ADONAY, ELOIM, ARIEL и JEHOVAH, я приказываю тебе противостоянием огня и воды, отделить все сущности, как они были отделены в день сотворения мира. Аминь. Наконец, будучи убеждены, что являетесь обладателем самого бесценного Сокровища Света, Вы должны вознести честь и славу величественному Adonay. § 4. Перо и Чернила в Магическом. Искусстве Главной целью подготовительного магического церемониала является, по-видимому, отдельное освящение каждого предмета, связанного с магическими процедурами, – большого или маленького, существенного или не очень. Перо и чернила, которыми наносятся знаки и имена, должны быть специальным образом подготовлены. Возьмите новое перо, говорит Истинный Гримуар, окропите и окурите его тем же способом, что и другие инструменты; держа перо в руке, произнесите следующие слова: ABABALOY, SAMOY, ESCAVOR, ADONAY: я изгнал из этого пера всех призраков, так, что в нем сохранится сила, необходимая для всех вещей, которые используются в этом Искусстве, а также и для действий, знаков и заклинаний. Аминь. Подобным же образом, рог, или чернильница, должны быть куплены в день и час Меркурия, и в тот же самый час на них необходимо нанести следующие имена Бога: JOD, HE, VAU, HE, METATRON, JOD, CADOS5, ELOYM, SABAOTH. Чернильницу наполняют свежими чернилами, которые очищены особым образом: ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ ЧЕРНИЛ Я освобождаю тебя, существо Чернил, именем ANSTON, CERRETON, STIMULATOR, ADONAY, и именем Того, Чьим Словом единым создано все и можно всего достичь. Так помоги мне в моей работе, которая может быть выполнена в соответствии с моим желанием и с позволения Господа, Кто управляет всеми вещами и через все вещи, всюду и навсегда. Аминь. БЛАГОСЛОВЕНИЕ ЧЕРНИЛ Господь Всемогущий Бог, Кто управляет всем и царствует вечно, Кто вершит великие чудеса в Твоих созданиях, одари нас милостью Твоего Святого Духа с помощью этих чернил. Благослови их, освяти их и даруй им такую особенную силу, чтобы все, что бы ни было сказано, все, что бы мы ни пожелали сделать и написать с их помощью, всё это могло случиться благодаря Тебе, Святейший Принц ADONAY. Аминь. Затем чернила окропляются, окуриваются и очищаются. Книга Истинной Черной магии, с другой стороны, предписывает оператору извлечь третье перо из правого крыла гуся-самца и при этом говорить: ABRACHAY, ARATON, SAMATOY, SCAVER, ADONAY! Изгоните всё зло из этого пера, так, чтобы оно могло обладать полной силой писать всё, что бы я ни пожелал. Затем очините перо Магическим Ножом, а именно тем, который с белой ручкой; окурите и окропите перо. Наконец, возьмите новый глиняный рожок или роговую чернильницу, сделанные в день и час Венеры, и Магическим ланцетом вырежьте на ней имена: JOD, HE, VAU, HE, MITATRON, JAE, JAE, JAE, CADOS, ELOYN, ZEVAO. После чего опустите в чернильницу перо, говоря такие слова: Я изгоняю тебя, существо пера, именем. ETERETON, STIMULATON и именем ADONAY. Да пребудет со мной помощь Твоя во всех моих делах. Далее в инструкции сказано: поскольку иногда возникает необходимость писать цветными чернилами, целесообразно иметь несколько рожков с белыми чернилами, в которые добавляются цветные краски для последующего рисования магических фигур и символов. Краски нужно разводить так называемой освящённой или очищенной (exorcised) водой и гуммиарабиком (смолистое выделение акации, добавляемое в чернила). Наконец, чернила кипятят. Выполняйте все действия со всей искренностью, смирением и верой, иначе ничего не выйдет, говорит Гримуар. В этой же книге содержатся подробные сведения относительно извлечения пера из правого крыла ласточки, эта процедура предваряется словами Yin He. Перо надо очинить Магическим Ножом Искусства и гусиным пером написать на нём имя Anereton, после чего над ним должны быть прочитаны Псалмы Ессе quam bonum et quam jucundum и Laudate Dominum omnes gentes, сопровождаемые окроплением и окуриванием пера. Далеко не любые чернила подойдут для столь серьезного дела, каковым являются договоры с сатаной. В данном случае недостаточно даже освящения. Предполагается, что оператор подпишет договор кровью, но документ требует специальной подготовки: налейте речную воду в новый глиняный горшок, покрытый глазурью; туда же всыпьте порошок, описание которого дано ниже. Затем возьмите веточки папоротника, собранного накануне Иванова дня, и прутики виноградной лозы, срезанной в полнолуние в марте. Разожгите под горшком эти ветки с помощью листка белой бумаги, и когда вода закипит, чернила будут готовы. Чернила необходимо каждый раз готовить заново, то есть когда бы вы ни предпринимали попытку связаться с духами, чернила должны быть свежими. ПОРОШОК ДЛЯ ЧЕРНИЛ ДОГОВОРА ℞ Дубильный экстракт 10 oz (унций) Железный Купорос 3 oz Квасцы или Гуммиарабик 3 oz Сотрите всё в мелкий порошок и используйте во время приготовления чернил. Источником, описывающим этот процесс, являются не собственно Гримуары, а собрание Волшебных Тайн, которое иногда к ним прилагается, но чаще представляет собой самостоятельное произведение. § 5. О Чистом воске и Чистой Глине Свечи, используемые в процедурах общения с духами или других магических опытах, и фигурки, необходимые для колдовства, должны быть изготовлены соответственно из чистого воска или чистой глины – то есть эти вещества не должны быть использованы ранее для других целей35. Ещё до начала формирования из них магических предметов необходимо произнести над воском и глиной следующие слова: ENTABOR, NATABOR, Si tacibor, ADONAY, AN, LAYAMON, TINARMES, Eos Рhilodes. Ангелы Божьи, явитесь! Я призываю Вас помочь моим действиям, чтобы с Вашей помощью получить силу и стать совершенным. Затем прочтите Псалмы Domine, non est exaltatum cor meum and Domine, quis habitabit и прибавьте слова: Я изгоняю тебя, существо воска земли, и Создателем, и Всемогущим Богом, Кто создал все вещи из ничего Своим. Святейшим Именем, и ангелами Его, я предписываю тебе получить силу и благословение Его Именем, чтобы ты мог стать освященным и благословенным, таким образом, обретя необходимые свойства, Святым Именем ADONAY, Кто есть жизнь всего сущего. Аминь. Окропите вещества святой магической водой, после чего можно хранить их и использовать, когда необходимо. Выполнив эти действия, говорит Истинная Черная Магия, вы приобретаете гарантии на успех в своих магических опытах. § 6. О Шелковой Ткани После того, как все инструменты для Магического Искусства были должным образом освящены и подвергнуты процедуре изгнания нечистой силы, их следует, как предписывает Соломон, – согласно заветам – обернуть в дорогую шелковую ткань, благодаря чему инструменты можно сохранить чистыми и девственными, и, следовательно, более эффективными, будет ли ткань черного или коричневого цвета безразлично, но символы, изображенные ниже, должны быть написаны на нем кровью голубя и пером гуся-самца, в соответствии с законами Искусства. Добавьте эти имена: ADONAY, AMMASTIUS, ANARETON, COSBOS, ELOYM. Затем окурите и окропите ткань и прочтите псалмы Domine, Dominus noster, Deus Judicium tuum Regi da and Ecce nunc dimittis. Оберните, наконец, все волшебные инструменты этой шёлковой тканью."Так ты будешь использовать их, когда пожелаешь увидишь их влияние», – говорит Маг, Iroë-Grego. Что ж, достаточно сдержанное обещание. § 7. О жертвоприношении Обычно считается, что принесение кровавой жертвы – это необходимое условие успеха и цель Черной Магии, и что магическое посвящение возможно, если "только оператор обагрит свои руки жертвенной кровью. Действительно, такое предложение в большинстве случаев оправдано, но цель магии проста и скорее банальна, чем таинственна или жестока: собственно практика основана на так называемой Белой Магии Ключа Соломона. Здесь приводится другой пример, и если этот текст является основным источником Магического Искусства, то он же является перво причиной дьяволизма (культа сатаны, черной магии) Необходимо Пояснить, что в магическом Искустве жертвоприношение обусловлено не тем, что в одних случаях кровь нужна больше, чем в других, а потому что договоры и магические фигуры было принято писать на пергаменте кровью; согласно доктрине персонального освящения, Черный Маг должен был, насколько возможно, обходиться собственными силами - самому быть кузнецом, самому же добывать и очинять перья, быть дубильщиком. Alterius non sit qui suus esse potest этот афоризм Парацельса был перенесен в Goetia но означает он нечто большее, чем просто интеллектуальную независимость. Сделайте все, что вы хотите сами; не доверяйте этого другим; это не только увеличит количество ваших достоинств, но и убедит Вас в истинности ваших занятий – таким мог бы быть комментарий Гримуаров на сентенцию мудреца из Гогенгейма, и в резонное наставление, потому что касательно даже вполне доступных материалов, необходимых оператору, обычно выставлялось несколько труднопреодолимых условий, которые могли оказаться невыполнимыми, если бы сам маг не принимал активного участия в их подготовке. В этом смысле особый случай – создание пергамента, используемого в магической практике. Магу было необходимо убить ягнёнка или козлёнка собственными руками, но не потому, что акту уничтожения придавалось некое символическое значение - Гримуары ничего подобного не говорят; жертву приносили и не затем, чтобы использовать кровь - поскольку это предписывается крайне редко: но для уверенности, что животное было именно тем, из шкуры которого мог быть изготовлен чистый, девственный пергамент. Пергамент считается чистым, говорит Книга Истинной Черной Магии, если животные, из шкур которых он сделан, никогда не приносили приплод, то есть речь прежде всего идёт о самцах; очевидно, что обращение за помощью к профессиональному дубильщику могло подвергнуть опасности весь магический процесс. Но на фоне того, что каждое действие Магического Искусства имело религиозный характер, убой животного превратился в жертвоприношение, которое обросло церемониями, молитвами и обращением к духам, каждый ритуал, обладающий собственными вариантами. Подготовка пергамента следующим образом описывается в Истинном Гримуаре: О ЖЕРТВЕ В ИСКУССТВЕ МАГИИ Возьмите козлёнка; крепко зажмите его так, чтобы горло животного было обращено вверх – так легче его перерезать; горло козлёнка перережьте одним-единственным ударом, произнося при этом имя того Духа, которого вы желаете призвать. Например, вы говорите: я убиваю тебя, N., именем и к чести N… Имейте в виду, что животное должно умереть с одного удара; затем с помощью ножа снимите с него кожу, и пока вы делаете это, прочтите следующее ОБРАЩЕНИЕ ADIRAM, DALMAY, LAUDAY, TETRAGRAMMATON, ANERETON, " все святые ангелы Божьи, будьте здесь и соблаговолите передать силу этой коже, которая сохранит её, и всё, что будет написано на ней, да будет исполнено. Сняв кожу, возьмите мелкую соль; растяните кожу, посыпьте её солью по всей поверхности. Но сначала следующим образом благословите соль: ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ СОЛИ Я изгоняю тебя, существо соли, Богом живым Богом богов и Господом, пусть все призраки покинут тебя, и что ты послужишь для изготовления девственного пергамента. БЛАГОСЛОВЕНИЕ СОЛИ Бог богов и Господь, Кто создал все вещи из ничего, и специально придумал соль для человеческого здоровья, благослови ✠ и освяти эту соль, и позволь мне использовать её, чтобы все вещи, которые находятся в этом круге, могли обрести необходимую для желаемого результата силу. Аминь. По окончании этой процедуры поместите просоленную кожу на один день под прямые лучи солнца. Затем наберите блюдо глазированной глины, и по краям напишите символы Guland и Surga (Гл. III, § 2) магическими Пером и Чернилами. Разведите в горшке очищенной водой гашёную известь, и пока она ещё не застыла, опустите туда кожу, и оставьте до момента, когда она начнёт шелушиться и когда шерсть начнёт выпадать от одного прикосновения пальцев. Тогда вытащите кожу из горшка и очистите скребком из орехового дерева, при этом произносите такие слова: Святейший ABOEZRA, будь милостив, наделить этот скребок такой силой, чтобы Твоим Святым именем AGASON я мог тотчас же очистить эту кожу. Аминь. Проделав это, а также очистив кожу, растяните её на свежеструганных досках и по периметру кожи разложите камни. Но вначале прочтите следующую молитву. МОЛИТВА О ADONAY, самый могущественный и сильный Бог, позволь этим камням растянуть эту кожу и избавь их от всех призраков, так, Чтобы Твоей Властью они могли обладать нужными достоинствами. Аминь. Оставьте кожу высыхать, но перед уходом прочтите следующую молитву: МОЛИТВА JE, AGLA, JOD, HOI, HE, EMMANUEL, позаботься об этом пергаменте или коже так, чтобы никакие призраки не смогли завладеть им. Затем оставьте кожу высыхать на воздухе, позаботившись о том, чтобы место было чистым: окропите его и скажите следующие святые слова: Именем бессмертного Бога, позволь окропить тебя и очистить от всех призраков и от любого зла; чтобы стала ты белее снега. Аминь. Когда кожа высохнет, снимите её с досок, благословите её окроплением и окуриванием, после чего храните, пока не придёт время её использовать. Недопустимо, чтобы женщины, особенно во время их цикла, видели эту кожу: она лишится своих свойств. Кто бы ни участвовал в изготовлении этого пергамента, он должен быть чистым и целомудренным. Этому человеку необходимо прочесть Рождественскую Мессу, независимо оттого, на какое время пришёлся день очищения, а все инструменты должны лежать на алтаре. Книга Истинной Черной магии воспроизводит, с некоторыми изменениями, процесс из подлинного Clavicle: держите животное, из шкуры которого будет изготовлен пергамент, в потайном месте, где его никто не увидит и где нет других животных. Возьмите чистый прут; придайте ему форму ножа с помощью Магического Ножа с белой рукояткой, тщательно срезав все сучки. Произнесите: я заклинаю тебя, Прут, Создателем Вселенной и Королем Ангелов, Чьё имя-HELSADAY! Обрети власть и силу, чтобы снять кожу с этого животного для создания пергамента; все, что я буду писать на нем, свершится благодаря Всемогущему Богу, Царствующему вовеки. Аминь. Во время обработки прута прочтите Псалом Deus, judicium tuum Regi da. Затем напишите на Пруте слова: AGLA, ADONAY, ELOE, помогите выполнить работу этого деревянного Ножа! Произнесите над ним: CARA, CHERNA, SITO, CRINASI. Затем снимите этим деревянным ножом кожу с животного, сопровождая свои действия словами: ADIRAM, DAHNY, SADAY, TETRAGRAMMATON, ANERETON, ANERETON, CURETON, Святые Ангелы Божьи, явитесь и дайте силу этому пергаменту. Пусть он будет Вами освящён, и таким образом, все вещи, которые будут написаны на нём, обретут необходимые свойства для достижения желанной цели… По окончании этого процесса возьмите соль и произнесите над ней: Бог богов, соизволь благословить и освятить эту соль, чтобы очистить ею пергамент, который я собираюсь изготовить, и пусть оба они обретут силу, власть и влияние… Просолите кожу и положите её на солнце на пятнадцать дней; затем возьмите горшок из глазированной глины, по краю которого напишите эти символы; эту посуду наполните разведённой освящённой водой гашенной известью, поместите в этот раствор кожу на полных девять дней, по окончании которых извлеките кожу и очистите её от шерсти деревянным ножом. Пусть затем ещё восемь дней кожа полежит в тени, но когда будете укладывать её для просушки, окропите и произнесите: именем Великого Вечного Бога, окропляю тебя. Освободись от всего недостойного и неправедного. кожа высохнет сбрызните её ароматической настойкой; затем оберните шёлковой тканью вместе с другими магическими инструментами; и проследите за тем, чтобы никакая женщина во время своего цикла не могла видеть пергамент, иначе он потеряет свои волшебные свойства. Но если такой способ изготовления пергамента слишком труден, возьмите чистый пергамент любого животного; очистите его вышеописанным образом; разожгите угли в новом керамическом горшке; добавьте немного благовоний и подержите пергамент над дымом. Но вначале по краю горшка напишите такие символы магическими письменными принадлежностями. Во время окуривания говорите: Ангелы Божьи, помогите мне, и благодаря Вам да свершится моя работа! Затем добавьте: LAZAY, SALMAY, DALMAY, ANEPATON, CENDRION, ANITOR, Enchenion, Святые Ангелы Божьи, явитесь и дайте силу этому пергаменту, с тем чтобы нанести на него все знаки и символы благодаря помощи Бога милостивого и милосердного… Затем прочтите Псалмы Deus, judicium tuum Regi da and Laudate Dominum omnes gentes, а также следующее ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Я заклинаю тебя, создание пергамента, всеми именами Бога, что ничто, что будет записано на твоей поверхности, никогда не будет запятнано ложью. Наконец, окропите пергамент и оберните шёлковой тканью. Истинный Гримуар потворствует нерадивым последователям магического искусства и ещё более упрощает процесс: если вы не в состоянии изготовить пергамент самостоятельно, купите новый и заколдуйте его, трижды окропите и окурите. Таким образом, можно избежать жертвоприношения, а также связанных с ним неприятных моментов и промедления, и оператор сразу переходит к практической тайне Sanctum Regnum. К тому же, оказывается, надлежащий пергамент может быть изготовлен из: (a) шкуры какого-либо другого животного, которую, однако, обрабатывают соответствующим образом; или (b) плаценты новорожденного козлёнка, которая, без сомнения, обладает признаком девственности и просто должна быть освящена согласно следующим инструкциям из Книги Истинной Черной Магии. Если вам удалось получить плаценту новорожденного козлёнка, сбрызните её приятной ароматической водой и прочтите следующие Псалмы: Domine, exaudi oratiomem meam, и Domine, Deus meus, respice in me, и заклинание: Bosmeletic, Jeysmy, Eth, Hodomos, Belureos. О Господь, Кто создал все вещи в мудрости; Кто выбрал Авраама, уверовавшего в Тебя первым, и семя его умножилось подобно звездам; Кто явился Моисею, Твоему слуге, окруженный пламенеющим огнём, и открыл ему свои имена, которые есть HEIE, ACER, HEIE- то есть сказал я есть я»; Кто повёл дальше Твой народ по высохшему дну Красного моря; Кто дал Моисею, слуге Твоему, Закон Спасения на Горе Синай, Кто наделил Соломона мудростью, неподвластной людям: я покорно обожаю Твоё величество и молю Тебя о милости, умоляю Тебя освятить эту кожу Твоим достоинством, О Святейший ADONAY, Чьё господство да пребудет вовеки. Аминь. Окропите плаценту освященной магической водой, оберните шёлковой тканью, и, после заклинания, на этой коже следует написать слова об изгнании дьявола; она должна быть окурена ароматическими парами. § 8. Окропление и Очищение Как мы уже поняли, в подготовке инструментов и в наиболее важных магических процедурах постоянно используются обряды окропления и окуривания, то есть очищения и освящения. Обрызгивание совершается так называемым Aspergillus, который, согласно Истинному Гримуару, составляется из мяты, майорана и розмарина, пучок которых должен быть перевязан нитью, сотканной девственницей. Это необходимо проделать в день и в час Меркурия, в нарастающую луну. Кувшин, по канонам установленной Истинной Черной Магией процедуры, должен быть из глазурованной глины и наполнен свежей, слегка подсоленной, родниковой водой. Над кувшином прочтите Псалмы Domine, ne in furore tuo arguas me и Domine, exaudi orationem meam, а также МОЛИТВУ О Господь всемогущий, мой Бог, моя опора и моя жизнь, Помоги мне, Святейший Отец! На Тебя возлагаю свою надежду, Ты Бог Авраама, Бог Исаака, Бог Иакова, Бог Ангелов и Архангелов, Бог Пророков, и Бог Создатель всех вещей. Со всем смирением и с обращением к Твоему Святому имени, я молю Тебя, соизволь благословить эту воду; что бы ни окропили ею, она сможет освятить наши тела и наши души, благодаря Тебе, Святейший Adonay, Чьему господству нет конца. Аминь. Aspergillus, рекомендуемый этим Ритуалом, чем-то отличается от предыдущего и состоит из растения Verbena, барвинка, шалфея, мяты, валерианы, ясеня и базилика, а вместо китайского зелёного чая можно использовать розмарин. Рукоять должна быть длиной в три ладони, из ещё ни разу не плодоносившего орехового дерева, пучок связан тем же способом. На одной стороне указанной ручки должны быть выгравированы следующие символы: Этот Aspergillus может использоваться в любой процедуре с абсолютной гарантией, что все призраки исчезнут из того места, которое будет окроплено должным образом очищенной водой. Соответствующая данному обряду молитва приводится в Истинном Гримуаре: Именем Бессмертного Бога, пусть Бог окропит тебя, N., и очистит тебя от всей скверны и от всего зла, и чтобы ты стал белее снега. При окроплении также добавляют: Именем Отца и Сына и Святого Духа. Аминь. О ФИМИАМЕ И ОКУРИВАНИИ Истинный Гримуар предписывает использовать для окуривания глиняный горшок или специальное блюдо, дно которого подогревается небольшим огнем прямо на столе, добавляя, – в присущем ему вычурном стиле, – что посуда должна быть наполнена углями, разожженными именно для этой процедуры с помощью специально разведённого огня. Вслед за этим в посуду кладут благовония и произносят: Ангелы Божьи, помогите нам, и благодаря вам да свершится наша работа! ZAZAY, SALMAY, DALMAY, ANGERECTON. LEDRION, AMISOR, EUCHEY, OR! Великие Ангелы! И Ты, О ADONAY, явитесь и наделите это вещество такими свойствами, чтобы оно помогало в выполнении нашей работы! Именем Отца ✠'' и Сына ✠'' и Святого Духа ''✠. Аминь. Прочтите Семь Псалмов, которые следуют за Judicium tuum Regi da и'' Laudate Dominum omnes gentes. В большинстве случаев для благовоний берутся алоэ и ладан, а для окуривания круга – мускатный орех. В Книге Истинной Черной Магии последнее не упоминается, а говорится о растениях benzoin, storax и других (по выбору), без каких-либо упоминаний о круге. Следующие Молитвы и Заклинания о благовониях встречаются в двух Ритуалах; первое и третье заимствованы из Ключа Соломона и встречаются в обоих Ритуалах. Второе заклинание, несмотря на ссылку на тот же самый источник, в Истинном Гриму аре не обнаружено. ПЕРВОЕ ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ О Бог Авраама, Бог Исаака, и Бог Иакова соизволь благословить и освятить эти вещества, к какому бы виду они ни принадлежали, так, чтобы они обрели силу и власть различать добрых духов и злых и даже призраков, и врагов, благодаря Тебе, О ADONAY, Кто живет и царствует во веки. Аминь. ВТОРОЕ ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Я изгоняю тебя, О нечистый Дух, Призрак Врага. От имени Всемогущего Бога, изыди из этого вещества, со всей своей неправдой и злам, так, чтобы оно могло стать освященным и очищенным, именем Бога Всемогущего; чтобы всю силу обрели те, кто вдохнёт этот аромат; чтобы горением этого вещества Дух Божий мог спуститься и явить нам силу Господа; и чтобы ни один призрак не смел им воспользоваться. Именем Невыразимого Всемогущего Бога. Аминь. ТРЕТЬЕ ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Соизволь, О Господи, освятить это вещество, так, чтобы оно могло стать средством предупреждения эб опасности для рода человеческого, и спасения наших душ и тел, благодаря обращению к Твоему Самому Святому Имени, чтобы все существа, которые вдыхают этот дым, были здоровы телам и душой. Благодаря Господу, Кто создал вечность. Да будет так. Затем окропите благовония очищенной водой, оберните их. шёлковой тканью и далее используйте как предписано. Когда вы собираетесь что-либо окуривать, возьмите новые угли, разожгите их, и пока они ещё не раскалились, изгоните нечистую силу, прочитав ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ ГОРЯЩИХ УГЛЕЙ Я очищаю тебя, О, дух Огня, с помощью Того, Кто создал все вещи! Изгони же из себя всех духов, так, чтобы они никоим образом, не смогли нанести нам вред или помешать в нашей работе, при помощи заклинания Величайшего Создателя. Аминь. О Спаситель, Всемогущий и милосердный, благослови это творение, так. чтобы никакого вреда не было тому, кто его использует. Аминь. В заключение этой части церемонии Книга Истинной Черной Магии констатирует, что бывают случаи, когда необходимо использовать вещества с неприятным запахом или даже зловонные. Перед их приготовлением оператор должен произнести: ADONAY, LAZAY, DELMAY, AMAY, SADAY, ELOY, с помощью твоих чар, О Спаситель, Твоим Святейшим. Именем, удостой нас, через это вещество, Твоей милостью, и да поможет она во всех вещах, которые нам. предстоит выполнить; пусть уйдёт отсюда всё зло, пусть вещество это будет благословлено и освящено твоим могущественным Именем. Аминь. Окропите эти зловонные вещества очищенной водой и заверните их в шёлковую ткань и используйте, да необходимо, но всегда от имени Святейшего ADONAY. Действуя таким образом, говорит «Рукопись, обнаруженная в Иерусалиме в Могиле Соломона», вы получите желаемое. § 9. О Времени Действия Теперь, по окончании магического жертвоприношения или процесса, его заменяющего, оператор обладает всеми материалами, необходимыми ex hypothesi Для выполнения Goetic действий, как это описано в Книге Истинной Черной Магии или в Истинном Гримуаре. Но поскольку первый из этих Ритуалов предписывает, чтобы подготовка оператора была проведена в соответствии с определенными планетарными влияниями, то подобным же образом регулируется и время действия. Инструкции продолжают следовать, и все также путано, такому авторитетному источнику как Clavicle. Целесообразно воспроизвести их здесь, вкратце проанализировав, хотя из-за разрозненного характера трактата, приписываемого Iroë-Grego, правила не имеют большой практической ценности, другие же составители Гримуаров вообще не обращают на них никакого внимания. Опыт общения с духами или их заклинания должен совершаться в день и час Меркурия, каковой час может быть первым или восьмым, но пятнадцатый или двадцать второй час того же дня подойдёт еще лучше, потому что духи охотнее являются в тихое ночное время. Для вызова духов необходимо также определённое состояние атмосферы и мрачное пустынное место -это обязательные условия. Но если целью опыта является раскрытие кражи, он должен быть выполнен в час Луны и в её день – если возможно, в новолуние – между первым и восьмым часом, или. в случае неудачи, в десять часов вечера. Лучше, однако, выполнять этот опыт днем, потому что свет больше способствует достижению цели, то есть проявлению скрытых вещей. Обретение состояния невидимости должно совершаться, когда Луна находится в созвездии Рыб. Опыты любви, покровительства и благосклонности – в день и час Солнца или Венеры, между первым и восьмым часом, с Луной в созвездии Рыб. Работы, связанные с разрушением, ненавистью и опустошением, должны быть выполнены в день и час Сатурна, в период от часа ночи до трех часов дня или от восьми утра до двадцати двух часов вечера; тогда это наделено. Шуточные и забавные опыты проводите в день Венеры, в первый и восьмой час, или в пятнадцатый и двадцать второй час. Необычные опыты должны предприниматься в те часы в день Юпитера. Глава III О НИСХОДЯЩЕЙ ИЕРАРХИИ § 1. Имена и Полномочия Злых Духов Во всем, что касается церемониалов, Гримуары следуют Ключу Соломона, но по вопросам, имеющим отношение к именам и обязанностям демонов, необходимо обратиться к Малому Ключу. Иерархия и процессы обращения к духам в интерпретации Lemegeton будут описаны в четвертой главе, так как нет никакой особой причины нарушать общую логику исследования. Здесь же я кратко представлю более простую, появившуюся позднее иерархию, благо избежать путаницы в дальнейшем. Книга Истинной Черной Магии, как и ее аналог Clavicle, не дает какого-либо представления о природе Духов, на знание которой претендует; эта работа, как уже отмечалось, не завершена, она обрывается на том месте, где должны были быть формулы заклинаний. Рассмотрение этой Тайны Тайн, как Гримуары определяют методы призыва и изгнания Духов, можно отложить, пока мы не доберёмся до второстепенных процедур Церемониальной Магии, большей частью причудливых и относящихся к юрисдикции Венеры – покровительницы любви; эти процессы собраны в восьмой главе. Гримуар Гонориуса упоминает поименно четырех королей, занимающих главенствующее положение, и семь младших Духов, каждого из которых следует вызывать в определённые дни недели; но как потом станет ясно, здесь нет полного обзора Убывающей Иерархии. Недостающие детали возмещают Истинный Гримуар и Великий Гримуар. ПЕЧАТЬ И СИМВОЛЫ ЛЮЦИФЕРА Что касается Духов, говорит Истинный Гримуар, они делятся на высших и низших. Трое высших – это Люцифер, Вельзевул и Астарот. Согласно Великому Гримуару, Люцифер- Император; Вельзевул – Князь; Астарот – Великий Герцог. Их вызывают при помощи символов, которые они сами для себя выбрали и которые должны быть начертаны кровью вызывателя или кровью морской черепахи. Если это средство не срабатывает, можно выгравировать знаки на изумруде или рубине, так как оба эти камня покровительствуют духам, особенно духам солнца, – более мудрым, доброжелательным и дружелюбным, чем остальные. Человек должен носить символ с собой; мужчина – в правом кармане, женщина- на груди, елевой стороны, как талисман. Знаки необходимо начертать вдень и час Марса, вне зависимости от пола того, кому предназначены символы, и, вероятно, от того, какого именно духа вызывают. Эти трое духов, продолжает Гримуар, очень могущественны. Но вызывателя предупреждают, чтобы он не ссорился с теми, кто ему повинуется, потому что высокопоставленные и могущественные духи служат только своим доверенным лицам и близким друзьям. Далее вызывателя мрачно уведомляют о том, что необходимо держаться своего стража, иначе какой-нибудь другой дух может неожиданно захватить его. У каждого Духа-правителя есть по два главных офицера, которые объявляют подчиненным по всему миру его приказы и распределяют задания. Слуги Люцифера – это Put Satanachia и Agaliarept, они обитают в Европе и Азии. ПЕЧАТЬ И СИМВОЛЫ ВЕЛЬЗЕВУЛА Вельзевулу служат Tarchimache и Fleurety; они живут в Африке. Подчиненные Астарота – Sargatanas и Nebiros, их убежище – Америка, так что этот вид Магии предположительно относится к послеколумбовой эпохе. В Великом Гримуаре не говорится о подчинении шести низших духов трем правителям, которые представлены несколько иначе, с указанием занимаемого поста2: Lusifuge Rofocale – Премьер-министр. Satanachia – Главнокомандующий. Agaliarept '''- Командующий. '''Fleurety – Генерал-лейтенант. Sargatanas – Бригадир-Майор. Nebiros – Фельдмаршал и Генерал-инспектор. Заметим, что княжества Преисподней представлены, в основном, в виде постоянной армии, но все же их вмешательство в земные вопросы не носит военного характера. Люцифер наделил Lucifuge Rofocale властью над всеми богатствами и сокровищами мира. Его подчиненные- Baal, Agares и Marbas. ПЕЧАТЬ И СИМВОЛЫ АСТАРОТА Великий Satanachia обладает властью подчинять своим желаниям всех жен и дев и делать с ними всё, что он захочет. Его подчиненные – Pruslas, Aamon и Barbatos. Agaliarept обладает способностью раскрывать секреты судебной и исполнительной власти любого государства в мире; ему доступны самые сокровенные тайны. Он командует Вторым Легионом Духов, его подчиненные – Buer, Gusoyn, и Botis. Fleurety наделен силой выполнить за ночь любую работу и наслать град на любое место. Он командует громадной армией Духов, в его подчинении находятся Bathsin (или Bathim), Pursan ''и ''Eligor. Sargatanas может любого человека сделать невидимым, перенести его куда угодно, открыть любые замки, показать происходящее в частных домах, обучить пастырскому искусству. Он командует несколькими Отрядами Духов, непосредственно ему подчиняются Zoray, Valefar и Faraii. Nebiros способен причинить зло любому; он раскрывает тайну Руки Славы и свойства любых металлов, полезных ископаемых, растений и всех животных – чистых и нечистых. Он владеет даром предвидения и является одним из самых сильных мастеров Некромантии во всей Адской Иерархии; он бывает всюду и осматривает сонмы обреченных на вечные муки. Ему подчиняются Ayperos, Naberrs и Glassyalabolas. В книге говорится, что вышеупомянутым духам подчиняются ещё и миллионы других духов, но нет смысла перечислять их, поскольку подчинение имеет здесь иерархический характер: приказы вышестоящих беспрекословно выполняются низшими духами, у которых, в свою очередь, также есть рабы. Однако Истинный Гримуар представляет семнадцать наиболее важных из подчиненных духов, являющихся, вероятно, посланниками тех шести сановных духов, о которых говорилось выше; но среди приверженцев как Белой, так и Чёрной Магии, нет полного единодушия поданному вопросу. ЗНАК CLAUNECK Clauneck имеет власть над товарами и богатствами; тому, кто заключил с ним договор, он отдаст скрытые сокровища; он может одарить большим богатством, поскольку его очень ценит и любит Люцифер. Он может приносить деньги откуда угодно. Повинуйтесь ему, и он будет повиноваться вам. ЗНАК CLISTHERED Clisthered может, когда бы вы не захотели, сменить день на ночь. ЗНАК GULAND Guland может вызвать у человека любую болезнь. ЗНАК MUSISIN Musisin имеет власть над знатными господами; он сообщает им обо всем, что происходит в Республиках и государствах Союзников. ЗНАК SIRCHADE Sirchade способен показать вам любое животное планеты. ЗНАК MORAIL Morail обладает способностью сделать невидимым все одушевленное и неодушевленное. ЗНАК BECHARD Bechard повелевает ветрами и бурями, молниями, градом и дождем; с помощью колдовства он приручает жаб и других животных этого семейства и т.д. ЗНАК SEGAL Segal наделяет человека любыми мыслимыми талантами, как обычными, так и сверхъестественными. ЗНАК SURGAT Surgat отпирает любые замки. ЗНАК FRIMOST Frimost обладает властью над женами и девицами и поможет вам насладиться их обществом. ЗНАК HIEPACTH Hiepacth немедленно доставит к вам человека из самого отдалённого места. ЗНАК FRUTIMIERE Frutimiere - устроитель всех праздников. ЗНАК KHIL Khil вызывает серьезные землетрясения. ЗНАК HUMOTS Humots может предложить на выбор всевозможные книги. ЗНАК MERSILDE Mersilde может мгновенно перенести вас по вашему желанию в любую точку. ЗНАК FRUCISSIERE Frucissiere возвращает к жизни мертвых. ЗНАК HUICTIIGARA Huictiigara может усыпить или разбудить любого, а также навсегда поразить бессонницей. Satanachia и Satanice управляют сорока пятью или, как считают некоторые, пятьюдесятью четырьмя демонами, четверо из них – Sergutthy, Heramael, Trimasel и Sustugriel. Остальные не столь важны. Это – полезные духи, и если они согласны с оператором, то действуют легко и быстро. Sergutthy при всяком благоприятном случае подчиняет жен и девственниц. Heramael обучает медицине, наделяет абсолютным знанием всех болезней и способов их излечения, раскрывает в общих чертах места произрастания и секреты всех растений – время их сбора, свойства, а также рецепты изготовления из них лекарств, полностью избавляющих от болезней. Trimasel обучает химии и всем ремеслам. Он делится сокровенной тайной приготовления порошка из философского камня, который превращает неблагородные металлы – свинец, железо, олово, медь и ртуть - в благородные, серебро и золото, то есть, в соответствии с их цветом, как бы в Солнце и Луну. Но он удовлетворяет пожелания вызывателя только в том случае, если тот, в свою очередь, выполняет его желания. Sustugriel обучает искусству магии; он предоставляет нужных духов для выполнения всяких работ и снабжает мандрагорой. Agalierept и Tarihimal управляют духом Elelogap, властвующим над водами. Hael и Sergulath подчиняются двум Nebirots. Hael наделяет умением писать красивым слогом любые письма и способностью говорить на всех языках, он раскрывает самые сокровенные тайны. Sergulath обучает всем способам составления планов, тактике и развенчанию вражеских замыслов. У этих духов есть восемь подчинённых, имеющих следующие полномочия: 1. Proculo, который знает все о сфере сна, может сделать так, чтобы человек спал двадцать четыре часа в сутки. 2. Haristum наделяет способностью проходить невредимым сквозь огонь. 3. Brulefer возбуждает любовь женщин. 4. Pentagnony может сделать человека невидимым и дать покровительство сильных мира. 5. Aglasys может доставить вас в любую точку мира. 6. Sidragrosam заставляет девушек танцевать обнажёнными. 7. Minoson обеспечивает победу в любых играх. 8. Bucon обладает властью возбуждать ревность и ненависть между мужчиной и женщиной. § 2. О формах, проявления Духов Преисподней Что касается характера и происхождения Сущностей, с которыми, по её собственному признанию, имеет дело Черная Магия, то очень важно, чтобы вызыватель разбирался в формах духов, когда, они из бесчисленных бездн откликаются на заклинания. Тексты большинства Гримуаров позволяют только догадываться о том, что духи являются в человеческом, а не в каком-либо ином, облике – например, Adonay в Thaumaturgic Experiences Элифаса Леви появляется в «опрятном пальто и белоснежной сорочке». Что касается Смешанных Ритуалов, здесь этот вопрос всегда решается мирно, по договоренности, на основе общего согласия. Согласно Истинному Гримуару, духи не появляются неизменно в одном и том же обличье, в более ранних текстах мы встречались с отдельными поразительными примерами их преображения; чтобы предстать перед нами, они вынуждены, в силу своей бестелесности, одалживать некое тело и затем придают ему ту форму и тот образ, которые кажутся им подходящими. Остерегайтесь, однако, чтобы они не испугали вас – «это чревато последствиями. Люцифер может предстать в образе миловидного мальчика; если рассердить его, он покроется румянцем, но при этом не проявляется его сущность монстра. Вельзевул может иногда возникать в виде чудовища, например, безобразно уродливого теленка, или отвратительного козла с длиннющим хвостом; но его излюбленный образ – огромное крылатое существо. В приступе гнева он изрыгает огромные потоки воды и воет по-волчьи. Астарот предстает в черно-белых красках, обычно в облике человека, но, иногда, и осла. Тема Проявлений Адских Сущностей полнее будет рассмотрена в следующей главе. А характеристики, представленные в этом параграфе, относятся к более простому и более позднему, по сравнению с представленным в Lemegeton, варианту иерархии. Глава IV ТАИНСТВА МАГИИ GOETIC, СОГЛАСНО МАЛОМУ КЛЮЧУ ЦАРЯ СОЛОМОНА § 1. О Духах Медного Кувшина, или Ложная Монархия Демонов Магическое Искусство Соломона Goetia предлагает способ вызывания семидесяти двух Духов, которых Царь Израиля, согласно известной легенде, заточил в медный сосуд и выбросил его в глубокое озеро. Когда вавилоняне нашли этот кувшин, они решили, что там заключено огромное сокровище, и поэтому тут же его распечатали. Многочисленные духи, оказавшись на свободе, вернулись в свои убежища; и только дух Велиаль (Belial), взамен на жертвоприношения и божественные почести от вавилонян, принял некий образ и возвестил им пророчества. Отсюда, очевидно, и неверные каббалистические утверждения о том, что демоны смягчились и успокоились. Вот их имена и обязанности: I. BAAL, повелитель, правящий на Востоке, наделяет мудростью и способностью быть невидимым. Он появляется с головой человека, жабы или кота, а иногда и со всеми тремя сразу. Говорит хриплым голосом. II. AGARES, герцог, правящий на Востоке, появляется в виде благообразного старика верхом на крокодиле и с ястребом-тетеревятником на запястье. Он заставляет замереть тех, кто бежит, возвращает беглецов и дезертиров, обучает любым языкам, лишает духовных и светских званий, вызывает землетрясения4. Принадлежит к Ордену Virtues (Добродетели). III. VASSAGO, могущественный принц, обладает теми качествами, что и Agares, знает прошлое, настоящее и будущее, обнаруживает потерянное или сокрытое. Имеет добрый характер. IV. GAMYGYN, великий маркиз, появляется в виде маленькой лошадки или осла, но потом, по желанию вызывателя, и в человеческом облике. Он говорит хрипло, обучает гуманитарным наукам и предоставляет сведения о душах тех, кто умер в грехе. V. MARBAS, губернатор, является в образе могучего льва, а затем превращается в человека. Он правдиво говорит о всех тайных вещах и делах, насылает болезни, но и исцеляет больных, наделяет талантом к механике и превращает людей в различные существа. VI. VALEFOR, могущественный герцог, который является в облике многоголового льва, вовлекает в воровство своих знакомых. VII. AMON, властный и могущественный маркиз, который является в образе волка с головой змеи, изрыгающей пламя. Когда требуется, принимает облик человека, но с собачьими клыками. Он различает прошлое и будущее, отвечает за любовь и примиряет друзей и врагов. VIII. BARBATOS, великий граф и герцог, который появляется, когда солнце находится в Стрельце, с четырьмя благородными королями и тремя колоннами войск, покровительствует всем наукам, показывает сокровища, скрытые с помощью колдовства, знает прошлое и будущее, примиряет друзей и правителей. Он – из Ордена Добродетелей. IX. PAIMON, великий повелитель, во всём послушный Люциферу. Является на одногорбом верблюде, в облике человека с короной на голове в окружении оркестрантов. У него ревущий голос, обучает искусствам и наукам, раскрывает секреты, раздает и подтверждает чины, подчиняет людей желаниям Мага, одаривает хорошими друзьями и знакомыми. Он – из Ордена Доминионов (Dominions), и увидеть его можно на северо-западе. X. BUER, великий губернатор, который появляется, когда солнце находится в Стрельце, обучает философии, логике, свойствам трав и т. п. Он излечивает все болезни и дает хороших друзей. XI. GUSION, могущественный герцог, который появляется как cynocephalus (человек с головой собаки), различает прошлое, настоящее и будущее, отвечает на все вопросы, примиряет врагов и раздает награды и звания. XII. SYTRY, великий принц, который появляется с головой леопарда и крыльями грифона, но по команде Мага принимает облик красивого человека. Он обеспечивает любовь между полами и вызывает желание женщин демонстрировать свою наготу. XIII. ВELETH, ужасный и могущественный повелитель, едущий на палевой лошади, в окружении многочисленных музыкантов. Когда его вызывают впервые, он страшно сердится, поэтому надо приказать ему встать в треугольник или круг - это делается с помощью палочки орешника, которой Маг указывает на юго-восток. Его следует принимать вежливо и с уважением, но серебряное кольцо нужно одеть на средний палец левой руки и поднять ее к лицу. Обеспечивает любовь между мужчиной и женщиной. Он – из Ордена Сил (Powers). XIV. LERAJIE, влиятельный маркиз, являющийся в образе стрельца в лёгкой броне с луком и колчаном. Он – причина сражений и гниения ран от попадания стрел. XV. ELIGOR, великий герцог, является как прекрасный рыцарь – с пикой, флагом и скипетром. Он находит спрятанные вещи, вызывает войну, руководит армиями, разжигает чувства любви и вожделения. ПЕЧАТЬ ELIGOR XVI. ZEPAR, великий герцог, который появляется в красном одеянии и вооружен как солдат. Он воспламеняет в женщинах любовь к мужчинам и может придать им другой облик на время их встречи со своими возлюбленными. XVII. BOTIS, великий губернатор и граф, который появляется в виде отвратительной гадюки, но, когда командует, принимает облик человека с огромными ушами и зубами. В его руке -острый меч, он видит прошлое, настоящее и будущее, примиряет друзей и врагов. XVIII. BATHIN, могущественный герцог, который является в виде могучего человека с хвостом змеи, верхом на палевой лошади. Он знает свойства всех трав и драгоценных камней и может мгновенно переносить людей из одной страны в другую. XIX. SALEOS, великий герцог, который является как храбрый воин в короне герцога, верхом на крокодиле. Он поддерживает любовь между полами. XX. PURSON, великий повелитель, который появляется едущим на медведе в облике человека с головой льва, с гадюкой в руке и в окружении трубачей. Он прячет и находит сокровища, различает прошлое, настоящее и будущее, несёт истину о делах человеческих и божественных, и дает хороших друзей и знакомых. XXI. MORAX, великий граф и губернатор, который появляется в виде быка с человеческой головой, он учит астрономии и гуманитарным наукам и даёт верных друзей. Он знает свойства всех трав и драгоценных камней. XXII. IROS, могущественный граф, появляется в образе ангела с головой льва, лапами гуся и заячьим хвостом. Он знает прошлое и будущее, наделяет остроумием и храбростью. XXIII. AINI, властительный герцог, который появляется в красивом человеческом теле, но трехголовым: первая голова змеиная, вторая человеческая с двумя звездами во лбу и третья- кошачья. Оседлав гадюку, держит горящую головешку, олицетворяющую гибель и разорение. Он наделяет хитростью и правдиво отвечает на вопросы о частной жизни. XXIV. NABERIUS, отважный маркиз, который появляется в облике петуха, он прыгает по кругу и кричит по-петушиному. У него хриплый голос, наделяет талантами к искусствам и наукам, особенно в области риторики, а также восстанавливает потерянные звания и почести. XXV. GLASYALOBOLAS, могущественный губернатор, является в облике крылатой собаки. Он в одночасье обучает всем искусствам и наукам, подстрекает к кровопролитию, является первопричиной всех убийств, знает прошлое и будущее, делает людей невидимыми. XXVI. BUNK, всесильный герцог, является в образе трехголового дракона, но это головы собаки, грифона и человека. У него приятный голос; он меняет места упокоения мертвых, заставляет демонов кружиться над могилами, дает богатство, делает людей мудрыми и красноречивыми, правильно отвечает на вопросы. XXVII. RONOBE, великий маркиз и граф, является в обличье монстра; он обучает риторике и искусствам, одаривает способностью понимать, знанием языков и расположением друзей и противников. XXVIII. BERITH, ужасный герцог, предстает в образе одетого в красный мундир солдата, с золотой короной и верхом на рыжем коне. Чтобы его вызвать, требуется специальное кольцо. Веrith без утайки рассказывает о событиях прошлого, настоящего и будущего, все металлы превращает в золото, дает и утверждает чины. Он говорит чётко и убедительно, но это искусный лгун, и его советам не стоит доверять. XXIX. ASTAROTH, великий и могущественный герцог, появляется подобно прекрасному ангелу, оседлавшему адского дракона, в его правой руке гадюка. К нему невозможно приблизиться из-за его зловонного дыхания, поэтому магу следует защитить лицо волшебным кольцом. Астарот правдиво отвечает на вопросы о прошлом, настоящем и будущем, раскрывает все тайны и наделяет исключительными способностями к гуманитарным наукам. А еще он охотно рассуждает о падении духов. XXX. FORNEUS, великий маркиз, появляется как морское чудовище. Он обучает всем искусствам и наукам, включая риторику, обеспечивает хорошей репутацией и дает знание языков, вызывает любовь к людям не только со стороны их друзей, но даже и врагов. XXXI. FORAS, великий губернатор, является в виде сильного человека и обучает секретам всех трав и драгоценных камней, а также логике и этике; он делает людей невидимыми, наделяет остроумием, мудростью и красноречием, обнаруживает сокровища и возвращает потерянные вещи. ПЕЧАТЬ FORAS XXXII. ASMODAY, сильный и могущественный повелитель, является с тремя главами – бычьей, человеческой и бараньей. У него змеевидный хвост, перепончатые – как у гуся – лапы, он извергает огонь. Оседлав адского дракона, он держит в руках копьё и флаг. Asmoday – главный властитель царства Amaymon. Его вызывают с непокрытой головой, иначе он обманет. Он наделяет всевозможными достоинствами, обучает арифметике, геомантии и всем ремеслам, отвечает на все вопросы, делает людей невидимыми, указывает места скрытых сокровищ и охраняет их, если они относятся к владениям Amaymon. XXXIII. GAAP, великий губернатор и принц, появляется, когда солнце находится в южных знаках зодиака, в человеческом облике и в сопровождении четырех могущественных королей. Он обучает философии и гуманитарным наукам, возбуждает любовь и ненависть, делает людей нечувствительными, инструктирует в освящении тех вещей, которые относятся к предсказаниям Amaymon, его короля. Забирает знакомых из-под опеки других Магов, дает истинные ответы относительно прошлого, настоящего и будущего, быстро переносит людей с места на место по воле заклинателя. Принадлежит Ордену Сил (Powers). XXXIV. FURFUR, великий граф, появляется в виде оленя, с огненным хвостом; его можно заставить говорить, если только он будет стоять в пределах треугольника. Затем он принимает внешность ангела, говорит хриплым голосом. Он возбуждает любовь между мужчиной и женщиной, мечет громы и молнии, насылает бури, раскрывает тайны и природу небесных сущностей. XXXV. MARCHOSIAS, могущественный маркиз, является в облике крылатого волка, его хвост подобен змеиному, из пасти вырывается огонь. По приказу вызывателя он принимает человеческую внешность. Он силён в сражениях, дает истинные ответы на все вопросы и чрезвычайно предан заклинателю; принадлежит Ордену Власти (Dominations). ПЕЧАТЬ MARCHOSIAS XXXVI. SOLAS, или STOLAS, могущественный принц, является в облике вороны, а затем и как человек. Он обучает искусству астрономии и раскрывает свойства трав и камней. XXXVII. PHOENIX, великий маркиз, его образ – сладкоголосая птица Феникс. Когда же он, по воле Мага, превращается в человека, то демонстрирует великолепные знания в области любой науки, оказывается замечательным поэтом и превосходно выполняет все распоряжения. Он надеется через 1200 лет вернуться к Седьмым Тронам. XXXVIII. HALPAS, великий граф, появляется в образе дикого голубя, который говорит хриплым человеческим голосом. Он испепеляет города, к грешникам он приходит с мечом и может посылать людей на поля войны или в другие опасные места. XXXIX. MALPAS, могущественный губернатор, сначала является в облике ворона, но по приказу принимает человеческий вид и говорит хриплым голосом. Он быстро доставит лучших ремесленников со всех концов света, он разрушает планы врагов, дает хороших друзей. Жертвоприношения примет благосклонно, но обманет того, кто их предложит. ПЕЧАТЬ MALPAS XL. RAUM, великий граф, появляется в виде вороны, но принимает, если последует приказ, человеческий облик. Он может похитить сокровища даже из королевской казны и принести их, куда потребуется. Разрушает города и лишает титулов; видит прошлое, настоящее и будущее; возбуждает любовь между друзьями и между противниками. Принадлежит Ордену Тронов (Thrones). XLI. FOCALOR, всесильный герцог, появляется в виде человека с крыльями как у грифона. Он топит людей и военные корабли, повелевает ветрами и морями, но не причинит никому вреда, если не получит соответствующего приказа от заклинателя. Надеется вернуться к Седьмым Тронам через 1050 лет. XLII. SABNACK, могущественный маркиз, появляется на палевой лошади в виде вооруженного солдата с головой льва. Строит и укрепляет башни, лагеря и города, обрекает людей на страдания от ран и гнойных, червивых язв; он также дает хороших друзей. XLIII. VEPAR, Герцог, появляется в виде русалки. Властвует над водами и правит военными судами; по приказу Мага он вызывает шторм. По его повелению на море возникают миражи, и кажется, будто оно полно кораблей; насылает на людей гнойные язвы и червивые раны, которые в три дня приводят к смерти. XLIV. SHAX, великий маркиз, принимает образ дикого голубя, у него – хриплый человеческий голос. Он лишает зрения, если того пожелает заклинатель; может узнать, о чем говорят и думают люди в любой точке земли; похищает деньги из царской казны и возвращает их через 1200 лет. Может переносить с места на место любой предмет или живое существо, но сначала ему надо приказать встать в треугольник – иначе он обманет оператора. Он обнаруживает все сокрытые предметы, если их не охраняют злые духи, и дает хороших друзей. XLV. VINE, великий повелитель и граф, появляется в облике монстра, но принимает, по приказу, человеческий вид. Он знает все о сокрытых вещах и делах, разоблачает ведьм и открывает прошлое, настоящее и будущее. По приказу заклинателя, строит башни, разру шает стены и вызывает шторм. ПЕЧАТЬ VINE XLVI. BIFRONS, великий граф, является как чудовище, но по приказу принимает человеческую внешность. Он наделяет мастерством в астрологии, геометрии и других математических науках, обучает свойствам трав, драгоценных камней и деревьев; меняет или перемещает мертвые тела и зажигает свечи-миражи на их могилах. XLVII. VUAL, великий герцог, сначала приходит как огромный дромадер, но впоследствии принимает человеческий облик и говорит на египетском языке. Он обеспечивает благосклонность женщин, видит прошлое, настоящее и будущее, возбуждает дружбу даже между врагами. Принадлежит Ордену Сил (Powers). XLVIII. HAGENTI, великий губернатор, является как гигантский бык с крыльями грифона, но затем превращается в человека. Он дает мудрость, все металлы превращает в золото, а вино – в воду. XLIX. PROCEL появляется в образе ангела, он – великий и всесильный герцог. Загадочно говорит о сокрытых вещах, обучает геометрии и гуманитарным наукам, по воле оператора он вызывает большие волнения и потрясения, подобные огромным водоворотам; также согревает воды и смягчает купание. До своего падения принадлежал Ордену Сил. L. FURCAS, великий герцог, появляется в образе жестокого седоволосого старика с длинной бородой. Под ним – палевая лошадь, в руке он держит острое копье. Тот, кто обучается у него философии, риторике, астрономии, логике, хиромантии и пиромантии (гадание по огню) – в совершенстве овладевает этими искусствами. LI. BALAM, ужасный и могущественный повелитель, является в виде существа с тремя головами – бычьей, человеческой и бараньей. У него змеевидный хвост, а в глазах полыхает пламя; он едет на разъяренном медведе, неся на запястье ястреба-тетеревятника, говорит хриплым голосом. Дает истинные ответы относительно прошлого, настоящего и будущего, делает людей невидимыми и наделяет остроумием. LII. ALLOCEN, всесильный герцог, является как солдат, верхом на огромной лошади, его голова напоминает львиную, в глазах горит огонь, речь громкая, голос хриплый. Он обучает астрономии и гуманитарным наукам, дает хороших приятелей. LIII. САIM, великий губернатор, появляется в образе дрозда, но затем обращается в человека, с острым мечом в руках; делает очень точные предсказания, гадая по пеплу. Он – яростный спорщик; наделяет людей даром понимать язык птиц, домашних животных, собак и журчание вод. Дает верные ответы о предстоящих событиях. Принадлежал к Ордену Ангелов. LIV. MURMUR, великий герцог и граф, является в облике едущего на грифоне солдата, в сопровождении двух трубачей, на голове его – герцогская корона. Его ученики в совершенстве овладевают философией; он приказывает душам мертвых явиться и отвечать на вопросы. Он принадлежал к Ордену Тронов и Ордену Ангелов. LV. OROBAS, великий принц, сначала появляется в виде лошади, но затем, по приказу, принимает человеческий образ. Он открывает прошлое, настоящее и будущее; дает титулы, способствует успеху в делах и расположению со стороны друзей и недругов; ответит на вопросы относительно Небес и создания мира; он очень предан заклинателю и защищает его от искушения любыми духами. LVI. GOMORY, могущественный герцог, является в образе прекрасной женщины, увенчанной герцогской короной. Он рассказывает о прошлом, настоящем и будущем, а также о местонахождении скрытых сокровищ; обеспечивает любовь женщин и особенно девушек. LVII. OSE, великий губернатор, появляется сначала как леопард, а затем в человеческом облике. Он дает знания во всех гуманитарных науках, рассказывает правдиво о божественном и таинственном. Может превращать людей в любые существа и предметы по указанию заклинателя, причем тот, кто подвергается превращению, ни о чем не подозревает. LVIII. AMY, великий губернатор, является сначала в виде огромного пламени, а затем в образе человека. Он наделяет совершенным знанием астрологии и гуманитарных наук, дает хороших друзей, может похитить сокровища, которые охраняются духами. LIX. OIAS, великий маркиз, появляется как лев, оседлавший сильного коня; у него змеевидный хвост, и правой руке он держит огромных шипящих змей. Наделяет знаниями о планетах и созвездиях; превращает людей, дает звания, в том числе духовные, а также расположение друзей и противников. LX. VAPULA, всесильный герцог, появляется в образе крылатого льва. Он наделяет талантом не только к ремеслам, но также к философии и наукам, которые, в отличие, по-видимому, от тайного знания, можно почерпнуть из книг. LXI. ZAGAN, великий повелитель и губернатор, является как бык с крыльями грифона, но затем принимает человеческий облик. Он делает людей остроумными, воду превращает в вино, кровь – в масло, а масло – в воду; может любой металл превратить в царские монеты, а глупцов сделать мудрецами. LXII. VALAC, великий губернатор, является как ангелочек на двухголовом драконе. Дает истинные ответы о скрытых сокровищах, предупреждает о появлении змей, которых обезвреживает и приносит заклинателю. LXIII. ANDRAS, великий маркиз, появляется в виде ангела с головой черного ворона, верхом на сильном черном волке, в руке его сверкает острый меч. Он сеет разногласия и уничтожает неосторожных. LXIV. FLAUROS, великий герцог, появляется сначала подобно ужасному леопарду, но по приказу заклинателя он принимает человеческий облик, с огненными глазами и ужасным выражением лица. Он дает истинные ответы на вопросы о прошлом, настоящем и будущем, но если заклинатель не заключит его в треугольник, обманет. С удовольствием рассуждает о богословии, сотворении мира и падших духах, включая самого себя. По воле оператора, он уничтожит и испепелит его врагов, при этом не позволит, чтобы заклинатель пал жертвой соблазна со стороны какого-либо духа или пострадал иным образом. LXV. ANDREALPHUS, могущественный маркиз, появляется с большим шумом, вначале как павлин, а затем принимает человеческую внешность. Он в совершенстве обучает геометрии и всему, что связано с измерениями, включая астрономию. Может придавать людям сходство с птицами. LXVI. CIMERIES, влиятельный маркиз, появляется на черной лошади в образе отважного солдата. Он командует отрядами духов в Африке; обучает грамматике, логике и риторике, обнаруживает тайные клады с сокровищами и возвращает пропажи; может придать человеку такой же облик солдата, как и у него самого. LXVII. AMDUSCIAS, великий герцог, приходит в образе единорога, но по приказу превращается в человека; благодаря ему вы услышите любые музыкальные инструменты, не видя таковых. По желанию оператора он валит деревья и дает превосходных друзей. LXVIII. BELIAL, могущественный повелитель, созданный вслед за Люцифером, появляется в огненной колеснице в виде прекрасного ангела, говорит приятным голосом. Среди высших ангелов он пал первым, еще до того, как это произошло с Михаилом и небесными ангелами. Распределяет сенаторские привилегии, обеспечивает доброе отношение со стороны друзей и недругов, дает превосходных друзей. Он не должен отказываться от даров и жертвоприношений. LXIX. DECARABIA, маркиз, появляется в форме звезды из магической фигуры, но по приказу заклинателя превращается в человека. Он знает секреты трав и драгоценных камней, благодаря ему появляются невидимые птицы, они настроены к заклинателю дружелюбно, распевают песни и питаются как обычные птицы. LXX. SEERE, могущественный принц, подвластный Amaymon, Королю Востока, появляется в образе человека, на сильном крылатом коне. Любые дела он совершает внезапно, одним лишь сверкающим взглядом переносит предметы и раскрывает все кражи. Безразличен к добру и ко злу и лишь выполняет желания вызывателя. LXXI, DANTALIAN, могущественный герцог, является в человеческом образе, но многоликом – в виде разных мужчин и женщин; в правой руке он держит книгу. Обучает различным искусствам и наукам, раскрывает любые тайные намерения, поскольку знает все человеческие мысли и способен направлять и изменять их. Он разжигает любовь, и в его глазах любой человек сможет увидеть своего двойника, где бы последний ни находился. LXXII. ANDROMALIUS, великий герцог и граф, появляется в виде человека со змеей в руках. Он возвращает украденные товары, указывает на вора, раскрывает все зло и закулисные интриги, обнаруживает скрытые сокровища. Таковы, согласно традиции Lemegeton, важнейшие таинства Goetia; действия описаны в отличие от Ключа Соломона в стиле искусства Белой Магии, что не влияет на их собственную значимость. Глядя на приведенные выше семьдесят два способа воплощения всех этих отвратительных тварей, создается впечатление, что три «царства оккультной философии»- это три, королевства, которые мы с детства знали под другими именами- «жизнь, плоть и дьявол». Перечислив этих демонов, нет необходимости обсуждать далее различия между Черной и Белой Магией, как это делается в одном из самых древних и самых лучших Ритуалов. Незачем рассуждать, защитят ли вызывателя его благие намерения, поскольку нам известно, каковы же на самом деле цели, лежащие в основе процедур одного из самых авторитетных из дошедших до нас источников Белой Магии. Призывы к Люциферу и Астароту, каков бы ни был предлог, являются первым шагом к сатанизму; но здесь мы имеем дело с сатанизмом чистой воды, plus со всеми непристойностями, относящимися к ведению Венеры. Освободившись, таким образом, от определения, которое более не вносит путаницу, позвольте нам утверждать, что различие между Белой и Черной Магией – это различие между Lemegeton и Гримуаром Гонориуса, другими словами, между «нулём» и «пустым множеством». § 2. Ритуал Заклинания в Lemegeton Вызывая любого из семидесяти двух духов, необходимо помнить о фазах Луны, ибо, и это подтверждено авторитетом Соломона, для общения с духами благоприятны все лунные дни, за исключением второго, четвертого, шестого, девятого, десятого, двенадцатого или четырнадцатого. Печати изготавливаются из разных металлов -в соответствии с рангом: печати главных королей – из золота, маркизов – из серебра, герцогов -из меди, высокопоставленных священнослужителей – оловянные или серебряными, рыцарские – из свинца, губернаторские – из твердой ртути1; графские – из серебра и меди в равных частях. Всей когортой управляют AMAYMON, Повелитель Востока; CORSON, Повелитель Запада; ZIMINAR, Повелитель Севера; и GAAP, Повелитель Юга. Связь с ними возможна с 9-ти утра до полудня, но делается это в исключительно редких случаях. Нельзя обращаться к ним непосредственно, поскольку они действуют обычно через своих подчиненных. Маркизов можно вызывать от 3 до 9 часов утра и от заката до восхода солнца; герцогов – от восхода солнца до полудня, в ясную погоду; прелатов – в любое время дня; рыцарей – только с рассвета до восхода солнца, или от 4 утра до заката; губернаторов – в любое светлое время до вечерних сумерек; графов – в любое время суток, но происходить это должно в лесу или в тихом месте, вдали от людей. Надписи церемониального круга должны быть обращены к той части света, к которой относится вызываемый дух. Треугольник, в который Соломон созывал непослушных демонов, должен быть начертан на две длины ступни вне этого круга и на три длины ступни выше него. Двойная печать и пентаграмма Соломона должны быть нарисованы на пергаменте из кожи теленка или выгравированы на золоте или серебре. Их носят поверх белого одеяния оператора, на котором также должно быть изображение печати духа- это заставит духа повиноваться и принять человеческий облик. В дополнение к этим символам, кровью черного петуха, который еще ни разу не топтал кур, на чистом пергаменте выводится тайная печать Соломона. Сам оператор должен быть чистым душой и телом, воздерживаться от полового общения в течение одного месяца и получить прощение за грехи посредством поста и молитвы. Действие должно совершаться в полночь вторника или субботы в знаке Девы, когда диск Луны растет, и сопровождаться горением ароматической смеси из алоэ, смолы, кедра и квасцов. Другие необходимые указания представлены во второй главе. Речь идёт о жезле или скипетре, ДВОЙНАЯ ПЕЧАТЬ СОЛОМОНА ПЕНТАГРАММА СОЛОМОНА МАГИЧЕСКИЙ КРУГ, используемый, согласно Малому Ключу Царя Соломона, в Магии Goetic. Показывает положение вызывателя, божественных имен и символов, которые следует начертать внутри и снаружи двойного круга, также показывает положение свечей. МАГИЧЕСКИЕ МЕЧИ И ПРУТ магическом мече, головном уборе, длинных одеждах из белого полотна, поясе из львиной кожи шириной три дюйма и написании имен по внешней линии магического круга. Также необходимы вещества для окуривания, масло, чтобы помазать виски и глаза, и чистая вода для омовения. Молитва для Очищения – это псалом Давида: Очисти меня, о Господи, и я очищусь; умой меня водой, и я стану белее снега. МОЛИТВА ПРИ ОБЛАЧЕНИИ Тайные символы на этом святом одеянии облекут меня в спасительную броню благодаря силе Высочайших ANCOR, AMICAR, AMIDES, THEODONIAS, ANITOR, и потому моя желанная цель может быть достигнута, О ADONAI, с помощью Твоей силы, Ты, Кому возносят молитвы и славят вечно68. Перед вознесением молитвы вызыватель должен внутренне сосредоточиться. Затем прочесть следующие заклинания: ТАЙНАЯ ПЕЧАТЬ СОЛОМОНА ПЕРВОЕ ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Я призываю и заклинаю тебя, О Дух N., и, укрепленный силой Высшего Величества, решительно приказываю тебе именами BARALAMENSIS, BALDACHIENSIS, PAUMACHIE, APOLORESEDES и самыми могущественными принцами GENIO, LIACHIDE, Посланниками Адского Престола, главными князьями трона APOLOGIA в девяти областях; я заклинаю и повелеваю, О Дух N., Тем, Чьи слова всесильны, Святейшими и чудесными Именами ADONAI, EL, ELOHIM, ELOHE. ZEBAOTH, ELION,ESCHERCE, JAH, TETRAGRAMMATON, SADAI: немедленно явись и покажись мне, здесь, перед этим кругом, в красивом человеческом облике, без всякого уродства или ужаса; явись немедленно, в какой бы части света ты ни был, и дай разумные ответы на мои вопросы; приди теперь, приди видимым, приди приветливым, так, как я велю тебе, Именем Вечного, Живого и Истинного Бога, HELIOREM; я заклинаю тебя истинным Именем твоего Бога, которому ты должен повиноваться; именем Короля, который правит тобой, приди без промедления; приди, выполни мои желания. Кольцо Заклинаю тебя Тем, Кому послушны все существа, этим невыразимым Именем, TETRAGRAMMATON JEHOVAH, которым побеждены стихии, сотрясается воздух, разверзаются моря, Кем порожден огонь, движима Земля и все небесные тела; и все земное, и все адское трепещет и смущается; говори со мной открыто и приветливо чистым и внятным голосом, пусть в речи твоей не будет загадок. Так приди же именем ADONAI ZEBAOTH; приди, зачем ты медлишь? ADONAY SADAY, Повелитель королей, приказывает тебе. Повторите это несколько раз, и если дух не появился, прочтите ВТОРОЕ ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Я призываю, заклинаю тебя и приказываю тебе, О Дух N., явись открыто перед этим кругом в красивом и миловидном облике, без уродства или обмана, Именем ON; Именем. Y и V, которое Адам слышал и произносил; Именем Jam, которое Яков узнал от Ангела в ночь его борьбы и был спасен от рук брата его Исавы; Именем Бога AGIA, которое услышал Лот и передал своим потомкам; Именем ANEHEXETON, которое произнес Аарон и стал мудрым; Именем SHEMES AMATHIA, к: которому обращался Joshua и Солнце задержалось в своем движении; Именем EMMANUEL, которое трое младенцев, Shadrach, Meshach u Abednego, воспевали внутри горящей печи и спаслись; Именем ALPHA u OOMEGA, которое произнес Даниил и уничтожил Дракона; Именем. ZEBAOTH, которое назвал Моисей, и реки, и воды в земле Египта породили лягушек, которые заполонили все дома египтян и уничтожили все имущество их; Именем ESCERCHIE ARISTON, которое Моисей также назвал, и реки, и воды земли Египетской превратились в кровь; Именем ELION, которое произнес Моисей, и выпал великий град, невиданный с начала мира; Именем ADONAI, которое произнес Моисей, и стаи саранчи накрыли всю землю Египетскую и уничтожили то, что осталось после града; Именем HAGIOS, Печатью ADONAI и другими, а именно JETROS, ATHENOROS, PARACLETUS, тремя Святыми и Тайными Именами, AGLA, ON, TETRAGRAMMATON, Днем Страшного Суда, бушующим Стеклянным Морем перед лицом Божественного Величества, могущественного и всесильного; четырьмя тварями, у Престола, у которых глаза и спереди, и сзади; огнем, окружающим. Престол, Святыми Ангелами Небесными, Могучей Мудростью Божией; Печатью BASDATHEA, этим Именем PRIMEMATUM, которое назвал Моисей, и земля разверзлась и поглотила Corah, Dathan и Abiram; дай мне истинные ответы на все мои вопросы, выполни все мои желания, насколько это в твоей власти. Так приди же с миром и приветливо; приди видимым и без промедления: соверши все, что я повелю; говори так, чтобы я смог понять тебя. Если он не придет и после неоднократного прочтения этих Заклинаний, без колебаний переходите к следующему, и он появится. ТРЕТЬЕ ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Я заклинаю тебя, О Дух N., всеми самыми великими и могучими Именами Великого и Несравненного Господа Бога, приди быстро и без промедления, в какой бы части света ты ни находился; дай верные ответы на мои вопросы; приди зримо, говори приветливо, говори разумно, чтобы я мог понять тебя. Я заклинаю тебя и повелеваю, О Дух N., всеми вышеупомянутыми Именами, а также теми семью другими Именами, при помощи которых Соломон заключил тебя и твоих товарищей в Медный Сосуд-ADONAI, PRERAI, TETRAGRAMMATON, ANEXHEXETON, INES-SENSATOAL, PATHUMATON и ITEMON; явись перед этим кругом, исполни мое желание во всем, что есть благо для меня. Если будешь непокорным, откажешься прийти, то силой Высшей Сущности, вечным Господом Богом, сотворившим тебя и меня, и целый мир, и все, что есть в нем, за шесть дней; Именем EYE, SARAY, могущественным Именем PRIMEMATUM, который командует всем Небесным войском; если будешь непослушен, я. прокляну тебя и лишу тебя твоего поста, твоего положения и твоего удовольствия; я низвергну тебя в глубины бездонной преисподней, где ты пробудешь до Судного Дня. Я заключу тебя в Озеро Вечного Огня, в Озеро Огня и Серы, если ты сей же час не появишься перед этим кругом, чтобы исполнить мое желание. Так приди же, Святыми Именами ADONAI, ZEBAOTH, AMIROAM; приди, тебе приказывает ADONAY. Если он так и не появился, значит, Повелитель отослал его по другому поручению. Поэтому попросите Повелителя послать к вам своего слугу следующим образом: ОБРАЩЕНИЕ К ПОВЕЛИТЕЛЮ О великий и могущественный Повелитель AMAYMON, управляющий благодаря Силе Высшего Бога, EL, всеми Духами, высшими и низшими, но особенно Адским Орденом в Доминионе Востока, я взываю к. тебе и приказываю особым и истинным Именем Бога, Богом, Которому ты поклоняешься, Печатью твоего творения, самым могущественным и всесильным Именем Бога, JEHOVAH, TETRAGRAMMATON, Кто изгнал тебя и других Адских Духов с Небес; всеми другими могущественными и великими Именами Бога, Создателя Небес, Земли и Ада, и всего, что есть там; их силой и добродетелями; Именем. PMMEMATUM, который управляет всем Небесным войском. Призови Дух N. и. прикажи ему явиться перед этим кругом, в приятном виде, без ущерба для меня самого или иного существа, чтобы он открыл, мне истину и дал верные ответы, чтобы я мог получить желаемое, что бы это ни было, пусть он сделает все, что в его власти благодаря силе Бога, EL, Кто создал все вещи и управляет ими, небесными, воздушными, земными и адскими. Обратившись так к Повелителю дважды или трижды, вновь вызовите духа с помощью уже известных заклинаний и повторите всё это несколько раз, после чего он обязательно появится. Если же он всё-таки не появился, то он, без сомнения, закован цепями в аду, и Правитель не в силах помочь ему. Чтобы освободить его, необходимо прочесть ПРОКЛЯТИЕ ЦЕПЯМ О, злобный и непокорный N., из-за того, что ты не расслышал меня или не повиновался словам, которые я повторял, великолепным, и непостижимым Именам истинного Бога, Творца всех вещей в мире, теперь я, Могуществом, этих Имен, которым не может противиться ни одно существо, приговариваю тебя оставаться в глубинах Бездонной Ямы, в Аду неиссякаемого огня и серы до Судного Дня, если ты немедленно не появишься в этом треугольнике, перед этим кругом, чтобы исполнить мою волю. Поэтому явись быстро и спокойно, именем ADONAI, ZEBAOTH, ADONAI, AMIORAM приди, приди, ADONAI, Повелитель Королей, приказываю тебе. Произнесите эти слова, но если дух так и не появится, нарисуйте на пергаменте его печать; положите пергамент в черную коробку с серой, assafoetida и другими зловонными веществами; обмотайте эту коробку железной проволокой, повесьте её на острие своего меча и подержите над огнем, который должен быть разожжен в том месте, где ожидается появление духа, и обратитесь к огню: – Я заклинаю тебя, О, Огонь, Тем, Кто сотворил тебя и всё в Мире, мучить, жечь, и истребить навечно этот Дух N. К ДУХУ Поскольку ты не повинуешься, и не подчиняешься ни моим указаниям, ни Предписаниям Господа Бога, ныне я, слуга Вьисочайшего и Величественного Господа Бога Правителей, JEHOVAH, с помощью Его божественного Могущества и с Его Разрешения, из-за такого твоего неповиновения и презрения, твоего дерзкого неповиновения и мятежа, изгоняю тебя, уничтожаю имя твоё и печать, которая – здесь, в этой коробке; я сожгу их неутолимым огнём и похороню их в бесконечном забвении, если ты не появишься немедленно, дружественно и открыто здесь, перед этим кругом, внутри этого треугольника, в приятном взору виде, не причинив вреда ни мне, ни любому другому существу, а правильно ответишь на мои вопросы и исполнишь все мои желания. Если и после этого он не появится, произнесите следующее: Ты строптив и непослушен, не желаешь появиться и сообщить мне то, что я желаю знать; поэтому теперь Именем, властью и достоинством Всемогущего и Бессмертного Господа Бога Правителей, JEHOVAH TETRAGRAMMATON – единственного Создателя Небес, Земли и Ада, и всего, что там есть, определившего всему, видимому и невидимому, своё место, я сим проклинаю и лишаю тебя всех твоих званий, могущества и должности; я заключаю тебя в глубины Бездонной Преисподней, где ты должен оставаться до Судного Дня, в море Огня и Серы, приготовленном для мятежных Духов. Ты будешь проклят Небесами; пусть Солнце, Луна, Звезды, Свет Небесных Правителей низвергнут тебя в неутолимый огонь, подвергнут неописуемым пыткам; и даже твое имя и твоя печать, заключенные в этой коробке и окутанные сернистыми и зловонными испарениями, пусть сгинут в этом огне, пусть Именем JEHOVAH и могуществом, и силой трех Имен, TETRAGRAMMATON, ANEXHEXETON, PRTMEMATUM все они низвергнут тебя, О непослушный Дух N., в Огненное Озеро, предназначенное для проклятых Духов, где ты пробудешь в забвении до Дня Гибели, когда придет Бог, чтобы судить огнем быстро и решительно. Подержите коробку над пламенем, после чего дух должен появиться. Когда он придет, потушите огонь, окропите комнату благовониями, покажите духу его магический символ на вашем одеянии, тем самым доставив ему удовольствие, и произнесите: Посмотри, к чему приводит твое непослушание. Посмотри на Магический Знак Соломона, который я использовал, заклиная тебя. Посмотри на Заклинателя, которого зовут OCTINIMOES и который заклинает тебя, Бог укрепил его и вооружил бесстрашным, могучим призывом. Дай же, поэтому, необходимые ответы на мои вопросы: будь послушен мне, своему Хозяину, именем Господа BATHAL, стремительного AARAC, ABEOR, надвигающегося BEROR. Он повинуется вам и разрешит расспрашивать о том, что вас интересует, поскольку он сотворен Богом, чтобы служить вам. Когда он продемонстрирует свое повиновение и кротость, произнесите: Долгожданный Дух (или благородный Повелитель), добро пожаловать; я вызвал тебя благодаря Тому, Кто создал Небо, Землю и Ад, и все, что есть, и ты повиновался этой силе. Я повелеваю тебе оставаться приветливым, и видимым, перед этим кругом., внутри этого треугольника, поскольку я нуждаюсь в тебе; не исчезай без моего дозволения до тех пор, пока верно и искренне не исполнишь все, что я потребую. РАЗРЕШЕНИЕ УДАЛИТЬСЯ О'' Дух N., поскольку ты старательно исполнил мои требования, я сим позволяю тебе удалиться, не причинив вреда ни человеку, ни животному. Удались, говорю я тебе, но будь готов явиться, когда бы ни призвали тебя заклинания и обращения Священных Ритуалов Магии. Я заклинаю тебя удалиться спокойно и тихо, и, быть может, покой Божий продолжится навсегда для меня и тебя. Аминь.'' Оставайтесь в границах круга, пока дух не исчезнет, и продолжайте молиться, чтобы Бог благословил вас и одарил исполнением ваших желаний и уберег вас от преступных умыслов врагов. В латинской версии Малого Ключа, принадлежащей Виерусу, эти подробные и утомительные заклинания заменены одной общей формой обращения к духам от имени христианской Троицы, что на самом деле не является хронологической ошибкой, поскольку этот переводчик Lemegeton был знаком, по меньшей мере, с книгами Нового Завета. Это подтверждается ссылками на Живых Тварей Апокалипсиса во Втором Заклинании. Все это лишний раз доказывает нашу правоту в отношении авторства этой книги, приписываемой Царю Соломону. Однако, английский редактор Главного Ключа Магии не нашел бы, конечно, никаких оснований усомниться в этом авторстве и объяснил бы хронологические несоответствия просто как более поздние наслоения. Глава V О ТАИНСТВЕ SANCTUM REGNUM, ИЛИ УПРАВЛЕНИЕ ЗЛЫМИ ДУХАМИ И РИТУАЛ ЗАКЛИНАНИЯ В ИСТИННОМ ГРИМУАРЕ Требования Истинного Гримуара по подготовке вызывателя, полностью описаны в предыдущих главах и вкратце выглядят следующим образом: 1. Строгий трёхдневный пост; 2. Уединение или изоляция от человеческого общества; 3. Воздержание от сексуального общения; 4. Чтение определенных молитв и очищение; 5. Изготовление необходимых инструментов. Далее следует, отложив все другие дела, полностью посвятить себя процессу вызывания, выучить. последовательность всех действий чтобы во время вызывания не подвела память. Вызыватель должен также ежедневно читать приведенную ниже молитву – в Заутреню один раз, в Третий час – дважды, в Шестой час – три раза, в Девятый час – четыре раза, в Вечерню – пять раз, и шесть раз перед отходом ко сну. Далее объясняется, что речь идет о планетарных, а не о суточных часах. Заутреня приходится на восход солнца, Третий час- на 9 утра, Шестой- на полдень, Девятый- на три пополудни и время Вечерни наступает на закате. МОЛИТВА ASTRACHIOS, ASACH, ASARCA, ABEDUMABAL, SILAT, ANABOTAS JESUBILIN, SCIGIN, GENEON, DOMOL, Господь Бог, живущий выше небес, Чей взгляд пронизывает бесконечность; Дай мне, я молю Тебя, власть постичь умом и исполнить то, что я желаю исполнить, ту цель, ко торую я достигну с помощью Твоей, О Всемогущий Бог, вечно живущий и царствующий. Аминь. Выполнив все вышесказанное, говорит Гримуар остается только сосредоточиться на обращениях и изготовлении знаков, после чего вызыватель должен приступить к следующему: в день и в час Марса, когда Луна возрастает, и в первый час дня, который начинается за пятнадцать минут до восхода Солнца, надо взять девственно чистый пергамент, на котором начертаны все знаки и обращения к избранному вами духу. В указанный день и час оператор перевязывает мизинец левой руки – палец Меркурия – нитью, спряденной девственницей; Магическим Ланцетом палец рассекается таким образом, чтобы выступившей кровью начертать символ духа Scirlin, от которого зависят все остальные духи, так как Scirlin является посланником, наделенным Императором Духов соответствующими полномочиями, и может заставить духов появиться, несмотря на их нежелание. Обращение к нему, которое должно быть написано на пергаменте, выглядит так: ВЫЗОВ SCIRLIN HELON ✠, TAUL ✠, VARF ✠, PAN ✠, HEON ✠, HOMONOREUM ✠, CLEMIALH ✠, SERUGEATH ✠, AGLA ✠, TETRAGRAMMATON ✠, CASOLY ✠. Знак Scirlin, с Присущей Гримуарам путаницей, не приводится, поэтому вызывателю, который следовал предписаниям этого Ритуала, приходилось обращаться за помощью к одному из высших духов. Почти все инструкции представлены невнятно едва ли возможно, опираясь на них уяснить четкий ход процедуры. Вероятно, имя и фамилия вызывателя должны быть написаны на пергаменте ниже символа духа особым способом, который также не приводится; затем необходимо прочесть заклинание духа и в его честь разжечь ладан. ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ ЛЮЦИФЕРА LUCIFER ✠, OUYAR ✠, CHAMERON ✠, ALISEON ✠, MANDOUSIN ✠, PREMY ✠, ORIET ✠, NAYDRUS ✠, ESMONY ✠, EPARINESONT ✠, ESTIOT ✠, DUMOSSON ✠, DANOCHAR ✠, CASMIEL ✠, HAYRAS ✠, FABELLERONTHON ✠, SODIRNO ✠, PEATHAM ✠, Приди, LUCIFER ✠. Аминь. ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ ВЕЛЬЗЕВУЛА BEELZEBUTH ✠, LUCIFER ✠, MADILON ✠, SOLYMO ✠, SAROY ✠, THEU ✠, AMECLO ✠, SEGRAEL ✠, PRAREDUN ✠, ADRICANOROM ✠, MARTIRO ✠, TIMO ✠, CAMERON ✠, PHORSY ✠, METOSITE ✠, PRUMOSY ✠, DUMASO ✠, ELIVISA ✠, ALPHROIS ✠, FUBENTRONTY ✠, Приди, BEELZEBUTH ✠. Аминь. ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ АСТАРОТА ASTAROTH ✠, ADOR ✠, CAMESO ✠, VALUERITUF ✠, MARESO ✠, LODIR ✠, CADOMIR ✠, ALUIEL ✠, CALNISO ✠, TELY ✠, PLEORIM ✠, VIORDY ✠, CUREVIORBAS ✠, CAMERON ✠, VESTURIEL ✠, VULNAVII ✠, BENEZ ✠, MEUS CALMIRON ✠, NOARD ✠, NISA CHENIBRANBO CALEVODIUM ✠, BRAZO ✠, TABRASOL ✠, Приди, ASTAROTH ✠. Аминь. Повторите семь раз заклинание к одному из этих высших духов, и тогда тот, к кому оно было обращено, немедленно исполнит желаемое. Примечание. Прежде, чем обращаться к духам, вызыватель должен написать заклинание на бумаге или пергаменте. Удовлетворив духов таким образом, можно их отпустить при помощи следующих слов: Идите с миром по своим местам; да пребудет с вами мир, и будьте готовы явиться, когда бы я ни призвал вас. Именем Отца и Сына, и Святого Духа. Аминь. ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ ДУХОВ ПРЕИСПОДНЕЙ O SURMY ✠, DELMUSAN ✠, ATALSLOYM ✠, CHARUSIHOA ✠, MELANY ✠, LIAMINTHO ✠, COLEHON ✠, PARON ✠, MADOIN ✠, MERLOY ✠, BULERATOR ✠, DONMEO ✠, HONE ✠, PELOYM ✠, IBASIL ✠, MEON ✠, ALYMDRICTELS ✠, PERSON ✠, CRISOLSAY ✠, LEMON SEFLE NIDAR HORIEL PEUNT ✠, HALMON ✠, ASOPHIEL ✠, ILNOSTREON ✠, BANIEL ✠, VERMIAS ✠, ESLEVOR ✠, NOELMA ✠, DORSAMOT ✠, LHAVALA ✠, OMOT ✠, FRANGAM ✠, BELDOR ✠, DRAGIN ✠, Приди✠. Затем необходимо начертать на пергаменте имя вызываемого духа, который обязательно появится; отказаться, каковы бы ни были причины, он не вправе. Когда он выполнит все требования, его можно отпустить, прибегнув для этого к уже известному разрешению удалиться. Каждый раз символы следует сжигать, поскольку они действенны лишь единожды. ЕЩЁ ОДНО ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Я заклинаю тебя, N., великим живущим Богом, Единственным Создателем всех вещей, появиться в приятном человеческом облике, тихо и спокойно, чтобы правдивые ответы на все мои вопросы. Заклинаю силой этих Святых и Священных Имен. Глава VI ТАИНСТВА ОБРАЩЕНИЯ К ПРЕИСПОДНЕЙ В ВЕЛИКОМ ГРИМУАРЕ § 1, Обряд Lucifuge Нет никаких сомнений, что Великий Гримуар и Гримуар Гонориуса, изложенные ясным языком и не искаженные переписчиками, являются Ритуалами Черной Магии. Каждая из этих книг- действительно чрезвычайно любопытная и своеобразная работа. Первая из них является, вероятно, единственной печатной книгой, содержащей способ создания договоров; вторая замечательна, во-первых, претензией на оригинальное происхождение и форму подачи, во-вторых, – описанием процедур в псевдоцерковном стиле, что может обмануть некоторых доверчивых и несведущих, хотя и обладающих внешними священническими атрибутами колдунов, и оправдать для-них нарушение ими христианских заповедей. Данное исследование требует, чтобы обе работы были процитированы почти in extenso (дословно), и они практически полностью приведены в этой и следующих главах, за исключением того, что касается подготовительных действии, которым уже уделено достаточно внимания. Следует помнить, что оператору, или Karast, как его называют в Великом Гримуаре, предписываете сдержанность, пост и прочие лишения в Te ной четверти календарного месяца, что с четвертой частью лунного месяца. Утром, по окончании этого срока, он должен купить у аптекаря камень гелиотроп (зелёный халцедон с вкраплениями красного цвета), называемый Ematille (Haematites), который нужно всегда носить с собой во избежание несчастного случая, а также для того, чтобы противостоять поползновениям духа, которого предполагается подчинить, так как дух, надеясь избежать расставленных вокруг него сетей, сделает все, что в его власти, чтобы погубить оператора страхом и уговорить его отказаться от предприятия. Следующий шаг- покупка козленка. В третий день месяца его обезглавливают. Перед этим на шею этого чистого (девственного) животного, у самой головы, привязывают, с помощью зеленой ленты, гирлянду из вербены. Жертвоприношение совершают на месте предстоящего вызывания духа, пустынном и уединенном, где никто не сможет помешать магическому обряду. Взяв в оголенную до плеча правую руку начищенный стальной клинок и разведя костер из светлых поленьев, Karcist должен прочесть полным надежды и бодрым голосом следующие слова: ЖЕРТВОПРИНОШЕНИЕ Я приношу эту жертву Тебе, О великий ADONAY, Еиош, ARTEL и JEHOVAM, к чести, славе и силе Твоего Имени, которое возвышается над всеми Духами. О великий ADONAY! Соизволь принять эту жертву. Аминь, Затем заклинатель должен перерезать горло жертвенного животного, снять с него шкуру, а тушу сжечь. Собранный затем пепел бросают в направлении восходящего солнца, говоря при этом: Честью,славой и могуществом Имени Твоего, О великий ADONAY, ELOIM, ARIEL, JEHOVAM, я проливаю кровь этой жертвы! Соизволь, О Ты, великий ADONAY, принять этот пепел как угодную для Тебя жертву. Пока останки животного горят, вызыватель возносит честь и славу великому ADONAY, ELOIM, ARIEL и JEHOVAM. Следует сохранить кожу козленка и начертать магический круг или великий каббалистический круг, в котором сам заклинатель будет стоять в день основного действа. За жертвоприношением следует выбор подходящего материала для Прута Уничтожения и затем _ его изготовление (описание которого уже приводилось). Судя по цели, для которой он предназначен, и в силу того, что в Гримуаре нет специальных указаний на этот счет, можно заключить, что подготовка кожи является чрезвычайно простой и заключается лишь в удалении с нее шерсти. В ночь главного действия оператор должен взять прут, кожу, камень Ematule, два венка из вербены, два подсвечника и две свечи из чистого воска, т.е. изготовленные девственницей и должным образом благословленные. Он должен также взять с собой новый меч и два новых кремня, чтобы разжечь огонь, примерно половину бутылки бренди, немного освященного ладана и камфары, четыре гвоздя из гроба младенца. Все предметы нужно отнести на место, выбранное для главного действия, где все должным образом устанавливается и где тщательно, скрупулезно следуя описанию, вычерчивается ужасный каббалистический круг. Наконец, необходимо помнить, что в церемонии может участвовать либо один человек, либо трое, включая Karcist, который будет обращаться к духу, держа в руке Прут Разрушения. Приведенная ниже процедура вызывания повторяет слова Гримуара. КАК ПРАВИЛЬНО НАЧЕРТИТЬ ВЕЛИКИЙ КАББАЛИСТИЧЕСКИЙ КРУГ Вы должны начать создание круга с закрепления на земле, при помощи четырех гвоздей, полос козлиной кожи. Затем камнем, который называется Ematille, вы должны в пределах круга вычертить треугольник, начиная с восточной точки. Большая буква А, маленькая е, маленькая а и маленькая j, должны быть начертаны подобным же способом (т. е. камнем), равно как и священное имя Иисуса – между двумя крестами. Это означает, что Дух, находясь снаружи, будет не в силах навредить вам. Karcist и его помощники могут бесстрашно переходить к их местам в пределах треугольника и, несмотря на любой шум, могут установить по одному подсвечнику и венку из вербены с правой и с левой сторон треугольника в пределах круга. После этого можно зажечь свечи и развести огонь под новой жаровней которая стоит перед Karcist. Разводя огонь, Karcist наливает на предварительно освященные угли бренди и камфару, оставив немного, чтобы периодически поддерживать огонь в процессе ритуала. Тщательно выполняя все вышеупомянутое, главный вызыватель повторяет следующую молитву: Я хочу воскурить для Тебя, О Великий ADONAY, этот фимиам, самый чистый, какой я мог получить; подобным же образом, я разжигаю для Тебя этот древесный уголь, приготовленный из самых легких сортов дерева. Я предлагаю их Тебе, О великий и всемогущий ADONAY, ELOIM, ARIEL и JEHOVAM, от всей моей души и всего моего сердца. Соизволь, О великий ADONAY, принять их как достойную жертву. Аминь. Вы должны позаботиться о том, говорит Гриму-ар, чтобы поблизости от вас не было никаких металлических сплавов, кроме обернутой бумагой золотой или серебряной монеты, которую вы бросите духу когда он появится за пределами круга, чтобы предотвратить возможный вред с его стороны. Когда он будет поднимать монету, быстро начните читать следующую молитву, которая укрепит вас и придаст храбрости, энергии и благоразумия. Помните также, что единственный, кому позволено говорить, – это Karcist, его помощники должны хранить полное молчание, даже если дух обратится к ним или станет им угрожать. ПЕРВАЯ МОЛИТВА О великий и вечно живой Бог, единый в Отце, Сыне и Святом Духе; я почитаю тебя и с глубоким доверием перехожу под Твоё святое и надёжное покровительство. Я искренне верю в Тебя как моего Создателя, моего Благодетеля, моего Защитника и Господа, и я свидетельствую Тебе, О Верховное Величество, что мое единственное желание состоит в том, чтобы вечно принадлежать Тебе. Да будет так. Аминь. ВТОРАЯ МОЛИТВА О великий и вечно живой Бог, Кто создал человека, чтобы он наслаждался счастьем, в этой жизни, Кто приспособил все вещи для потребностей человека и объявил, что все должно быть подчиненно его воле, будь благосклонен к моему предприятию и не позволяй непослушным, духам овладеть сокровищами, отданными Твоими собственными руками в наше временное пользование. Предоставь мне, О Великий Бог, власть распоряжаться ими с помощью могущественных и вселяющих ужас имён Твоих в Ключе: ADONAY, ELOIM, ARIEL, JEHOVAM, TAGLA, MATHON, будьте благосклонны ко мне. Да будет так. Аминь. ПОЖЕРТВОВАНИЕ Я предлагаю Тебе этот ладан, самый чистый, который я смог получить, О возвышенный ADONAY, ELOIM, ARIEL и JEHOVAM. Соизволь принять его как достойное пожертвование. Располагай мной и разреши мне преуспеть в моём великом начинании. Пусть будет так. Аминь. ПЕРВОЕ ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Адресовано Императору Люциферу Император Люцифер, Хозяин и Князь мятежных Духов. Я молю тебя оставить твоё убежище, в какой бы части света оно ни располагалось, и прибыть сюда, чтобы связаться со мной. Я приказываю и заклинаю тебя именем Могущественного вечно живущего Бога, Отца, Сына и Святого Духа явиться без шума и зловония, чтобы ответить ясно и понятно, слово за словом, на все вопросы, которые я задам тебе, а если откажешься, тебя принудит повиноваться Власть божественного ADONAY, ELOIM, ARIEL, JEHOVAM, TAGLA, MATRON и целая иерархия высших сущностей, которые заставят исполнить всё против твоей воли. Venitu, Venitu (приди)! Submintillor Lucifuge, или ты испытаешь вечные муки с помощью всего могущества этого Прута Уничтожения. In subito (без промедления). ВТОРОЕ ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Я приказываю и умоляю тебя, Император Люцифер, как представитель могущественного вечно живущего Бога и властью Emanuel, Его единственного Сына, Кто суть хозяин твой и мой, и Силой Его драгоценной крови, которую Он пролил, чтобы избавить человечество от твоих цепей, я приказываю тебе покинуть твое убежище, где бы оно ни было; даю тебе лишь четверть часа, чтобы ты прибыл немедленно сюда и заговорил со мной слышимым и понятным голосом, или, если невозможно твое личное присутствие, пришли ко мне своего посланника Астарота в человеческом облике, без всякого шума и зловонного запаха, в противном же случае, клянусь, я низвергну тебя и все твое племя ужасным. LUCIFUGE ROFOCALE Прутом Уничтожения в глубины бездонной пропасти, и властью тех великих слов в Clavicle – Именем ADONAY, ELOIM, ARIEL, JEHOVAM, TAGLA, MATHON, ALMOUZIN, ARIOS, PITHONA, MAGOTS, SYLPHÆ, TABOTS, SALAMANDRÆ, GNOMUS, TERRÆ, CŒLIS, GODENS, AQUA. In subito. Примечание. Если дух отказывается подчиняться, то, прежде, чем произнести третье Заклинание, прочтите то, что на этот случай предусмотрено в Clavicle, и поразите всех духов, погрузив концы вашего раздвоенного прута в огонь. Доведите дело до конца, даже если Вы услышите ужасные завывания, поскольку в этот самый момент все Духи заявят о себе. Затем, перед чтением Clavicle и посреди этого шума, произнесите третье Заклинание. ТРЕТЬЕ ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Я молю тебя, Император Люцифер, как представителя могущественного вечного Бога, Его любимого Сына и Святого Духа, и властью Великого ADONAY, ELOIM, ARIEL и JEHOVAM, появиться немедленно или прислать своего Посланника Астарота, повелеваю Тебе оставить свое убежище, где бы оно ни было, и предупреждаю тебя, что, если ты не явишься сей же час, я немедленно поражу тебя и весь твой род Прутом Уничтожения великого ADONAY, ELOIM, ARIEL и JEHOVAM. После этих слов, если дух все еще не в состоянии появиться, погрузите снова оба конца вашего прута в огонь и прочтите следующие действенные слова из великого Clavicle Соломона: ВЕЛИКОЕ ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ из Истинного Clavicle Я молю тебя, О Дух! Властью великого ADONAY, появиться тотчас, и именами ELOIM, ARIEL, JEHOVAM, AQUA, TAGLA, MATHON, OARIOS, ALMOAZIN, ARIOS, MEMBROT, VARIOS, PITHONA, MAJODS, SULPHÆ, GABOTS, SALAMANDRÆ, TABOTS, GINGUA, JANNA, ETITNAMUS, ZARIATNATMIX и т. д. – A. E. A. J. A. T. M. O. A. A. M. V. P. M. S. C. S. J. C. G. A. J. F. Z. и т.д. Произнесите эти возвышенные и могущественные слова дважды и вы сможете убедиться – этому есть клятвенные свидетельства, – что дух ответит на следующий призыв. СЛОВА ДУХА Гляди, я здесь! Зачем, ты разыскиваешь меня? Зачем тревожишь мой покой? Не поражай меня более этим ужасным прутом… LUCIFUGE ROFOCALE ОТВЕТ ДУХУ Явись ты сразу же по первому моему зову, я бы ни в коем случае не ударил тебя; помни, если ты отвергнешь мое требование, я буду вынужден мучить тебя вечно. Соломон ОТВЕТ ДУХА Не мучайте меня больше. Лучше скажите, что я могу сделать для вас. LUCIFUGE ROFOCALE ТРЕБОВАНИЕ Я требую, чтобы каждую ночь в течение недели, дважды, в определенное время, ты связывался со мной или с теми, кому будет поручено этой моей Книгой, которую ты должен одобрить и подписать; я разрешаю тебе самому выбрать удобные для тебя часы, если ты не одобришь те, которые предлагаю я. Итак: В понедельник в девять часов и в полночь. Во вторник в десять часов и в один час утра. В среду в одиннадцать часов и в два часа утра. В четверг в восемь и десять часов. В пятницу в семь часов вечера и в полночь. В субботу в девять и в одиннадцать вечера. Далее, я приказываю отдать мне спрятанное вблизи от этого места сокровище. И я обещаю, что наградой тебе будет первая золотая или серебряная монета, к которой я притронусь в первый день каждого месяца. Таково мое требование. Соломон ОТВЕТ ДУХА Я не смогу исполнить твое требование ни на таких, условиях, ни на каких-либо иных, если ты не согласишься отдать через пятьдесят лет свое тело и душу в мое полное распоряжение. LUOFUGE ROFOCALE ВОЗРАЖЕНИЕ ДУХУ Смотри же, силой, данной великим Adonay, я накажу тебя и все твое племя, если ты не подчинишься моей воле. Примечание. Здесь опустите концы Прута Уничтожения в огонь и повторяйте Великое Заклинание Clavicle, пока дух не подчинится. ОТВЕТ И СОГЛАСИЕ ДУХА Не мучь меня больше; я заверяю, что буду делать все, что ты пожелаешь, каждую ночь в течение недели в определенные часы. А именно: В понедельник в десять часов и в полночь. Во вторник в одиннадцать часов и в один час утра. В среду в полночь и в два часа утра. В четверг в восемь и в одиннадцать часов. В пятницу в девять часов и в полночь. В субботу в десять часов и в один час утра. Я также одобряю твою Книгу и поставлю свою подлинную подпись на пергаменте, который ты прикрепишь в конце ее, и ты сможешь использовать эту подпись по своему усмотрению. Далее, я отдаю себя в твое распоряжение и обязуюсь являться на твой зов, когда, будучи чистым и с ужасным. Прутом Уничтожения в руке, ты откроешь Книгу, описав каббалистический круг, и произнесешь слово Rofocale. Я обещаю тебе иметь дружественные отношения с теми, кто укреплен владением этой Книги, где будет стоять моя. подлинная подпись, и являться по первому зову, при условии, что они будут призывать меня согласно правилам. Я также обязуюсь принести тебе сокровище, к. которому ты стремишься, при условии, что ты сохранишь навсегда эту тайну, будешь милостив ко мне, несчастному, и станешь давать мне золотую или серебряную монету в первый день каждого месяца. Если же тебе не удастся соблюсти все условия, то ты мой навеки. LUCIFUGE ROFOCALE Собственноручно ОТВЕТ ДУХУ Я согласен на твои условия. Соломон ПРИГЛАШЕНИЕ ДУХА Следуй за мной и протяни свои руки за сокровищем… Вслед за этим Karcist, вооруженный Прутом Уничтожения и Камнем Ematille, должен выйти из круга в том месте, где изображена дверь могущественного Adonay, и последовать за духом; помощники, однако, не должны выходить ни на шаг за пределы круга, но остаться неподвижными, какие бы звуки ни доносились и какие бы картины ни предстали их взору. Дух затем проводит Karcist к сокровищу, и когда тот будет на месте, пред ним явится огромная и злобная собака с ошейником, сияющим, как солнце. На самом деле, это Гном, стерегущий доступ к сокровищу, его можно отогнать Прутом. Karcist должен последовать дальше и, подойдя к сокровищу, будет удивлен, обнаружив человека, спрятавшего этот клад. Этот человек также приложит все усилия в борьбе за сокровище, но, однако, не сможет остановить Karcist. Последнему надо вооружиться магическим пергаментом с начертанным на нем великим заклинанием Clavicle. Этот пергамент Karcistyy нужно бросить на сокровище, одновременно подняв одну из монет как залог и гарантию, но в самом начале он должен добавить в кучу сокровищ несколько собственных монет, которые он прятал во рту, сжимая зубами. После этого он забирает ту часть сокровища, какую в состоянии унести, и, пятясь, отступает. Если заклинатель правильно соблюдал все предписания ритуала, то может не беспокоиться об оставшемся сокровище – оно уже всецело принадлежит ему. Однако следует помнить, что, какой бы шум он не услышал, оглядываться нельзя, поскольку в этот критический момент ему и в самом деле может показаться, будто все горы в мире обрушиваются на него. Поэтому он должен набраться храбрости и не испугаться Если он всё сделает правильно, то Дух приведёт его к выходу из круга. После этого Karcist, чтобы отогнать Духа, должен произнести следующее заклинание. ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ И ИЗГНАНИЕ ДУХА О Принц Люцифер, сейчас я тобой доволен. Я оставляю тебя в мире и разрешаю идти, куда угодно, и для тебя будет лучше, если ты исчезнешь без шума и без зловония. Но помни о нашем договоре, а если ты забудешь о нём хотя бы на мгновение, не сомневайся, я вечно буду стегать тебя Прутом. Уничтожения великого ADONAY, ELOIM, ARIEL и JEHOVAM. Аминь. АКТ БЛАГОДАРЕНИЯ О Всемогущий Бог, Кто создал все вещи для удобства и пользы людей, мы приносим Тебе свою скромную благодарность за те блага, которыми с присущей Тебе великой щедростью, Ты наделил нас этой ночью, когда, благодаря Твоему безграничному добру, Ты выполнил все наши желания. Теперь, О Всемогущий Бог, мы оценили все могущество и мудрость Твою, когда Ты говорил нам: Ищите и обрящете, постучите, и вам откроется. И как Ты наказал и предупредил нас помогать бедным, мы обещаем Тебе, в присутствии великого ADONAY, ELM, ARIEL и JEHOVAM благотворить неимущим и излить на них те же благодетельные лучи Солнца, которыми могущественные божества обогатили нас. Да будет так. Аминь. ПРОЩАЙ § 2. О Подлинном Sanctum Regnum, или Истинный Метод Заключения Договоров Существуют два вида договоров, говорит Истинный Гримуар, тайные и открытые. Надо знать, что среди духов есть такие, которые, заключая договор, требуют услугу за услугу, и другие, которые если что-либо и требуют, то совсем немного. Первые всякий раз, когда их вызывают по договору, требуют что-нибудь, принадлежащее лично вам. В этом смысле необходимо быть настороже, потому что коварный друг в одночасье становится открытым врагом2. Истинный Гримуар, однако, не углубляется в вопрос о соглашении с Сатаной или его посланниками, хотя на основании текста возможно заключить, что всякое общение со злыми духами основано на сделке3. Их можно заставить выполнить волю оператора, но быстро становится понятно, что их уступчивость вызвана тем, что они удовлетворены своей добычей, ведь, как мы уже поняли, подобные существа ничего не дают даром. Согласно автору Великого Гримуара, такая сделка – уступка бедности вызывателя. В Черной магии, как и в некоторых других сферах, даже последний бедняк должен был чем-то жертвовать; магу, не обеспеченному всем необходимым для ритуала, приходится, в конце концов, платить более высокую цену. Для тех, кто жаждет подчинить себе духов, но лишен необходимых средств для создания Прута Уничтожения и каббалистического круга, Великий Гримуар описывает и объясняет подлинный Sanctum Regnum Великого Clavicle, иначе называемый Pacta Conventa Daemonum. В нем утверждается, что человек никогда не преуспеет в вызывании духа, если не исполнит, точь-в точь все что касается способа заключения договоров с любым духом, идет ли речь об обладании сокровищами, зарытыми в земле, или об обладании женщинами и девушками, о получении любого покровительства, о владении самыми страшными тайнами всех Судов и Правительств мира, о раскрытии самых необъяснимых загадок, или о том, чтобы дух исполнил за ночь чью-то работу; желаете ли вызвать град или бурю в любом указанном вами месте, или подглядывать за тем, что происходит в частных домах, стать пастырем, получить ли Руку Славы и знать все качества и свойства металлов, полезных ископаемых, растений, животных – как чистых, так и нечистых, и «совершать вещи настолько поразительные, что любой смертный окажется в состоянии крайнего изумления, столкнувшись с тем, что посредством договора с определенными духами, можно обнаружить величайшие тайны Природы, которые скрыты от глаз всех других людей». Именно Ключу великого Царя Соломона, говорит Гримуар, мы обязаны истинным методом создания договоров, которые Соломон и сам использовал для приобретения своего огромного богатства, для обладания бесчисленным количеством женщин и для открытия самых необъяснимых тайн Природы, благодаря которым любое добро и зло могут быть доведены до своей крайности. Вряд ли можно заключить сделку с самыми высокими властелинами Преисподней – Люцифером, Вельзевулом и Астаротом. Маг должен удовлетвориться договором с одним из шести губернаторов, которые действуют, как правило, через своих слуг. Среди них можно выделить трех главных. Один из них будет служить вам по постоянному соглашению. Решившись на заключение договора, продолжает Великий Гримуар, вы должны накануне вечером выстругать новым ножом прут из ветки дикого орешника, никогда до этого не плодоносившего. Описанным ранее способом из этого прута изготавливают Прут Уничтожения. Завершить подготовку прута необходимо точно к моменту появления солнца над горизонтом. Затем, обезопасив себя камнем Emautte и взяв две освященные свечи, отправляйтесь на поиски пустынного места для предстоящего действия; вы можете заключить договор в каком-нибудь заброшенном доме, или в подземелье старого разрушенного замка, потому что дух обладает силой приносить сокровища – или то, что пожелает заклинатель – в любое назначенное место. Должным образом все подготовив, камнем Ematille (именно он необходим для заключения договора) начертите треугольник. Затем установите две освященные свечи с двух сторон Треугольника Договоров, напротив друг друга, и напишите под третьей гранью треугольника Святое Имя Иисуса, чтобы ни один дух не смог причинить вам никакого вреда. Вы должны занять место в середине треугольника и держать в руках таинственный прут, а также пергамент с начертанным великим Заклинанием духа, Clavicle, написанные вами Требования и текст Изгнания Духа. В точности выполнив все вышеупомянутые указания, с решимостью и воодушевлением в голосе, начните читать следующее Заклинание: ЗАКЛЮЧИТЕЛЬНОЕ ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ ДУХА С КОТОРЫМ ПРЕДПОЛАГАЕТСЯ ЗАКЛЮЧИТЬ ДОГОВОР Из Великого Clavicle Император Люцифер, Хозяин всех мятежных Духов, я умоляю тебя благосклонно отнестись к мольбе, которую я адресую твоему могущественному посланнику, LUCIFUGE ROFOCALE ROFOCALE, состоящей в том, что я жажду заключить с ним договор. Я прошу тебя также, О Принц Вельзевул, защитить меня в моем предприятии. О Граф Астарот! Будь ко мне милостив и сделай так, чтобы сегодня вечером великий LUCIFUGE мог явиться ко мне в человеческом обличье и без зловонного запаха и чтобы он предоставил мне, в соответствии с договором, в который я предполагаю вступить, все то богатство, в котором, я нуждаюсь. О великий LUCIFUGE, я прошу тебя покинуть твое убежище, где бы оно ни было, и прибыть сюда, чтобы говорить со мной, иначе я заставлю тебя властью всесильного вечно живущего Бога, Его любимого Сына и Святого Духа. Немедленно повинуйся, или тебя вечно будут мучить могучие слова из великого Clavicle Соломона, при помощи которых он всегда заставлял непослушных духов соблюдать договор. Так явись сей же час, или я постоянно буду мучить тебя этими великими словами из Clavicle. AGLON, TETRAGRAM, VAYCHEON, STIMULAMATON EZPHARES RETRAGRAMMATON OLYARAM IRION ESYTION EXISTION ERYONA ONERA ORASYM MOZM MESSIAS SOTER EMANUEL SABAOTH ADONAY, te adoro, et te invoco. Аминь. Можете не сомневаться, что после декламации этих могущественных слов появится дух и скажет: СЛОВА ДУХА Смотри, я – здесь! Зачем ты ищешь меня? Почему ты нарушаешь мой покой? Ответь мне. LUCIFUGE ROFOCALE ОТВЕТ ДУХУ Я желаю заключить с тобой договор, чтобы из твоих рук немедленно получить богатство, в противном случае, я буду мучить тебя могучими словами Clavicle. ОТВЕТ ДУХА Я не смогу исполнить твое требование, если ты не согласишься перейти через двадцать лет в полное мое распоряжение, когда я смогу делать с твоим телом и душой все, что я пожелаю. LUCIFUGE ROFOCALE Вслед за этим бросьте ему ваш договор, который должен быть написан вашей собственной рукой на листе чистого (девственного) пергамента по нижеследующему образцу и подписан вашей собственной кровью: Я обещаю великому LUCIFUGE вознаградить его через двадцать лет за все те сокровища, которые он может дать мне. В удостоверение чего я подписываюсь собственноручно N.N. ОТВЕТ ДУХА Я не могу выполнить твое требование. LUCIFUGE ROFOCALE Чтобы заставить его повиноваться, перечисляй те Высшие Имена и читайте ужасные слова до тех пор, пока дух не появится вновь и не обратится к вам: ИЗ ВТОРОГО ПОЯВЛЕНИЯ ДУХА Почему ты продолжаешь мучить меня? Оставь меня в покое, и я дарую тебе то сокровище, которое находится поблизости, при условии, что ты будешь выделять мне по одной монете в первый понедельник каждого месяца и не будешь вызывать меня чаще одного раза в неделю, а именно, между десятью часами вечера и двумя часами утра. Возьми же свой договор: я подписал его. Если нарушишь свое обещание, быть тебе моим по прошествии двадцати лет. LUCIFUGE ROFOCALE ОТВЕТ ДУХУ Я согласен на твои условия, а теперь позаботься о том,, чтобы принести столько сокровищ из ближайшего отсюда места, сколько я смогу унести. Следуйте за духом без опасения, выбросьте ваш договор, откиньте его своим прутом как можно дальше, пятясь, возвращайтесь в треугольник, положите сокровище перед собой и прочтите из предыдущего Обряда Разрешение духу удалиться. Формулировки договора умышленно уклончивы и по окончательному ответу духа чувствуется, что он осознает, что со стороны мага может рассчитывать лишь на пренебрежение. Но если в нижнем мире есть Суды, то магу, возможно, будет несколько трудно доказать свою правоту в споре с advocatus diaboli. КРУГ ДОГОВОРОВ GOETIC Круг Черной Магии для Вызываний и Договоров, согласно Элифасу Леви. Круг сформирован из полосок кожи жертвенного животного, закрепленных на земле четырьмя гвоздями из гроба казненного преступника. По кругу следует разложить: череп отцеубийцы; рога козла; напротив черепа – мужскую особь летучей мыши, утопленной в крови; голову черного кота, которого, возможно, кормили человеческим мясом, это четвертый элемент круга. Правда, ни один из источников не подтверждает такую версию. Маленькие круги в треугольнике обозначают положение вызывателя и его помощников. (лицо, защищающее противоположное или непопулярное утверждение ради показательного процесса) Люциферу и его заместителям приписывают необыкновенное умение в получении власти над ответчиком когда истекает время договора. Очевидно, контрактов с Такими обязательствами было так много, что для того, чтобы успешно обходить их, в 1678 году Аббат Эйнаттон (Eynatton) издал Руководство по Экзорсизму, которое содержит описание следующего формального процесса для принуждения Демона возвращать любые письменные с ним соглашения: ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ О всемилостивейший Бог, Чья власть безгранична, Кому подчиняются все существа и Чьи законы ничто не может нарушить; Ты видишь, мы грешили против Тебя, мы вызвали Твой яростный, но справедливый гнев, Когда не сумели повиноваться Твоим приказаниям, и более того, когда попрали Твои Законы и Твою дружбу, мы отказались От Тебя и якшались с нечестивыми демонами, и не просто отвергли Тебя, а заключили сделку с демонами в письменной форме, отдав им на хранение документ о нашем добровольном обязательстве против Тебя. Но Твоё милосердие-безмерно, О Господь любящий и добрейший, именно Ты способен простить и забыть; взгляни поэтому с состраданием на создание Твоё, кто вначале отверг Тебя и письменно подтвердил это перед демонами, но теперь, опомнившись с помощью Твоего бесконечного совершенства, ненавидит свою непочтительность, желает вернуться к Тебе, своему истинному Господину, и быть принятым с кающимся сердцем под Твое покровительство. Мы знаем, О Господи, что Ты не презреешь раскаявшуюся и смиренную душу и никакое письмо не станет препятствием. Твоей милости; поэтому мы молим Тебя, безграничным Твоим милосердием, не только искупить отвратительный сей грех. Кровью Сына Твоего, Господа нашего Иисуса Христа, но заставить демона Твоим всесильным, словом отдать текст договора, снять с меня обязательство и вернуть свободу, чтобы он не торжествовал в своей тирании и не претендовал ни на какое право над человеком, за которого мы просим, чтобы избавил его Сын Твой от его обязательств. Во имя Иисуса Христа, Твоего Сына, Господа нашего, и проч. Примирение оскорбленного Божества сопровождается упоминанием демона, который должен вернуть договор, добытый обманом. ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Я заклинаю тебя, О нечестивый Сатана; хотя власти твоей пришел конец, ты все еще пытаешься захватить в рабство человека. Я заклинаю тебя Иисусом Христом, Кто пришёл в этот мир для спасения грешников; я заклинаю тебя немедленно освободить от уз твоих это создание, обманутое твоей хитростью и потому отдавшееся тебе. Если ты откажешься, он вручит себя, Божественному милосердию, уповая на помощь Того, Кому он единственно повинуется, Кто обещает вечную жизнь в награду тем, кто следует Ему. Я заклинаю тебя драгоценной Кровью Иисуса. Христа, которая искупила грехи наши, когда Иисус возьмет грешника под покровительство Его, ты не осмелишься выдвинуть обвинения против него и не сможешь восстановить документ, в соответствии с которым это существо зависит от тебя и который отмечен Кровью Иисуса Христа. Так слушай, проклятый Сатана, бессильный пред слугой Божьим, который, с благословения его истинного Господа, обратился к другим силам; напрасно ты гордишься этим документом; я приказываю тебе, именем Господа, вернуть это доказательство перед лицом всего мира; когда Бог примет грешника, ты больше не будешь властен над его душой. Я отрекаюсь от тебя Тем, кто низвергнул тебя из твоей крепости и лишил тебя твоей власти, в которой ты был уверен и с помощью которой сеял зло. Верни документ, который это создание Божье подписало по глупости и который обязывает его служить тебе: повторяю, верни его, Именем Того, Кому ты повинуешься; поскольку власть твоя иссякла, нет смысла хранить этот бесполезный документ. Это создание Божье раскаялось и вернулось к своему истинному Господу, освободившись от пут твоих и надеясь на Божественное милосердие и защиту от твоих нападок, и уповая на помощь Пресвятой и Пречистой Девы Марии, Матери Божьей, чьим заступничеством он получит прощение Иисуса Христа, Ее Сына, прощение, которого он не достоин. Во Имя Господа нашего Христа. Нет свидетельств того, гарантировало ли это обращение, как и предполагалось, фактическое возвращение компрометирующего документа или договор отменялся в одностороннем порядке, да это и не важно; ловкий маг с помощью Церкви мог легко аннулировать действие таких документов; у Преисподней оставался очень небольшой шанс получить желаемое, поэтому нежелание Lucifuge Rofocale вступать в хитроумное соглашение совершенно понятно. Глава VII МЕТОД ГОНОРИУСА Все Ритуалы Черной Магии связаны с дьяволизмом, но самым откровенным в этом смысле является, возможно, Гримуар Гонориуса, хотя приписываемая ему жестокость сильно преувеличена. Он сравним, например, с Ключом Соломона, и в нем меньше наслоений, чем в Lemegeton. Самые очевидные недостатки этой работы: 1. Профанация религиозных таинств. 2. Кровавое жертвоприношение, описание которого характеризуется чудовищными деталями. Менее явный недостаток – суеверный характер некоторых из его обрядов. Признаться, такое обвинение кажется странным, принимая во внимание то, какое количество нелепых ритуалов мне встречалось. Но нужно помнить, что нелепый ритуал- не обязательно суеверие. Возможно, нет никаких оснований предполагать, что в пергаменте, изготовленном из кожи животного, которое еще не давало потомства, заключена какая-то волшебная сила, а в шкуре того животного, которое уже воспроизвело себе подобного, такой силы нет; это предположение можно считать совершенно нелепым, но это не суеверие. Элифас Леви верно сказал, что суеверие означает пережиток; то есть это символ, переживший идею. Таким образом, католическая доктрина превращения хлеба и вина в теле кровь Христа в прямом теологическом смысле может быть или не быть истинной доктриной, но ни в том, ни в другом случае поклонение освященным хлебу и вину не является суеверным, потому что этот культ происходит непосредственно от идеи, которая внешне выражена в таком символе. Если предположить, что хлебу и вину продолжают поклоняться после того, как сама доктрина перестала существовать, тогда это будет суеверный обряд. Но этимологически суеверие связано также с понятием чрезмерности (по-английски суеверие – superstition, super- – пере-, сверх-). Таким образом, двойное освящение Евхаристических элементов было бы не только суеверным ритуалом, но и абсурдным богохульством, потому что, в соответствии с теологической гипотезой, имеет силу только первое освящение. Но повторное Приветствие Ангелов при освящении Святых Четок – не суеверие, поскольку первая декламация, согласно той же религиозной доктрине, не обязательно действенна. Также и магическая практика, – хотя она может и не умещаться в рамках рационального, но, будучи совмещена с магической теорией, не будет суеверна. Убийство козленка с целью обеспечить девственную чистоту пергамента не суеверие, а мера предосторожности. Превращение этого убийства в жертвоприношение не суеверно, потому что цель совпадает с одним из принципов магии, а именно, увеличение силы посредством освящения, по форме напоминающего религиозное. Привнесение в церемонию жертвоприношения дополнительных, не принципиальных, элементов, которые не являются предупредительными и не увеличивают силу магических обрядов, – излишне и потому суеверно. В Гримуарах, за исключением Гримуара Гонориуса, ритуал которого характеризуется жестокими особенностями, такие обряды не встречаются. Предписание зарезать черного петуха и извлечь его глаза, язык и сердце, которые должны быть высушены и стерты в порошок, коим впоследствии посыпают овчину- это ненужный и чудовищный ритуал. Поэтому будь я даже оккультистом, убежденным в действенности волшебных ритуалов, я бы рекомендовал избегать предписаний Гримуара Гонориуса, но в наши дни нет необходимости предостерегать кого-либо от методов, к которым и так, вероятно, никто не обратится и которые относятся к дурацким тайнам старых, изживших себя доктрин, и интересны только как исторический феномен. Следует добавить, что профанация религиозных таинств, предписываемая Гримуаром Гонориуса, – не умышленное оскорбление, и может быть в некотором смысле оправдана, поскольку ее цель – не надругательство над религией, а придание с ее помощью большей действенности магическим ритуалам. Теперь, сделав эти предварительные замечания, можно познакомить читателя с тем, как звучит описание этого чрезвычайно любопытного Ритуала н устах автора. Следует помнить, что человек, пожелавший призвать своенравных «Духов Тьмы», обязан, согласно методу Гонориуса, три дня соблюдать пост; затем ему необходимо исповедаться и побыть некоторое время у Святого Алтаря. Он должен также, в соответствии с предписаниями, быть католическим священником. По прошествии этих трех дней, на восходе солнца, ему следует, стоя на коленях, прочесть Семь Псалмов, сопровождая их литургическим песнопением и молитвами; в этот день ему нельзя прикасаться в вину и мясу. В полночь первого понедельника месяца вызыватель должен отслужить Мессу Святому Духу, а затем, взяв в левую руку освященные хлеб и воду и преклонив колени, произнести следующую молитву: МОЛИТВА Мой Верховный Спаситель Иисус Христос, Сын живого Бога! Ты, Кто для Спасения всего человечества принял смерть на Кресте; Ты, Кого предали врагам Твоим, побужденный невыразимой любовью, назначил Причастие Телом Твоим; Ты, Кто удостоил нас, жалких тварей, счастьем ежедневно воздавать хвалу Тебе; соизволь дать Твоему недостойному слуге, который держит Твое Живое Тело в своих руках, применить всю силу и власть, чтобы с успехом противостоять ордам непослушных духов. Ты есть их истинный Бог, и если они трепещут, когда слышат Твое Имя, то я назову Святое Имя Иисуса Христа! Иисус, молю Тебя о помощи, отныне и навсегда! Аминь. Когда взойдет солнце, необходимо зарезать черного петуха, выдернуть из его левого крыла перо, которое следует сохранить и использовать, когда потребуется. Из птицы надо извлечь глаза, язык и сердце; они должны быть высушены на солнце и впоследствии измельчены в порошок. Останки петуха закопать на закате в уединенном месте, где сделать небольшой холмик и установить крест высотой в ладонь; в каждом из четырех углов вокруг насыпи начертить большим пальцем правой руки следующие знаки: В более позднем издании приводятся другие знаки: В этот день вызыватель должен воздержаться от вина и от мяса. Во вторник, на рассвете, он должен отслужить Мессу Ангелов, положив на алтарь черное петушиное перо и новый перочинный нож. Знаки, приведенные ниже, должны быть написаны освященным вином, которое олицетворяет Кровь Иисуса Христа, на листе чистой бумаги: В издании ок. 1800 года фигурируют следующие знаки: Лист бумаги, с начертанными на нем символами, кладут на алтарь; в конце Мессы листок оборачивают фиолетовым шелком и прячут до следующего утра вместе с частицей тела Господня. В полночь со среды на четверг оператор должен окропить святой водой всё помещение и зажечь тонкую свечу из желтого воска, изготовленную накануне вечером, сделав ею крестообразное движение. Затем он должен прочесть Псалом LXXVII. – Attendite, Popule meus, legem meam, и т. д. – без Gloria Patri, и начать Заупокойную Службу с Venite exultemus Domino и т.д. Он должен также прочесть Утреннюю Молитву и Хвалу, но вместо строфы девятого Урока сказать: Освободи нас, О Господи, от страха перед преисподней. Не дай демонам уничтожить мою душу, когда я вызову их из бездны и прикажу исполнить мое желание. Пусть день будет светлее, солнечное и лунное сияния ярче, когда я призову их. Вид их невыносим, они ужасны и противны; но, когда я буду излагать им свои желания, Ты возвратишь им их ангельский вид. О, Господи, сделай так, чтобы мои глаза не боялись их, и заставь демонов слушаться меня, когда я буду вызывать их из ада и излагать им мое желание. После Заупокойной Службы оператор должен погасить тонкую свечу и, с восходом солнца, перерезать горло ягненку мужского пола девяти дней от роду, проследив, чтобы кровь не пролилась на землю. Следует снять с ягнёнка шкуру, его язык и сердце бросить в специально разведенный для этого огонь, а оставшийся пепел сохранить для использования в надлежащее время. Кожу ягненка надо разложить на земле и в течение девяти дней окроплять – четырежды в день – святой водой. На десятый день, перед восходом солнца, овчину посыпают пеплом сожженных сердца и языка ягненка, а также пеплом, оставшимся от сожжения петуха. В четверг, после заката, мясо ягненка следует закопать в уединенном месте, куда не смогут добраться птицы; большим пальцем правой руки вызыватель должен начертать на этом месте приведённые ниже символы: В Гримуаре 1800 года издания символы выглядят следующим образом: Далее, в течение трёх дней, заклинатель должен окроплять святой водой края шкуры, говоря при этом: Очисти меня, О, Господи, чтобы я стал белее снега! Затем, встав на колени и повернувшись лицом на Восток, он должен произнести следующую молитву: МОЛИТВА Иисус Христос, Спаситель наш., Кто, как невинный Агнец, был принесен в жертву ради спасения людей, Кто единственный был достоин открыть Книгу Жизни, надели такими свойствами эту шкуру, чтобы все знаки, которые мы напишем на ней, обрели такую силу, будто они написаны Твоей кровью, чтобы знаки, символы и слова стали действенными; сделай так, чтобы эта кожа могла защитить нас от коварных демонов; чтобы они боялись этих знаков и дрожали при одном только их виде. С помощью Твоей, Иисус Христос, Всевластный и Живущий вечно. Да будет так. Затем следует повторить молитвы во славу Святого Имени Иисуса, но вместо Agnus Dei произносят следующее: Принесенный в жертву Агнец, стань Ты столпом противления демонам! Убиенный Агнец, надели нас властью над Силами Тьмы! Принесенный в жертву Агнец, благослови и дай силу усмирить Своенравных Духов. Да будет так. Овчина должна находиться в растянутом положении в течение восемнадцати дней, и на девятнадцатый день с неё удаляют шерсть, растирают эту шерсть в порошок и там же посыпают им землю. Пальцем по порошку пишут слово vellus и следующие знаки: Все эти действия сопровождают словами: Именам Иисуса, пусть этот прах убережет от демонов. В более позднем издании приведены другие знаки: Добавьте также и эти символы: Или, согласно еще одному изданию: Наконец, кожу раскладывают так, чтобы длиной она была направлена на восток, в таком положении она должна сушиться на солнце в течение трех дней; новым ножом на коже вычерчивают следующие символы: Выполнив это, оператор читает Псалом LXXI, Deus, judicium tuum regi da, и т. д., и чертит следующие символы: Затем прочтите строчки Afferte Domino, patriæ gentium, из Псалма XCV: Cantate Domino Canticum novum, седьмой стих которого начинается словами: Offerte Domino, Filii Dei, и т. д. Затем начертите следующие знаки: Далее вызыватель должен прочесть Псалом LXXVII: Attendite, popule meus, legem meam и начертить следующие знаки: Выполнив это, надо прочесть Псалом II: Quare fremuerunt gentes populi meditati sunt inania? а за тем написать такие знаки: Или: Далее оператор должен прочесть Псалом CVX Credidi propter quod locutus sum. Наконец, в последний день месяца надо отслужить Мессу за Упокой Души; прозаические строки и Евангелие от Иоанна опускают, но в конце Службы священник должен прочесть. Псалом Confitemini Domino quoniam bonus, и т.д. В честь Святой и Великой Троицы, Отца, Сына Святого Духа. Аминь. Семьдесят два Священных Имени Бога – TRINITAS, SOTHER, MESSIAS, EMMANUEL, SABAHOT, ADONAY, ATHANATOS, JESU, PENTAGNA, AGRAGON, ISCHIROS, ELEYSON, OTHEOS, TETRAGRAMMATON, ELY, SADAY, AQUILA, MAGNUS HOMO, VISIO, FLOS, ORIGO, SALVATOR, ALPHA AND OMEGA, PRIMUS, NOVISSIMUS, PRINCIPIUM ET FINIS, PRIMOGENITUS, SAPIENTIA, VIRTUS, PARACLITUS, VERITAS, VIA, MEDIATOR, MEDICUS, SALUS, AGNUS, OVIS, VITULUS, SPES, ARIES, LEO, LUX, IMAGO, PANIS, JANUA, PETRA, SPONSA, PASTOR, PROPHETA, SACERDOS, SANCTUS, IMMORTALITAS, JESUS, CHRISTUS, PATER, FILIUS HOMINIS, SANCTUS, PATER OMNIPOTENS, DEUS, AGIOS, RESURRECTIO, MISCHIROS, CHARITAS, ÆTERNAS, CREATOR, REDEMPTOR, UNITAS, SUMMUM BONUM, INFINITAS. Аминь. Далее нарисуйте три маленькие магические фигуры Соломона и знак Евангелия святого Иоанна. Начало Святого Евангелия от Иоанна. Слава Тебе, О Господи. В НАЧАЛЕ БЫЛО СЛОВО и т.д., до конца четырнадцатого стиха. Благодарение Богу. Хвала Сыну Давидову! Благословен Он, Кто пришел от имени Господа. Хвала Всевышнему. Мы призываем Тебя. Мы поклоняемся Тебе. Мы восхваляем Тебя. Мы поем Тебе славу, О святая и великая Троица! Пусть святится Имя Божье, отныне и вовеки веков! Аминь. Во имя Отца, Сына и Святого Духа, Иисуса из Назарета, Царя Иудейского. Пусть Христос побеждает, господствует, правит и защищает меня от всякого зла. Аминь. БОЛЬШАЯ МАГИЧЕСКАЯ ФИГУРА СОЛОМОНА УНИВЕРСАЛЬНОЕ ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Я, N., заклинаю тебя, О Дух N., именем, живого Бога, истинного Бога, святого и всемогущего Бога, Кто создал из ничего небо, землю, море и все вещи в них, силой Святого Причастия, именем Иисуса Христа, и властью Его, Всемогущего Сына Божьего, Кто за нас и ради нашего спасения принял мучения, смерть и был погребен; Кто на третий день воскрес и теперь восседает по правую руку от Создателя всего мира, откуда Он сойдет, чтобы судить живых и мертвых; а также драгоценной любовью к Святому Духу, истинной Троице, стоя в этом круге, проклятом твоей карой, я заклинаю тебя – того, кто посмел искушать Бога. Я заклинаю тебя, Змей, и я приказываю тебе немедленно появиться в приятном – телом, и душой – человеческом облике и выполнить мою волю без всякого обмана, равно как и без всяческих недомолвок, великими Именами Бога богов и Господа, ADONAY, TETRAGRAMMATON, JEHOVA, TETRAGRAMMATON, ADONAY, JEHOVA, OTHEOS, ATHANATOS, ISCHYROS, AGLA, PENTAGRAMMATON, SADAY, SADAY, SADAY, JEHOVA, OTHEOS, ATHANATOS, à Liciat TETRAGRAMMATON, ADONAY, ISCHYROS, ATHANATOS, SADY, SADY,, SADY, CADOS, CADOS, CADOS, ELOY, AGLA, AGLA, AGLA, ADONAY, ADONAY. Я заклинаю тебя, Злой и Проклятый Змей, N., явиться по моей воле сюда, пред этим кругом, без промедления, без спутников, без обиды, без шума, ропота и в приятном облике. Я заклинаю тебя невыразимыми Именами Бога, а именно, Gog и Magog, которые я не достоин произносить: Приди сюда, Приди сюда, Приди сюда. Исполни мои волю и желание, без хитрости или неправды. Иначе св. Михаил, невидимый Архангел, низвергнет тебя в самые отдаленные глубины ада. Приди же, N., чтобы исполнить мое желание. А. Р. Почему ты медлишь, почему задерживаешься? Что ты делаешь? Приготовься повиноваться своему хозяину, именем Господа, ВАТНАТ или RACHAT, которое превращается в имя ABRACMENS, ALCHOR, которое превращается в имя ABERER. L. Q. L. F. A. P. Посмотри на Магический Знак Соломона, который я принес, чтобы вызвать тебя! Я приказываю тебе, по велению великого Бога, Adonay, Tetragrammaton и Jesus! Поспеши исполнить мою вопю, без хитрости или обмана, по честно, именем Спасителя и Избaвителя Иисуса Христа РАЗРЕШЕНИЕ ДУХУ УДАЛИТЬСЯ Вернись с миром в свое убежище. Пусть будет мир между нами и вами, и будь готов явиться, когда призовут тебя. Во имя Отца и Сына, и Духа. Аминь. АКТ БЛАГОДАРЕНИЯ Хвала, честь, слава и благословение тебе от Тогo, Кто восседает на престоле. Кто вечен отныне и когда-либо. Аминь. ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ КНИГИ Я заклинаю тебя, О Книга, быть пригодной и полезной для всех, кто обратится к тебе за помощью Я заклинаю тебя снова Кровью Иисуса Христа, содержащейся ежедневно в чаше, быть пригодной для всех тех, кто прочтет тебя. Я заклинаю тебя во имя Святой Троицы, во имя Святой Троицы,во имя Святой Троицы! ЧТО СЛЕДУЕТ СКАЗАТЬ ПЕРЕД ТЕМ, КАК ЗАПЕЧАТАТЬ КНИГУ Я напоминаю и приказываю Вам, О Духи, сколь много бы вас ни было, принять эту Книгу с благосклонностью, так, чтобы когда бы мы ни читали ее, столь же почитаемую и столь же действенную, вы будете вынуждены появиться в приятном человеческом облике, когда вызовет вас тот, кто станет читать книгу Ни при каких обстоятельствах вы не предпримите попытки причинить вред телу, душе или духу читателя, или тех, кто будет, сопровождать его, не будете ни роптать, не учините бури, шум, скандалы, не повредите Книгу и не станете помехой в выполнении предписаний этой Книги. Я заклинаю вас появиться немедленно, и когда заклинание будет прочитано – выполнить без лукавства все, что написано и перечислено в надлежащем месте в сказанной книге. Вы должны, повиноваться, служить, помогать, наделять тем и исполнять все то, что в вашей власти для выгоды тех, кто повелевает, вами. Если по какой-либо причине кто-либо из призванных духов не имеет, возможности явиться по требованию, их необходимо обязать прислать вместо себя других духов, наделенных той же властью, и они должны торжественно поклясться исполнять все, что мажет потребовать читатель Книги; и все вы тем самым получите помощь Святейших Имен Всемогущего Живущего Бога, ELOYM, JAH, EL, ELOY, TETRAGRAMMATON, чтобы исполнить все так, как сказано выше. Если вы не повинуетесь мне и не примите эту Книгу с полной покорностью воле читателя, я заставлю вас мучиться в пытках тысячу лег. После этих Заклинаний Вы должны приказать, чтобы они приложили Печать. О СИМВОЛАХ КРУГА Круги рисуют древесным углем или святой водой, которой окропляют освященный деревянный Крест. Когда круги будут должным образом вычерчены и вокруг них будут написаны надлежащие слова, то святую воду, которой благословляют круги, используют для предотвращения любого вреда, который могут причинить духи. Стоя в середине внутреннего круга, вы должны говорить с духами с решимостью, давая им понять, что являетесь их повелителем. МАГИЧЕСКИЙ КРУГ ГОНОРИУСА ЧТО СЛЕДУЕТ ГОВОРИТЬ В ПРОЦЕССЕ СОЗДАНИЯ КРУГА О Господь, мы обращаемся к Твоей власти! О Господь, поддержи эту работу! То, что мы делаем, становится пылью, подвластной ветру, и Ангел Господа колеблющегося (sic), пусть исчезнет темнота, и Ангел Господа, пребывающего в трудах вечных, ALPHA, OMEGA, ELY, ELOHE, ELOHIM, ZABAHOT, ELION, SADY. Взгляни на Льва, завоевателя Племени Иудейского, Корня Давидова! Я раскрою Книгу и семь ее печатей. Я созерцал Сатану как удар грома небесного. Именно Ты есть Тот, Кто дал нам власть сокрушить драконов, скорпионов и всех Твоих врагов и бросить их к ногам Твоим. Ничто не должно повредить нам, даже ELOY, ELOHIM, ELOHE ZABAHOT, ELION, ESARCHIE, ADONAY, JAH, TETRAGRAMMATON, SADY. Земля и все те, кто обитают на ней, принадлежат Господу, потому что Он повелел ей быть среди морей и волн. Кто взойдет на гору Господа? Кто приблизится к его Святому Престолу? Невинный в поступках его и чистый сердцем. Кто не растратил напрасно силы души своей и не давал ложных клятв против ближнего своего. Только тот получит благословение Божье и милость Его и обретет спасение. Он из тех, кто ищет Его. Откройте врата ваши, принцы, откройте вечные врата, и Царь Славы вступит в них! Кто этот Царь Славы? Всемогущий Господь, Господь, могущественный в сражениях. Откройте ваши врата, принцы! Поднимите вечные врата. Кто Царь Славы? Всемогущий Господь. Этот Господь – Царь Славы. Слава Отцу и т.д. МАЛАЯ МАГИЧЕСКАЯ ФИГУРА СОЛОМОНА Чтобы удалить их, надо показать Магическую Фигуру Соломона и произнести следующие слова: Взгляните на ваш. приговор! Взгляните, он запрещает сопротивляться нашей воле и повелевает вам вернуться к своим, прибежищам. Пусть меж нами и вами будет мир, будьте готовы явиться, все и каждый, на мой зов и выполнить мое желание. ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ КОРОЛЯ ВОСТОКА Я заклинаю и призываю тебя, О властительный Король Востока, MAGOA, моими святыми трудами, всеми именами Небесными, именем Всесильного: я приказываю тебе повиноваться и явиться ко мне. А если ты не можешь, тотчас и без промедления пришли ко мне MASSAYEL, ARIEL, SATIEL, ARDUEL, ACORIB, чтобы они ответили на все мои вопросы и выполнили все мои требования. Ты должен прибыть без обмана своей собственной персоной, чтобы исполнить мою волю; если ты откажешься, я смогу принудить тебя всей силой и властью Бога. В приведенном выше и следующих Заклинаниях используется Большая Магическая Фигура или Круг Соломона. Эти Заклинания можно читать в любые дни и часы и обращаться только к одному духу, по выбору. ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ КОРОЛЯ ЮГА О EGYM, великий Король Юга, я заклинаю и призы вою тебя высочайшими и святыми Именами Бога, приди сюда, облеченный всей своей властью явись пред этим кругом, или, хотя бы, пришли ко мне немедленно FADAL, NASTRACHE, чтобы я получил ответы на все вопросы и чтобы исполнились все мои пожелания. Если ты не придешь, я заставлю тебя Самим Богом. ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ КОРОЛЯ ЗАПАДА О BAYMON, могущественнейший Король, который правит на Западе, я зову и призываю тебя от имени Бога! Я приказываю тебе, властью Высочайшего, послать ко мне немедленно, к этому кругу, Духа Passiel Rosus и всех других Духов, которые подчиняются тебе, чтобы они ответили на все мои вопросы и исполнили все, что я потребую от них. Если ты не подчинишься мне, я буду мучить тебя божественным огненным мечам, я многократно умножу твои страдания и буду жечь тебя. ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ КОРОЛЯ СЕВЕРА О Ты, AMAYMON, Король и Император Северных Земель, я призываю и заклинаю тебя, силой и властью Создателя, силой сил, послать ко мне сейчас, и без промедления, Madael, Laaval, Bamlahe, Belem и Ramath, a также всех других Духов, повинующихся тебе, пусть явятся они в миловидном человеческом облике! Где бы ты ни был сейчас, приди сюда и воздай честь твоему Истинному живому Богу, Кто есть твой Создатель. Во имя Отца, Сына и Святого Духа приди и покорись пред этим кругом, не причиняя вреда ни моему телу, ни душе. Появись в приятном человеческом облике, не вселяющем, ужас. Я заклинаю тебя, поспеши, явись немедленно. Всеми Божественными именами – SECHIEL, BARACHIEL – если ты тотчас не повинуешься, BALANDIER, suspensus, iracundus, Origratiumgu, Partus, Olerndemis, и Bautratis, N. Я заклинаю, призываю тебя и налагаю на тебя высочайшую заповедь всемогущего живого Бога, и истинного Бога; святым Богом и властью Его, Чьим словом единым созданы все вещи, и Его святой заповедью, которой созданы небеса и земля, и все, что есть на них! Я молю тебя Отцом, Сыном и Святым Духом, и Святой Троицей, тем Богом, Кому ты не можешь противостоять, чьей властью я повелеваю тебе; я заклинаю тебя Богом Отцом, Богом Сыном, Богам Святым Духом, Матерью Иисуса Христа, Святой Богоматерью и вечной Девой, ее священной душой, ее благословенным молоком, которым вскормлен Сын Отца, ее святейшими телом и душой, каждой частицей ее тела, всеми страданиями, несчастьями, трудами, муками, которые она претерпела в течение всей своей жизни, всеми ее вздохами, всеми святыми слезами, которые она пролила, когда ее дорогой Сын свершал свой Крестный Путь, всеми Священными и святыми делами, прошлыми и будущими, и всеми другими, в небесах и на земле, в честь нашего Спасителя Иисуса Христа, и Благословенной Марии, Его Матери, и всего небесного, Воинствующей Церкви, в честь Девы и Всех. Святых. Также я заклинаю тебя Святой Троицей, всеми другими тайнами, символом Креста, самой драгоценной кровью и потом с тела Иисуса Христа, Когда Он сказал в Оливковой Роще: Отец Мой, если это возможно, позволь мне избежать этой участи. Я заклинаю тебя Его Смертью и муками, Его погребением и великолепным вознесением, Его воскрешением, явлением Святого Духа. Я молю тебя также терновым венцом, который был на Его челе, кровоточащими ранами на руках и ногах, гвоздями, которыми Он был прикован к деревянному Кресту, Святыми слезами, которые Он проливал, всем, за что Он страдал по воле своей из-за великой любви к нам: легкими, сердцем, волосами, органами и всеми членами нашего Спасителя Иисуса Христа, Я заклинаю тебя божьей карой живых и мертвых, словами Евангелия нашего Спасителя Иисуса Христа, Его проповедями, Его изречениями, Его чудесами, плачущим младенцем, рожденным из пречистого и непорочного чрева: великолепным заступничеством Девы Матери нашего Спасителя Иисуса Христа; всем, что от Бога и Его Пресвятой Матери, как в небесах, так и на земле. Я заклинаю тебя святыми Ангелами и Архангелами, всеми благословенными орденами ангелов, святыми патриархами и пророками, всеми святыми мучениками и исповедниками, всеми святыми девственницами и невинными вдовами, всеми святыми Бога, мужчинами и женщинами. Я заклинаю тебя главой святого Иоанна Крестителя, молоком святой Катерины и всеми Святыми. ЗАКЛИНАНИЯ НА КАЖДЫЙ ДЕНЬ НЕДЕЛИ В понедельник, Lucifer Этот опыт обычно выполняется стоя в круге, между одиннадцатью и двенадцатью, или между тремя и четырьмя часами. Необходимы: уголь, освященный мел, чтобы нарисовать круг, вокруг которого должны быть написаны слова: Я запрещаю тебе, LUCIFER, именем Святейшей Троицы вступать в границы этого Круга. Во время заклинания следует дать духу мышь; у мастера должны быть епитрахиль, стихарь и святая вода. Он" должен бодрым голосом прочесть Заклинание, отдавая приказы духу резко и коротко, как господин – своему слуге, используя всевозможные угрозы: SATAN, RANTAM, PALLANTRE, LUTAIS, CORICACOEM, SCIRCIGREUR, я требую, чтобы ты смиренно покорился, и т. д. ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Я заклинаю тебя, LUCIFER, живым. Богом, истинным Богом, Святым Богом, Чьим словом, единым все сотворено, Кто приказал, и все вещи были созданы! Я заклинаю тебя Невыразимыми Именами Бога, ON, ALPHA и OMEGA, ELOY, ELOYM, YA, SADAY, Lux, MUGIENS, REX, SALUS, ADONAY, EMMANUEL, MESSIAS; я молю, призываю и заклинаю тебя Именами, Которые скрыты за буквами V, С, X, а также Именами JEHOVAH, SOL, AGIA, RIFFASORIS, ORISTON, ORPHITNE, PHATON IPRETU, OGIA, SPERATON, IMAGON, AMUL, PENATON, SOTER, TETRAGRAMON, ELOY, PREMOTON, SITMON, PERIGARON, IRATATON, PLEGATON, ON, PERCHIRAM, TIROS, RUBIPHATON, SlMULATON, PERPI, KlARlMUM, TREMENDUM, MERAY, и самыми высокими Невыразимыми Именами Бога, GALI, ENGA, EL, HABDANUM, INGODUM, ОBU ENGLABIS, поспеши прийти или пошли ко мне N., в приятном человеческом облике, никоим образом не отталкивающем, чтобы ответил мне всю правду, каковой бы она ни была, чтобы он не нанес вреда ни мне, ни любому другому человеку, ни душе, ни телу. Во вторник, Frimost Этот опыт выполняется в специальном круге между девятью и десятью часами вечера; заклинатель должен дать духу первый попавшийся под руку камень. Его следует вызывать с достоинством и честью. Выполните те же действия, что и в понедельник; начертите круг и напишите вокруг него: Повинуйся мне, FRIMOST! Повинуйся мне, FRIMOST! Повинуйся мне, FRIMOST! ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Я заклинаю тебя и приказываю тебе, FRIMOST, всеми Именами, которым ты подчиняешься! Я заклинаю тебя, NAMBROTH, именем, силой всех духов, всеми знаками, Еврейскими, Греческими и Халдейскими заклинаниями, твоим, смятением и проклятием., и я сделаю так, что будут возрастать, день за днем, твои боль и мучения, если ты не прибудешь немедленно, чтобы выполнить мою волю и подчиниться всему, что я прикажу, не смей вредить ни мне, ни тем, кто сопровождает меня, ни телу, ни душе. В среду, Astaroth Этот опыт выполняется в круге, между десятью и одиннадцатью часами ночи; цель этого обряда – обрести расположение Короля и других господ. Напишите по кругу следующие слова: Приди. ASTAROTH! Приди. ASTAROTH Приди, ASTAROTH! ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Я заклинаю тебя, ASTAROTH, злой дух, словами и силой Бога, всесильным. Богом., Иисусом. Христом из Назарета, Кому покоряются все демоны, Кто был зачат Девой Марией; тайной Ангела Гавриила, я заклинаю тебя; и снова именем Отца, Сына и Святого Духа; во имя Пречистой Девы Марии и Святой Троицы, в чью честь Все Архангелы, Троны. Власти, Силы, Патриархи, Пророки, Апостолы и Евангелисты поют без конца; Осанна, Осанна, Осанна, Господи Боже, Кто есть, Кто был, Кто будет, как огненная река! Не пренебрегай моими приказами, не отказывайся явиться. Я приказываю тебе Им, Кто явится с огнем судить живых и мертвых, Кому принадлежит, вся честь, хвала и слава. Приди, поэтому быстро, повинуясь моей воле; явись и воздай хвалу истинному Богу, живому Богу и всем. Его трудам; повинуйся мне, и воздай честь Святому Духу, Чьим именем, я приказываю тебе. В четверг, Silcharde Этот опыт выполняется ночью, от трех до четырех часов, время, когда обычно призывают этого духа и он появляется в облике Короля. Когда вы захотите, чтобы он исчез, дайте ему небольшой кусочек хлеба. Он наделяет человека счастьем и обнаруживает сокровища. Напишите вокруг круга слова: Святой Бог! Святой Бог! Святой Бог! ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Я заклинаю тебя, SILCHARDE, образом и подобием Иисуса Христа нашего Спасителя, Чьи смертные муки искупили все грехи человеческие, Кто так же завещал, своим провидением, явиться тебе не медленно сюда. Я приказываю тебе всеми Царствами Божьими. Я молю тебя и повелеваю тебе Его Святым Именем, Им, Кто вступил в борьбу со змеем, Кто сокрушил льва и дракона. Повинуйся мне и выполни мои приказы, не причинив вреда ни мне, ни любому другому человеку, ни телу ни душе. В пятницу, к Bechard Этот опыт выполняется между одиннадцатью и двенадцатью часами ночи, духу нужно дать орех. Напишите по кругу: Приди, Bechard! Приди, Bechard! Приди, Bechard! ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Я заклинаю тебя, BECHARD, и повелеваю тебе, Самыми Святыми Именами Бога, ELOY, ADONAY, ELOY, AGLA, SAMAb№ACTAY, которые написаны по-еврейски, по-гречески и на латыни; всеми таинствами, всеми именами, написанными в этой книге; и им, кто низверг тебя с высоты Небес. Я заклинаю и приказываю тебе Самым. Святым Причастием, которое искупило грехи людские; я заклинаю тебя явиться без промедления, исполнять все мои требования, не причинив ущерба ни моему телу, ни душе, не повредив мою книгу или без ущерба для тех, кто помогает мне. В субботу, Guland Этот опыт выполняется между одиннадцатью и двенадцатью часами ночи, и, как только появится дух, дайте ему подгорелого хлеба. Попросите его о чем угодно, и он тотчас повинуется вам. Напишите по кругу: Не вступай, GULAND! Не вступай, GULAND! Не вступай, GULAND! ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Я заклинаю тебя, О GULAND, от имени Сатаны, от имени Вельзевула, от имени Астарота, и от имени всех других духов, поспеши явиться предо мною. Так приди же, именем Сатаны и всех других демонов. Приди ко мне, я приказываю тебе, во имя Святейшей Троицы. Явись, не причинив мне вреда, без ущерба моему телу или душе, моим книгам или чему бы то ни было, чем я пользуюсь. Я приказываю тебе явиться немедленно, или, если ты не мажешь этого сделать, пошли ко мне немедленно другого духа, наделенного не меньшей, чем ты, властью, который должен выполнить мои приказания и повиноваться моей воле; он, кого ты пошлешь ко мне, если действительно не сможешь прийти сам, не смеет, исчезнуть, не исполнив всех моих желании. В воскресенье, Surgat Этот опыт выполняется между одиннадцатью и одним часом ночи. Дух потребует волосок с вашей головы, но дайте ему лисий волос, и он возьмет его. Его полномочия – находить и приносить все сокровища, а также выполнять все ваши повеления. Напишите по кругу: TETRAGRAMMATON, TETRAGRAMMATON, TETRAGRAMMATON. ISMAEL, ADONAY, IHUA. По второй окружности: Приди, SURGAT! Приди, SURGAT! Приди, SURGAT! ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Я заклинаю тебя, О SURGAT, всеми именами, которые содержатся в этой книге, лично предстать здесь предо мною, тотчас и без промедления, с готовностью повиноваться мне во всем, а если это тебе не удастся, пошли ко мне Духа, который принесет мне камень, делающий невидимым его обладателя! Я заклинаю тебя повиноваться мне, или пусть повинуется тот, кого ты пришлешь ко мне и пусть он выполняет мою волю и все, что я прикажу, не причинив вреда ни мне, ни тому, кого я посвящу в свои планы. Очень Действенное Заклинание для всех дней и часов Дня и Ночи, предназначено для получения Сокровищ, скрытых людьми или Духами. Я приказываю вам, О все демоны, обитающие в этой или любой другой части мира, всей властью над этим местом, данной вам Богом и нашими святыми Ангелами, могущественным Княжеством адской Пропасти, а также всеми вашими братьями, обычными и особыми демонами, обитающими на Востоке, Западе, Юге или Севере, или в любой части земли, также властью Бога Отца, мудростью Бога Сына, силой Святого Духа, властью, данной мне нашим Спасителем Иисусом Христом., единственным Сыном Всемогущего Создателя, Кто создал нас и все существа из ничего, Кто предопределил, что сим вы откажетесь от всей власти охранять это место, заботиться о нем и быть ему верным; далее, я повелеваю и приказываю вам, nolens volens, без хитрости или обмана, назвать свои имена и оставить меня владеть и миролюбиво править этим местом, какому бы ордену вы ни принадлежали и в какой бы части света ни обитали; именем Святой Троицы и силой Пресвятой и Благословенной Девы, а также всеми святыми, я освобождаю вас всех, духи, охраняющие это место, и я отправляю вас в самые глубины адской пропасти. Итак: Идите, все Проклятые Духи, осужденные гореть вечным пламенем, которое уготовано вам и вашим слугам, если ослушаетесь. Я заклинаю вас той же самой властью, я призываю вас, я повелеваю и приказываю вам, всеми полномочиями вышестоящих над вами демонов, явиться, повиноваться и истинно ответить на все мои вопросы, именем Иисуса Христа. Итак, если вы или они не повинуетесь быстро и не мешкая, я тотчас умножу ваши тысячелетние муки в аду. Я повелеваю вам поэтому появиться здесь в миловидном человеческом облике, Высочайшими Именами Бога, HAIN, LON, HILAY, SABAOTH, HELIM, RADISHA, LEDIEHA, ADONAY, JEHOVA, YAH, TETRAGRAMMATON, SADAI, MESSIAS, AGIOS, ISCHYROS, EMMANUEL, AGLA, Иисусом, кто есть АЛЬФА и ОМЕГА, начало и конец, иначе вы справедливо и законно будете низвергнуты в огонь и лишены впредь права жить здесь и охранять это место; и я требую вашей погибели, силой названных Имен, а именно, святой Михаил низвергнет в самую страшную Адскую пропасть, именем Отца и Сына, и Святого Духа. Да будет так. Я заклинаю тебя, АСНАМ, или как бы ты ни звался, Самыми Святыми Именами Бога, MALHAME, JAE, MAY, MABRON, JACOB, DASMEDIAS, ELOY, ATERESTIN, JANASTARDY, FINIS, AGIOS, ISCHYROS, OTHEOS, ATHANATOS, AGLA, JEHOVA, HOMOSION, AGA, MESSIAS, SOTHER, CHRISTUS VINCIT, CHRISTUS IMPERAT, INCREATUS SPIRITUS SANCTUS. Я заклинаю тебя, Cassiel, или как бы ты ни назывался, всеми названными именами, их властью и силой! Я предупреждаю тебя другими Священными Именами величайшего Создателя, которые я сообщу тебе, немедленно выслушай мои слова, подчинись им беспрекословно, как приговору последнего дня Страшного Суда, которому ты должен смиренно повиноваться; не вздумай отказать мне из-за того что я грешник, ибо так откажешься исполнить волю Высочайшего Бога. Знаешь ли ты, что прежде будешь лишен своей власти Создателем твоим и нашим? Подумай поэтому, от чего ты отказываешься, и поручись своим повиновением, поклявшись названным последним днем Страшного Суда и Тем, Кто Создал все вещи своим единым словом, Кому повинуются все существа. P. per sedem Baldarey et per gratiam et diligentiam tuam habuisti ab eo hanc nalatimanamilam, как я приказываю тебе. Глава VIII ВТОРОСТЕПЕННЫЕ ПРОЦЕССЫ § 1. Об Опытах Ненависти и Разрушения Эти опыты встречаются в нескольких копиях рукописи Ключа Соломона, но в английском печатном издании они, как и некоторые другие, были опущены, возможно, на основании того, что их считали более поздними вставками Goetic. Но как выяснилось, процессы Goetic в книге, подобной Ключу Соломона,- не обязательно интерполяция, хотя в данном случае почти доказано, что они – самостоятельная часть этого сомнительного собрания магических обрядов. Во второй главе первой книги говорится, что дни и часы Марса являются подходящими для свержения врагов, в то время как часы Сатурна и Марса, а также дни, когда Луна находится в соединении с этими планетами -превосходное время для опытов, направленных на разжигание ненависти, вражды, ссоры и разногласий. В первой главе второй книги сказано: опыты по разрушению и опустошению следует совершать в первый час дня Сатурна, или в восьмой или пятнадцатый часы того же дня, и между первым и восьмым часами ночи… Из этих утверждений логично заключить, что в оригинале, вероятно, был раздел, содержащий указания по выполнению таких действий. В этом случае, Ключ Соломона ничем не лучше любого другого Гримуара Черной Магии – хотя к этому выводу можно прийти и на основании рассмотрения других разделов. Апологеты Clavicle – если таковые, помимо английского редактора, существуют – могут привести в его защиту пассаж из Книги I, гл. 8, в котором автор предлагает раскрыть секреты магии, при условии, что они не будут использованы в целях нанесения вреда ближнему. Хотя это во всех отношениях и похвально, не стоит забывать, что подобные предупреждения не вполне в духе ритуалов Goetic. Есть и еще один способ проверки, с помощью которого можно достаточно точно оценить представленный ниже процесс: по формулировкам, по стилю, очень близкому к тому, который преобладает в Clavicle. Эти свободные и общие формулировки присущи многим опытам, а если кто-то в силу своей глупости или чрезмерной серьезности желает в этом удостовериться, то может сравнить их с Книгой I, гл. XV, XVI, XVII, где можно отыскать те же самые характеристики. Собственно процесс описан следующим образом: Опыты в отношении врагов могут выполняться несколькими способами -с восковыми фигурками, например, или чем-нибудь еще, но, в любом случае, необходимо старательно и искренне соблюсти все детали ритуала. Если в нужное время Вам это сделать не удастся, возобновите необходимые приготовления, выбрав изображение или инструмент, соответствующие цели обряда. Окурите их особыми благовониями, и если необходимо что-либо написать на изображении, сделайте это специальной иглой или стилетом. Затем произнесите над изображением следующие слова: VSOR, DILAPIDATORE, TENTATORE, SOIGNATORE, DEVORATORE, CONCITORE, ET SEDUCTORE. О все твои посланники и соратники, я приказываю, заклинаю и повелеваю подчиниться мне добровольно, а именно, немедленно освятите этот образ, который олицетворяет…, и когда их лица окажутся напротив, пусть они никогда не смогут посмотреть друг на друга. Отнесите фигурку в какое-нибудь зловонное место (особенно подходят запахи Марса, например, серы и assafoetida). Оставьте изображение там на ночь, окропив его надлежащим образом; помните о соблюдении соответствующего дня и часа. Те же слова произнесите и тогда, когда опыт имеет отношение к возлюбленным и выполняется с символами и именами, или другим способом. Если для достижения цели опыта требуется использовать пищу, то в соответствующие денв и час следует выполнить те же самые приготовления. Все вещи, инструменты и пищу разложите перед собой и скажите: Где вы, SOIGNATORE, USORE, DILAPIDATORE, и DENTORE; CONCISORE, DIVORATORE, SEDUCTORE, и SEMINATORE? Вы, кто сеет разногласия, где Вы? Вы, кто вселяет ненависть и распространяет вражду, я заклинаю вас Тем, Кто создал Вас для этой работы, выполнить ее, чтобы, когда N. человека будет есть такую пищу или коснется ее, никогда не будет знать он покоя. Затем дайте нужному человеку эту пищу, но сделайте это в час Сатурна или Марса, соблюдая все предписания для подобных опытов. § 2. Об опытах в сфере любви Мы знаем, что средневековый маг жил довольно убого, нужда была его обычным состоянием; он жаждал сокровищ; презираемый, он стремился к совершенству, к обладанию тайной и силой этого странного искусства – Магии: одинокий сластолюбец, он стремился, с помощью заклинаний и любовного зелья, привлечь благосклонность женщин. Быть богатым, растоптать врагов и утолить желания плоти – вот основные цели, в какую бы форму их ни облекали, почти всей Церемониальной Магии; не удивительно, что Ритуалы изобилуют опытами Венеры, покровительницы любви. В Истинном Гримуаре нет попыток скрыть незаконный характер опытов любви; в Ключе Соломона эти опыты замаскированы, но действия, направленные на получение благосклонности и любви, описанные в этой работе, на самом деле не более законны, чем опыты Pour faire venir une Fille vous trouver, si sage qu'elle soit ''(Заставить благоразумную женщину добиваться вас). Ключ Соломона сдержан, а Гримуары откровенны; первый обещает выполнение желания, не определяя его; в последних все называется своими именами. Правда и то, что Ключ Соломона уповает на помощь Adonai, в то время как другие взывают к силам Ада. В данном опыте Книга Истинной Черной Магии не повторяет ''Clavicle и представляет следующее описание ОПЫТА ЛЮБВИ Кто бы ни был объектом этого опыта, мужчина или женщина, необходимо совершать его в соответствующий день и час. Действия выполняются с помощью фигурки из воска или другого подходящего материала. Прежде, чем начать изготовление фигурки, произнесите над воском следующие слова: NOGA, JES, ASTROPOLIM, ASMO, COCCAV, BERMONA, TENTATOR, SOIGNATOR – Заклинаю вас, жертвы любви и невоздержанности, Тем, Кто низверг вас в ад! Освятите этот воск должным образом, дабы приобрел он желаемую силу, властью Святейшего Adonay, Кто живет и царствует вовеки. Аминь. Затем на восковом изображении следует написать освященным гусиным пером необходимые символы и окурить его, сопровождая эти действия следующими словами: О ты, могучий Король Paymon, чье абсолютное господство простирается на запад! О ты, Egim, сильнейший Король, император холода! О ты, Asmodeus, кто правит на Юге! О ты, Aymamon, благороднейший Король, монарх Восточного мира, чье царствование началось с незапамятных времен и продлится до скончания света! Я взываю к вам и молю вас Им, Чье слово воплотилось, Чьим единым словом, создано все, Кому повинуются все твари; Его Престолом.; Его Волей и Его Именем; Тем, Кто был прежде вечности и создал вечность; Чье Имя написано четырьмя символами Jod, He, Vau, He; их заклинаниями и силой; и Именем Создателя; я заклинаю вас освятить этот образ и сделать так, чтобы он приобрел желаемую силу, Святейшим. Именем Adonay, власть которого – безгранична. Затем прочтите Заклинание изображения, и если женщина или мужчина не появились, положите фигурку под свою подушку, и в ближайшие три дня тот, кого вы ждали, если только тюремные оковы или сама смерть не остановят его, явится, чтобы безоговорочно выполнить ваше требование. Если же требуется добиться расположения любимого человека, положите образ под порог, через который он (или она) обязательно переступит. Кроме того, необходимо приготовить особый порошок, которым следует либо незаметно посыпать человека, либо дать ему с едой или питьем. Очень важно, чтобы опыт проходил с использованием освященных инструментов и в соответствующее время. К Духам обращаются со словами: Заклинаю вас и повелеваю вам, Демоны, способные смутить чувства мужчин и женщин! Этой ночью я заклинаю Тем, Кто создал Вас из ничего и этим образом, ибо я обладаю силой заставить любого человека любить меня, будь то мужчина или женщина. Когда символы и изображения готовы, над ними произносят следующие слова: Заклинаю вас, О ANAËL, DONQUEL, THELIEL, принцы любви, и все ваши посланники, кому подвластно растревожить сердца мужчин и женщин и разжечь в них огонь любви! Я заклинаю вас Тем, Кому служат херувимы и стражи Преисподней, Тем, Кто приводит в трепет весь мир, Кому повинуются все создания! Сделайте так, чтобы эти символы и образы обрели силу заставить любого мужчину (любую женщину) полюбить меня, возжелать меня и жаждать моей любви, и чтобы он (или она) не могли любить никого, кроме меня. Фигурка должна одну ночь полежать в каком-нибудь сосуде, затем в нужный день и час совершите магические действия, и Вас ждет чудо. Составитель Истинного Гримуара, который, судя по всему, является сторонником самых необычных и причудливых опытов, инструктирует своих учеников КАК ВЫЗВАТЬ ПОЯВЛЕНИЕ ТРЕХ ДАМ ИЛИ ТРЕХ ГОСПОД В СВОЕЙ КОМНАТЕ ПОСЛЕ УЖИНА 1. Подготовка Чтобы укрепить свой дух, воздержитесь в течение трех дней от каких-либо магических действий. Утром четвертого дня, сразу после утреннего туалета, следует убрать и приготовить вашу спальню; до вечера нельзя принимать пищу. Но учтите, все, чем Вы будете заниматься в оставшееся время дня, не должно вывести Вас из душевного равновесия. Обратите внимание, чтобы в комнате не было никаких крестообразных предметов и ничего такого, что висит- картин, гобеленов, одежды, шляп, птичьих клеток, балдахинов над ложем и т.д. Самое важное, чтобы в Вашей спальне было чисто и там не было ничего лишнего. 2. Церемония В спальне, приготовленной, как описано выше, поужинайте в одиночестве; разведите в камине огонь; вокруг накрытого белой скатертью стола поставьте три стула; на стол положите три булочки и поставьте три стакана воды. Наконец, рядом с кроватью поставьте кресло и диван. Отдохнув, произнесите следующее ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Besticitum consolatio, veni ad me vertat Creon, Creon, Creon, cantor laudem omnipotentis et non commentur. Stat superior carta bient laudem omviestra principiem da montem et inimicos meos ô prostantis vobis et mihi dantes que passium fieri sincisibus. Вслед за этим появятся три человека; присев у камина, они начнут есть и пить, поблагодарив затем того, кто гостеприимно встретил их; если эту церемонию выполняет молодая леди, то придут три господина; если хозяин – мужчина, то появятся три молодые дамы. Гости будут тянуть жребий, чтобы узнать, кто из них останется с вами. Если оператор - мужчина, то одна из дам, которой выпал жребий, сядет в кресло, которое вы установили подле ложа. Она останется с вами до полуночи, но после двенадцати часов она, вместе со своими подругами, уйдет; вашего разрешения на это не требуется. Пока одна из дам будет развлекать вас, другие останутся у камина. Во время беседы с девушкой вы можете говорить о любых искусствах и науках, на каждый вопрос вы немедленно получите исчерпывающий ответ. Вы можете также спросить о скрытых сокровищах и узнаете их точное местоположение и время, подходящее для поиска. Девушка может даже появиться там вместе с подругами, чтобы защитить вас от посягательства Адских Духов, хранителей сокровища. Уходя, она оставит вам кольцо, которое приносит удачу в игре; а если одеть его на палец женщины или девушки, то она по вашему желанию должна будет прийти к вам в любое время. Следует лишь, чтобы дама могла войти, оставить открытым окно. Эту церемонию можно повторять столько раз, сколько пожелает оператор. Надо признать, что описанный выше опыт, при очень небольших усилиях по подготовке, обещает грандиозный результат, что сделало его популярным у составителей Гриму аров. То же наблюдение применимо и к следующему процессу, который, в качестве дополнения, встречается в Великом Гриму-аре, Истинном Гримуаре, Гримуаре Гонориуса и большинстве второстепенных магических произведений. Этому опыту приписывают, благодаря Верховным Духам, чудесную силу. Чтобы понять характер превосходства этих духов, достаточно лишь взглянуть на заголовок. КАК ЗАСТАВИТЬ ДАЖЕ САМУЮ БЛАГОРАЗУМНУЮ ДЕВУШКУ ДОБИВАТЬСЯ ВАС Во время опыта, между одиннадцатью часами и полуночью, на ночном небе должно быть хорошо видно яркую звезду, причем не важно, новолуние это или Луна убывает. Но вначале сделайте следующее. Возьмите чистый пергамент. Напишите на нем имя той, чьего присутствия Вы желаете. Сделайте это так, как показано на рисунке. На обратной стороне напишите слова: Melchiael, Bareschas. Затем положите пергамент на землю вниз стороной, на которой написано имя женщины. Преклоните левое колено а правой ногой наступите на пергамент. В таком положении, глядя на самую яркую звезду на небосводе и держа в правой руке тонкую (тем не менее, ее должно хватить не менее чем на час) свечу из белого воска, прочтите следующее ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Я приветствую и заклинаю Тебя, О великолепная Луна, О великолепная Звезда, О яркий свет, который я держу в руке. Воздухом, которым, я дышу, собственным дыханием, землей, по которой я ступаю, я заклинаю Вас, и всеми именами влиятельных небесных духов; невыразимым Именем On, которым, создано все; Тобой, О Великолепный Ангел Гавриил, вместе с Принцем Меркурия, Michiael и Melchidael! Я вновь и вновь заклинаю Вас всеми Чудодейственными Именами Бога, чтобы Вы ниспослали мне право подчинить, мучить и приводить в смятение тело, дух, душу и все пять чувств N., чье имя написано здесь, так, чтобы она вынуждена была прийти ко мне и выполнить мое желание, а пока она безразлична ко мне, не могла бы сблизиться ни с кем в мире. Пусть же будут невыносимыми ее муки, пусть же страдает она и мучается. Идите же, немедля; идите, Melchidael, Baresches, Zazel, Firiel, Malcha, и все те, кого я не упомянул (sic). Я заклинаю Вас именем великого вечно живущего Бога выполнить мое желание, а я, N., обещаю отблагодарить Вас как следует. Трижды произнеся это заклинание, поставьте свечу на пергамент и дайте ей догореть. Сразу после этого положите пергамент в свой левый башмак и оставьте его там до тех пор, пока девушка, ради которой вы все это предприняли, не придет к вам. Вы должны указать в Заклинании день предполагаемого свидания, удобный и для Вас, и для дамы. Этот процесс для исполнения не очень удобен, даже труден. Глупо полагать, по-видимому, что есть Принцы Духа, живущие в огоньке свечки и воздействующие на непокорных дам, и никакие отговорки не могут оправдать поведение влюбленного соперника; и, хотя опыт живописен, а духи Sator, Arepo, Tenet, Opera, Rotas обладают невероятным могуществом, он не так уж отличается от других методов Clavicle. § 3. Об опытах с невидимостью Позднее мы увидим, что некоторые процессы относят к Черной магии только потому, что они описаны в Гримуарах. Есть и другие процессы, которые по своей природе не могут быть Goetic, но вызывают возражения просто из-за обвинений в их адрес. Интересно будет увидеть, как в одном Ритуале эти опыты имеют совершенно безобидный вид, а в другом – все признаки дьяволизма. Опыт с обретением невидимости, который мы здесь затронем, иллюстрирует все эти моменты. Итак, Церемониальная Магия претендует на то, что ее приверженцы могут овладеть кольцами Gyges (легендарные кольца, делающие их обладателя невидимым). Впервые описание опыта с невидимостью встречается в Ключе Соломона, считающимся самым древним из всех Ритуалов. Однако здесь нет упоминания о кольце, а требуется просто вызвать Альмираса (Almiras), Мастера Невидимости. Что касается специальных приготовлений, символов и кругов, то это остается на усмотрение оператора. В одной из рукописей, переведенной на английский язык, представлен процесс достижения невидимости с помощью воскового изображения. Человек, должным образом изготовивший и освятивший фигурку, при условии, что она находится при нем, должен, как предполагается, обрести невидимость. В Книге Истинной Черной Магии можно прочесть следующее: Прежде чем начать опыт с невидимостью, следует выучить наизусть эти слова: SCABOLES, HABRION, ELÆ, ELIMIGIT, GABOLII, SEMITRION, MENTINOBOL, SABANITEUT, HEREMOBOL, CANE, METHÉ, BALUTI, CATEA, TIMEGUEL, BORA, той властью, которую вы имеете над нами, выполните эту работу, так, чтобы ямог стать невидимым. Эти слова должны быть написаны кровью перед тем, как произнести следующее Заклинание: О Духи Невидимости, заклинаю вас и повелеваю немедленно освятить этот опыт, так, чтобы, несомненно и без обмана, я смог стать невидимым. Кроме того, я заклинаю вас Люцифером, вашим князем, вашим повиновением ему и силой Божьей, без промедления помочь мне, освятив этот опыт, и чтобы не лишился я ни моего тела, ни моей души. Да будет так, да будет так, да будет так. Подготовьтесь к этому опыту с надлежащей торжественностью и усердием, как это предписано в соответствующей главе: так ты будешь действовать с уверенностью и так обретешь истину; но тот, кто пренебрег хотя бы одним из предписаний, не достигнет желаемого, ибо любой человек может войти в город через ворота, но лишь избранные -сквозь стены. Этот отрывок - просто краткое переложение процесса, содержащегося в Clavicle; упоминание Люцифера привнесено позже. Вместо этих убогих и, в общем, бессмысленных инструкций, Истинный Гримуар предлагает очень любопытный процесс, чудовищный и фантастический одновременно, напоминающий колдовство Фессалии (ист. обл. Греции) и имеющий прямое отношение к фольклору. КАК СТАТЬ НЕВИДИМЫМ Начните операцию в среду перед восходом солнца, при себе имейте семь черных бобов. Затем возьмите голову мертвеца; один из бобов положите ему в рот, по одному – в глаза и уши. Затем нарисуйте на этой голове следующие знаки. (Нет ни в одном Гримуаре.) Сделав это, закопайте голову лицом вверх и каждый день перед восходом солнца, на протяжении девяти дней, поливайте это место дорогим бренди. На восьмой день появится нужный дух и спросит: Что ты делаешь? Вы должны ответить: Я поливаю свой росток. Затем дух скажет: Дай мне эту бутылку; я сам полью это растение. Вы ответите отказом, но он снова попросит бутылку. Вы будете непреклонны до тех пор, пока он не протянет к вам свою руку и не покажет тот же самый рисунок, что вы нарисовали на мертвой голове, рисунок этот начинается от кончиков его пальцев. Лишь в этом случае можно быть уверенным, что этот дух действительно является духом головы, ведь вы можете оказаться под влиянием совсем другого демона, который принесет вам вред, и, как следствие, ваши действия окажутся безрезультатными. Когда вы отдадите духу бутылку, он польет голову и отбудет. На утро девятого дня вы обнаружите, что бобы проросли. Положите один из них себе в рот и посмотритесь в зеркало. Если не видите себя, это хорошо. Проверьте подобным лее образом и остальные бобы, или проверьте их, положив в рот ребенка. Бобы, которые не «действуют», следует снова положить в голову. Кратковременная невидимость имеет преимущества для тайной любовной связи, что, кажется, очаровывает составителя Малого Альберта (Little Albert), и он относится к проделкам Gyges (пользуясь невидимостью, он подсматривал за обнаженной женой царя Лидии) с очевидной благосклонностью, предваряя рассказом о нем процесс обретения невидимости с помощью Кольца. Эта важная операция выполняется в среду, весной, под покровительством Меркурия, когда он находится в благоприятном соединении с другими планетами – Луной, Юпитером, Венерой или Солнцем. Возьмите ртуть, твердую и хорошо очищенную, отлейте из нее большое кольцо, так, чтобы оно легко надевалось на средний палец. Над кольцом, в которое надо вставить небольшой камушек, найденный в гнезде чибиса, произносите следующие слова: Иисус ✠, пройдя сквозь него ✠, исчез ✠. Далее, поместив кольцо на лист из затвердевшей ртути треугольной формы, приготовьте благовония из растения семейства Mercurialis и трижды окурите ими кольцо; оберните кольцо лоскутком из тафты, по цвету соответствующей Меркурию, и отнесите его в то гнездо чибиса, откуда вы взяли камушек. Через девять дней заберите кольцо из гнезда и вновь окурите его. Храните кольцо, как зеницу ока в маленькой коробочке, также изготовленной из затвердевшей ртути. Используют его так: наденьте кольцо на палец; его сила так очарует присутствующих, что обладатель перстня становится невидимым. Когда же он пожелает стать снова видимым, надо просто повернуть кольцо, чтобы камушек оказался на внутренней стороне ладони, и прикрыть кольцо другой рукой. Но Элифас Леви утверждает, что единственные авторы, которые писали серьезно о кольце Gyges или его аналогах - это Порфир (Porphyry), Iamblichus и Питер Апоно (Peter of Apono); что их рассуждения аллегоричны и касаются Великой Магической Тайны. Как бы то ни было, в Малом Альберте представлен другой вариант процесса, якобы заимствованный из этих авторитетных источников, а также из произведений Корнелиуса Агриппы, которого иногда называют, вопреки хронологии, учителем Питера Апоно. Необходим, во-первых, клок шерсти с верхней части головы гиены. Этими волосами следует оплести кольцо, которое нужно отнести опять-таки в гнездо чибиса и оставить там на девять дней. Здесь также используются благовония из растений семейства Mercurialis. Тот, кто носит это кольцо, будет невидим, но вновь обретет плоть, сняв его с пальца. Элифас Леви замечает, что эти предписания напоминают историю о колокольчике Rodilard, но подобного рода критика здесь едва ли уместна, поскольку шерсть гиены можно отыскать и не устраивая на нее охоту. То, что ускользнуло от взгляда этого оккультиста, очевидно для обычного читателя: голова гиены покрыта короткой шерстью, которой ничего нельзя оплести. Однако логика здесь все же есть: для достижения невыполнимой цели выдвигаются невыполнимые же условия4. § 4. О Руке Славы Немногие, кто хоть раз слышал замечательную легенду о Руке Славы, встречающуюся в Гримуарах, смогут забыть о ней. Но не всем известно, что под этим именем существуют два различных процесса, цели которых также неодинаковы; сомневаемся, что оба опыта должны быть на вооружении любого квалифицированного оператора, который на данном примере смог бы удостовериться в достоинствах Белой и Черной Магии. Овладение первым процессом могло бы стать источником искушения, поскольку он разработан прежде всего для тех, кто хотел бы заниматься грабежами и разбоями и при этом чувствовать себя в безопасности. Второй делает грабеж со взломом ненужным, ибо и так гарантирует приличный достаток, но, в то же самое время, в нем не возбраняется в крайних случаях прибегать к преступным действиям. Согласно Albertus Parvus Lucii Libellus, Рука Славы – это правая или левая рука преступника, казненного через повешение. Как ее раздобыть – дело Мага. В дни Казни в Tyburn (быв. место публичной казни в Лондоне) такую вещь можно было получить даром, правда, не без риска. Рука, однако, обязательно должна быть обернута куском савана, значит, перед погребением преступник должен был быть расчленен. Чтобы удалить остатки крови, завернутую в ткань руку следовало хорошенько отжать, после чего ее помещают в глиняный сосуд, добавив туда немного zimort, селитры, соли и черного молотого перца. Все это извлекают из сосуда по прошествии пятнадцати дней и высушивают на солнце в период, когда Сириус особенно ярок (с 3 июля по 11 августа). Если солнца недостаточно, можно воспользоваться теплом огня, разожженного из папоротника и вербы. В процессе сушки из руки должен испариться весь жир; тому, что получилось в процессе сушки, добавив чистого воска и измельченных зерен кунжута из Лапландии, придают форму свечи. Где бы ни зажигали этот ужасный светильник, он заставляет каменеть всех присутствующих, а Маг в это время может делать все, что пожелает. Влиянию Руки Славы возможно противодействовать, помазав порог двери или других мест через которые Маг может проникнуть в дом, мазью, составленной из желчи черной кошки, жира белой домашней птицы и крови совы. Эта мазь также готовится в дни Сириуса. Жаль, что этот, во всех отношениях замечательный, процесс не опирается на личные свидетельства его автора, но, как говорится в описании, несколько человек признались под пыткой, что применяли это средство очень успешно. Достойно сожаления также, что из-за невозможности добыть нужные «материалы» другой опыт не получит практического подтверждения и останется, скорее всего, лишь в изложении своего изобретателя. Заметим, однако, что в данном случае Рука Славы – не рука, а змея; процесс, фактически, не связан ни с одним конкретным именем, но он всецело соответствует духу Черной Магии. Arrachez le poil avec sa racine d'une jument en chaleur, le plus près de la nature (~ вырвите несколько волос с корнем из гривы почти загнанной кобылы), приговаривая: Dragne, Dragne, Dragne. Завяжите волосы узлом, затем сразу нее, не торгуясь, купите новый глиняный горшок с крышкой. Возвращайтесь домой как можно скорее; наполните горшок ключевой водой, не доливая до краев двух дюймов. Опустите туда «материал», накройте горшок крышкой и установите его в недоступном месте; лучше ни вам, ни кому-либо другому не знать, что там происходит, ибо, как говорит Гримуар, это опасно. По истечении девяти дней, ночью, унесите горшок в уединенное место и откройте его. Вы обнаружите маленькую змееподобную тварь, которая тут же высунется из горшка. Скажите: Я принимаю договор. Не касаясь твари, переложите ее в новую коробку, которую, не торгуясь, вы купили специально для этой цели; ежедневно кормите монстра только шелухой пшеницы. Если вы испытываете недостаток в средствах, вложите в коробку то количество денег, которого вам недостает. Поставьте ее рядом со своей кроватью, а сами поспите три или четыре часа; проснувшись, вы найдете золота вдвое больше, чем оставили змее. Однако те деньги, что вы вначале положили в коробку, следует там и оставить; у вас будет своего рода волшебный банк, ежедневно удваивающий капитал. Если ваш питомец выглядит как обычная рептилия, Вы не должны класть в коробку более ста франков единовременно; но если покровительствующая вам планета наделит вас сверхъестественными способностями, и у монстра будет человеческое лицо, то он сможет справиться и с тысячей франков. В любом случае, чтобы не лишиться этого чуда, оператор должен соблюсти два условия: он должен заключить соглашение, и в коробку необходимо поместить чистый пергамент с магическими символами, которые Гримуар не приводит. Если, однако, вы пожелаете уничтожить змейку, добавьте ей в корм немного муки, используемой для освящения в первой Мессе священника; тогда она умрет. В целом, проще сохранить волшебное животное, тем более, что свою часть договора можно выполнить не полностью или не выполнять вообще. И хотя бесстрастный автор Истинного Гримуара подчеркивает серьезность этого предприятия, но даже Находящую Золото Курицу вырастить, кажется, и легче, и не так противно. § 5. Явление Духов Воздуха Для Черных Магов и для автора Comte de Gabalis, воздух - прибежище совсем иных существ, нежели птицы и крылатые насекомые, но процесс их вызова исключительно сложен в силу специфики требующихся материалов. Конечно, нетрудно добыть мозг петуха; препарировать птицу может кухарка или мясник. Земля из могилы – второй компонент; но недостаточно просто посетить ближайшее кладбище, потому что необходима земля не с поверхности, а лишь та, что у самого гроба. В дополнение к этому нужно только миндальное масло и чистый воск. Смесь из четырех компонентов следует обернуть листом чистого пергамента, на котором предварительно начертаны слова GOMERT, KAILOETH и символ Khil. Останется лишь поджечь подготовленные таким образом материалы, после чего оператор увидит нечто такое, что Гримуар характеризует как потрясающее, но никак не определяет. Этот опыт, говорится далее, должен выполняться только теми, кто ничего не боится. Над этим можно просто посмеяться, но вдумчивый читатель поймет, что это – квинтэссенция и отражение всего магического искусства. Вся Черная Магия – и большая часть Белой – и в этих двух словах вся суть - это отвратительная и столь же безумная мешанина. Существуют намного более сложные опыты, но немногие из них так показательны. Нет надобности говорить, что описанный опыт был чрезвычайно популярен и встречается в большинстве Гримуаров. § 6. О Предсказаниях Уриэля Существует множество сомнительных, даже на первый взгляд, обрядов, которые при ближайшем рассмотрении вызывают еще большее сомнение в своей принадлежности к Белой Магии. И напротив, есть опыты, описанные в Гримуарах, или в сокровищницах тайн, их сопровождающих, в которых нет ничего отталкивающего; однако они включены в Гримуары и на самом деле заслуживают того, чтобы отнести их к Черной Магии. Кроме того, процесс, который в одном Ритуале выглядит просто как любопытный или забавный, например, как образец гипноза или ясновидения, в другом может иметь все признаки дьяволизма. Метод предсказания, названный Слово или Речь Уриэля, т.е. ответы или предсказания этого духа, вызванного в специальной церемонии – в Истинном Гримуаре появляется в качестве опыта, основанного на Гидромантии (гадание по воде), но в Verus Jesuitarum Libellus Заклинание Уриэля представлено как адское заклинание, то есть очевидный процесс Черной Магии. В Истинном Гримуаре опыт сформулирован следующим образом: ОБРАЩЕНИЕ К УРИЭЛЮ Чтобы преуспеть в этом действии, необходимо в точности соблюсти все предписания. Необходимо выбрать небольшую комнату или кабинет, куда по крайней мере девять дней не входили нечистые женщины. Это место как следует убирают и освящают благовониями и парами. Посередине комнаты ставят стол, накрытый белой скатертью; на столе должны быть: новый стеклянный сосуд с ключевой водой, набранной перед самым действием; три маленькие тонкие свечи девственного воска, смешанного с человеческим жиром; квадратный лист девственного пергамента со стороной шесть дюймов; отточенное перо ворона для письма; фарфоровая чернильница, наполненная свежими чернилами; небольшой поднос со всем необходимым для разведения огня. Рядом со столом должен стоять мальчик девяти или десяти лет, чисто и скромно одетый, хорошего поведения. Одна из трех тонких свечек должна быть установлена на большую новую иглу на расстоянии шести дюймов позади сосуда; две другие устанавливают подобным образом справа и слева. Все подготовительные действия сопровождаются следующими словами: Gabamiah, Adonay, Agla, О Господь Бог Всевластный, помоги нам! Девственный пергамент кладут справа от склянки, а перо и чернила – слева. Окна и дверь комнаты закрывают еще перед началом опыта. Разводят огонь, зажигают свечи, и мальчик – с непокрытой головой и скрещенными руками становится на колени, чтобы лучше видеть склянку. Вслед за этим распорядитель действия приказывает мальчику внимательно смотреть на сосуд; негромко, но как можно отчетливей, близко к правому уху мальчика, оператор произносит следующее ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ Uriel, Seraph, Josata, Ablati, Agla, Caila, я молю и заклинаю тебя Четырьмя Словами, которые Бог произнес Его устами рабу Его Моисею, Josata, Ablati, Agla, Caila, и Девятью Небесами, где обитаешь ты, непорочностью ребенка, который пред тобою, заклинаю тебя появиться, безотлагательно и явно в этом сосуде, чтобы обнаружить, не тая, ту правду, которую я желаю знать; когда ты исполнишь это, я отпущу тебя с миром и добром, именем Святейшего Adonay. После этого заклинания нужно спросить ребенка, видит ли он что-нибудь в склянке; и если он ответит, что видит Ангела или что-то другое, оператор должен приветливо сказать: Благословенный Дух, приветствую тебя! Заклинаю тебя еще раз, от имени Святейшего Adonay, немедля просвети меня и т.д. предмет, информация о котором желательна. И если по неизвестным нам причинам ты не желаешь, чтобы услышали твой голос5, я заклинаю тебя Самым Святым Именем Adonay, написать все, до завтрашнего утра, на этом девственном пергаменте, или, хотя бы, показать мне во сне этой ночью то, что я желаю. Если Дух ответит, его следует почтительно выслушать; если же, после трижды произнесенной молитвы, он не заговорит, погасите свечи и покиньте комнату, затворив за собою дверь. Вернувшись на следующее утро, оператор обнаружит ответ на свой вопрос написанным на девственном пергаменте, если только он не узнал желаемое из своего сна. Этот опыт ясновидения с помощью стеклянного кубка, фантастической церемонии и только одного чудовищного условия, заменен в Verum Jesuitarum Libellus злобным многостраничным заклинанием, в котором Дух Уриэль удостоен всех ужасных слов, сошедших когда-либо с уст Создателя Небес и Земли в адрес Злых Ангелов; где бы Дух ни находился, даже в пасти Ада, ему приказано, под страхом мучений и пыток, явиться перед оператором, недостойным слугой Божьим. Духу предписано появиться открыто и скромно, в человеческом облике, и принести желаемое; он должен явиться спокойно и терпеливо, без шума, без вреда, без ослепления, без немоты, без шороха, без грома, без града, без взрыва, без дыма, без дрожи. Этот процесс не был завершен и потому делать обширные выдержки из него особого смысла нет; но очевидно, что целью Заклинания Уриэля в трактате-подделке о Магии Иезуитов является подчинение дьявола, а не стремление расположить Благословенного Духа, как в Истинном Гримуаре. § 7. О Зеркале Соломона, пригодном для всех Видов Предсказания Следующий процесс описан в Истинном Гримуаре и некоторых других произведениях. Этот способ предсказания близок предыдущему. Он не связан с Черной Магией, за исключением использования крови, на самом деле он представляет собой опыт самогипноза, подкрепленный обычными церемониями. СОЗДАНИЕ ЗЕРКАЛА СОЛОМОНА Именем Господа, Аминь. Ты увидишь в этом зеркале все, что пожелаешь. Во Имя Господа благословенного, во Имя Господа, Аминь. Во-первых, вам не позволено ни иметь никаких плотских контактов, ни грешить в мыслях или поступках в течение предписанного времени. Во-вторых, вы должны совершать много благочестивых и милосердных дел. В-третьих, возьмите отполированную, блестящую пластину высококачественной стали, слегка вогнутой, и кровью белого голубя напишите на ее поверхности, вдоль граней, имена Jehova, Eloym, Metatron, Adonay. Оберните эту стальную пластину чистой белой тканью. В первую ночь новолуния и в первый час после заката, подойдите к окну и, обратив почтительный взгляд к Небесам, скажите; О Вечный! О Вечный Царь! Бог невыразимый! Ты, Кто создал все вещи из любви к людям и тайным суждением для благоденствия человека, соизволь взглянуть на меня, К, Твоего недостойнейшего слугу, и выслушать мое намерение. Соблаговоли послать ко мне Твоего Ангела, Anael, пусть покажется он в этом зеркале, тот, кто командует и повелевает своими товарищами и Твоими подчиненными, кого создал Ты, о Всемогущий Господь, Кто был, есть и пребудет вечно, чтобы Именем Твоим они могли судить и действовать справедливо, направляя меня во всем, что я потребую от них. Наконец, окропите горящие угли специальными благовониями и произнесите: В этом, этим, и с этим, чем я окропил Твое лицо, О Бог, мой Бог, Кто благословен, Триедин, и Кто в божественном величии восседает выше Херувимов и выше Серафимов, Кто накажет мир огнем, услышь меня! Повторите эти слова трижды, после чего подышите, также три раза, на зеркало, и скажите: Приди, Anael, приди, явись по доброй воле, во Имя © Отца всемогущего, во Имя ✠ Сына мудрейшего, во Имя Святого Духа вечного! Приди, Anael, Именем ужасного Jehovah! Приди, Anael, с помощью бессмертного Elohim! Приди, Anael, правой рукой всемогущего Metatron! Приди ко мне, N. свое имя, глядя в зеркало, и прикажи своим подчиненным, чтобы в любви, радости и мире явили они моему взору то, что сокрыто от меня. Да будет так. Аминь. Сказав и выполнив все так, как описано выше, поднимите глаза к небесам и произнесите: О Всемогущий Господь, Кто повелевает всем вещам случаться согласно Твоей воле, услышь мою молитву, и пусть мое желание не противоречит Тебе! Господи, О Господи, если Ты снизойдешь, соизволь взглянуть в это зеркало и благословить его, чтобы Anael, один из слуг Твоих, мог показаться в нем, вместе со своими товарищами, чтобы удовлетворить меня, N., Твоего бедного и скромного раба. О Боже, благословенный и возвышающийся над всеми небесными Духами, Кто вечен и царствует вовек. Аминь. После этого, ежедневно, в течение сорока пяти дней, рисуйте по одному крестику на себе и на зеркале, и тогда, в конце этого срока, Anael в образе красивого ребенка появится перед Вами, поприветствует и отдаст своим коллегам приказание повиноваться вам. Заметьте – говорит «добрый» процесс – что не обязательно все сорок пять дней пачкать зеркало. Благодаря усилиям, преданности и усердию оператора Ангел часто появляется на четырнадцатый день. Когда он появится, попросите его о желаемом, а также потребуйте появляться и выполнять ваши желания, когда бы вы его ни позвали. В следующий раз, когда вам захочется увидеть в зеркале что-нибудь еще, уже нет необходимости читать все молитвы. Просто окропив зеркало благовониями, произнесите: Прибудь Anael, прибудь, по собственной воле, и т.д. Чтобы отправить его восвояси, скажите: я благодарю тебя, Anael, что ты появился и выполнил мою просьбу. Ты можешь уйти поэтому с миром, но каждый раз, когда я буду вызывать тебя, ты будешь появляться вновь. Благовония для Anael - шафран. § 8. О трех кольцах Соломона, сына Давида Можно привести здесь еще один пример опыта, отнесенного к Черной Магии лишь случайно. Едва ли речь здесь идет о целостном процессе, который к тому же не вполне понятен, поскольку в Истинном Гримуаре, где он приведен, отсутствуют магические знаки, от которых он зависит. Этот опыт предполагает, что оператор владеет талисманом, на котором нанесены магические фигуры Соломона, что позволяет ему действовать следующим образом: Нарисуйте круг, но прежде чем вступить в него и только после того, как духи уже вызваны, окурите его благовонной смесью из, мускуса, янтаря, алоэ и ладана. Важно, чтобы огонек появился только тогда, когда вы уже вызвали Духа, и окуривание должно происходить именно в его честь. Поджигая благовония, скажите: я сжигаю этого N. во славу и во имя N. Текст заклинания обязательно держите в левой руке, жезл старшего – в правой, а ковш и нож у ног. Проделав это, вещи оставьте рядом с собой в круге; если Вы не один, держитесь со своими товарищами за руки. Находясь внутри круга, проведите Ритуальным Ножом по окружности и один за другим поднимите все жезлы, читая при этом Пятидесятый Псалом, а именно, Miserere mei Затем окропите круг благовониями, а также святой водой. В четырех точках круга, по диагонали, изобразите символы; с помощью обычных заклинаний запретите Духу входить, после чего приступайте к процессу вызывания и повторите его семь раз подряд. Когда Дух появится, заставьте его назвать символ, который вы держите в руках, и возьмите с него обещание всегда являться по вашему требованию. Просите все, что пожелаете, и ваша просьба будет обязательно выполнена. При помощи следующих слов прикажите ему удалиться: возвращайся к себе-и пусть, пока по моему первому требованию ты будешь появляться, мир да пребудет с тобой. Во имя…, и т. д. Аминь. Глава IX ОБ АДСКОЙ НЕКРОМАНТИИ В последнее время предпринимаются попытки отнести общение с духами мертвых – и тем самым их облагородить- к Белой Магии. Действительно, явление Современного Спиритизма следует отличать от описанных в старинных книгах опытов Некромантии. Схожесть целей может предполагать и родство методов, но на самом деле методы Спиритизма и Некромантии отличаются в корне. Сравнивать их – все равно, что отождествлять Алхимию, достойную звания науки, с обычной торговлей только на том основании, что целью того и другого является приобретение богатства. Современный Спиритизм упомянут здесь только для того, чтобы подчеркнуть его обособленный характер, более подробное его рассмотрение означало бы выход за рамки данного исследования. Необходимо все же добавить, что с помощью Церемониальной Магии честолюбивые оккультные авторы – с присущей им неразборчивостью – иногда стремились представить связь с душами умерших как нечто более возвышенное, чем простой Спиритизм. В действительности она таковой не является. Древние обряды Некромантии были варварскими и ужасными; они приобрели цивилизованный вид лишь благодаря усилиям Элифаса Леви и Пьера Кристиана, именно эти первоклассные фокусники свели Некромантию к простым процессам самогипноза, не представляющим якобы, ни малейшего научного интереса. Настоящая же тайна вызывания духов, по их мнению, сохранена только в святилищах оккультизма; ни Спиритизм, ни тем более Магические Ритуалы – судя по тому, что они из себя представляют, – не имеют к ней никакого отношения; тайна общения с духами умерших, по-видимому, не пользуется уважением у тех, кто ею обладает, потому что высокая душа человека не снизойдет до ответа на вызывание, а та, что отвечает, не достойна посвящения. Однако все эти утверждения относятся к разряду обычных заблуждений, причем вперемешку с ложью. Некромантия, без каких-либо оговорок, – раздел Черной Магии, именно по этой причине она была исключена из теургической схемы Arbatel; даже в таких работах, как Ключи Соломона и Магические Элементы, содержащих смешанные обряды, нет описания подобных, вызывающих омерзение, процессов. Маг, очевидно, считал себя вправе заклинать и подчинять дьяволов, мучить всю иерархию Преисподней бесконечным перечислением Божественных Имен, но он не должен был тревожить мертвых. Там, где эти процессы присутствуют, как, например, в Четвертой Книге Корнелиуса Агриппы, они ограничены вызыванием душ, которые – есть основания предполагать, были прокляты, и среди этих процессов встречаются просто отвратительные. Считалось, что с собой распутник уносит в мир иной те желания, которые развратили его в этом мире, и что покинутое тело постоянно притягивает его дух. Таким образом, использование крови становится обязательным, потому что кровь олицетворяла собой физическую жизнь; обрядом также предписывалось использование частей тела, будь то плоть или кости. Нет нужды говорить, что вызывания, требующие использования таких «материалов», относятся именно к Черной Магии, но каждый раз искушенные знатоки оккультизма почему-то упускали это из виду. «Необходимо также понимать, – говорит псевдо-Агриппа, – что тот, кто собирается воскресить душу какого-нибудь мертвеца, должен делать это в знакомых умершему местах, куда душу что-то влечет и где она может соединиться с телом… Поэтому для этой цели более всего подходит кладбище, а еще лучше такое место, где был приведен в исполнение приговор». Ясное указание на виселицу. Поле битвы или другое место массового кровопролития тоже подходит для этого опыта, но предпочтительнее всего – место убийства и желательно, чтобы труп еще не был убран. Этим высказыванием о Некромантическом Вызывании Четвертая Книга и ограничивается, сам же ритуал не приводится; его следует искать у астролога Сиблея (Ebenezer Sibley) и в приложениях к Великому Гримуару и Красному Дракону. Сиблей не говорит, из каких источников он позаимствовал описание ритуала, но очевидно, что это не были печатные книги. Одной из них, вероятно, является МС Sloane 3884 из библиотеки Британского музея. В любом случае, этот процесс не является выдумкой какого-то одного автора; он развивает принципы, установленные псевдо-Агриппой, и весьма согласуется с мрачным духом Черной Магии. Приводим его дословно. Но если нужно вызвать не знакомых духов или духов Преисподней, а призрак мертвеца, то Маг, взяв с собой помощника, должен точно в полночь прибыть- поскольку церемония может быть совершена только между двенадцатью и одним часом ночи – на то кладбище и к тому склепу, где захоронено тело выбранного покойника. Прежде всего следует открыть или приоткрыть могилу так, чтобы иметь непосредственный доступ к телу. Маг, пока его компаньон или помощник держит освященный факел, должен очертить круг и, держа в правой руке магический прут, повернуться поочередно ко всем четырем ветрам, затем, трижды коснувшись прутом мертвого тела, повторить следующие слова: Силой Святого Воскрешения, и муками проклятых я заклинаю и вызываю тебя, Дух умершего N., ответить на мои, твоего господина, вопросы и подчиниться при помощи этих священных церемоний, под страхом вечных мук и страданий… BERALD, BEROALD, BALBIN, GAB, GABOR, AGABA. Восстань, восстань, я повелеваю и приказываю тебе. После этих действий призрак станет видимым и ответит на любые вопросы заклинателя. Но если предполагается задавать вопросы духу человека, который повесился, утонул или лишил себя жизни каким-то иным способом, то ритуал надо совершить в том месте, где тело было найдено после самоубийства, но прежде, чем к нему мог кто-то прикоснуться. В этом случае церемония следующая. Заклинатель привязывает к концу магического прута пучок травы семейства Scrophularia (st. John Wort) или Millies perforatum и голову совы; в полночь, подойдя к месту, где лежит труп, Маг рисует круг и торжественно произносит: Тайнами глубин, огнем Проклятья, властью Востока и тишиной ночи, Святыми Обрядами Гекаты, я заклинаю и вызываю тебя, твой неспокойный дух, явиться сюда и открыть мне причину твоего несчастья, рассказать, почему ты свершил насилие над своей жизнью, данной Господом, и где ты обитаешь теперь, и куда отправишься после. Затем нанесите трупу девять легких ударов прутом и добавьте: Я заклинаю тебя, Дух этого умершего N., ответить на мои вопросы, которые я задам тебе, если ты все еще надеешься облегчить свои страдания и обрести вечный покой в раю; Кровью Иисуса, которую Он отдал ради твоей души, заклинаю и повелеваю тебе сказать мне то, о чем я спрошу тебя. Сняв труп с виселицы, следует положить его на землю так, чтобы голова была направлена на восток; после произнесения приведенного ниже заклинания в правую руку надо взять блюдо с огнем, в который добавлено немного вина с мастикой и смолой гумми, и содержимым пузырька самого лучшего масла. Надо иметь также ручные мехи и немного древесного угля, чтобы, когда тело встанет, огонь горел ярко. Вот это Заклинание: Заклинаю тебя, твой Дух N., чтобы ты немедленно вернулся в свое прежнее тело и ответил на мои вопросы; властью Святого Воскрешения и телом Спасителя мира, я повелеваю тебе, заклинаю тебя, приказываю тебе, под страхом мук и скитаний трижды по семь лет, которые я, силой священных магических обрядов, имею власть причинить тебе; твоими вздохами и стонами, заклинаю тебя ответить. Да помогут тебе Бог и молитвы Святой Церкви. Аминь. Пока горит огонь с мастикой и ароматическим гумми, эта церемония повторяется трижды; тело начнет подниматься и, наконец, встанет вертикально перед заклинателем, отвечая слабым и глухим голосом на вопросы: почему он убил себя, где его пристанище, чем он питается и как живет, когда обретет покой и чем ему можно помочь в этом; заодно спросите его о том, где спрятаны сокровища этого мира. Кроме того, дух может верно рассказать о местах обитания призраков и способах общения с ними, и, насколько это в его компетенции, о природе Звездных Духов и адских существ. Когда призрак полностью ответил на все вопросы, Маг, из сочувствия и почтения к умершему, должен сделать то, что, возможно, будет способствовать обретению покоя этим духом: он должен вырыть могилу и, заполнив ее наполовину негашеной известью, с небольшим количеством соли и обычной серы, должен поместить туда обнаженное тело. Когда тело почти превратится в прах, волнение Звездного Духа сразу же успокоится. Но Маг должен очень внимательно следить за тем, чтобы держаться в пределах круга каждый раз, когда – чтобы ответить на его вопросы – возникают призраки или восстают мертвецы, если положение звезд совпадает с таковым в момент его рождения, он как бы попадает в категорию тех, кто использует Черную Магию для неправедных целей, необходимо предварительно очертить круг или повесить на грудь напротив сердца (или держать в руке) Магическую фигуру Соломона, в противном случае вызывание любого из духов становится очень опасным. Прямо в процессе обращения к ними, призраки мертвецов легко могут вызвать внезапную смерть мага, рожденного под таким сочетанием планет. Следует признать, что этот процесс мрачен и действует угнетающе, приверженец оккультизма вряд ли позавидует магу в момент, когда труп начинает делать первые движения. Тем не менее, обряд неспешный и даже спокойный в сравнении с чудовищным ритуалом из Великого Гримуара, который мы процитируем, полагаясь на Леви, поскольку ни одно из доступных изданий этой работы: ни Красный Дракон, ни какое-либо другое знакомое мне произведение, не содержит его описания. Не исключено, что сам Леви и придумал этот обряд, чтобы подтвердить свою правоту. «Есть также некромантические процессы, в которых могилу нужно раскопать руками (чуть ли не ногтями), вынуть несколько костей и сложить их у себя на груди в виде креста, а затем, во время Мессы в полночь Сочельника, в момент освящения, выбежать из церкви с криком: «Пусть мертвые восстанут из своих могил!» Вернувшись на кладбище, нужно взять горсть земли со дна могилы и насыпать ее в виде дорожки до двери церкви (где все встревожены происшедшим), войти туда с крестом из костей и вновь возопить: «Пусть мертвые восстанут из своих могил!» И если вас не схватят и не посадят в сумасшедший дом, медленно удалитесь, отсчитайте четыре тысячи пятьсот шагов по прямой линии, не-взирая на то, пройдет ли она по удобной дороге или же на вашем пути встанет стена; преодолев это расстояние, лягте на землю, скрестив, как у покойника в гробу, руки, и печально повторите: „Пусть мертвые восстанут из своих могил!", затем трижды назовите имя человека, чьего появления вы ждете». Цели некромантических вызываний в Гримуарах во многом те же, что и цели других обрядов. Если маги, будь то в старину или в наши дни, и решались потревожить дух Аполлона, то только для того, чтобы решить свои финансовые проблемы. Таким образом, процесс Некромантии будет достойным заключением данного исследования, поскольку он предназначен призывать и изгонять человеческий дух, который, как предполагается, стоит на страже тайных сокровищ. Приведенный ниже процесс взят из Verus Jesuitanim Libellus и он является ne plus ultra (непревзойденным) образцом Церемониальной Магии, характеризующим ее со всех сторон. Конечная цель всего – деньги, говорит маг, и если бы его попросили определить Оккультную Науку, он ответил бы, что это метод завладения деньгами духов. Все содержание текстов в целом отвечает этому определению. ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ ДУХА – ХРАНИТЕЛЯ СОКРОВИЩ Я вызываю тебя и приказываю тебе, Дух Человеческий, кто с давних пор и до сего дня неустанно охраняет то место, где зарыл свои сокровища, чтобы днем или ночью…, в час…, ты показался бы в виде огня в том месте: Заклинаю тебя Богом Отцом, Сыном, Святым Духом и святейшей Матерью Бога (и, святыми ранами нашего Спасителя, всеми чудесами, свершенными через Его Божественные страдания и слезы, Его телесной смертью, Его нисхождением в Ад и Его победным Воскресением, Его великолепным, восхождением в Рай, тем, что он сидит по правую руку от Бога Отца, давая указания ангелам по всей земле. Заклинаю тебя ужасным. Судным Днем, властью и величием, святого Иоанна Богослова, всеми мучениками, апостолами и пророками. Явись предо мной. Я прошу и заклинаю тебя ужасными, невыразимыми и Божественными Именами, написанными на этом листе, в знак уважения и признания их власти, появиться без молнии, грома, шума устрашающих бурь, не вызывая страха или переживаний, не причиняя вреда телу или душе, и не доставляя никаких иных неприятностей. Но ты должен выполнить мою волю, все, что я прикажу тебе, единственным прекрасным и святым Именем, которое чтут и обожают даже враждебные адские силы преисподней, никогда не сомневаясь во всемогуществе Того, Чьими созданиями все мы являемся. Пусть все будет исполнено силой Бога Отца, при помощи Его благословенного Сына и с согласия Святого Духа, и даже усилиями всей Троицы в единстве, живущей и царствующей вечно. Аминь. Я неустанно вызываю, молю, заклинаю тебя, предписываю тебе и требую от тебя, Человеческий Дух, Святейшей и Неделимой Троицей, вечной жизнью после смерти, властью и победой Ада, предъявителем Семи Мечей, Святейшей и Секретнейшей Печатью, священной любовью к Иисусу, всеми Помощниками и Архангелами Бога, Ophanim Aralim, Hasmalim, Cherubim, Seraphim, и Malachim, и ужасными муками демонов. Я заклинаю тебя также добрыми ангелами Maluzim, Penpalabim, и Calizantin, всеми полномочиями Рая, земли и муками Ада; Я заклинаю тебя всеми тайнами, Распятием на кресте, мучительным бичеванием, терновым венком, горечью Божественной смерти, Святейшим и Невыразимым Именем Иисуса ✠, святым для всех Христиан, а также ужасом и муками тек, кто отказался от спасения, предложенного вечно живущим Богом. Заклинаю тебя немедленно предстать предо мной в надлежащем человеческом, виде и ответить, где было сокрыто твое сокровище. Появись перед этим, кругом, и отвечай мне правдиво, искренне, открыто. Так я приказываю тебе, Именем, и властью Триединого Бога, Сына и Святого Духа. Аминь. ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ, СКЛОНЯЮЩЕЕ К ПОВИНОВЕНИЮ Я заклинаю тебя и приказываю тебе, Человеческий Дух, явиться передо мной в виде огня. Невыразимым Именем JEHOVAH, невыразимым и непостижимым Указом и могуществом Того, Кто все создал и Кому все повинуется, я заклинаю и прошу тебя открыто появиться перед этим кругом… Добротой Бога, создавшего человека по своему подобию, и его безграничной справедливостью, благодаря которой он изгнал демонов и сковал их цепями в Преисподней; Его бесконечным милосердием, когда Он послал Своего Сына спасти нас; всеми Божественными Именами и Достоинствами; величием нашего Спасителя Иисуса Христа, разрушившего замыслы дьявола, благословившего потомков женщины и наделившего их силой, сокрушившей голову змеи, повинуйся мне и отвечай искренне. Невыразимым Именем TETRAGRAMMATON, написанном на этом, пруте, поведай мне всю правду. Властью нашего Спасителя, Кто рассудит нас обоих, быстро и окончательно, Заклинаю тебя. Приди. ЕСЛИ ДУХ НЕ ПОВИНУЕТСЯ Заклинаю тебя, Человеческий Дух, Невыразимым Именем Бога, начертанным на этом листе, но которое нельзя произнести; моей кровью, искупленной Господом Пророков, Иисусом Христом; Его Святейшей Матерью; свидетельством Его смирения; великой книгой слов Божьих; ангелами, архангелами и всем небесным, воинством. Будь послушен мне, Христианину, крещенному в святых водах Иордана. Отвечай мне правдиво, без загадок или недомолвок. Покажи ту власть, которой ты наделен. Я приказываю тебе святейшим Именем Бога, Кто наказал тебе часто наведываться туда, где захоронено твое сокровище. Аминь. Аминь. Аминь. ПРИЗЫВ COLPRIZIANA, OFFINA, ALTA, NESTERA, FUARO, MENUET. ТРЕБОВАНИЕ ALIM, JEHOH, JEHOVAH, AGLA, ON, TETRAGRAMMATON. КОГДА ДУХ ПОЯВИЛСЯ, СКАЖИТЕ: ADON, SCHADAI, ELIGON, AMANAI, ELION, PNEUMATON, ELII, ALNOAL, MESSIAS, JA, HEYNAAN, TETRAGRAMMATON. ДОБАВЬТЕ СЛЕДУЮЩЕЕ ЗАКЛИНАНИЕ: ADONAI, ZEBOTH. ADON, SCHADAI. ELION, TETRAGRAMMATON, ELOI, ELOHIM, MESSIAS, JA, HAGIOS, Ho THEOS. Аминь. МЫСЛЕННО СКАЖИТЕ: ALLEY, FORTISSIAN, FORTISSIO, ALLINSON, ROA. РАЗРЕШЕНИЕ ДУХУ УДАЛИТЬСЯ OMGROMA, EPYN, SEYOK, SATANY, DEGONY, EPARYGON, GALLIGANON, ZOGOGEN, FERSTIGON. Согласно Пико Де Мирандоле, самые варварские и непонятные слова в Черной Магии считаются и наиболее могущественными, и подтверждение этому можно найти везде - любому искусству свойственно невежественное восхищение непонятными образами. Что же касается слов из Verus Jesuitarum Libellus, процитированных здесь, то в большинстве своем они, по-видимому, являются случайным набором букв, а это, без сомнения, как раз то, что нужно – читателю уже стало ясно, что если бы не дополнительные ограничения и заклинания, дух несчастного мертвеца отказался бы появляться. ОГНЕДЫШАЩИЙ УРИЭЛЬ ОХРАНЯЕТ РАЙ ЗАКЛЮЧЕНИЕ Церемониальная литература Белой и Черной Магии все о себе сказала сама. Мы воочию видели, что по сути своей могут предложить Ритуалы тем, кто будет следовать их рецептам. Думаю, нет необходимости еще раз обсуждать, способна ли Магия Олимпийских Духов в мгновение ока создавать золото, приносить драгоценные камни, продлевать на сотни лет жизнь, обучать всем искусствам и наделять вызывателя властью командовать духами, которые должны являться пред его очи в зримой телесной форме. Появление таких обещаний объясняется просто – алчностью и другими непомерными желаниями мага. Эта та область оккультной практики, где понятие «трансцендентальное» имеет совершенно другой смысл; ее горизонты ограничены низменным стремлением к материальным благам и чувственным удовольствиям; цель Мага, во-первых, завладеть ими, благодаря не усердному ТРУДУ, а магическим хитростям и обыкновенному обману и, во-вторых – завладеть всем и сразу. Обратившись, однако, к Ритуалам, которые я назвал смешанными, можно обнаружить, что мы имеем Дело с намного более ценными и известными руководствами, а лучшие из них, на взгляд утонченных представителей оккультных кругов, по сути относятся к Белой Магии, разве что с небольшими наслоениями Goetic. На деле же, они являются Goetic и по цели, и по содержанию, некоторые из этих безумных процессов, вопреки своей кровавой природе, не столь опасны, и только в этом смысле их можно назвать белыми. Из текста очевидно, что Силы, к которым обращены заклинания, – это падшие ангелы, и что одним из неприятных моментов их появления является присущий им отвратительный облик. Главные цели опытов: (1) возвращение украденных вещей; (2) способность быть невидимым (необходимость чего так и осталась загадкой); (3) завладение спрятанными сокровищами; (4) стремление добиться любви и покровительства. Все остальные цели магических обрядов – из разряда фантазий, едва ли поддающиеся буквальному выражению на бумаге. Вот что принимается за идеал и основу Магии. Может показаться иногда, что Адская Иерархия Lemegeton выдвигает и более серьезные предложения, но все же в большинстве текстов преобладают описания дьяволизма практической Магии, и тем, кого интересует высшее знание, например, логика и философия, риторика, гуманитарные науки- остается небогатый выбор. Наделить богатством, добиться любви и разжечь страсть, отыскать сокровища – вот, в основном, то, что требовалось от духов. Все это, очевидно, привлекало людей, которые не могли получить желаемое обычным путем- изгоев, неучей, слабых, одиноких, убогих, уродов, импотентов и прочих, обделенных Природой и Божьей Милостью. Современная психология не обошла бы эту тему, если хоть на мгновение предположить, что в современном европейском городе, таком как Париж, на рубеже девятнадцатого и двадцатого столетия возможно возрождение Церемониальной Магии. Типичный приверженец оккультизма смешон сам по себе, но когда он всерьез принимается за Гримуары, у него обычно есть некоторое представление о том, что за ними кроется – для него это не аллегорические произведения, а истинное знание, которое, правда, неясно вырисовывается в его голове, пострадавшее в результате искажения и неправильного употребления. Такой склад мыслей возник на основе мошеннической гипотезы о существовании неких оккультных святынь, о чем я уже говорил в начале этой работы и должен буду вновь посвятить этому несколько заключительных слов. В лживом искусстве духов, среди всех его источников выделяется предполагаемая действенность заклинаний, молитв и церемониальных действий, взятых в единстве. Но в Магии она проявляется только через вещи или тривиальные, или отвратительные, ибо очевидно, что для достижения высшей цели лучше прибегнуть к помощи традиционных религиозных обрядов. Если молитвы действенны, то возможности Магии уступают традиционному способу обращения к высшим силам, который предлагает лучший путь получения даров – истинных, великих и нетленных. Если же верно противоположное, Магия все равно бессильна, хотя бы в силу своих низменных устремлений. На самом деле, Магия, Белая или Черная, является попыткой с помощью божественных имен подчинить адские когорты и привлечь их симпатии на свою сторону, предлагая участвовать в дурацких, но выгодных для них сделках. Действенные (как предполагается) методы используются во зло. Следует добавить, что злом я называю желание такой власти, которая посредством оккультного вмешательства дает ее владельцу преимущество над другими людьми и против чего невозможно защититься. Получение знания без соответствующих усилий является таким же злом Жадность и другие непомерные желания говорят сами за себя и не нуждаются в каком-то особом осуждении с моей стороны. Тем более, что это псевдоискусство само причисляет себя к бездне. Однако, по большей части, это всего лишь бездна злых замыслов поскольку у заклинателя нет ничего, кроме его низменных, корыстных, жалких или глупых амбиций и разочарования, что они неосуществимы. На первый взгляд может показаться, что я приложил несоразмерные усилия, чтобы разделаться с чудовищно разросшимися больными наростами, опутавшими Тайную Традицию: но главной моей задачей было сохранение ее в первозданной чистоте. Магия Церемониальных Ритуалов не основана на Истинном Знании; она не является и какой-либо извращенной его формой – она вообще не имеет с ним ничего общего. В то же самое время – в чем мы уже убедились – она имеет, хотя и очень далекое, отношение к той неизменной традиции, которой евреи придерживаются на протяжении всей истории их многовекового изгнания. Несомненно, что мысль Израиля, создавшая вначале выдающийся памятник мистической литературы Zohar, затем, в результате блуждания в темных закоулках человеческого разума, породила Церемониальную Магию, извратив тем самым подлинный замысел. Именно это имеет здесь первостепенное значение и является единственным, что оправдывает необходимость и объем данного исследования. Примечания 1 Numerous experiments of the alchemists are concerned with congealing and fixing quicksilver, but there are also "cabalistic" processes by which this substance was prepared expressly for the construction of talismans, and these must not be confused with the more sober - if not more successful - recipes of Hermetic Art. On this point see Les Secrets du Petit Albert. Lyons edition, 1775, pp. 63-65. 2 Catholic theologians who have concerned themselves with the question of the pact have so extended the sphere of its operation that it includes the mere process of communicating with spirits. In his Theological Dictionary Bergier defines the pact as an express or tacit agreement made with the demon in the hope of accomplishing things which transcend the powers of Nature. It is express and formal when the operator himself invokes and demands the help of the demon, whether that personage really appears in response, or the sorcerer believes that he beholds him, that is to say, is hallucinated. It is also express and formal when the demon is invoked by the mediation of some one supposed to be in relation with him; in other words, the consultation of a sorcerer is equivalent to a compact with Satan. The performance of any act with the expectation of a result from the demon is another compact of this kind. The pact is tacit or equivalent when an act is performed with a view to some effect which cannot naturally follow, while the intervention of God is not to be expected. There remains only the fiend. For example, should any one cure a disease by uttering certain words, this could only take place by the operation of the Infernal Spirit, because the words do not themselves possess. the required virtue, and God is not likely to infuse it. Hence all theologians conclude that not only every species of Magic, but every kind of superstition involves at least a tacit and equivalent compact with the demon. St. Augustine and St. Thomas are said to have taken this view. It is by precisely such judgments as these that the theology of the Middle Ages brought itself to a by-word, and it is also for this reason that sorcery most flourished when such doctrines ruled, because a power which condemns everything to the same penalty condemns nothing effectually, and that which is over-judged is always vindicated in the eyes of the people. We have come to see that horse-stealing is not murder, and we no longer avenge it by the gallows; so also, with due respect to the masters of Theology, the follies of a village maiden who believes in a p. 255 soothsaying gipsy, and the trickeries of a quack-doctor who is absurd enough to take Abracadabra seriously, are not the crime of Faust. But the learned Bishop of Hippo and the Angel of the Schools produced Goethe as their ultimate antithesis; when the girl who draws lots for her lover is given over to Satan, the apotheosis of Faust is certain. Behind the manifest exaggerations of such definitions there lies, however, a hidden pearl of truth, which concerns the temerity of opening the door to evil, and in this sense even the heedless act or the act of folly carries all its consequences and all to which it may lead like an implicit within it. 3 But Lucifer, in ordinary cases, is contented with a cat, though it may be suggested that it is held only as a kind of hostage. 4 A process was also provided against fascination and deception by means of the ring of invisibility. It consists in the composition of a ring similarly shaped, made of refined lead, and enchased with the eye of a female ferret which has had only one litter. The words Apparuit Dominus Simoni should be engraved about the circumference. It should be composed on a Saturday when Saturn is in opposition with Mercury, perfumed three times with the perfume of Saturday, wrapped in a piece of a winding-sheet, next buried for nine days in a churchyard, perfumed, when disinterred, as before, and it is then ready for use. 5 That is, in a voice audible to the clairvoyant boy, the process being obviously intended for those who are not themselves seers. It recalls the vast seering experiments of Dr. Dee. Категория:Гримуары Категория:Церемониальная магия